


Dance

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-up Slightly, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Romance, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Dancing, Gay Sex, M/M, oil rig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Seto takes an unusual dance class that puts him in step with love, but out of rhythm with family duty. Can he find a way to waltz with both - or will he be hustled off the dance floor?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 106
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Seto, this is our management team: Mary, John, Paul, Jorge, Ja’Nay, and Steve. Team, this is our new owner, Seto Kaiba.” Reese Stewart, the former CEO, sat down at the conference table. “Say a few words to the tribe, chief.”

Seto stood up and bowed slightly. “First of all, I prefer you to use my family name, Kaiba. I realize that you all are used to a much less formal relationship, but my personal name is reserved for more intimate relations.” He saw all of them react to the statement, but pressed on. “I hope that will not hinder our ability to work together. Now then, as Mr. Stewart pointed out, I do own KaibaCorp. But during the time I am here, I would prefer you consider me an observer.”

“E’scuse me, Mr. Kaiber,” Jorge Hernandez, the personnel manager, gestured for attention. “We really just need to know when this office is closing.”

“Closing?” Seto shook his head. “I have no intention of closing this office. I may relocate the staff to our existing space in the financial district.” Several people at the table sighed. Two crossed their arms and leaned back.

“Guys,” Stewart leaned forward. “Like I said, nothing is near-term. Any big changes are at least a year out. Right, chief?”

Seto looked at the mostly angry faces around him. “I have no intentions of making any changes, period. Do you all want this office to close?”

“No!” Stewart exclaimed. “Kaiba - Mr. Kaiba, look. My grandfather started this company, and my dad took over management when he passed, and I took over after him, but my uncle actually owned the stock because -”

“Yes, I know the history," Seto interrupted with an almost unseen eye roll; as if he'd buy a company without doing the research. “I obtained the stock as part of a buy-out of your uncle’s entire stock portfolio. He owned a number of tech companies that, while small, have assets that I am interested in exploring. Frankly, I have no interest in the property management industry.”

“Then why did you buy us, Mr. Kaiba,” snarked the mocha-skinned woman two seats to his left. 

Ja’Nay Martin was the CFO, according to Seto’s notes, and she seemed downright hostile.

“KaibaCorp expands by small forays into new markets, often in this exact manner - an unexpected entity within a larger purchase.”

“So, then I don’t understand.” Mary Hopewell, the VP of Sales shook her head. The plump, pretty woman seemed troubled. “Are you planning to sell us off since you’re not interested in property?”

Seto looked at the group for a moment; it was possible that they honestly didn’t know. “Stewart, you reported your monthly financials to your uncle, yes?”

“Third of the month. Actually, we should be working on them now.” The former CEO chuckled. “Of course, we’ll be giving them to you, so if they’re late this month, you know why.”

“Yes. Did you ever see where your firm fit into your uncle’s financial structure?”

“No need. Splitting the management and the stock was Dad and my uncle’s way of keeping the peace. He owned, we managed. No fights.”

“That was wise. Your uncle was a tremendously bad manager. This entity was his only consistently profitable venture. The income from here is apparently what funded most of his other ventures.”

“We don’t make that much,” Martin pointed out. “We should, but we don’t.”

“I noticed that your monthly reports do not include the original property values, but rather something labeled ‘recalculated value.’ Why is that?”

“I don’t know.” She turned her dark gaze to her former boss. “Why is that, Reese?”

He shrugged. “That’s the number Uncle told us to use. He said Granddad had the wrong values and he gave us the corrections.”

Seto nodded. “I see.”

The stout, silent man at the far end of the table finally spoke. “Those aren’t the right values, are they, Mr. Kaiba.” Paul Phelps, the Legal Counsel, made it a statement not a question.

“My team found dramatically different numbers recorded in the consolidated financials. I don’t believe you all realize this company’s actual value.”

“So maybe you tell us,” Hernandez said.

“Stewart Property Management, founded in 1932, managing 216 commercial and residential properties, owning roughly half of them, and doing it all with an administrative staff of fifteen. I do own two other property management firms; both have larger staffs and fewer properties. You are older, smaller, more profitable, and manage what should be some of the most expensive real estate in Manhattan.”

“Rent control is an amazing thing.” Hopewell shrugged. “Most of our tenants have been there for years.”

“Decades,” John Scott, VP of Property Management agreed. The elderly dark-skinned man was the oldest on staff.

“So why not remove them?” Seto asked. “Newer tenants would not be locked into rates almost a century out of date.”

“Would Willie do that?” Stewart smiled at Seto’s confused expression. “My grandfather, William Stewart. He started this company because some of his neighbors were getting a raw deal from their landlords. He said he wanted people to want to pay us their rent. When rent control came around, he signed people to the longest leases he could. Great guy, Granddad was. We try to do things the way he would, and so long as we can pay everybody and keep the lights on, Willie’s way is our way.”

“And we all stand behind that, Mr. Kaiba,” Phelps added.

“You all still seem to have the wrong idea. You may be one of the most profitable entities I’ve seen in years. You do have a rather unique set of circumstances, so your success may not be reproducible. But I am here to learn what you do and how you do it in order to determine what policies can be applied elsewhere.”

“I told you those values didn’t make no Goddamn sense!” Martin exploded. “I want to see those numbers!”

“Nay-nay, be cool -” Stewart started.

“Certainly, Martin.” Seto pulled out his phone and dialed. “Yes. Have the SPM files sent to Martin. No, everything. I suspect the team here has been misinformed. Thank you.” He hung up. “You should have it shortly.” He glanced around the table. The expressions were still wary, but they no longer seemed to consider him an enemy. “I hope to spend time in each of your departments. If all goes well, I may become interested in the property management industry.”

* - * - * - * - *

“So, what do you do for fun, Kaiba?” Stewart asked.

After two months at SPM, Stewart had asked about everything under the sun - except actual work. Deflecting any question had prompted the man to go on long diatribes about his own life, or family, or education. Or worse - Stewart would start a conversation about personal nonsense with any other staff present and Seto would be bombarded with everyone’s pointless minutiae.

“I enjoy my work, Stewart,” Seto said simply. “I rarely have time for anything else.”

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.” Steve Zahir, the Head of Building Maintenance and IT had joined them for a working lunch. “Office closes at five, what do you do before bedtime? On the weekends?” He laughed. “You’re too young to have my second job - babysitter and handyman.”

“You have a child?” Seto tried to shift the subject.

“Four. My son, a girl, and then twins, one each.” He reached for his phone. “He’ll start high school next year. She’s six. And these two are still at home with their mom.”

“I see. Quite a family.”

“So at five, I quit working for you and work for them. Who do you work for after five?”

“Me.” Seto shrugged. “After you all leave, this office is quiet so I spend an hour or so on my thesis. Then, I go to the KaibaCorp office on West 35th for a few hours. I return to my hotel around midnight. Bathe, sleep and return here by seven. A rather normal schedule, I would think.”

“So on the weekends, you take it easy, right?” Stewart prompted. “Golf, tennis?”

“Naturally, if I am entertaining a client, I do whatever is required at the moment. Golf, tennis, attend sports events, drinking parties -”

“Drinking? I thought you were under-age.”

Seto smirked. “I assure you, my age is no impediment.”

“Ok, nothing about you is normal!” Zahir laughed. “Your hobby is a thesis?”

“My thesis is on holographic projection. It’s not a hobby, it’s for my doctorate in programming.”

“Then what are your hobbies?” Stewart pressed. “Kid, you can’t work 24/7!”

“School is -”

“Another form of work. You gotta relax. Work to live, not live to work, right?”

“There is nothing wrong with the way I live,” Seto snapped. His phone chimed. “And we should return to the office. Hopewell should have returned from the new prospects.”

By now they knew better than to argue with him. They cleared their table, and Stewart and Zahir yelled greetings to the deli’s owner as they left.

“Best place on the block - and not just because it’s one of ours,” Zahir commented.

“I notice that you never stop here.” Seto indicated the next shop. “It’s also ours, and -”

“A strip club?” Stewart laughed. “Not on our list. Willie did draw the line at some point.”

“Yes.” Seto checked the address. “We actually own both properties - 1725 and 1727.”

“I’ve wired every one of our locations.” Zahir shook his head. “I’ve never been inside here. And my wife would kill me if I had.”

“I think you’re crossing this with another property.”

“Gentlemen, my memory is eidetic. I could list for you the address of every property I own worldwide. I assure you this building is on our list of wholly owned properties. And so long as their business is not illegal, I do not understand why Willie would draw a line.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely still a kid.” Stewart pulled out his phone. “I’m calling Nay-nay. If it’s on the list, I’ll buy dinner! Nay-nay!” He stepped away to talk.

“Ok, so where do girls fit into your schedule?” Zahir leered.

“I prefer boys, but I have a team in Japan searching for a suitable spouse. When they find her, I will marry and have an heir.”

“Wait, you’ll what!?” Zahir’s phone rang and he looked torn. “Wait - hold that thought. What up, Ray?”

Seto looked over the building. It had a few signs indicating that it was a gentlemen’s club. There was one small sign advertising a ladies night on Wednesdays, featuring ‘New York’s finest male dancers.’ Only one window was transparent.

There was a man inside, looking away from Seto. Blonde. Lithe, but muscular in the t-shirt and tight pants he wore. He turned and their eyes met.

Beautiful.

The man smiled and raised an eyebrow. Seto glanced over; both Stewart and Zahir were engrossed in their calls. The beautiful man smiled encouragingly, but indicated his wrist. A limited time offer.

Seto took one more look at his staff, then decided. He opened the door.

“Took long enough!” The beautiful blonde snapped as he locked the door. “I couldn’t tell if you were in or not.” Seto tried to speak, but the man rolled on as he led the way through the foyer and into the club. “Everybody else is in the back. You dressed for the wrong interview, but you can leave that crap here at the bar. Jacket, tie, what’s under those pants?”

“What?”

“Right,” he laughed. “The shoes too. I don’t want you tearing up my stage.”

The sign for ladies night. The beauty must have believed Seto was an auditioning dancer. He chuckled softly; he had wanted to see the business. And while he was certainly not a professional dancer, Gozaburo insisted he learn formal dance. Plus, he was a ranked martial artist. He was confident he could avoid embarrassing himself.

“EY!” Seto looked up from folding his jacket to see the blonde and four other handsome dancers on a small stage. “You got a name?”

“Kaiba Seto,” he replied, curious to see the response.

“Oh, I see what you did there. Cute. If you’re done with the clever stage name, would you care to join us, ‘Mr. Seto’?”

Not a response he expected. As he approached the round stage, sunken in the center of the room, he appraised the gathered men. Stewart and Zahir may have a point about outside interests. Perhaps Wednesday nights he could take up a new hobby.

“Dayum,” one of the men snickered.

The blonde shook his head. “In the middle between Miller and Sanchez. I hope you dance like you strut, Seto.” He pressed a button on a soundboard. “Start when you catch it.” The music started and the blonde began dancing. The song was loud American rock, and the lyrics were meaningless to Seto. He presumed that ‘walking the dinosaur’ was yet another euphemism for masturbation.

The others began moving as the blonde began to repeat the dance. Seto took a step back. The man was powerful. Erotic. The movements were simple enough, but the arrangement was hypnotic. And it was very different from watching a sensei teach tai chi.

“Keep going.” The dancer faced them. “Something wrong, Mr. Seto?”

“No.” The motions were unfamiliar, but not quite out of his abilities. He fell in step with the others.

The blonde watched them for a while, studying each of them. Seto nodded. Not only was he attractive and talented, but he cared about the quality of the performers. The mark of a premier Host Club was premium staff.

“Ok. Good. Give me a light shuffle.” He began moving in a rhythmic side step. “What we just did is the opener. If I keep you, get used to that. Top of the show, every night. You guys have your own sets, like other clubs, so you can pretty much do what you want with that. But we do a lot of ensemble numbers, y’know, something kinda classy. Broadway kinda thing. More 'dancers who strip', not 'strippers who dance'. That’s our angle.”

A phone rang and Seto recognized his ring tone.

“I told you guys to turn ‘em off. You go get it, don’t come back.” He gave them a moment to decide. “Ok. So here’s what happens. Take an eight count to center stage,” he danced his way to the middle of the group, “give me eight of your best, then eight back in place. Lewis, Donatelli, Seto, Miller, Sanchez. Go.” He moved back to where he could watch them.

The first man danced into place, lewdly pumped his hips for a minute or so, then danced back. Then another man moved forward and gyrated his ass.

“Seto! Come on, man, pick it up!”

Seto moved forward and tried to repeat the motion of the first dancer. He also tried to ignore the snickering as he moved back to his assigned position. He watched the next two men shake their privates. The music began to fade, but the blonde restarted the song.

“Keep going till I say when.”

The first man went forward again, his spotlight dance even more sexual than before.

Suddenly it dawned on Seto - even over dance experience, these men had more sexual experience than he. Which was hardly surprising; ‘any’ was greater than ‘none’. He could not match their knowledge of that.

And their beautiful auditioner seemed to be watching only him. As if Seto’s performance was the only one in question.

On his third turn, he went the other direction - following the example of the geisha - he tried to be more chaise, more innocent.

The blonde smiled slowly. When the first man should have gone again, the dancer moved into the center spot, bent forward, and jiggled his ass in a way that had nothing to do with dance. Seto felt a sudden heat that could not be explained by his physical exertions.

“Ok. Here we go. The finale is this.” He demonstrated a series of steps, which Seto picked up quickly.

When the music stopped, the blonde clapped his hands. “Ok. Nice. I can work with this. Shows are Wednesdays at ten and Sundays at eight. Rehearsals are at eight and six. Do not be late.” He gestured toward the back of the room. “Left door, guy at the desk is Larry. He’ll do the paperwork. Seto, give me a minute. Hey, Eric?”

Miller paused. “You on for Friday?”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

“Solid. Later.”

The blonde waited for the others to leave. “You are not a dancer,” he stated. “Too stiff. This your first club?”

“Yes,” Seto admitted. Not his first Host Club; he’d been to several of those. But dancing in a club? Definitely a first.

“Why? I thought you looked hesitant, but,” he grinned, “I didn’t think you were a virgin.”

“It was, what’s the expression? Spurred of the moment.”

“You are not ready for the show. You know that, right? You do this, I’m gonna make you work that tight little ass off.”

“If I do this?”

He laughed. “You got a couple moves, and you are hot as fuck! You walk like you own the place and everyone in it. Hell, with that strut of yours, you could earn tips just walking around in a g-string. Double if you blush like that every time someone says something.”

“I am not -” Seto cleared his throat. “Irrelevant. I do not understand why you would hire someone unqualified.”

“Everybody’s gotta start somewhere. I got a studio upstairs. You get here early couple days during the week, I can teach you a few moves. Like I said, I can work with this; you’re sexy. And believe me, in this business, sexy counts.”

Looking at the man, Seto absolutely believed it. He would be the top Host at any bar in Asia. “Unfortunately, my current position does not allow me much time during the day.”

He shrugged. “Most of the guys have day jobs. Is it close? Can you be here by six, two, maybe three nights a week?”

He could amend his schedule. The thesis was ahead of his projected deadlines, he only had building a working model remaining. Most of his KaibaCorp data reviews could still be done if he left the property office at five with the rest of the staff.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* - * - * - * - *

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Martin yelled at him before he fully entered the office. “You vanish without a word, like you grown!”

Several staff members rushed into the reception area and over the paging system, Seto heard, “he’s back.”

Stewart looked frazzled. “They said you got kidnapped once. Geez! Answer your phone, dude!”

“Forgive me,” Seto said distractedly. “I was in a...class.”

“A class, sir?”

The voice was familiar but unexpected. Isono, head of the Kaiba Family personal security and Seto’s frequent shadow, stepped forward.

“Yes,” Seto sighed, his pleasant mood dispelled. “I interrupted a dance class and was...convinced to stay.”

“That’s what a phone is for!” Martin growled with almost maternal frustration.

“It won’t happen again. Isono, why are you here?”

“We were unable to reach you, and we could not locate your GPS. I believe Stewart-san was correct to contact our office.”

“Kaiba,” Hopewell’s voice held as much concern, but with a softer tone than Martin’s. “As good as you are with all the financials, you are eighteen, and this is the lower east side.”

“Hey, you found him!” Hernandez came in from outside. “Where was he?”

“Strip club on Hastings,” Phelps explained.

“Ah.” Hernandez moved through to the office proper. “Anyone tell him not to piss off Ja’Nay?”

“A strip club!?” Martin sounded ready to explode.

Phelps shrugged. “That’s the only dance-related thing near the deli.”

“How is a strip club a dance class? Your mother needs to knock some damn sense into that thick head!”

“Ja’Nay!” Stewart grabbed the woman and whispered to her.

Her attitude changed immediately. “Oh. Sorry. Next time call.” She went back into the office.

“My extended lunch could not possibly be worth this much attention,” Seto huffed, although he was a bit surprised that a full security team hadn’t been dispatched. Glad, but surprised. “You all have better things to do than stand around here, yes? And tell Martin that there is a limit to the amount of insubordination I will tolerate.” He strode past the group, still hearing Lewis’ ‘dayum’ ringing in his ears.

At his desk, he pulled up his calendar. Many of his pet projects were way ahead of their schedules. He could assign day-to-day monitoring to assistants and review them personally once a week. The two games he was working on would still need his direct attention, but he could do that from this office - Stewart Management truly did not need him.

Seto realized that he could actually clear most of his evenings, apart from personal appearances and client entertaining. There really was very little that could not be resolved during the standard business day.

He picked up his phone and rang his secretary. “Eva? I’m sending you and Mishiko an updated calendar. It’s a rather drastic change from before. I will need some personal time for a class I am taking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So a little about me,” she said in Japanese as she closed the door behind them. “My real name is Mazaki Anzu. I used to live in a suburb of Tokyo called Domino. You may have heard of it, since you own half of it.”

The blonde beauty had told Seto, “Come back tomorrow, 6pm. And wear something you don’t mind getting all sweaty.”

Seto didn’t own anything like the spandex dancers stereotypically wore, so he threw a gi and a personal toiletries kit in an overnight bag and hoped it would suffice. On Amazon, he found a variety of tights, tops and shoes. He selected items similar to what Miller had worn for next day delivery. 

Then, he spent the day looking at his watch.

He sat in a 4pm staff meeting, waiting for it to end.

“Um...Mr. Kaiba?”

“Yes, Stewart?” The weekly reports were not yet showing a pattern that Seto could quantify accurately. Once this meeting ended, he would design a database, and then leave to see if dancing was all the lovely man wanted to teach him.

“Uh…” the man glanced around the table. Most of the management staff seemed amused by something. “You called this meeting.”

Seto stared at the man. Why on earth would I call…. His thoughts abruptly jumped. “The conversion!” He had wanted to move their entire system to the most current OS, which meant upgrading hardware, software and training.

“Hot for teacher, anyone?” Scott commented. He, Hernandez and Phelps began chortling.

“Cut it out, you idiots.” Hopewell hit the nearest of them “It’s sweet.”

“Sweet my fanny,” Martin harrumphed. “She’s a stripper. Don’t think for a minute she loves anything more than your wallet.”

“You’re just jealous ’cause you ugly and yo momma dresses you funny,” Zahir teased.

“You the one that let some skank get him! Don’t start with me!”

“ENOUGH!” Seto banged the table. “How dare you discuss my personal affairs! You have no right - and no knowledge - to make such baseless statements. This is inappropriate, juvenile, petty and quite frankly insulting.” He marched out of the room, back to his office and slammed the door.

As if any of them had seen the grace of…

… of the nameless blonde man shaking his ass on a stage for women to throw cash at him.

Seto growled and looked for something to throw. Was he angry because the other ‘children’ teased him - or because the ‘adults’ were probably right?

At best - at the only best case scenario - this man wanted to sleep with him.

More realistically, the ‘few moves’ will eventually involve fees and empty promises of an opportunity to perform that will never come. What was the point? Elite CEO by day, exotic dancer by night? Long term career change? Or a way to make an utter fool of himself.

You’re sexy.

You got some moves.

Let’s have a torrid, secret, forbidden, cross-cultural love affair like in the romance novels!

Beyond silly! Thoroughly absurd!

There was a light tap on his door; Seto slipped into his chair and opened the first file on his computer. “Enter.”

Stewart entered sheepishly. “Department summaries for the conversion. Everyone’s on schedule and we’re actually under budget.”

“There.” Seto pointed to his in-box without looking at the man.

The former executive looked uncomfortable. “Look, ah, everybody - they didn’t mean to offend you…”

“The matter is forgotten.”

“...they’re all just used to me.” He tried to laugh, “I’m not much good with rank and file...”

“Fine.”

“...they’re really a great team…”

“Yes, I am aware of their skills.”

“...so….” He huffed. “I guess that’s it.”

But he didn’t move.

Seto gave him another moment, then looked at him. “Is there something else?”

“No. No. Nothing I can think of. You know everybody. You know where everything is.”

It was 4:30. A bit early to say good night, but this sounded more like goodbye.

“Are you going somewhere, Stewart?”

“...uh...yeah.”

“Fine. Then I will see you in the morning.”

“...uh...no?”

“Are you taking time off from work?”

“You do know today is my last day, right?”

That got Seto’s full attention. “I was not aware. I don’t recall receiving your resignation letter.”

“Yeah, well, when we first heard about the takeover, I, well being me, I called your office and demanded to speak with you. And when they didn’t - they probably had no idea who the loony on the phone was - I put in sixty days notice.”

Seto nodded. It was not an uncommon response. “I see. Well, thank you for your service. You will be missed by all - myself included. Have you accepted another position yet?”

He laughed sheepishly again. “Funny that. I’ve been so caught up in getting you up to speed, and wow, I gotta say, you pick up fast. I mean, I figured we’d still -”

“Mr. Stewart -”

“- but I digress as usual. No. I have not found another position. I haven’t even started looking.”

“Then may I make a request?”

“Sure.”

“I have no intention of being here permanently. In fact, if all goes as scheduled, I intend to return to Japan before year end.”

“That’s gonna leave everyone in kind of a lurch.”

“It would unless there is a competent manager who understands this industry - and more importantly, understands ‘Willie’s Way’ well enough to teach the next generation.”

“Mr. Kaiba, let’s be practical. SPM is not a long term concern.”

“At almost a century in business, it is stable enough for me. Mr. Stewart, I will make you a deal. I am willing to rehire you in your current position at your current rate. If you agree right this moment, I will include thirty shares of stock as a signing bonus. And for every year a Stewart sits in this office, I will sign over two additional shares. You could own Stewart Property Management outright before you retire.”

“Are you serious?”

“I should think you would know by now that I am not prone to humor.”

“No.” He smiled. “But you are a much nicer guy than you try to let on.”

“I would appreciate it if you would keep that observation to yourself.” Seto allowed a small smile to escape him. “Actually, your leaving now would be a personal inconvenience. I believe you made a fair point when you suggested that I might be spending too much time in the office. The male dancer I met yesterday has offered to teach me to dance. I used to practice martial arts, but I thought this would present a new challenge.”

“Male?” He slapped his forehead. “Exercise! We all just assumed -”

“Yes, I know. The time he has available is at 6pm, so I have arranged my schedule accordingly.”

“That is great! Kid, I tell ya -” He stopped himself. “Not a kid, don’t need my advice, your life, none of my business.”

“True. However, as Martin insists on pointing out, I am not yet ‘grown’. Perhaps if we can limit the amount of advice I receive at one time, we can reach an accord.”

* - * - * - * - *

The beautiful blonde man was on the stage with six women, gyrating and shaking to the sound of a bad Asian prostitute stereotype. They were all in perfect sync and the male was just as alluring as any of the females. They were all half naked.

The song ended and the blonde grabbed a towel. “I still don’t like that twist in the middle,” he huffed. “It’s not...I don’t know. Something.”

A dark-haired woman with more muscles than curves began stretching beside him. “Look, I’m not saying it’s great, I’m just saying it works until we think of something better.”

“Yeah.”

Seto moved closer to the stage. “If this is a bad time, I can return on another night.”

“Hey, Seto! Sparkle, this is Kaiba Seto. Seto, Sparkle. She’s the headliner around here.”

“Hi!” The woman smiled openly. “Tell me you’re straight and available.”

“I beg your pardon?” Seto knew Americans were more direct, but that was beyond the pale.

“You’re hot, I’m interested.” She shrugged. “I just wanted to know if it was worth trying. Didn’t mean to cut in. Joey.”

“Don’t look at me!” The beautiful blonde - Joey - laughed. “He’s just here to dance with me.”

“Yeah? ’Cause I ain’t heard that one before.”

“It’s not like that. Anyway, Seto, give me a couple. Back door, two floors up. You can change and warm up.”

Seto nodded and went where directed, debating whether to clear up the misunderstanding about his name. Then again, private dance lessons could be very intimate. Personal names might be justified. Of course, Joey did just tell his co-worker that this was just for dance. Perhaps he wasn’t even attracted to ‘Seto’.

The studio was the entire 3rd floor and looked like the classic dance studio. One wall was floor to ceiling mirrors with a ballet bar running the length of it. The hardwood floor gleamed. The only difference from the standard were the four dance poles in the corners of the room.

There was nothing that appeared to be a changing room, so Seto changed as quickly as possible and hung his clothes on the coat rack by the door. Then, not knowing what else to do, he began doing tai chi.

He watched his form in the mirror. Normally, he did the forms in the inner courtyard at home or in a dojo so he hadn’t actually seen how precise he was - or was not - for a while. He paused to redo a form that was a bit sloppy.

“You gonna do this job, you gotta let go of perfection,” Joey said from the doorway.

“Perfect the form, calm the mind,” Seto replied. He turned to face his new instructor. Joey had thrown on a tight fitting shirt over his skin tight leggings. “How long were you watching?”

“Long enough. You’ve got good muscle control.” He crossed the room to Seto. “The pajamas are fine for now, but at some point you’re gonna need something tighter. Most of dance, you need to see the body.”

“I’ve ordered something. I should receive it tomorrow.” 

“Not a rush. You ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

“Cool.” He put his cellphone into a small speaker set and the ‘dinosaur’ song began playing again. “You remember the steps we learned yesterday?” He began the dance and Seto immediately joined in. “Good! Move your hips more. More. Like this. Ok, just do this for a while.” Joey began doing something that looked like a hula. Seto copied it.

Joey moved behind him and put his hands on Seto’s hips. He pressed against him closely enough that Seto could feel Joey’s member. Was the dancer actually hard or was that Seto's imagination?

“Follow my hips,” Joey said, and then began moving. Seto’s heart rate accelerated. It was impossible not to think about the sexuality of the position.

“You’re stiff. Loosen up. Just relax and go with the music.” Joey’s voice was soft, but it made Seto shiver. Was that a deliberate sexual pun or a figure of speech? He was fairly certain that dance lessons should not be this sexually arousing. He tried to divorce his head from the physical response and concentrate on the movement. “Just feel it. Let your body go. Don’t fight it. Let it feel good.”

They worked on hip movement until Joey’s cell phone rang.

“Damn! Sorry. I gotta get back downstairs. I gotta MC the show tonight.”

“I think that may be enough twisting my spine out of alignment for one night,” Seto griped, although in truth, the unfamiliar ache in his back had helped keep his arousal from becoming visible under his gi.

Joey laughed. “Soak in the tub tonight. It’ll help.”

“Yes. I’ll try that.” He glanced at his watch. 9:45. When he left the SPM office, he told Isono that he would not need the car. But proof of his distraction, he had not considered at that moment how he would get to his room at the Hyatt. Ordinarily at this hour, he was at the main office and only two blocks away.

“Something wrong?”

“No. Poor planning. I’ll need to call for a car.”

“Uber? Can’t take the train?”

“Oh, yes. I imagine I could, but I don’t know the system, so I’d have no idea where I was going.”

“Seriously? How do you live in New York and not know the trains?”

He didn’t know them in Tokyo either, but that didn’t seem useful at the moment. “I’m afraid I haven’t explored much beyond my office and my hotel.”

“Hotel?” Joey looked at him oddly, then moved slowly closer. “So you need some place permanent to stay?”

“I hadn’t given it much thought.” The blonde had worked up quite a sweat while they danced. The smell was too strong and yet intoxicating to Seto.

“My place is a two bedroom. Walking distance from here. Rent controlled. I could use a roommate.” Joey moved virtually chest to chest with Seto. “It ain’t the Waldorf, but it is, you know, private. If you’re interested.” His arousal was touching Seto’s.

Seto’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst. “I thought this was only about dance.”

“But -” Joey seemed to freeze. “- right.” He took a step back. “Just dance. I - nevermind. Got totally the wrong idea.”

“That I was attracted to you?”

Joey looked a bit sheepish. “Just forget I did that. Well, except I could use a roommate - but not like that, you know, if you don’t wanna.”

Seto took a step forward, touching the dancer again. “And if I wanted to, would the offer still be open?”

Joey reached out and stroked Seto’s cheek. “Very.” He paused and then pressed his lips to Seto’s.

My first kiss. Seto mentally recorded the moment. The feel of Joey’s arm sliding around him, the taste of his mouth when his lips parted. His tongue exploring, invading his mouth like a cock invades….

“JOEY!” Someone banged loudly on the studio door.

“Oops.” Joey smiled and slowly let Seto go. “KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!” He yelled back at the door. “Watch the show. The girls are hot as hell. Give you an idea of how it works.”

“I...” Seto hesitated. Having Isono pick him up here may require a bit of an explanation.

“You can stay with me tonight - if you don’t mind wearing the same suit tomorrow.”

He could have Isono bring clothes to the Stewart office. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Cool.” Joey kissed him lightly. “Get dressed. I’ll get April to save a table for you.” He left the studio, and Seto could hear him and Sparkle trading insults as their voices faded.

First things first. He called Isono. “I am staying with my dance instructor tonight. If it turns out to be convenient, I may do this frequently. Have an overnight kit and my grey suit delivered to the Stewart office tomorrow morning.”

He hung up and dressed.

As he descended the stairs, the music and the crowd grew louder. The main room was full.

“Hey! New guy!” Seto looked over his shoulder to see a woman with a tray and a piece of cloth too small to be considered a shirt waving at him. “Bunny!” she said over the noise, “you are?”

“Kaiba.”

“Brooklyn said to put you at the front table. You want a drink?”

“I think I’m going to need one.” She laughed and hit him lightly with the tray. “I don’t suppose you have a decent red wine?”

“Merlot or Cab?”

“Merlot.”

“Sure.” She ducked behind the bar and came out a moment later with a glass. Seto sipped, and nodded. “Over here.” She weaved through the crowd, speaking to the occasional patron.

The table she escorted him to was alone, front and center of the stage; an overstuffed leather u-shaped booth that was made for a group - or one very rich man. It was close enough, that if the stage were not slightly lower than the room, the dancers could probably kick over the drinks.

“Gentlemen and Thugs!” Joey’s voice boomed over the speakers. “Cause there ain’t no ladies in here!” Even Seto had to laugh with the crowd; lots of women, but assuredly none of them were ‘ladies’ in the classic sense. “Welcome to The Empire, your kingdom of the hottest women in the Empire State!” There was a lot of cheering and applause. “Let’s get it up!”

The cheering and the music got louder, and Seto recognized the underlying sound of a hydraulic lift. Then he realized that the stage was rising. It rose to form three steps - the highest was the bulk of the stage, the lowest was even with his table.

From behind a curtain, six women danced onto the stage, and even to Seto’s tastes they were appealing. They danced in sync and Seto realized it was the dance he’d seen earlier only the women were ‘working’ it. Their movements - and the audience’s hooting - illustrated several things Joey had told Seto during their class.

The music volume dipped a bit. “Performing for you tonight at The Empire we have Tiffany!” Joey announced. A blonde woman dressed in pho-diamonds danced forward and stepped down to Seto’s table. She did several gyrations that gave him quite a startling view of her anatomy while the rest of the audience cheered her on. Then, she danced back into place.

“Apple!” A woman wearing cutoff shorts and cowboy boots danced down and Seto had to grab his wine before she spun and wiggled her ass in his face.

The remaining four dancers did their spotlight on Seto’s table leaving him feeling overwhelmed and a touch confused. He’d been fairly certain since middle school that he had no interest in girls. Perhaps he hadn’t investigated the matter closely enough.

“Gentlemen, the Empress has arrived! Put your hands together for the light in the lady’s torch. The one, the only, SPARKLE!”

The other women moved aside and the crowd got even louder as the dark-haired woman he met earlier, dressed in classic burlesque style came on stage waving to the audience and throwing kisses. She stepped gracefully down to Seto’s table, took his wine, and leaned in close. “Joey’s like a baby brother to me,” she whispered in Japanese. “Break his heart and I will break your arm.” She finished his wine and kissed his cheek. The audience went wild as she returned to the main stage.

She synced with the other women as they began the opening dance again. Then they danced their way off.

The stage moved again, rotating slowly to eliminate the middle step and enlarge the main dance space.

“We could set everything in a minute or so,” Bunny said, putting another glass of wine down and taking the empty, “but this gives everybody a few to change clothes and the guests,” she snickered, “time to get liquored up. The first one was on the house and this one’s from Sparkle. Anything else is on you.”

Sparkle spoke Japanese, and knew he spoke Japanese. Seto handed Bunny a credit card. “Start a tab. Tell Sparkle I’ll return the favor if she has a moment to speak tonight.”

“Be right back.”

Joey announced Macy, who danced to something with so much base it should have triggered an earthquake. She was pretty and flexible, but his initial response was wearing off and Seto found her less sexy the longer she danced. He could understand how, if the female form appealed to you, her movements could be arousing. And if it were Joey performing the same dance, Seto would be far more interested. But, he did get a feel for what the job was - titillate the audience - and the flow of the performances.

Service was suspended while the dancers performed. They only stripped down to a thong, not full nudity. The dances, although provocative, were as much about dance as about shaking body parts.

While Tiffany was dancing, Macy slipped in next to Seto.

“Hey,” she had to lean in close to be heard over the music. “I have a boyfriend, I’m just moving in close like this ’cause you’re at the Owner’s Table and we’re supposed to make it look worth the price. No funny business, got it?”

Seto looked at her, split between shocked and amused. He leaned over to her, “I’m curious. How do you know that I am not the owner?”

She laughed as if the audience were watching them and not the pole dancer on the stage. “Bunny said you were cool, but I like to be up front with guys, you know? God! I have never been able to do that. I wish I could pole dance,” she pouted.

“Ah! Is this the part where you convince the ‘guest’ to buy more drinks than he can afford?”

“Yup. We get a cut of the bar.”

When Tiffany finished, Macy left and Seto all but repeated the scene with each of the girls. Five minutes of dance followed by ten minutes of food and drink service. They performed in cycle so that each girl did two dances - top set and bottom set. Except Sparkle. She did one, in the middle of the show, and proved to Seto that she was the star attraction for a reason.

When she finished, the stage shifted and the steps appeared again. She stepped down to the floor beside Seto, offering her hand. The audience went wild as she led him through the staff door.

Backstage there were two bright, loud dressing rooms; Sparkle took him to a quiet room with a simple sign ‘Sparkle and Brooklyn’.

“So a little about me,” she said in Japanese as she closed the door behind them. “My real name is Mazaki Anzu. I used to live in a suburb of Tokyo called Domino. You may have heard of it, since you own half of it.”

“If you intend to blackmail me -”

“I’m sure you have friends that can erase my whole family. Thanks. No.” She put on a short robe. The fabric sparkled. “What are you doing here?” She seemed genuinely perplexed.

“I am…” He hesitated. What was he doing? He still had no idea. Only that the blonde beauty drew him like a magnet. “I am learning to dance.”

“In a strip club?”

“Maligning your own industry?”

“Recognizing bullshit when I hear it. You want to learn to dance, you hire Onoe Shoroku.”

“He might actually be stiffer than I am, given that he’s been dead for more than a decade.” He cut off her next response. “But your point, I’m sure, is that I could find a formal instructor. Joey is fun. I don’t know how much you know about me, Mazaki -”

“Only the stuff that was plastered everywhere back home.”

“I see. Then you may know that I have spent most of my life in the public eye. I have been the good son, the respectable businessman, the honorable imperial citizen. But I don’t have fun. I’ve never been allowed to have it. People don’t expect me to want to have fun.”

“You make video games,” she scoffed. “What’s KaibaLand, a forced labor camp?”

“I’ve ridden The Dragon once. The day it opened to the public. I rode in the first car. They took several publicity photos, and then we returned to the main entrance so I could tell the press how thrilling the ride was.”

“If this is where I start crying over how hard your life is, boo hoo.”

“My life is not hard. Fish envy birds because they fly, birds envy fish because they swim. When I am here, I am not expected to be the perfect, infallible, Lord of All. I am just a dancer - and not a particularly good one at that.”

“Eh, you gotta have something. Joey wouldn’t let you into his precious studio if you didn’t.” She considered him. “I’m serious, what I said about Joey. He’s a sweet boy, and he has lost his mind about you. Break his heart -”

“No one can predict how a relationship will end, presuming we even start one.”

“Oh, it’s starting,” she smirked. “Joey doesn’t play ‘house.’ And I don’t mean normal dating. He’s had more guys than I got sequins. I mean if this is some bullshit, rich-guy-slumming. You told him who you are, right?”

“He knows my name; we haven’t really had time to discuss more than that.”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s an idiot.”

“He’s very open. I won’t abuse that.”

A harp played. Mazaki glanced at the clock. “Apple’s doing the last set, then we close up. You should probably go back to your seat before Joey notices you’re missing. Oh, and you know everybody thinks we’re having sex, right?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me guess.” Martin’s voice behind him seemed amused. “You’ve never taken a dance class in your life, but you thought it would impress her. So now you can’t move because you pulled muscles you didn’t know you had.”

It was after 2am when Seto and Joey locked up the club. They walked through the alley to the street. There were no cars, and no people. The evening was cool; spring was just starting.

“Listen, I know I kinda got ahead of myself. I don’t mind walking you to the train station if you want. You can probably catch a cab from there.”

“If that is what you prefer -”

“Can’t go by me,” Joey chuckled. “I got ulterior motives.”

Their kiss earlier flashed through Seto’s mind. “I’m afraid my decisions are compromised as well.”

“I mean, I went kinda overboard earlier. I don’t even know your real name.”

“Kaiba. Seto Kaiba.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Seto smirked. “I learned your name when someone else called it.”

Joey smacked his own forehead. “Geez! Joey. Joey Wheeler. Me and Sparkle - Annie, really. She an’ me own the club. Not the building - we rent our part from the deli. The main floor and the studio. The second floor’s the deli’s party room. They do bar mitzvahs, birthdays; sometimes the bridal showers start up there. Anyway, Annie an’ me used to work together at Babes before it got busted for hiring under age dancers.” He snickered.

“Which leads me to ask, how old are you?”

“Turned eighteen in January - we started the club in February. You?”

“I turned eighteen in October. You own your own business. Impressive.”

“Backatcha. So what do you do?” Seto looked at Joey, wondering if the question was facetious. “I mean, other than just corporate suit.”

“Oh. That’s really all. It’s mostly analyzing data and hoping I make the most profitable decision.”

“You look like you do pretty good.”

“I try.”

Joey stopped walking. “Train station’s that way - you’re going uptown, right? My place is this way.” He shrugged.

Seto looked at him. He could come to his senses, go to the train station, and make his way back to the Hyatt. Millions of people a year navigate the New York subway. It could not be that difficult.

Or he could take a chance and follow a beautiful stranger to an unknown location for God knows what sort of activity. Maybe sex. Maybe kidnapping and torture.

Just like a romance novel.

Seto laughed. “This is absurd! What interest could you possibly have in me?”

“What?”

“Men - women - people must throw themselves at you hourly. You may need a roommate but you could not possibly need a bedmate! I don’t know what I was thinking to -”

“Do you wanna fuck or not?” Seto stared at the man. How could such a vulgar word sound so pure? “This doesn’t have to be complicated. Or forever.” The blonde hesitated, then sighed. “I been thinkin’ about you since I saw you in the deli.”

“The deli?”

“You and your friends came into the deli while I was having lunch. When I looked up and you were coming into the club, I thought my head would explode. I got it for you bad, so no questions, no pressure, no complications. I don’t care if you’re married, or the real Seto Kaiba, or Martian Manhunter in disguise. I just want you tonight.”

Seto shivered. “How far is your home?”

“Twenty minutes. There’s a shortcut, if you can climb a fence.”

Seto nodded. “I can climb.”

Joey took his hand and turned down another alley. They crossed a street, cut through a third alley, and up to the next corner. After another half block, Joey paused at an unlit parking lot as if searching for something. “Keep quiet,” he whispered. “The Bones sometimes steal cars from here. No lights. You get caught in here, and ain’t wearin’ colors, you get hurt. Me an’ their leader go back, so I’m cool with him. But not all the guys know me, so I’m just some white boy, right?”

“I can handle myself.”

Joey looked at him for a moment, then smiled. He shook his head. “Right. Ok, see the five story building? That’s me. Through the lot, over the fence, in the back door. Easy.”

“Easy,” Seto agreed.

Joey took his hand again and they weaved around the cars. Twice they stopped as they heard someone else moving around in the darkness. 

Seto’s pulse was racing. He felt light-headed as if he were drunk and yet still thinking clearly.

A beautiful stranger. An unknown location reached via a dangerous route and a secret entrance. A promise of sex.

When was the last time he was this excited? Had he ever been?

Seto felt hot and yet was shivering. He was terrified of what could go wrong. He was terrified of what could go right. He hadn’t been this nervous since the first time he held a press conference alone - the one when he had to announce his father’s cause of death.

And yet, he felt alive. Desperate for the next moment. He had to restrain himself from banging a car just to see if the danger was real.

When they got to the fence, it was proven for him. Behind them, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. A bright light pinned them.

“Ya picked d’wrong night ta com’ up in my house,” a voice behind the light growled.

“Hang on,” someone else tempered. “I think I know them. You that white boy ’Tani run with, right?”

“...uh, yeah.”

“The fuck?” the first voice snapped. “’Tani down like that?”

“Yeah. He don’t usually mess with the pretty ones, but I remember this one ’cause we hired him as a stripper one time for a party. Got a schlong like my thigh.”

“Man, why ain’t you tell me he on the down low?”

“Yer kiddin’ me here, right?”

Seto took a step back, toward the fence.

“EY!” the second voice snapped. “You with Tani. Cool. Who’s he with?”

Joey put his hands up. “Look, Tani stopped returning my calls. He wants me, he knows where to find me. This guy is a dancer at my new club. We got a show on Wednesdays and Sundays.”

There was a minute or so of silence. Then the light went out and the gun’s safety clicked into place.

“Ok. Take the long way from now on. I’ll tell Hiratani you said ‘hi’.”

The chain link fence was easy compared to the eleven flights of stairs to Joey’s fifth floor apartment. Seto was panting by the time they reached the door.

“That’s - quite - a workout,” Seto managed as Joey opened the door.

“Twice a day, every day.” He opened the door and flipped on the light.

The apartment was large and beautiful. One of the few remaining old style New York buildings with scalloped moldings and art deco wall sconces.

Then Seto’s eyes met Joey’s and suddenly he didn’t care about the architecture.

He didn’t know how it happened, but he found himself against the wall, Joey’s mouth devouring his, his arms around Joey as if he could pull the man in deeper. Joey was aggressive. Forceful. He pushed against Seto, rubbing their whole bodies together. Their clothing irritated him. Seto freed one hand to unbutton his jacket. The other, discovered the silk that was Joey’s hair.

Joey moaned and at that moment, Seto would have given half his fortune to hear that sound again.

Then Joey’s hands were moving, pulling Seto’s shirt, yanking the buttons instead of merely opening them. He got stuck trying to yank the tie.

“Stop,” Seto gasped, breathless because of Joey now. “Choking.”

“Hate ties.” The dancer began nipping Seto’s ear and the back of his neck. Seto heard a silk stitch pop as he struggled to remove the accessory.

With his tie gone, Seto’s jacket, shirt, and undershirt seemed to fall away. Joey’s lips and tongue moved slowly across the executive’s shoulders and neck. They sent new thrills to Seto’s nerves. Every touch seemed to heighten his sensitivity, making him gasp and purr in ways he thought only happened in AVs. Self control left him. His legs felt like they would give out under the onslaught.

They were on the floor. Joey’s teeth were tugging Seto’s nipples causing the exec to cry out. The dancer’s hands were peeling off his pants. Seto’s fingers were tangled in silk as the rest of his body tried to cope with pleasure he’d never imagined. He thought sex would be as overrated as most of life’s experiences, but so far this was even better than alleged. Joey’s fingers slid across his skin, causing heated tingling. The dancer’s tongue lapped his chest and stomach leaving cool shivers. Seto found his breath caught by each new sensation.

Joey’s cheek rubbed Seto’s aching erection, and Seto almost cried. When the blonde’s lips wrapped around the tip, Seto lost all control and came.

Joey swallowed, purring.

Then, he moved down, lifting Seto’s hips.

“No….no….” Seto gasped in Japanese. He nearly choked on his own breath as Joey’s tongue caressed his anus. It probed gently, but firmly. As the dancer coaxed the executive into lifting his legs higher and wider, the probing of his anus grew deeper and wider. “....hurt….” Seto moaned. It was supposed to hurt when someone had anal sex for the first time.

So far, it felt like pure ungodly bliss.

Then, Joey was moving. Up. Over Seto. He kissed him again and Seto accepted it happily.

“I want you,” the blonde whispered.

“Hai.”

Joey was naked. Seto didn’t know when it happened, but the sight of that muscular chest as strong arms lifted Seto’s hips was simply lovely.

Seto had masturbated anally. Occasionally. Rarely. It was actually the pleasure he derived from the act that had convinced him to consider that he may prefer male lovers. He'd even purchased an adult device designed to stimulate the prostate. It was cold and hard, but it sufficed when he desired more sensation than his own fingers.

Something warm and firm pushed against Seto’s anus.

And then a tree trunk split his body in half.

“Holy Fuck, dude!” Joey nearly collapsed on top of him. “That was my ear!” Seto yelled back. “What?”

Seto took a breath and switched to English. “That hurt!”

“Oh. Sorry. I’ll go slow.”

“Go slow?” Seto frowned. “There’s more?”

Joey frowned. “Whadyamean - oh - oh FUCK! Are you a virgin?”

“Of course! You identified that when we met.”

Joey rolled to one elbow and facepalmed. “I meant to stripping! Not a virgin virgin!” He groaned. “JesusfuckingH-GOD, you feel good!”

“It hurt!” Seto whined. It had felt so good before, the abrupt pain was disappointing.

“Right. Sorry.” He started to get up.

Seto stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“Pulling out. I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“That is hurting me!” he snapped. “Don’t move.”

“Don’t move? I’m, like, barely in!” Joey snorted. “Gorgeous, I ain’t gonna lie. Either I pull out or I’m gonna fuck you through the floor.”

“Just don’t move. It feels like a grecian column was slammed into me.”

The dancer groaned. “Don’t say shit like that.” He shifted slightly. “Oh. Wait!” He actually got up and raced out of the room. He returned a few seconds later. “How’s this?”

The dancer touched Seto’s anus again, but his fingers were cold and wet. They slipped in easily with no real pain, but a definite stretching sensation. They moved in and out, open and closed.

“I said - aahhh!” There was a burst of pleasure as Joey curled his fingers. 

“Sorry. Let me just -”

“Wait.” Seto grabbed his wrist. The pain from the unexpected entry was fading and Seto recalled that in male physiology, deeper was, at least in theory, better. “Slowly.” He eased the fingers deeper.

“I’m not gonna stop, if I start,” Joey gasped. “You feel too good.”

“Don’t stop.”

“God damn you’re sexy!” Joey groaned. He kissed Seto again and lifted the executive’s hips slightly. He moved his hand, and Seto heard something squirt from a tube. The dancer moaned softly as he re-inserted the head of his cock. He pushed forward and trembled as Seto exhaled softly. The strong blonde held Seto firmly and slowly slid back. Then forward again, then back. “So tight, so fucking hot.”

Each stroke went a little deeper into Seto, each feeling a little better than the last. Much different than the inferior toy in his nightstand. As he adjusted to the size - the gang member may have been accurate in his description of the dancer’s appendage - Seto began relaxing into the movement, shifting his hips to meet Joey’s thrusts. Much of the club’s choice of movement now made far more sense. They were mimicking the ‘dance’ here. He agreed. His hips were too stiff.

“Oh. Yeah,” Joey breathed. “You feel it? You like that?”

“Hai.” Seto gasped.

Joey leaned forward again, holding the executive’s chin as he kissed him again. His thrusts became more insistent, deeper. Faster. The lubricant made each stroke more pleasure than pain. The executive found he wanted Joey to move faster, deeper. Harder.

Then Joey’s hand began stroking and squeezing Seto’s erection. Seto shook. He tried to breathe, but he felt unable to exhale. Joey made a sound like he was growling. Seto heard another unfamiliar sound, and realized it was his own voice. Joey’s hand stopped, but Seto held it in place.

They were both making non-verbal, guttural sounds. Seto squeezed his eyes shut, focusing only on Joey’s hand and their hips, both coaxing Seto toward orgasm. He didn’t masturbate often; the solo sex act made Seto feel pathetic and desperate, despite his high school Health sensei’s insistence that it was a normal thing.

But nothing he had self-generated had ever felt so overwhelming, so mind altering, so good as the moment when the beautiful blonde god in his arms suddenly inhaled, rapidly pumped his hips and came inside the executive. It had been Joey’s sigh of release and pleasure that triggered Seto’s climax.

* - * - * - * - *

Everything hurt.

Every muscle felt either torn, bruised, or aching. His back felt like he’d slept on a cold floor covered by a two-hundred ton pillow. His ass felt ripped and burning - and the less he thought about what he’d voided from his bowels, the better.

There was no elevator, and the stairs down were no easier than the stairs up had been the night before. The walk from Joey’s apartment, around the long way to the club, and then on to the Stewart Management office reminded Seto forcibly of a Gozaburo-created physical torture from his childhood.

Still worth it.

Joey slept as Seto’s morning alarm rang at 5am from the living room. He had no memory of moving to the dancer’s bedroom. Getting up to turn off the sound caused him to actually cry out in pain. In addition to his sore muscles, his rectum felt chaffed.

He had to navigate back to the main room by the sound of the phone alarm because he couldn’t find a working light source. He found his bag and the bathroom. He relieved his bladder then felt a much less pleasant need to relieve. He had never considered the bodily waste aspects of sex, and had no idea the proper way to cleanse. Was that burning a normal sensation after intercourse or did he sustain injury? Seto had no idea but they had been quite vigorous. He showered. It did take a minute to figure out the unique plumbing knobs. And the hot water ran out while he was still covered in soap.

When he stepped out of the large tub, he realized that there were no clean neatly folded towels and he could not begin to guess where Joey kept his linens. He used the only towel he saw.

He finished in the bathroom and returned to the living room. After a frustrating search, he found a lamp that worked and shed enough light to find his pants. Eventually he gathered his shirt, jacket and shoes as well. The rest was simply missing. He’d heard of ‘going commando’. It wasn’t too uncomfortable with a silk/wool blend. He made a mental note to add foundation garments to his gym bag.

Joey was still soundly asleep when Seto came in to ask him about locking the door. Asleep, he looked angelic - despite being a demon in bed. In a mental rush, all the pleasures of their night washed over Seto. Every benefit has a cost. If a few aches and a bit of distasteful hygiene were the cost of a night with the dancer, it was well worth it. He kissed the sleeping head and discovered on his way out that the door locked automatically.

But Seto was in pain. Sitting in his desk chair was unbearable. He crept into the office kitchen hoping the first aid kit included aspirin. Reaching up to open the cabinet hurt.

“Let me guess.” Martin’s voice behind him seemed amused. “You’ve never taken a dance class in your life, but you thought it would impress her. So now you can’t move because you pulled muscles you didn’t know you had.”

Even being annoyed hurt. “Did you need something, Ms. Martin?”

“You to stop blocking the coffee.”

He sighed and stepped aside.

She smirked at him, rolling her eyes. She opened the cabinet again, pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to him. “I went to the club with my baby sister one time.” She went about making a pot of coffee. “And this good looking brother come up to us talking ’bout he want a woman who can dance all night and don’t step up if you can’t keep up, and boy, the next day I was so tired, even my hair hurt!” She looked at him. “That about what happened?”

He had to smile ruefully. “Along those lines, yes. Some of our activity was new to me.”

“Ugh!” Hopewell came in. “That’s just the way I was standing for like a week after my first spin class.”

Seto looked at his watch. “It’s not quite 7am, why are you both here?”

“I come in early so I can leave at three to get my kids.” Martin handed both Seto and Hopewell cups and poured three coffees.

“I commute from Jersey. I get here when the bus does,” Hopewell replied. “But you’re early too, today, aren’t you?”

“Didn’t want anyone to see him creaking around like he’s half dead,” Martin teased. “Poor thing couldn’t even manage a tie.”

“You do look really casual today,” Hopewell commented. “You got that slept-at-my-girlfriend’s look. It -”

Seto choked on his coffee. How on earth did she know?

“Kaiba?” Martin sounded concerned. “Wait. This is the suit you wore yesterday, isn’t it. What kind of new activity did your little dance teacher get up to?”

“Ooo! I forgot about the dance teacher!” Hopewell giggled. “What does she look like?”

“Forgive my intrusion, Kaiba-sama.” Isono bowed from the doorway. “I have the items you requested.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Seto could still feel the heat in his cheeks. “Excuse me.” He tried to hurry from the room but was too sore.

“Are you injured, sir?”

“Simply sore.”

“I see.”

Once in his office, Seto avoided sitting again. Isono had set fresh garments on a portable valet. Seto began undressing, wincing occasionally.

“Do you require assistance, sir?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Would you like a sensei to look at your bruises, sir?”

“Bruises?”

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “On your, ehem, posterior, sir.”

Instinctively Seto tried to look. Even as his waist and hips screamed at the stretch, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to see it. “Bruises fade,” he sighed.

Isono cleared his throat again. Then switched to Japanese. “Sir. You…. I would not wish to give you unwelcome advice, but part of my responsibility is to keep you safe.”

“And I disappeared without giving you any indication of where I would be or when I would return.” Bending to put on his underwear hurt and the briefs themselves were too tight.

“That too, sir. No. I really was… I was concerned about the nature of the partner who participated in your personal encounter.”

“I had sex with a man.” Seto winced. Being gay might be acceptable in theory, but in practice it was going to be difficult to maintain the Kaiba brand image. “I am not ashamed of who I am, but I am not ready to make it public knowledge. If you are concerned -”

“Please forgive me, Kaiba-sama. I am not questioning your choice of partners. It is only you for whom I am concerned.”

“Isono, as you may have guessed, I got very little sleep last night. I am sore, because, despite what anyone may think, I did spend almost four hours yesterday in physical, non-sexual training. Speak directly. What is your concern?”

“Condoms, sir.” Isono looked past Seto, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “Americans are promiscuous. For your safety you should protect yourself from possible illness.”

Seto stopped. As awkward as the subject was, he did need to discuss it with Joey. “There is a test of some kind as well, isn’t there?”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“See if the sensei at our office can see me today. And purchase a condom for me as well. I know nothing about the product.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

Seto picked up a pen and pad, and began writing. “This is everything I know about my partner. Have a full background check run. I don’t think I’m in any danger from him, but there were some unsavory types in his association that could be trouble. Just surveillance for now. He has invited me to move in with him.”

“Sir?” Isono looked at him, shocked.

“I’ve never met anyone like him. He’s astounding. Graceful, spontaneous, open, and honest.” Seto resumed dressing. “I haven’t said yes, but I intend to.” Seto snapped his fingers and tapped his desk phone. “Hopewell?”

“Hi Kaiba!” she responded brightly.

“I spoke with the owner of the Empire Club. He says that they sublet the space from the deli.”

“Sublet? No. None of our contracts allow sublets.”

“Confirm the arrangement. If it is sublet, fix it.”

“Absolutely. I’ll get Paul to look at it. I think we may have to evict -”

“No.”

“No?”

“I do not wish for either tenant to be evicted. Eliminate the sublet, but keep the rent the same. Both businesses are popular. I do not want to be the Japanese company that ruined the neighborhood, which is what the locals will say if we begin evictions and rent increases.”

“I’d really like to say you were wrong about that.”

“I’m not.”

“Nope, you’re not. Ok. I’ll get over there this afternoon and see who’s got what. Anything else?”

“No.” He hung up. “Joey’s apartment is a comfortable size. Retain the suite at the Hyatt for Mokuba - or in case I really am making a colossal jackass of myself. I’ll see today if he was serious about wanting a roommate.”

“Yes, sir. I will have a security team formed to -”

“Isono, I sincerely doubt that an entire team is necessary. The subcutaneous chip allows you to follow my movements -”

“In most locations, yes, sir. There is an apparent dead zone around your...dance instructor.”

Seto heard the slight pause and ignored it. “I presume you mean the dance club or his apartment building. Joey Wheeler may be the most uncomplicated person I have ever met, and I would like him to stay that way - without being contaminated by the complication that is my life. If I move in with him, we’ll have to work out a schedule and a monitoring system. I do not want him disrupted if it can be avoided.”

“Yes, sir. I will have the background check done as quickly as possible. Would you like all of your things packed?”

Seto tied his tie thoughtfully. “In truth, I’m not sure. Have you ever lived with a paramour?”

“No, sir.”

Seto reviewed his appearance. He still felt like hell, but he looked presentable. “Very well. Hold off for now. Have Mishiko revise my schedule; set my medical appointment for noon, and move all my Kaiba scheduled meetings to before 4pm. I’ll work from here between 4:30 and 6pm. The male dance performance is tonight, so I will most likely need to be at Empire until 2am again. Work out a subtle security arrangement by then. If you need to make modifications to the building itself, coordinate with Scott and Zahir here. Any other concerns?”

“No, Kaiba-sama.” He bowed.

“Thank you.” Seto dismissed him with a wave.

It was utterly irrational.

Rearranging his schedule to attend a ‘class’ - in theory, to take an actual job moonlighting as an adult dancer! Gozaburo was probably spinning in his grave fast enough to create his own gravity.

It had to be the novelty of sex that was sparking this behavior. Fortunately, such relationships were notoriously short lived. A “fling” with an American would add to his personal experience and give him a story to shut up that womanizing cretin from Airbus. And, so long as he kept in mind that this response was all the product of overactive hormones, there was no harm.

His desk phone beeped. “Kaiberson?” Eva’s accent mangled his name. Again. “Mishco’s on the line. She says you kan’t move the 6:30 with Engineering today.”

The Tokyo staff will have just gotten coffee, the New York staff will have one foot out of the door - but it was virtually the only time both teams were available. He could phone into the meeting from anywhere, but it simply made more sense for him to be in the office.

“Fine. You and she arrange everything else. Clear my schedule after that meeting and anything before 10am tomorrow. From now on, nothing after 4pm on Wednesdays. I have a standing commitment. Send - no, I’ll go down the hall. Thank you.” He cut the line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know. This isn’t an exact science. But you meet someone, you go out a few times, and one day to look up and realize that you aren’t going out with anyone else, and you don’t want to go out with anyone else. Then, you’re dating.”

Stewart was at his desk when Seto got there. Seto had been pleasantly surprised that despite appearances to the contrary, Reese Stewart was an excellent manager and salesman. His habit of becoming everyone’s friend annoyed Seto in general, but it was a brilliant tactic in the property industry. And at the moment, it made him the logical choice.

“Do you have a moment?”

“For you, chief? Always!” Stewart grinned. “What’s up?”

Seto closed the door. “I’m exploring a new arena, and frankly I was hoping for some general advice. But it’s not something I wish to discuss openly at this time.”

Stewart looked surprised but pleased. “I know about leasing, and I’m only so-so with that, but I’ll help if I can.”

“A more personal endeavor. What does ‘moving in’ entail? It seems rather foolish to move all my belongings at this point. Is there a general etiquette?”

“...moving in?”

“Yes.”

“...like with a girlfriend?”

“Yes. You seem shocked. Is the question or the questor?”

“...it’s the questor.” Stewart nodded slowly. “Definitely the questor.”

“Is there a problem with me wanting to move in with my lover?”

Stewart stared at him for a moment. Then a warm smile slowly formed. “No. There is no problem whatsoever. Have a sit down.” He saved the document on his computer screen. “Ok. Let’s start from the beginning. I’m guessing this is your first girl. How long have you been dating?”

“I’m not sure how that’s measured.” Seto frowned. “We met two days ago.”

“...o...k…. Ok. Two days. Two days is kind of soon for most people to move in, but ok.” He chuckled. “You are not most people. If it were me, I’d let her leave a toothbrush and a change of clothes.”

“The barest necessities.” Seto nodded. “Rather obvious, in retrospect.” He stood up. “Thank you, that simpli-”

“Whoa, whoa, buckaroo!” Stewart gestured him back down. “If I’m gonna play big brother, we’re not done.”

An elder brother. The idea had never occurred to Seto. He had never had someone in his life to whom he could occasionally ask personal questions. Isono was closest but his advice was always colored by his position. Stewart’s position was more removed.

“I see.” He sat down again. “Very well, aniki. Please guide me.”

"Aniki?"

"Big brother, but often used for non-biological relationships."

“Oh." Stewart looked surprised, but smiled. "Ok. Where did you meet?”

“At the Empire Club.”

“Empire? The strip club?” Seto nodded, and Stewart sighed heavily. “Don’t let her move in. Not yet. Two days, for a stripper, it’s just....” he shrugged, looking for words. “Too soon. It’s just too soon.”

“Very well. When should I move in?”

“Wait. You. Are gonna move. To her place.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“When he heard I was living at the Hyatt, he invited me to be his roommate.”

“OOOHHHHHHH!” Stewart nodded. “Ok, that makes way more sense. Your dance instructor, right?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, ok. You are not that crazy. I knew I had to be missing something. You made it sound like you were sleeping together.”

“We are.”

Stewart’s mouth hung open for a full minute. “You. Are. Gay.”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“...uh, no. No! Why would it be a problem? No. I’m just - just shocked. I mean, you? Women must follow you everywhere! How are you gay?”

“I don’t understand what the presence of women has to do with it. I prefer the company of men.”

“To hang out with, yeah! But, I don’t know if you know about sex, but -”

Seto sighed. “Yes, I know -”

“You know about sex, I know you know. That was, what’s the word, rhetorical. Sex, kids, I know you know all about that stuff. I’m just trying to wrap my head around the idea that the guy every woman wants doesn’t want any of them.”

“It really isn’t that complicated. I am dating a man.”

“You are not ‘dating’. You went ‘out with’. Dating implies time invested. Two days is not dating.”

“So how many -”

“I don’t know. This isn’t an exact science. But you meet someone, you go out a few times, and one day to look up and realize that you aren’t going out with anyone else, and you don’t want to go out with anyone else. Then, you’re dating.”

“Very well. By that definition, we are not dating. Yet.”

“And you’re screwing this guy already? Rubbers, right? You know about condoms, right?”

“Yes.”

“Because I don’t know what to tell you after that! Women, sure, women, I know. Men? Sorry. Buy Mets tickets. That would be a great date for me. No idea otherwise. Is any of that learning to dance stuff true?”

“He spent four hours yesterday trying to teach me how to move my hips. I think he dislocated my spine.”

“And you still want to go back?”

“Every night, 6pm.”

Stewart shook his head. “Well either you’re a glutton for punishment, or you’re falling in love.” He laughed. “Either way, good luck.”

“Thank you. So to my initial question -”

“Too soon. Nobody should shack-up with anybody after two days. I mean me? I wouldn’t even leave a toothbrush until I was sure I would be there more than once a week. After that, a change of clothes, maybe two sets if I was over there a lot. Move in? Like, give up my lease and everything? Not until I’m thinking marriage.”

“Of course that’s out of the question.”

“Why?”

“My marriage is being arranged.”

“Is that even still a thing?”

“It won’t occur until after I turn 20, and I will have the final say in who is selected as a bride. She will most likely be the daughter of a trade partner. Pity you don’t have a daughter; I would absolutely consider her.” He grinned. “You could have been my father-in-law.”

“Oh, hey, if you want to do something crazy, Nay-nay is single - you could marry her.”

“We’d have our wedding in June and the resulting funeral in July.”

* - * - * - * - *

The engineering meeting lasted two hours. It was productive, but far more time than Seto wanted to spend. After, he spent another hour on a conference call with more engineers about another project.

He glanced at his watch. 9:30. If I left now, I could be there before the show starts, he thought. He would have called, but it occurred to him belatedly that they’d never exchanged numbers.

“Kaiba-san,” the most senior manager bowed to him. It always amused him how the American managers affected Japanese customs around him. “The team is going out for a late dinner, and we were wondering if you would like to join us.”

Internally he swore even as he smiled. “Only if the words ‘beer’ and ‘pizza’ are on the menu.”

Seeing Joey was important to Seto, but team building was important to Kaiba. Dinner with the staff, karaoke, bowling and holiday parties. They made the staff like working for KaibaCorp. Seto and Mokuba made time monthly to connect with staff.

The manager laughed. “I think we can manage that!”

They were a good group, and after the second pitcher they began to relax a bit.

10:30.

11:30.

New York’s transit system runs 24/7. No one had to rush for the last train. Most of the men there were single; no families to rush home to. Even comments about early morning work day did not motivate the group to end. Only the announcement of “last call” from the bartender convinced the team that it was time to say good night.

It was 1:50 am when Seto escorted his employees to the nearest train station.

“How are you getting home?” One tech asked him.

He pointed to the hotel sign on a nearby skyscraper. “Walking. I should be able to stagger my way to the hotel from here.”

“Oh yeah. That’s like, a block. Cool. Later, boss!”

Seto sighed. Joey had most likely gone home already. He was probably too tired to want company so early in the morning. Maybe he already had company. Seto barely acknowledged Isono when the security man fell in step with him. The hotel was actually several blocks away, and the beer was pressuring Seto for speed.

“Background check and test results,” Seto said to distract himself.

“All test results were normal,” he replied as he pulled out a cellphone. “Wheeler Jounouchi, born in New York, January -”

“Stop! Is he married?”

“Not as far as we found.”

“Does he appear to be doing anything criminal?”

“No. His business licenses are current, taxes were filed timely. He has two prior arrests for solicitation, but those appear to be related to an establishment called Babes, where he was employed four years ago. All charges were dropped.”

“He mentioned something about that.” Seto nodded. “So, nothing significant?”

“No, sir.”

“So then no reason I should not date Joey?”

“...no, sir.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Then today wasn’t a complete waste after all.”

* - * - * - * - *

Joey was in the studio, dancing alone to something with a lot of drums. His movement seemed out of control and yet never off balance, as if each step was designed to look like he was being blown by fierce winds. Amazing. Beautiful. Seto’s breath was taken just watching.

Of course, that could have been due to Joey’s skin tight shorts as well.

Unexpectedly, their eyes met in the mirror’s reflection. Joey stopped dancing and turned off the music.

“I had to work late unexpectedly,” Seto said before Joey could ask. “I would have called, but I don’t have your number.”

The dancer nodded. “Yeah, I noticed that yesterday morning. I was gonna call. You slipped out kinda early. I was hoping we’d have breakfast.”

“I had to get to my office.”

“Yeah.” Joey nodded and looked rather sad. “Listen, I get kinda crazy some-”

Seto cut him off. “I realize this sounds absurd, but I’ve never dated anyone. I’ve gone out once or twice with someone. But I’ve never been interested in making time to spend time with someone in a long term situation. In dating. I’m afraid I don’t know the etiquette.”

“Etiquette? What, like there are rules for this?”

“I find there are rules for everything. For instance, rule number one should be to always have a method of keeping in contact with your lover.”

Joey considered it, then nodded. “True dat. Your lover, huh? Can I make a rule?”

“Of course.”

“If he’s your lover, you have to kiss him when you see him.”

“Hmm.” Seto mused as he crossed the room to the dancer. “With the caveat that time, place and occasion should be observed, I think that is a valid idea.”

When he was close enough, Joey grabbed his hand and pulled the executive down to the floor. “Rule number three: no sneakin’ out. You gotta wake me, ok?”

“It was five in the morning and you were sound asleep.”

“Don’t care.” Joey slipped his arms around Seto. “Does rule two apply?”

“I certainly hope so,” Seto said. He pressed their lips together.

“Aw, c'mon,” Joey purred. “I mean a real kiss. Like this.” Joey pressed their lips together again, but after a second, opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in.

Seto shivered. After a slight hesitation, he slipped his tongue into the dancer’s mouth. Joey groaned encouragingly. Their tongues entwined, exploring and teasing. “Mmmm.” Joey moaned each time they had to breathe. “Need ta work. Missed a day.” But he didn’t let Seto go or stop trying to devour his mouth.

“I’d rather do this,” Seto breathed. “I’m still sore.”

Joey snickered. “You gonna be more’n sore if I keep going.”

“Oh? How so?”

“No lube here.”

“I have a condom. It’s lubricated.”

Joey snickered again then broke the kiss with a full out laugh. “You haven’t used one of those yet, have you?”

“No. Why is it funny?”

“It’s not funny, it’s cute.” Joey kissed him again. “You are so freakin’ cute, I can’t take it.”

“Cute? How am I cute?”

The dancer kissed him lightly. “You just are. Come on.” He stood up, pulling Seto with him. “Go ahead and change. I’m gonna get some water.”

Seto considered ‘cute’ as he changed clothes. ‘Cute’ was not a good image for him. He was the face of KaibaCorp. The Dragon should not be called cute under any circumstance.

“Wow.” Joey wolf whistled. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ ’bout.”

“Ah, yes. I ordered these online. I wasn’t sure if this was the kind of unitard you expected me to wear.”

“God damn you fine!” Joey actually leered. “And you are gonna need a cup.”

Seto looked at his reflection and realized that his genitals stood out rather frankly. He watched in the mirror as Joey came up behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist. A semi erection pressed against him.

“What time you gotta be in tomorrow?” Warm breath in the executive’s ear made him shiver.

“7am.”

“So you gotta leave my place by 6?” Lips and tongue played with previously unknown pleasure points.

“6:30.” Seto was breathless again. Joey’s groin was rubbing against him and growing firmer. It was causing his own groin to swell. “You should - should stop that.”

“Stop what, gorgeous?” One strong hand moved up to caress Seto’s chest, another stroked his thigh. “You the one walkin’ around lookin’ all fuckble. Move with me.”

Both of Joey’s hands moved down to Seto’s hips and guided him into swaying back and forth.

Seto felt like he was melting. As if his entire body was overheating and dissolving under the heat of Joey’s voice and hands. He couldn’t find the strength to speak, he had no will to control his movement. All he could do was burn under the fire that was corrupting him.

Fingers lifted Seto’s chin, turning his face back. Lips met his. Tongue probed. Seto found some control and wrapped his arms around Joey’s neck. It wasn’t deep enough.

“Now,” he whispered. “I want you.”

“I gotta learn Japanese,” Joey sighed. “Whatever you said damn near bust the nut.”

“Forgive me. I don’t know why I keep switching.” With a bit of mental clarity restored, it was too embarrassing to repeat the words. He took a calming breath, and stepped away from the blonde god. “As I recall, the best way to reduce the soreness is to strengthen the muscles in question.”

The dancer looked at him, stunned. Then he shook his head as if to clear it. “Like a light switch. Wow.” He shrugged. “Sure.” He stepped over and selected some music. “Right. Stretch.”

He seemed angry as they began. Or perhaps annoyed was more accurate. Seto wasn’t entirely sure which. The dancer seemed more particular about the lessons. More precise about how Seto should move. After only an hour, Seto’s calves and thighs were burning, but he refused to stop until Joey stopped the music.

“You’re insane, aren’t you?” The dancer shook his head again. “Go home.”

“I don’t understand.” Seto leaned against the nearest wall. Falling over was sounding like a wonderful idea. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No. It’s my bad. Don’t sweat it. See ya whenever.”

Something was wrong.

All early indications showed Joey to be spontaneous, but committed. He made quick decisions, but followed them to their conclusions. Previously he was also direct, speaking his mind openly and with little provocation.

“You expected me to do something, but you are avoiding giving me direct instruction.” Seto surmised aloud. “I have failed some test.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t do tests.”

“We all have behavioral expectations. Some are cultural, some based on situation or occasion. Most are easy to identify, and frankly, most of my success is derived from accurately predicting what people around me will do or what they want me to do. I give them an expectation and they behave accordingly. You, however, do not.”

“I don’t?”

“No. I thought I had identified a pattern, but now you are acting out of character. You expected something, and I missed it. Now, you are pulling away. No. You’re pushing.”

“I’m not sure if this is creepy or disturbing.” Joey crossed his arms. “You do this with everybody, or am I just special?”

“Both. You are special, and I do this to everybody. But I’ve never tried to explain the process to anyone - and it’s been several years since I failed to predict the correct reaction.”

“So what was the correct reaction?”

Seto felt heat rush to his face. He had expected the blonde bombshell to take him passionately, but he could not bring himself to say that.

“Oooohhhhhh! You thought I’d just ignore you switching gears and bang you like a drum.”

“That’s...not...quite….”

“I ain’t like that. I’m real simple. Either you want me or you don’t. I’ve never seen anybody that can turn on a dime like that. I mean, I thought you were hot for it, then you were like ice. You made me fuck you until you passed out, but then you vanish for almost two days. Look, you fine, but if I can’t read the score, I ain’t playin’ the game.”

Seto looked at him, amazed. “You find me unpredictable.”

“Like no one’s ever said that to you before.”

“No. They haven’t. Again, I make my living from understanding expectations.”

“Yeah? Well, all I expect is the guy I’m dating to want to see me, and give me some kind of sign when he’s up for it.”

“I didn’t think we were dating yet. I thought we had to determine we were not going out with other people first.”

Joey shrugged. “I ain’t seeing anybody else.”

“Nor am I.”

“So, are we dating?”

“Yes. We are dating.”

“Good. I work nights, you work days. If we live together, we might actually see each other. I got space, the room’s furnished, and my rent is $800 a month. Do you want to move in with me?”

Seto almost fell over. “How is your rent $800?”

“Rent control. My granddad’s still on the lease. You in or out?”

“I’m in. I agree our schedules conflict. Meetings like the one yesterday occur frequently.”

“Fine. When do you want to move in?”

“I have a client meeting Saturday afternoon, but if you are available, I can bring over my personal things first thing in the morning.”

“Works for me.”

“Fine. One thing further. To eliminate future confusion, no sexual activity at either of our places of business. When we are here, it is strictly professional.”

“You know this ‘profession’ is sex, right?”

“I don’t want either of us to misread things that happen here as things that happen between us.”

“I can’t do that. I get a nut ’cause we’re rehearsing and you look all kinds of hot, I’ma try and get some.”

“And the occasional moment of weakness notwithstanding, I will always reject such advances. It is not a rejection of you, but of the time and place.”

“Hey, you can always say ‘no’, but I’m gonna ask. Like now. Like right now I wanna fuck you ‘til Tuesday.”

“Now we are discussing the underlying contract of our relationship.”

Joey grinned and crossed the slight distance between them. “Contract. You must be a lawyer. Dating doesn’t have a contract.” He started to kiss Seto, then stopped. “Unless you’re talkin’ marriage.”

“We can’t get married.”

“Why? You already hitched?”

“No, but -”

“Then we’re good.” Joey kissed Seto before he could protest further.

Something very wrong or something very right just occurred. Seto wasn’t certain which. But that was much less difficult than the media portrayed communication within romantic relationships. Address concerns directly, state needs or intentions, confirm agreements.

They were leaning against the mirror, Seto’s fingers tangled in Joey’s hair again. What was it that was so appealing about this man? Those hands were so strong. They seemed to know just how to stroke, to touch, to -

Seto was jarred out of reverie as his head hit the floor.

“Oh Shit!” Joey lifted him, cradling his head. “Kaiba, babe, you ok?”

“Ow!” He rubbed his head. “Another good reason for not engaging here.

“Ok, you win.”

“Why did you call me ‘Kaiba’?” Seto looked at him curiously. “You always call me ‘Seto’.”

“What, don’t I get to call you Kaiba?”

“Everyone calls me that. You are the only person who uses my personal name - even my brother rarely calls me that.”

Joey smiled slowly. “Ok. But I hear anyone else call you that and it’s gonna be a fight. Come on, Seto, let’s go home.”

* - * - * - * - *

Joey was waiting in front of his building when Seto and his luggage arrived at 9am Saturday morning.

“I told you, the place is furnished. You only need to bring your clothes and stuff.”

“These are only my clothes.” Seto gestured to the four suit bags and related cases. “If I’d brought everything I owned, it would take a week.”

“You know there’s no elevator, right?”

“I’m hoping this counts as my workout for the day.”

“You better be worth this.” Joey glanced at his phone. “We gotta hustle. Free clinic does STD testing starting at 10. I figured we could do it together before you had to head out.” Joey kissed him, picked up a pair of bags, and took them into the lobby.

Seto waved to Isono, picked two bags and followed.

* - * - * - * - *

Joey hung up the phone, fell back on the couch, and sighed. “Fuuuuuccccck.”

“Problem?” Saturday night had become Seto’s favorite time of the week. They were both home by 10pm. It was the most time they spent together, awake, when they weren’t at Empire.

They had just finished a late dinner and it was Seto’s turn to do the dishes when the phone rang. Joey had then made a succession of calls.

“Eric’s mom was in the hospital. She’s going home tomorrow, but Eric won’t be back in the city 'til after 8. And no one else is available.”

Seto thought about it for a moment. “Tomorrow. Technically, I am available.”

Joey looked at him. Seto could see he was considering it seriously. “You sure? You haven’t even done a dress rehearsal for the girls.”

They had planned it twice, but both times KaibaCorp had issues and Seto could not leave the office. “I feel confident.”

“You are pretty good at the opening,” Joey mused. He thought for another minute. “Ok!” He all but sprang off the couch. “Music...hmmm.” Seto heard him flipping through his vast CD collection. “....maybe….Hey, gorgeous, you like ZZ Top?”

“I have no idea what that is,” Seto replied. “I don’t suppose Rachmaninov is under consideration.” Joey laughed. “I’m sure whatever it is will be fine.” Seto heard furniture moving. Then music started.

Seto finished the dishes and found Joey in the living room doing the dance they had been working on for the last month - Seto’s solo. Joey looked like the living embodiment of sex.

“Go put on your suit,” Joey instructed while spanking an invisible ass. “I want to go over everything tonight.”

“Ms. Albert will not be pleased.” Ms. Albert was the downstairs neighbor.

“We’ll do a private show for her Tuesday knitting circle. She’ll forgive us. Oh! We still gotta pick a stage name for you.”

“I thought you said ‘Kaiba Seto’ was clever.”

“That’s ’cause I didn’t know it was your real name. Scoot.” He broke step to swat Seto’s ass.

His suit was the costume he would be stripping during his solo. Joey, Sparkle and everyone else at the bar seemed to think ‘the rich boy’ look worked for him. They’d picked something older from his closet, which Seto hadn’t mentioned was a $1,000 St. Laurent original. The stitching on the pants had been a bit loose - hand tailored for a one-time event - so it had been easy to have them opened and velcroed. 

“How do I look?” he asked, when he returned to the living room.

Joey stopped dancing and appraised him. “Hm. Turn around. I’m gonna go with fuckable. You look totally fuckable.”

“That seems to be your only answer to that question.”

“Ain’t my fault you look like that.” Joey grinned. “Ok, the stage is about the size of this rug, so step off, you fall off. This chair is the owner’s table. Backstage is past the couch. Go backstage.” Seto moved into position. “Ladies and Gentlemen, for your pleasure the Empire is proud to debut our newest high rise! Let’s give a warm welcome to Penthouse! Yayyyyyyy!”

“Penthouse? Isn’t that a magazine?”

“Quit bitchin’ and dance.” Joey restarted the music. It was a different song than they’d practiced with, but it had a similar rhythm. “I think this is a better song for you. Your routine should fit it, but if you get to something weird, just wing it ‘til you can get back on beat.”

“Wing it?”

“Improvise. Make up something on the fly. It ain’t hard, gorgeous. Just keep moving and get naked. Ready?” Seto took a breath and Joey restarted the music again. “Ok, enter now. Good. Step cross shake it shake it. Good. Toss the owner your watch. Nice kiss, keep that. Good. Loosen your hips, sexy. Nice. Watch where you drop the jacket. You trip over it, it’s gonna hurt. Nice. Turn kick yes! Yeah, babe, show me that ass! Oh damn! Nice. Watch your tempo, you gotta get that shirt off and stay on beat. Better. Ok. Get your balance. Three, two, one, RIP!”

Seto ripped the pants off, inadvertently taking his thong with them. Joey fell off his chair laughing.

Seto stopped the music. “I gather that should not happen.” 

“You will be our most popular dancer EVER!” Joey picked himself up and hugged the now nude executive. “That got me all hot! Yum-yum-gimme-some.”

“How do you get anything done with that libido?”

“You don’t wanna?” Joey’s hands caressed Seto’s body.

“I didn’t say that.” Seto slipped his hands under Joey’s shirt.

“You are gonna set the place on fire.” The dancer placed a line of kisses along Seto’s broad shoulders. “I don’t know if I’m ready to share you.”

“They can only look. You get to touch.”

“They’ll try.” Joey stroked his back lightly, making him shiver. “They’ll grab your junk as you walk by the table.” He licked down the executive’s chest. “They’ll smack that ass. Be nice but tell them hands off. I usually tell them my girlfriend is watching and she gets crazy jealous.”

“Change the gender and it will be a true statement. No one takes what is mine.” Seto pulled the blonde’s shirt over his head and gently bit one of his nipples. “Do not believe I am above marking you.”

“Don’t think I won’t do it back.” Joey kissed him. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

They wound up on the living room floor, Seto straddling Joey and ‘practicing’ the grinding he’d be performing. As with all things, Seto was amused to discover, the practical application of skills made understanding the concepts of seduction much easier. To dance sexually, imagine having sex on stage. Imagine a lover that makes you so hot, you’re numb. Makes you so incoherent, you scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not a debate. You the one wanted to keep work and home separate. We’re at work. I am your boss. You can get ready to dance or you can get out of my club. Either way, you are out of here. Now.”

Sunday morning, as they dressed and prepared for the day, Seto was fine. But as they left for the club, he began to have concerns.

“We haven’t beta tested.”

“We haven’t what?”

“Beta testing. Before you release a product to the general market, you have a select group use it.”

Joey nodded. “We’ll do a dress rehearsal when everybody gets here. I want you to run it with the group anyway.”

They stretched and practiced on the stage, the other dancers joining them as they arrived.

When all the men were there, Joey clapped for everyone’s attention. “Ok, so Miller’s got family stuff, so Kaiba’s gonna fill in. I wanna run the whole show, from the top, no breaks. Get with Brandy and make sure your music’s cue’d up. Fifteen.” There were various agreements as the others left the stage.

“Break a leg, Kaiba,” a couple of the dancers offered.

“Come on.” Joey jumped off the stage. “You haven’t met Brandy yet.” They went to the DJ booth. There was a woman with a hawkish face and headphones. “Brandy, Penthouse. He’s gonna use ‘Sharp Dressed Man’.”

“Classic,” she said, nodding as she typed on a keyboard. “From the top?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” She typed a bit more. “Ok, Penthouse, you’re all set.”

“Brandy’s got damn near everything, but if you want to use something new, give her a buzz first. If she doesn’t have it, she’ll get it. Also, if you want to hook two songs up or something, she can do that. She runs the lights from there, too.”

“I have a great love for techs.” Seto smiled. “I can see you will be one of my favorite people around here.”

She scoffed with a grin. “I don’t do much. We got a KC200 that still runs, and I got digital music up the yin yang.”

“A KC200?” Seto moved around into the booth. “My God! We stopped making these before Gozaburo died.”

“We? You work for KaibaCorp?”

“Not in this division, but I used to when it first started. I did some of the non-musical programming.”

“No kidding? Hey, listen, tell me something. How come I can’t -”

“Hey! Geek bond later!” Joey snapped. “You gotta rehearse. And you, no hittin’ on my guy!”

“Whatever! So when Mr. Pushy von Taskmaster is done, I gotta question you maybe could help with.”

“If not, I’ll see if someone in Entertainment tech can look at it.” Joey pulled Seto’s arm. “I’ll come back later.”

“Leave the office at the office,” the blonde huffed. “When you are here, you are a dancer. Do the tech or sales or finance -” he stopped. “What the hell do you do anyway? You’re, like, all over the map.”

“Frankly, I think I’ve spent time in every department.”

“Jack of all trades, master of none.”

“I master everything.”

“Yeah?” Joey smirked. “Well you ain’t mastered this trade.”

“Yet.”

They stared at each other until Joey kissed Seto’s nose. “Come on.” He jumped on the stage again. “Ok, boys, let’s go! I want to do the whole show. Then everybody’s released until 6pm. Brandy, can you MC for me?”

“Ladies and gents, welcome to the empire.” The DJ announced. “Yadda-yadda hot guys, yadda-yadda welcome bridal shower. Yadda-yadda….”

As she spoke, Joey pulled Seto backstage. “Remember, you always follow Sanchez. And if you get stuck, just do whatever Lewis does, but go left, not right.”

“....Let’s get it up!” Brandy finished and the intro music started.

Seto followed in line out to his assigned space. The lights focused on them made it impossible to see anything beyond the stage, but there were people cheering and clapping. He concentrated on the dance.

“Bronx!” Brandy yelled when they got to the solos. “West Side! Penthouse!”

Seto moved to center stage. His eight-count was a perverted version of one of his standard tai chi forms. But Seto was pleased to hear even the other dancers cheer him as he returned to his position.

Brandy called the rest of the dancers. “Jet! Broadway! And the man, The Emperor, the foot-long in our Coney Island bun - Brooklyn!”

There was laughter and cheering as Joey entered. He blew a few kisses to the audience, swiveled his hips, and generally commanded the room’s attention.

Until he abruptly stomped into place and picked up the dance with the rest of the performers. At the end of the song, as most of them danced off stage, Joey jumped off the edge again. “Ok, Bronx, you’re up!”

“Kaiba,” Sanchez/West Side waved him into the dressing room. “Nice moves, man! You ready?”

“We shall see, won’t we.”

“You’ll do fine,” Lewis/Broadway encouraged. “Most of the women who come here would be happy if we just walked out there and dropped pants. No dance, no tease, just BAM!”

“West Side!” Joey yelled from out front. “Let’s roll!”

“That was fast,” Seto commented as Sanchez rushed past him.

“If we run it with no bullshit, the show’s only, like, a half hour long. You know how this rolls, right? Do your set, then schmooze with the patrons for a while. If someone’s bought the owner’s table - it’s usually a bridal shower or something - go there right after your set, but otherwise try to chat with as many tables as you can, and -”

“Penthouse! Other stuff to do, people!”

“Man!” Lewis shook his head. “He is being a bitch today!”

“Indeed.” Seto went to the stage. “I’m ready.”

“Go back. Wait for you cue.” Joey snapped. As soon as Seto stepped back, he heard a latin song start, but near the end. “Big hand for West Side!” Joey MC’d. Seto’s music started. “Coming up next, you know that classy guy in the office, ladies? We got him here for you tonight. Give it up for Penthouse.”

The music suddenly restarted, louder, and Seto made his entrance. And then nearly stopped. He was in rehearsal clothes, not his costume. How was he -

“Take off what you can, mime the rest. Go back and come out when the music comes up. Brandy, back it up!”

Seto looked at Joey for a moment. The blonde was being considerably more snippy than usual. “What?”

“What what?”

“What are you angry about?”

“What?” Joey waved dismissively. “Later. We need to run this now.”

“Ah. You are having second thoughts about me performing.”

“What?! No! I mean not - no. You’ll do fine. I’m sure. We just need to, y’know, like you said. Beta.”

Seto nodded and went to his place. The music started and he did all of the movement while miming stripping.

Before he could exit, Joey stopped him. “Do it again.”

“Again? Why?”

Joey shrugged. “I’m not hard. And if I didn’t get hard watching you, gorgeous, you ain’t even trying.”

“Of course I was trying! I followed the choreography precisely.”

“This isn’t about precise. Forget perfection. I need lust! I need every chair in here to have a wet spot when you finish. If you can’t dance here like you do in the living room, I can’t use you. You can do it again - do it right - or you can go home.”

“I don’t understand what you want. What was missing?”

“Last night’s missing. I want it to feel like last night, every night.”

Last night was funny, sexy, but private. “That was us, not to be confused with here.”

“I get it. Not everyone can do it.”

“I can do whatever I choose to do!” Seto snapped out of habit. “Ready when you are.” He went backstage and waited for the music to start.

Dance for an audience of….

One.

Regardless of how many bodies were in the room, the audience was only ever Joey. Seto could do that. Indeed, he’d done it most of his life. No matter the time, place or project, the only person who mattered was Gozaburo. It was the same skill to focus only on one target.

And Joey was certainly a more pleasant target.

After the second attempt, Joey nodded. “Better. Hey Jet! Get it out here!”

The dressing room was empty. Seto found everyone in the bar watching Jet. Joey glanced at the brunette, then reached out and waved him over. He didn’t speak, only curled his arm around Seto and pulled him close.

They watched Jet and half of Broadway. Then Joey kissed his cheek. “My turn's coming up. Do the same routine for your second set.” He pulled away and hurried through the staff door.

A minute or so later, Broadway finished and Brandy announced Joey.

He shimmied. He pumped. He teased. When he did a full split and thrust into the floor, Seto had sexual flashbacks.

“First time I saw him do that move,” Sparkle said in Japanese behind him, “I swallowed my gum.”

“...ehem...yes.” Seto refocused his attention and answered in kind. “I thought you ladies had the night off.”

“Who’s working? I’m here to see the naked boys. And you’re premiering tonight? I wouldn’t miss this if you paid me.”

Joey finished his performance to a lot of cheers. “Second set!” He yelled as he jumped off the stage again. “Hey Annie. Whatcha think, gorgeous?”

“I thought live sex performances were illegal,” he replied, switching back to English.

Joey grinned. “Wait ‘til I do it naked.”

“Joey,” Sparkle interrupted, “what are you doing with his hair?”

“Why should I do anything?”

She looked at Seto. “So if someone from your office shows up tonight, you don’t care?”

There was a possibility of an employee being in the crowd. Or a client. That could be awkward. “Suggestions?”

“I’ve got a wash-in-wash-out hair tint I use sometimes. Then slick it back.”

“Actually, that’s a good idea.” Joey nodded. “Give you that corporate raider look.”

“I don’t look like that now?”

“Nah, you’re more the douchebag sales guy.”

“Oh definitely. The douchebag,” Sparkle agreed, chuckling.

“Oh - you’re up next.” Joey swatted Seto’s ass. “You don’t get me up this time, I’m replacing you with Annie.”

After the rehearsal, and hair dressing to turn Seto’s hair almost black, and a quick lunch, Joey went into the Empire office to do a few managerial things. Seto took the opportunity to go online and check his emails.

No crisis. A few contracts he needed to review. Mokuba’s grades for the period. Generally, KaibaCorp was stable. It could almost run without him some weeks.

“Yo, Kai!” Donatello/Bronx approached him. “Club’s about to open. We gotta go get changed.”

Seto glanced at his watch. “Yes. Thank you. Just a moment.”

“No, dude, seriously. Sparkle will lose it if we are out here when the doors open.”

Seto started to reply, then stopped. “Ah. Yes.”

“What?”

“I forgot for a moment that I am an employee here.”

“You forgot?”

Donatello’s confused expression amused Seto. “An understanding between Mazaki and myself.” He put away his cellphone and went back to the dressing room with the other dancer. The men backstage were dressing and applying makeup. Two were shaving their groins.

“You all cleaned up?” Sanchez asked Seto. “Hairy balls do not play well with thongs.”

“I -” Seto felt his face burning. He’d never thought about it and Joey hadn’t mentioned it.

“Don’t freak, man.” Donatello clapped him warmly on the shoulder. “We’ve all had to do it. Undress. We’ll take a look.”

“I - I think Joey -”

“He's always tied up now. He gets ready around seven. Come on, you gotta change in here anyhow.”

“Yeah, Kai, in a couple hours everybody gonna see the goods. You can’t get naked with us, that stage is not happening.”

Oh God, Seto thought, they’re right. The last time he was completely naked in a room full of strange men was at the public bath house near the orphanage. He began undressing. This wasn’t entirely unlike a bathhouse. Just imagine you're at a bathhouse, he told himself.

“Ok.” Sanchez took Seto’s hand and put it on Seto’s genitals. “Hold those out of the way.” He picked up an electric razor and turned it on. “Not too bad. You got it easy. Bronx looks like a freaking bear.”

“Man, fuck you.”

“Anytime you want,” Sanchez snickered. “I dig grizzlies.”

“You know West Side’s queer, right Kai?”

Seto looked away from the razor and considered Donatello. “Is that a problem?”

“Only if he’s playing with your junk.”

“True.” Seto nodded. “But I only mind because I’m seeing Joey, not because he is male.”

“Joey!” Cruz/Jet stopped his own grooming. “I thought you were with Sparkle. She said she knew you from back home, whatsit, Korea?”

“Japan,” Seto and Lewis both corrected.

“Whichever. She was like, don’t be lookin’, I know him from back when, and he is not available.”

Seto considered it. “Well, none of that is directly untrue. We are from the same home town.”

“Well, get Brooklyn to do this Wednesday,” Sanchez said. “I am not a man stealer.”

“Well that’s the truth,” Cruz snickered. “They’d have to want you.”

They began bickering good naturedly in Spanish, as Lewis and Donatello laughed.

“I know you better not cut him!” Cruz switched back to English, laughing. “Brooklyn will throw yo' narrow bee-hind in the river!”

Sanchez tsked. “I know what I’m doing.” But he turned his attention back to Seto. “It’s so light, but it’s thicker than it looks. You must be mixed, right?”

“What?” Seto hadn’t been called ‘hafu’ since elementary school. “No. Both my parents were Japanese.”

“Well you don’t look it. I mean, it’s not like you're ugly or something, you just don’t look Asian.”

“West Side!” Lewis threw a comb at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What?” Sanchez turned off the razor and brushed a few loose hairs from Seto’s inner thigh. “99% of Asia has black hair and brown eyes. Tell me you thought he was Japanese when you first saw him.”

“Mighty white of you, man.”

“Do not go there with me, I -”

“Gentlemen,” Seto interrupted. “No offence taken. It is true. I do not have stereotypical Japanese looks.”

“Which is all I meant!” Sanchez picked up an eyeliner and returned to his own preparations. “You always take stuff the wrong way.”

Lewis shook his head. “Kai, you need any help? Brooklyn’s a great coach, but he leaves shit out. Like shaving.”

“He forgot to tell Harlem where the owner’s table was.” Cruz shickered. “His first time dancing, he said he nearly face fucked a girl.”

“He told me he made almost a grand in tips, but he didn’t mention it was while we worked the room,” Donatello added. “I was on stage, thinking ‘how the fuck?’”

Seto considered. “I dance, convince the audience to buy more alcohol, then dance again. The process seems rather straightforward.”

The other men exchanged glances.

“...mm-k,” Cruz said. “Don’t say we didn’t try.”

After that, everyone seemed focused on preparing. Dressing was more or less what Seto was used to - apart from the lack of proper foundational garments.

Then, rather abruptly, someone was yelling ‘places’, and Seto was hustled out to line up at the stage curtain.

“Show time! You cool, gorgeous?” Joey slipped over to him. “You look - you didn’t do your eyes! Too late now, we’ll fix it later. Lips and eyes always.” He pecked Seto on the lips. “I gotta finish. You’ll do fine. Just make it feel like last night.”

He was gone before Seto could reply.

And then the music started, and the MC welcomed everyone. He greeted several brides, made a statement about not jumping on the stage, and then Seto heard the hydraulic lifts. It hadn’t occurred to him that they would be dancing as the floor moved. He was able to keep his balance but his full concentration was on not embarrassing himself and he almost missed his cue.

Almost. He did move more or less instinctively to the right place at the right time.

And realized that the cheering and whistling were for him. Not his name. Not his position. Not his bank account. They wanted him - an attractive man dancing for tips.

He wasn’t entirely certain if being nameless was a good thing, but the audience response was quite an ‘ego stroke’. He found himself smirking as he returned to his position. Sorry, taken.

Then the MC announced Joey and the crowd exploded. The blonde entered dressed in a black leather vest and biker shorts. His exposed skin was dusted with gold. He pulled a rose bud out from his shorts - Gods only knew where it was hidden - and handed it to the shrieking bride at the Owner’s table. Then Joey sexually oozed back onto the stage and the group finished the dance.

Before Seto could say a word, Joey was pulling him into the dressing room. “Broadway, do his eyes for me. I gotta see what the fuck’s with the lights.”

“Sit.” Two of the other dancers did his makeup, then helped him change into The Suit. The club had a stock of cheap plastic accessories such as rings, watches, and belts that could be thrown to the audience. Seto selected a few gaudy items, happy that he wouldn’t have to throw a Bulova as a wedding gift.

There was more time during the actual performance than in rehearsal, but it still seemed as if he was all but flung back on stage almost before he was ready.

But the audience was ready. When he tossed his watch, the women screamed. Joey had drilled how to toss clothing in a way that looked like he was giving it to the audience but it landed behind him. Now Seto understood why. The audience clamored for it. When his belt went into the general crowd, two tables fought for it. His pants might have started a riot.

And the executive was considering giving them what they wanted. He was almost disappointed when his thong stayed in place while his pants sailed stage left. One of the women at the Owner’s table opened her mouth as Seto came near. He tugged the thong and the roar around him drowned out the music.

When he made it backstage, he was sweating. His heart, his whole body was throbbing. His cock was harder than he thought possible. He headed straight toward Joey’s dressing room.

“Penthouse!” Sanchez stopped him. “Wrong way.” The dancer handed him a pair of pants. “You want a shirt or just the jacket?”

“Unhand me, you -”

“You gotta go out front, dude.” Broadway took the pants and held them open. “Trust me, you play your cards right, somebody out there will take care of ‘that’ for you.”

Which almost sounded like a good idea. He dressed and forced himself out to the Owner’s table. They made space for him next to the bride. They ordered a bottle of champagne. He said all the things he’d heard hosts say. The maid of honor’s hand did some dishonorable things. Seto waited until Jet finished his set.

“Ladies, I’m afraid you will have to excuse me.” He pushed his way out. “You are spoken for, and I wouldn’t want to give the wrong impression. And, I happen to know that Jet is looking forward to speaking with you.”

He tried to head backstage - back to Joey - but Sanchez grabbed him. “Sorry,” he muttered as he pulled the executive. “Ladies! Look who I found!”

Another bridal shower. Several hands caressed him, simultaneously easing and exacerbating his arousal. He sat with them until Bronx switched places with him, sending him to a third bridal table.

He watched Brooklyn dance from there.

Seto did not know the song, but apparently he was the only one. Everyone he could see was singing along and dancing in their seats as Joey ‘dropped it’ as if it were more than merely ‘hot’.

“Is he single?” one of the women asked him.

“Absolutely not, and his ‘girl’ is known for having dropped rivals from rooftops.”

“Ohmygod! Psychobitch!”

“I would advise you to avoid him.”

“Maybe I could rescue him.”

“Perhaps. Where should we send the flowers, when they find your body?”

She gasped, then laughed. “Ohmygod! You so had me going!”

He smiled. “Of course I’m teasing. They’d never find the body. Ladies, I’m afraid you will have to excuse me.” He pushed his way out, this time kissing the bride’s hand. “You are spoken for, and I wouldn’t want to give the wrong impression.” He spotted another dancer getting up from a table. “And, I happen to know that West Side is looking forward to speaking with you.” He intercepted the man and redirected him.

Then, more or less unimpeded, he returned to the dressing rooms.

Joey’s door was open; Seto closed it as he entered.

“Hey gor-” Seto nearly flattened his lover trying to kiss him into submission. “ - hey - I - we -”

“If you don’t fuck me now,” Seto pulled at the blond’s too tight shorts, “I will go out there and take the first warm body my hand touches!”

“Oh fuck!” Joey kissed back with just as much force and passion. “We can’t!” he moaned. “Not now. Second set.”

“Now!” Seto insisted. The spandex shorts would not budge, so he rubbed their mutual arousals against each other.

“Oh shit, yer killin’ me here!” the blonde panted. “Second set. I promise.”

“I can’t wait,” Seto heard himself whining. “I’ve been waiting for hours. Those people keep touching me. I want you to touch me.”

“I want -” Joey looked confused for a moment. “You got pockets?”

“What?”

“Here.” Seto heard money crinkling as Joey pulled something out of his pants. His amused lover gave him a handful of cash. “You should lock this up before you go back out.”

“What is that? Are you trying to pay me?!”

“Pay you? Dude, these are tips. You didn’t notice girls slipping these in?” He tugged more bills that had been slipped in other spots.

“I dislike women touching me so I try not to feel them.”

“You are the weirdest guy I have ever met,” He marvelled. “I damn near busted a nut when that girl at the Owner’s table slipped me a twenty.”

“What!?”

“What?”

“Which woman, and why did you let her touch anything?”

“Why? Uh, because I been horny as hell since before lunch, and it felt good.”

“It felt good?”

“Ok, if you are gonna get jealous every time some bullshit female touches my dick, we are gonna have a problem. They touch. I don’t let it get farther than that, but this is the job. You got a day job; this is just fun for you. Me? This is my life.”

“Quit. I can support us easily.”

“Fuck. You.” Joey pushed Seto firmly away and stood up. His normally warm eyes abruptly turned cold. “Second set. You need to get dressed.”

“After we finish this discussion.”

“Not a debate. You the one wanted to keep work and home separate. We’re at work. I am your boss. You can get ready to dance or you can get out of my club. Either way, you are out of here. Now.”

Joey opened his dressing room door and waited.

Seto stared at him.

No one spoke to him in such a brazen manner. No one gave Kaiba Seto orders and expected him to simply obey. No one disobeyed or even questioned his instructions.

And yet Joey did all three.

There were voices around him. The other dancers, frantically helping him dress. Someone pushed him toward the stage. He managed to enter and dance on his own as his mind raced.

He told Joey to quit, the man responded by pulling rank. No one since Gozaburo had even been in a position to do that.

The face of an angel. The lust of a demon. The body of a god. A heart as warm as the sun.

And the will of Gozaburo.

Joey was who Gozaburo should have been - would have been - were the man not a heartless bastard.

Seto found himself backstage again with no memory of finishing his set. The main dressing room was empty; Joey’s door was still closed. Then Seto remembered the studio. It was quiet and he wouldn’t be pestered about entertaining the audience.

Tai chi. Perfect the form, calm the mind.

I’ve fallen in love with Gozaburo, he thought as he moved. That has to be some form of psychosis. Even as he hated the idea, he knew it was true. Joey had all the traits he’d admired in his adopted guardian with none of the traits he despised. True, they applied their skills in different fields, but Joey was intelligent, determined, independent, and creative.

Without being an abusive, opportunistic, cruel, sadistic, vindictive, manipulative, evil son of a bitch monster that deserved a far worse fate than he received.

But the problem at hand was less about the man and more about his behavior. Allowing anyone else to touch him…. The very idea irritated Seto. Joey was his now, not some toy to be shared. Obviously, there were people who would want to touch him, but it was absurd. In honesty, the entire venue was wrong. Joey should be dancing at Rockefeller Center, at the Met, on a stage where his talent and beauty could be appreciated by connoisseurs, not by common rabble.

Perhaps that was a better approach. Clearly, Joey took dancing seriously. He needed the freedom to explore the art. Mokuba had recently formed an Idol Production team for a girl band at his school. Seto could use the same entity to produce both Joey and Sparkle - she seemed to have some talent as well. Kaiba Talent? Kaiba Entertainment may be more inclusive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Multibillionaire at eighteen and living with Brooklyn from the Empire Club.” Phelps threw up his hands. “Next they’ll tell me you crap gold.”

“Sorry about earlier.”

Seto looked up to see Joey standing in the studio doorway. The dancer looked freshly showered, wearing sweatpants and a towel around his neck.

“That’s my one thing,” he went on as he dried his hair. “I can’t do that jealousy-control thing. If you can’t trust me, I’m sorry.”

“I trust you.” Seto continued to move through his forms. “I don’t trust those around you.”

“Same difference,” Joey replied sadly. “Because, if you would really threaten to drop someone off a roof because they looked at me, you really are psychotic.”

“Ah. Actually, out a window would be more accurate.” Seto moved into the next form. “In my defense, the circumstances were entirely different. It was not a romantic rival and the cause was not a simple ‘look’.”

“I’m serious here,” Joey sighed, frustrated. “Look, I….”

“I realize that you believe I am exaggerating, but truly, I have never been in a relationship. I do not understand why allowing me to support you caused such a reaction. I would enjoy pampering you. I have also never had to share. Why am I wrong for not wanting to see inferior creatures sexually molest you?”

“Wow. Where do I begin?”

“What does that mean?”

“Nobody’s being molested! I’m not twelve; I don’t need anybody to take care of me. You think you’re the first guy to wanna be my ‘daddy’?”

“I do not want -”

“Look, I know you don’t respect what I do -”

“Of course -”

“- but pretend you respect me!”

“It is because I respect you that I wish to support your craft. You should be dancing in arenas not sleazy back rooms.”

“The club I spent two years busting my ass to build is ‘sleazy’. Thanks.”

“I don’t mean Empire, obviously,” Seto huffed.

“And, oh, by the way, thanks for assuming that I haven’t already auditioned for every ‘legit’ dance troupe in the tri-state area.”

“They clearly are run by fools. Ignore them. We will start a new -”

“Hello?” Joey gestured to the building around them. “This is a new dance troupe! Hey, here’s an idea - why don’t you quit and let me take care of you!”

“Don’t be absurd! Why would I -?”

“You hate that job, gorgeous! All you ever do is bitch about how incompetent your coworkers are or bitch about how arrogant your clients are. Stripping isn’t glamorous, but I don’t hate working.”

“I don’t hate working. Quite frankly, my company is my entire life. I would be nothing -”

Joey rushed him, grabbed him, and held him tightly. “Stop saying that! Jesus Christ, Seto! You are more than the cog in some fucked up corporate wheel!”

“I am not some mere cog, Joey, I -”

“Stop!”

“Joey -” The dancer kissed him. “- I -” kiss “- Joey -” kiss kiss “- let -”

The kisses became longer, the attempts to speak shorter. They reignited Seto’s earlier lust. The towel slipped from Joey’s shoulders. The blonde’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Soon, the only thing Seto could think of was having Joey inside him.

The executive sank to his knees, pulling the sweat pants down with him. It wasn’t often that he took Joey’s organ into his mouth, but now he wanted it. He was equally thrilled when his lover lowered them both to the floor, moved his thong aside and returned the favor. He found himself groaning when Joey’s finger - fingers - began probing his anus. He moistened two fingers and copied the action. Joey moaned.

Then suddenly, Joey pushed him away. “Damn! You gonna make me come too fast like that,” he panted. “I wanna fuck you.”

Seto was quivering. “Please!”

The dancer smirked. “Nah, you ain’t really want it.”

The brunette nearly crushed him as he rolled the dancer flat and straddled him. “Why would you even think that?” he growled.

“’Cause when you really hot for it, you say it in Japanese.”

“Fuck me until I die a thousand thousand deaths of bliss in your arms,” Seto replied in his native tongue.

“Your voice is so freakin’ hot like that.” Joey’s eyes were blazing. “You are so damn beautiful.” He reached up and stroked Seto’s face. “How am I not supposed to fall for you?”

“If you love me, then fuck me.” It was somehow even more lewd to say such things in Japanese. He rubbed his aching groin against his lover’s. “Fill me with the proof of your love.”

“You want it, don’t you, gorgeous?” Joey offered Seto two fingers to suck, then used the wet digits to push in and spread the executive’s entrance. “Lift up. Yeah. I’m going in nowwwwwww!”

They both groaned.

They moved slowly at first, Seto rising and falling, and taking extreme pleasure in every stroke. In the sound of Joey’s ragged breath and deep moans.

But then Joey swore, and Seto suddenly found himself rolling. The blonde kissed him deeply while pushing his legs up. His strokes sped up, his thrusts more forceful. “Oh shit! I’m coming! I’m - shit!”

Seto felt his lover quiver and jerk, but not soften. Joey hardly missed a beat before resuming his pounding. The executive clung to him and tried to lift his hips higher, to open his legs wider. Tried to encourage Joey to fill him more deeply.

Maybe they could work out who could touch and who would support. Maybe the only thing that mattered was this touch now. Seto wasn’t sure.

But he was willing to find out.

* - * - * - * - *

“Tell me where we’re going again?” Joey pulled at the bow tie around his neck. “And why am I wearing this monkey suit in freakin’ June? Too freakin’ hot this year!”

“You’ll survive. It is a formal fundraiser for the Brooklyn Home for Aged People. Stop pulling that.” Seto straightened the dancer’s tie. “You are my plus one. I recognized none of the advertised entertainment, so I need you to help me appear hip.”

Joey snickered. “You need a time machine for that.”

“Classics are timeless,” Seto retorted. “Now, we are almost there. A few of these people have multi-billion dollar contracts with me, so a conservative image is the order of the day. No kissing, no hand holding, no sneak attack hugs.”

“How do you hide in that closet with all the suits you got?”

“Quite comfortably, thank you. You may tell people you are a dancer, but I prefer you not say where.”

“Right. Tell everybody I’m a waiter.”

“Or, tell them you own a bar.”

“Yeah.”

“Now, kiss me.”

“You just said no kissing.”

“Out there. This is the last one to hold us over for the night.”

“Oh. Well, in that case.” Joey put an arm around the executive, pulling him close. The kiss was passionate. Hungry. Suddenly, Seto was dizzy and regretting suggesting it. Joey released him slowly. “That what you wanted?”

“It’s going to be a long night,” Seto sighed.

“You look hot in a suit, Penthouse.” Joey grinned. “Hey, are they feedin’ us at this thing?”

They got out of the cab. Seto paid the driver and turned to give Joey one final review.

The dancer looked hot in suit as well. Then again, Seto had yet to find anything that looked bad on the man. In the two month fantasy since Seto moved in, Joey had become a dream come true.

‘Penthouse’ had performed twice at Empire - both times on a Sunday. It had been exhilarating. After both, they had broken Seto’s own rule and had sex at the club.

Even without the performance, the dancing had been worth the effort. Seto was stronger, and more flexible. He’d actually gained more muscle mass, and needed to have all of his suits refitted.

Martin and Hernandez had both teased him about not seeming as stiff - some joke about learning to ride a pole removing the stick, which Seto still wasn’t entirely sure was intended non-sexually. He was certain the intent was harmless. Joey - and Stewart to be fair - were teaching him that it was possible to ‘poke fun’ at the boss but still respect him.

Joey had also taught the brunette the subway system and how to do laundry. Seto taught the blonde chess and tai chi.

But KaibaCorp was beginning to intrude more frequently. Seto still worked primarily from the Stewart Management office - this event, in fact, was through them - but the existing Kaiba property management entities in Japan and France were now working together with SPM, comparing notes and working out on their own what practices they could share. Seto was moving back into engineering and programming.

And upper management. He was, after all, the Face of the Dragon. He was expected to be seen. Tonight was the first time he would be seen with Joey. Hopefully not the last.

“Damn, you look good.” Joey grinned. “This is gonna be ‘hard’.”

“Pretend you have some class.” Seto scowled to cover his embarrassment. At some point, the American would learn that it is simply not in the Japanese nature to say such things.

The entranceway had media. Seto hated the media. Flashes went off in abundance. “Seto Kaiba!” Several voices yelled his name. “Who are you wearing? Who’s your guest?”

That got his attention. "Marc Jacobs." He tapped Joey’s arm lightly. “This is a friend of mine, Joey Wheeler. He owns a bar. I’m sure your research teams can learn the rest.”

“Mr. Wheeler, are you a model?”

Joey laughed. “Naw, you gotta be pretty for that!”

“If you will excuse us.” Seto bowed slightly, and moved Joey into the building. “Excellent. That will hold them for a week or so.”

Inside there was a buffet. They ate some, drank some. Seto schmoozed a lot while Joey tried not to look bored.

During the show, they reversed and Joey sang along with most of the songs while Seto checked his messages.

After, there was a reception to meet the performers. There was a dance floor.

“I’m just guessing there is no way I can talk you into dancing with me.”

“Here? With this crowd? Absolutely not.”

“Fine.” Joey put his wine glass down and stopped a woman walking past them. “Excuse me. My friend refuses to dance with me. Would you care to?”

“Oh!” She fell under Joey’s spell immediately. “Sure!”

He led her away without even a glance at Seto.

“Mutt,” Seto groused. Then he sighed. This would be a good opportunity for him to speak to several other executives he’d been avoiding.

“What luck!” A familiar voice exclaimed in Japanese.

Seto fixed a smile to his face and turned. Behind him stood an older woman with too much makeup and a pair of attractive teens. “Ichimaru. Such a surprise seeing a face from home.” More unexpected than welcome; Seto didn’t recall the Japanese chemical manufacturer having a New York location.

“Such a charmer!” The matronly woman stroked Seto’s arm. “My! Have you been working out?”

“Taken up a new hobby.” He gently removed her hand. “But please, introduce me to your charming guests.”

“Oh, that’s right! My son and your brother attend the same school, but you have never met my children.”

“Children? I thought they must be the avatars of truth and beauty!”

The two - twins, clearly - exchanged a look.

“Which of us is which, Kaiba-sama?” the son asked as the daughter grinned.

“An irrelevant question,” Seto replied. “Truth is the only Beauty. Therefore, to say one is to say the other.”

“You are as wise as you are handsome,” the daughter replied as the son smirked.

“And yet I am no match for the company presented.” He bowed slightly. “Would you -”

“Kaiba-san, my daughter is rather shy. Would you do me the favor of introducing her to a few of our associates? It would do her good to speak to someone other than her brother.”

The siblings’ non-verbal conversation spoke volumes to Seto who had many such with his brother. He smiled again and offered the girl his arm. “I promise. All the young ladies find me harmless.”

The brother’s lips twitched as the sister took Seto’s arm. “I’m sure I shall feel quite safe with you.”

There weren’t that many people to introduce; Seto only knew a few himself.

“Oh? Mother lead me to believe the whole world knew you.”

He laughed. “In this corner of the world, I am quite unknown. Wall Street or Silicon Valley, they know me there. In Brooklyn, I am a simple landlord.” Over her shoulder, he could see Joey showing off on the dance floor with a woman who had performed earlier. “Brooklyn does provide the most breathtaking views.”

Ichimaru looked. “Do you know her?”

“No. But I do know him, and I rather suspect he can introduce us, if you’d like.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really? I can meet Beyonce?”

“I’ve never made a promise I could not keep. Come.” They made their way through the crowd. Seto tried not to react as the admittedly stunning woman dancing with Joey hugged him, laughing.

“Mr. Wheeler,” Seto began when they were close enough, “my partner wished to meet yours. I was hoping you would be kind enough to do the honors.”

“Oh! Sure!” Joey grinned and gestured. “Beyonce. Behind you is Jay Z and Blue Ivy. Beyonce, this is my man Seto and you are -?”

Ichimaru gasped, then bowed deeply. “Ichimaru Akikiko. Very honored to meet you.”

Rather rapidly, Ichimaru was absorbed by the celebrities and Seto managed to maneuver Joey a few steps away.

“So, who’s your new girlfriend?” the dancer asked unexpectedly.

“My girlfriend? After you and that creature virtually conceived a child in public? Should I make red rice?”

“What does that even mean? No one but you and my Granddad ever say it.”

“It’s something very expensive you make for celebrations like births and weddings. I gather from Ichimaru’s response, I should know who these people are?”

“Seriously? Do you live in a cave?”

“Gozaburo encouraged my appreciation of classical music. Firmly. My brother, I’m sure, will be quite annoyed he missed this.”

“She sings the song Tiffany uses second set.”

“Ah.”

“Joey!” The man with the child sleeping against his chest joined them. “We gonna roll. You know how it is.”

“You gotta boss now!” Joey laughed as they did something that blended a hug and a handshake.

“Man, I got two! These bitches be trippin’!” Then he winced and checked that the babe was still asleep. “I gotta stop doing that.” He kissed her. “Anyway, me and my boys gonna check you out next week.”

“Any day but Wednesday.”

“Alright.” He nodded to Seto. “Nice meeting you.”

The woman brought Ichimaru over and gave Joey another hug. “You have to come to all my concerts!”

“Send me tickets, I’ll be there!”

“Kaiba-san, look!” Ichimaru showed him a picture of herself with the woman.

“I suppose I should return you to your mother now. Where -”

“They left.”

“Excuse me?”

“Mother and aniki didn’t want to get in the way while we got to know each other better. I’m sure your friend will feel the same way.”

“Yes, I’m sure. A moment.” Joey was already dancing with another partner. “Forgive me. I need him for just a moment.” He pulled the blonde to the far side of the room.

“What’s wrong?”

“Clever women.”

“Come again?”

“A business associate has rather neatly tricked me and I was foolish enough to fall for it.”

“Wait - that kid? She’s the bait?” Joey snickered. “She’s what, 13?”

“More likely 17. Still too young to marry, but old enough to ensnare.”

“You tell her she’s got the wrong lure?”

“Oh, on the contrary, she’s virtually perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“The right age, the right breeding. The family’s well reputed. I would absolutely marry her.”

All humor left Joey. “That better be a damn joke.”

“Not at all. I would absolutely marry her. To my brother. And here I thought I was the one given to jealousy.”

“I am so gonna get you for that.”

“Later, I’m afraid. I need to take her back to her hotel before her mother begins planning the wrong wedding.”

Joey frowned. “If I kiss you, you’re gonna have a fit, aren’t you?”

“Patience, my love. I won’t be long. I’ll see you at home.”

He found Ichimaru. “Shall we go?”

She smiled coyly. “If you’d like.”

They got a cab. “Where are you staying?”

“No where,” she replied with artful innocence. “We were scheduled to take a late flight home today. I expect Mother and Aniki have already gone to the airport.”

“You want me to just drive around?” the driver asked.

“No. The Hyatt on West 38th. I have a room there.”

“As I thought, you are a most honorable man,” She said, switching to Japanese. “I know Mokuba-kun. We met at their school’s Spring Festival. He even came with Aniki to my school festival.”

“Quite. I suppose I should get the traditional questions out of the way. Your age?”

“Sixteen.”

“School?”

“The Imperial High School. But I’ve already been accepted to the Imperial University.”

“Major?”

“Law.”

“Hm. Are you a virgin?”

“Kaiba-sama!”

“We are too far into the game to pretend to be shocked now. It would be more effective to feign being hurt that I would ask. Just answer. After all, isn’t the plan for you to return ‘a woman’, so to speak?”

“I have not been held yet, no.”

“Excellent. Was this your mother’s idea or yours?”

“Mother’s.”

“Pity. Clever and proactive are qualities I admire in a woman.”

“She only suggested -”

“Too late! If you wanted credit for the idea, you must risk taking the blame as well. If you are considering making yourself part of my household, you would do well to remember that.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“Now, how are your general skills? Can you cook, clean, do laundry, those kinds of things?”

She actually looked horrified. “Cleaning?”

“Naturally. Any wife in the Kaiba family would need to be able to maintain the home whether there are one thousand servants or none. What’s the American vow? For better or worse, richer or poorer. I am not looking for love from a wife. I expect my wife to fulfill a contract. If you cannot do that, I suggest you end this silly game now.”

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived, Isono met them at the cab and paid the driver, as another security man helped Ichimaru out of the vehicle.

Seto rolled down the window. “Remind me to double what I pay you.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“See that she’s comfortable, fed, and on a plane home in the morning. Or wherever it is her mother has actually gone.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“And tell the service to add Ichimaru to the list for Mokuba. I think she’d delight him.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“I’m going home. Goodnight, Isono. Excellent work.”

“Goodnight, sir. Thank you.”

* - * - * - * - * [July]

“Seto!” Joey’s voice made Seto jump, as the man’s hand caressed his shoulder. “Yo, gee! What up?”

Seto managed not to choke on his soup as his lover surprised him at lunch with Stewart, Zahir and Phelps. He saw the three exchange a look.

“Wheeler. How unexpected.” He cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, this is my dance instructor, Wheeler. Wheeler, this is part of the SPM management team - Phelps, Zahir, and Stewart.”

Joey shook hands with the men. “Stewart. So you actually own the place.”

“Well, I used to,” he laughed. “At least, my uncle did.”

“Close enough. Listen, thanks for working with us on the lease. We had no idea -”

“Not me. Chief made the call on that one.” Stewart pointed to Seto.

“On the contrary,” Seto said quickly. “I only suggested we look into the issue. Hopewell and Phelps resolved the matter.”

“Wait.” Phelps looked more interested. “Wheeler at the Empire Club?” He looked hard at the dancer. “Are you ‘Brooklyn’?”

Seto felt lightheaded as Joey chuckled. “Not outside the club, but yeah.”

“Wow. Hell of a show. Is that an open class? I would tango with you any day.”

Joey’s smile widened. “I’m guessing you already know the steps to that one. But sorry, I’ve only got a few private lessons and they’re all full. I’ll keep you in mind if one opens. Speaking of, somebody’s waitin’ on me now. Don’t be late tonight, Seto; we got a lot of new stuff to cover.”

“Oh,” The executive tried to keep his expression neutral as his mind raced to dissect the conversation that just occurred. “Certainly. Good day.”

“Later! Guys? Pleasure.”

Seto resisted scratching Phelps’ eyes out as the attorney’s gaze followed the dancer out of the deli.

“That’s him?” Stewart asked as the door closed.

“Him who?” Zahir bit into his sandwich.

“Him the guy that Ben hired for my bachelor party!” Phelps crowed. “That is your dance teacher? Man-o-manischewitz! Have you seen him? You two no-showed, but let me tell you, whooo! Helluva show”

“Wheeler is a talented performer, yes.”

Zahir swallowed. “I’ve been out of the office gossip for a couple days. Are you guys dating yet?”

“What!?” Phelps and Seto both reacted with entirely different inflections.

“They moved in together a couple months ago.” Stewart opened a bag of chips. “But I haven’t heard anything new.”

“Multibillionaire at eighteen and living with Brooklyn from the Empire Club.” Phelps threw up his hands. “Next they’ll tell me you crap gold.”

“If you do, I don’t want to know,” Zahir interjected. “And no talking about dancing! I don’t need the image of you two on stage flinging your panties around.”

Stewart snickered. “Thanks. Now I need to clean my brain out with bleach.”

Zahir glanced at Seto. “You two know about each other, right?”

Seto had not. He looked at Phelps who shrugged.

“No,” he went back to his lunch. “But it’s not like I was hiding anything. Ben and I are married.”

Seto nodded once. “I prefer not to discuss my private affairs publicly. However, I am not ashamed of who I am.”

“So you are gay, just in the closet,” Phelps clarified.

“Americans seem to consider sexual preference an individual choice. I, however, must take my family’s needs into consideration.”

Phelps persisted. “Will the witness answer the question - are you gay?”

Seto gave the man a sour look. “Yes, I have a personal preference for relationships with men. I am not public about that preference for a number of reasons.”

“Hey, I get it. Only Massud here doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.”

“When are you gonna quit calling me that, Hershel?”

“When your mom does.”

Stewart rolled his eyes and chuckled. “They might as well be brothers.”

* - * - * - * - * [August]

“As you can see, the resolution in the prototype is a bit clearer,” Seto commented.

“A bit! Kaiba, this is…. It’s….” The VP of Game design was at a loss for words. “My God! You can see his pores! Look at the silk; you can see the actual weave!”

All of the techs in the conference room were gaping at the holovideo of the man tying a bow tie. The video was a simple, two minute test. It was the projector that had them all spellbound. The display was not merely three dimensional, but photorealistic. The image was life size, but the device was the size of a rice bowl.

“How is this possible?” An older woman who looked more like a grandmother than an engineer re-ran the vid. Seto was especially pleased that his faculty advisor had been available. This would simplify his doctoral defense. “That kind of resolution at that speed, it’s millions of calculations per millisecond.”

“It is my theory in practice, Dr. Elelo.” Seto displayed a program on the wall with a standard projector. “The standard practice is to break the light waves into the smallest lengths possible, which are then disbursed by multiple calculations. My theory is to reverse the process - but it needed a surface able to react literally faster than the speed of light.”

“Ah,” Ishimaru said. “I had wondered why you were so interested in our new polymer.”

“Yes.” Seto actually bowed. “I could not have proven my theory without it.”

“Astounding, Mr. Kaiba,” Dr. Elelo smiled. “Perhaps I should start calling you Dr. Kaiba now? If, of course, you are satisfied with your paper at long last?”

“It is going through a final edit even as we speak. It should be on your desk by morning.”

“I look forward to it.” She stood up. “Well, if you will excuse me, I have other students.”

“Of course. Thank you for your time.” Seto escorted her to the door.

Where they nearly crashed into Ishimaru Akikoru pushing a covered tea cart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There was a tremor while they were on the road to Nagoya. It caused a rockslide. The school bus avoided the rocks, but was damaged in the ensuing traffic accident. Kaiba-san and some of his classmates left their vehicle to assist other drivers trapped by the rocks.”

The executive looked at the boy, curious as to why he was there. He glanced back at the mother; she appeared to be reading one of the handouts. He turned back to his guest.

“Ichimaru. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor?”

The young man smiled and gestured to the cart. “Tea.” Seto stepped aside and allowed him to enter. “Mother normally takes tea at this time, so Kiko-nee and I thought we would bring her favorite. If it is no imposition.” He lifted the cover to reveal an English tea set and an assortment of cakes.

“Food is never an imposition,” one of the techs laughed.

“If I may?”

“Please.” Seto gestured and watched the handsome man gracefully serve his mother and the two other women in the group before serving the men.

He served Seto last.

“The tea is a red blend with rose hips. Akikoru himself created it.” Ichimaru said as she sipped. “Thank you, my son. Are we expecting your sister?”

“She was unavoidably detained,” he replied smoothly, placing a cake in front of Seto. “She sends this sample of her culinary skills as an apology.”

“Did she make these?”

“Yes. She hopes they answer one of the traditional questions. She has recently taken quite an interest in Home Economics classes at school.”

“Has she?” Seto tried not to be too amused. He sipped the tea.

It was delightful. It was dry, but not bitter, and faintly familiar - like something almost remembered, but staying just out of the mind’s reach.

“You created this tea?” Seto looked at the boy, impressed.

“Originally, Ichimaru were tea masters.” He had the same lovely coy smile his sister wore so well. “Chemistry is a modern expression of that skill, but I prefer the traditional. Which do you prefer?”

“I see much to admire in both.” Was this boy actually flirting with him, Seto wondered, or was his ego getting inflated because of the club? “But I appreciate the flexibility to enjoy both.”

“Tell your sister these cakes are great,” one of the techs said.

The conversation became more inclusive and the demo was rerun for Akikoru. People left the meeting slowly until only Seto and the Ichimarus remained.

When a secretary came in to clean the room, Seto shooed her out. “I’m sure the china requires special handling and I can throw away a few paper napkins.” The woman looked stunned, as if the executive had sprouted wings. “Dismissed.”

“O...k,” she said finally and left.

Seto chuckled. “I don’t think she expected that.”

“It was quite wrong of you.” Ichimaru tsked. “You deprive your staff the opportunity to work for you.”

“I’m glad he sent her away.” The son stood and removed a large case from beneath the cart. “I’m sure a single saucer from this set is worth more than she is.” He began wrapping the used china and re-packing it.

“No plate is worth more than my staff,” Seto bristled. “But it may cost more than she could afford to replace. I should think you should wash those first, shouldn’t you?”

“Someone at home can do it.”

“I see. You and your sister do share many traits.”

The boy gave Seto an odd look. “I know how to wash a tea service. It was all my grandfather would let me do for a year.” He gestured. “But without water...?”

Seto stood up. “Seek and ye shall find.” He began piling the dishes carefully on the cart.

“Kaiba-san, you have the most extraordinary effect on my children.” Ichimaru rose and gave a bow-ish nod. “I am quite beyond housekeeping, so I will leave you to your own.” She gave her son a hug that seemed a moment too long.

“Goodbye, mother.” He held the door for her. “I will call if I will be late.”

There was a break room with a small kitchen on the far side of the elevators. Seto took off his jacket and watch, and rolled up his sleeves.

Ichimaru stroked his back, causing an involuntary shiver to awaken Seto’s nerves. “Young man -”

“This is a lovely silk-wool blend vest, Kaiba-sama,” he said, responding in Japanese. He had his sister’s artful innocence. “Perhaps I should wash and you dry.”

The executive nodded and located a dish towel. He was having trouble not tracing the curve of the boy’s buttocks with his eyes. I wonder if he moans like Joey does, Seto found himself thinking.

He stopped himself. In the first place, there was Joey, so he should not be considering other sexual partners. In the second, Ichimaru was 16, too young for such consideration. Regardless of how inviting the boy looked in tight pants and that simple white dress shirt.

Fuckable. Utterly fuckable.

Seto could absolutely see leaning the boy against the sink and sliding his cock between those round cheeks.

He found himself fully aroused - something that had only ever happened with Joey. But the dancer wasn’t here and this boy kept giving Seto heated glances.

At Empire, this sort of response was understandable. The performers were dressed to accentuate sexual cues; the audience was being deliberately inflamed. There was no reason to be sexually aroused in an office kitchen. Not without Joey. Joey would arouse Seto anywhere.

“Penny for your thoughts, Kaiba-sama?” Akikoru offered him a cup to dry.

“Rather a low bid, isn’t it?” Seto smiled and took the dish. “I was considering the nature of time, place and occasion.”

“Something specific, or the general principle?”

“The general. We use TPO to guide how we dress, how we act, even what we say. But it has little to do with what we think.”

“True.” The boy nodded. “For instance, I was thinking something that was probably inappropriate for place, occasion or time.”

“Really?” Seto wondered if those thoughts involved the removal of clothing. This is Joey’s fault. I never even knew such things before him. “Should I ask what sort of thoughts you’ve been having?”

“Perhaps. Perhaps we should go somewhere where such thoughts were more appropriate.”

“Such as?”

“Such as my -”

“...so I told Maggie, and she said that Barbara said the same thing!”

Two women walked in, surprising both men. Seto put the saucer he was drying in the case as Akikoru turned back to washing.

“Oh how pretty!” the first woman paused to admire the china. She picked up one of the cups. “My sister has a set just like this.”

“Your sister has porcelain tea service hand made in Jingdezhen by a master potter whose family has made tea sets for royalty for 2,000 years and uses 12k gold to create the red glaze?” Akikoru snapped.

“Oh, uh, no.” She looked completely taken aback as she seemed to realize what she was holding.

Seto slipped the delicate cup from her fingers before she dropped it. “I’m sure your sister’s china is lovely. Don’t you agree, Ichimaru?”

“I’m sure,” the boy tsked and returned to washing.

“I’m afraid we’ll be commandeering this space for a bit longer.” Seto smiled. “Perhaps you ladies could use another one?”

“Yeah. Come on, Judy,” the second woman took the first’s arm. “Coffee’s better on the 12th floor anyway.”

The brunette held his smile until the door closed behind the women. Then he frowned at his guest. “Please refrain from insulting my staff.”

“I don’t understand why you didn’t fire them,” the boy huffed. “I don’t think they even recognized you.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. This is the first time in years I’ve been in New York for longer than a week. The last time, Gozaburo was still alive.”

“Everyone in our offices always recognizes Mother. They always knew Father, too.” He shook his head and rinsed the last plate. “I don’t understand you at all.”

“I prefer to manage rather than to control. Therefore I require employees to know my goals rather than my face.”

“In that case, I’m glad I’m not an employee. Your face is certainly worth knowing.”

You cannot fuck this boy, Seto reminded himself. You certainly cannot fuck him here and now.

A chime sounded, and Seto had mixed feelings when he realized it was his phone.

“That is to ensure that I leave on time.” He took the last dish from Akikoru, dried it, and slipped it into the case. “I am taking a dance class. My instructor is rather strict about such things.”

“Dancing? I would love to watch you dance. May I go with you - just to observe? Maybe after, we could have that conversation on inappropriate thoughts.”

Maybe if I brought him, Joey would let me fuck him while he fucked me…. It dawned on the executive that the growing discomfort he was feeling was his erection being constrained. He could not remember feeling that aroused without Joey being the cause.

“I’m afraid not. My instructor has very clear rules regarding who may watch, and when. I need to be going. Do you need a ride? I can have a car made available.”

“No, I have a car on call.”

“Then I’ll be leaving first.” Seto put on his jacket. “Thank you, Ichimaru. Tea was delightful. Quite enlightening.”

* - * - * - * - *

“It’s a bit early, but since you plan to be gone, I figured we could celebrate your birthday today.” Joey slipped behind him in the bathroom and began nuzzling the back of his neck as Seto tried to brush his teeth.

“What did you have in mind?” Seto asked around the toothbrush. He tilted his neck to give Joey more access.

“Nothing big. We both come home around, like, five-ish, six-ish, I’ll cook something. I got you a little something. Then we spend the rest of the night doin’ a little somethin’ somethin’.” Joey stopped kissing while Seto spit and rinsed. “Yeah that was sexy,” he said drolly.

“No one invited you to watch my ablutions.” Seto shrugged. “What did you get me?”

Joey snickered. “A you’ll see.” One of his hands wandered up to touch Seto’s nipples

“Tell me.”

“No!”

“What if I already have it?”

“Then you’ll have two.” The dancer’s second hand joined the first and teased both pert buds. “Trust me, you don’t have this.”

“Stop that.” Seto dried his face but made no move to remove Joey’s hands. “I have meetings all day today.”

“So?”

“So,” the executive turned around in his lover’s arms. “If I spend the entire day horny, I won’t be able to concentrate.”

“What’s Japanese for ‘horny’?”

“Why do you only want to know the sexual words?”

“What’s bangin’?” Joey rubbed his semi-arousal against Seto’s.

“We don’t say banging.”

“Whole country and nobody’s gettin’ banged?”

“The expression is ‘holding’. You hold me, I am held by you.”

“Wow!” The dancer snickered. “Holding’s, like, not even foreplay. That’s Luther.” He pulled Seto close, held him tenderly. “Let me hold you tight/If only for one night,” he sang softly. “Something mmmhhh, mmmhhhh/Hmmm hhhmmm,” he swayed slowly around the small space of the bathroom.

Seto wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on his shoulder. His warmth, his heartbeat, Seto couldn’t tell his own from the man he held. He no longer thought it mattered. This moment. This could be eternity. The Board will have a collective stroke when I marry an American man, he thought. But he honestly could not see spending his life with anyone else.

“It would be so nice/If only for one night,” Joey kissed Seto’s temple and continued to dance slowly. “When I was still going to school, you knew a girl wasn’t into you ‘cause when that song played, she’d walk off the dance floor.”

“What a foolish girl,” Seto murmured. His dancer smelled fresh, not like soap but not his typical musky sweat. Intoxicatingly Joey-esque. Seto tried to memorize the scent.

“I wanna hold you.”

“I’ll be late.”

“I don’t mean sex. I mean this. I wanna do this. I wanna -” He broke off and Seto felt him swallow hard. “You gonna be here for dinner, right?”

“I expect to be.”

“Good.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Why am I here?” Martin walked into his KaibaCorp office without knocking.

“I find myself asking that frequently.”

The truth was, he liked Martin. It did take some time to adjust to her intentionally insubordinate manner. But, under that, she did not tolerate incompetence, she spoke her mind, and she was willing to admit when something was beyond her abilities. And she was fearless, which made her quite a change from his typical staff member.

She dropped a folder on his desk. “Four years of recalculated financials, 12 copies. You didn’t need me to bring this, Mishiko coulda printed all this.”

“She can’t present the material.”

“Present? What? To who?”

“Present SPM financials to the Senior CFO planning committee.”

“Oh I don’t do all that; that’s above my pay grade.”

“As a point of fact, Ms. Martin, as a CFO for a KaibaCorp entity, it is exactly your ‘pay grade’.”

“Ok, you know that’s just a title, right?”

“You are an accountant, correct?”

“But, I’m not a CPA.”

“You have filled the role for several years, I’m told.”

“Told. Like you listen. I am not a CPA.”

“I don’t require you to be one - although you could be reimbursed for the classes if you pursued it.”

“I am too old to sit my happy ass in a class all night. And I am not ‘presenting’ financials. Planning? What am I going to plan?”

“Actually, I would expect you to be more of a voice of reason.”

“This is Reese’s thing. He talks to people. I don’t even like people.”

“Yes, and I suspect I will spend my afternoon soothing ruffled feathers. Nevertheless. You and that data are supposed to be downstairs, now.”

She snatched up the folder. “When this blows up in your face, maybe you’ll learn you not always the smartest somebody in the room!”

“First time for everything.” He smirked as the door closed.

“Kaiba-san,” Mishiko’s voice came over his intercom. “You asked me to remind you about your meeting with Brian this afternoon.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Oh, and is everything ok?”

“Martin? She’s fine.”

“No, I mean with your brother’s school.”

Mokuba’s school?

Why would she….

“They’ve been sending those vague ‘please read the website’ messages for an hour or so.”

Seto pulled out his phone. There were several texts from the school, all titled ‘Your Child’s Field Trip - Update’.

“Just a moment,” he told his secretary.

‘Field Trip’ was a low priority keyword, but he’d never seen one with so many messages.

There were two sets. One was the set from the administrator; Seto also had his secretaries receive those, so they could respond if he was truly unavailable. Those were a vague message announcing a change in plans and directing receivers to the school’s website for details.

The second set was from the Headmaster’s Office.

[All students have been taken to Mount Fuji Memorial Hospital for treatment], the most current update read. [There are no serious injuries and we strongly urge all parents to secure their own safety before coming to the scene.]

Calmly, Seto reset his notifications so that anything from the school was a high alert.

“Mishiko?”

“Yes, Kaiba-san?”

“Have the helicopter prepped. I need immediate transport to Kennedy.”

“Right away, sir. What happened?”

“I’m not certain. There seems to have been some kind of accident. I’m forwarding the alerts to you as they arrive. Have my jet ready. The destination is wherever Mount Fuji Memorial Hospital is.”

She gasped and the intercom clicked off before she remembered to sign off.

Seto scrolled his messages. There were none from Mokuba.

Take the elevator to the roof, he forced himself to focus on one action at a time. Push the up button. Wait for the doors to open.

“We’ll be in the air in a jif, Mr. Kaiba. You need help belting in?” the pilot asked.

Seto looked around. He didn’t remember getting in the aircraft, but he fastened the safety belt. The pilot grinned, gave him a thumbs up, then turned his attention to taking off.

Seto’s phone rang. “Kaiba.”

“Sir.” Isono would sound calm in a firefight. “Kaiba-san received a minor injury. The paramedic reported that he was unconscious but responsive. Classmates reported that he hit his head while assisting another driver.”

“I see. What happened?”

“There was a tremor while they were on the road to Nagoya. It caused a rockslide. The school bus avoided the rocks, but was damaged in the ensuing traffic accident. Kaiba-san and some of his classmates left their vehicle to assist other drivers trapped by the rocks.”

“What’s my ETA?”

“3:30pm, local time, sir. Approximately 15 hours in the air.”

“I see.”

“Kaiba-sama,” Isono’s voice seemed to soften. “All indications are that he is fine.”

“I agree. But I should have been more alert. We’re landing. I will call you from the plane.”

“I will follow as soon as possible.”

“I’m sure your local team can see to my needs.”

“If you prefer, sir.” Isono cleared his throat. “I would feel more at ease if I oversaw things myself.”

“Fine! Just - please - I want everything handled without delay. We are landing.”

“Yes, sir. Sir, have you contacted your… dance instructor?”

“...oh,” Joey.

“I will make contact -”

“No.” Seto took a deep breath. “I should call him. I may not see him for a while.” He hung up.

Thankfully, the airport authority treated the unscheduled flight as an emergency once they confirmed the low level earthquake. He touched base with Mishiko just after take off.

He tried Mokuba’s phone. No answer.

There could be a hundred reasons his brother hadn’t called, chief among them being negligence.

He called the club and waited while someone found Joey.

“Hey gorgeous! What up?”

“I’m afraid I must cancel our dinner plans.”

“What happened?” Joey’s tone turned serious. “You sound wrong.”

“I sound wrong?”

“When you’re mad, you get pissy. Right now, you sound like your dog just died.” An involuntary whimper escaped Seto. “Ok, now I know something is wrong. Tell me.”

“My brother was apparently injured in a traffic accident.”

“Fuck! He ok?”

“I haven’t spoken with him yet. He was unconscious as of last report.”

“You coming home first or going straight to the airport?”

“I’m afraid I’m already in the air. I should have called before -”

“No, dude, don’t sweat it. I just wish I could have gone with you. I’d like to meet your family.”

“Assuming there’s anyone to meet.”

“He’s fine.” Joey’s voice was warm. “Nobody would have let you jet out for a corpse, right?”

“Logical if not comforting.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not good at this kind of stuff. If they called about my sister, I’d be climbin’ the walls. But just try to be cool.”

“I don’t think you understand how important my brother is. His death -”

“Whoa, whoa! You said injury! Is he hurt or dead, babe?”

“He is injured, unconscious but alive.”

“Ok, then no more of the d-word, ok? Hey, change the subject. You remember Jay-Z said he’d check the club out, right?”

“Who is Jay-Z?”

“Ok, we need to get your head checked out, ’cause you got some serious memory issues. Jay-Z, rapper, producer? Met him at that fundraiser a couple months ago?”

“Fine. Go on.”

“Anyway, he’s producing a couple newcomers, and they are looking for dancers and a place to film the video. Guess the name of the song.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea, Joey. I am not in the mood for games.”

“Get It Up.”

“What?”

“That’s the song, ‘Get It Up’. So Jay-Z’s bringing the guy by next week, and if all goes well, they’re going to film the video here and - the best part - they’re thinkin’ they’re gonna use Annie and the girls!”

“That is good -” Seto’s phone buzzed. “Hold a moment. I have another call.” He pressed the button. “Kaiba.”

“I’m ok,” Mokuba said. “I was helping a girl out of her car, and the dumb bitch did something. No idea what, I lost, like, a minute.”

“ _Yokatta_!” Seto sighed, trembling. “I have another call. Are you somewhere I can call you back?”

“Yeah.” The boy yawned. “Everything’s cool over here.”

“Fine.” He hung up and tried to stop shaking.

“Seto?” a voice said. “Babe?”

“That was him.” He managed to choke out. “He - uh…” Seto felt like he was falling apart.

“It’s ok, babe. He’s ok?”

“...yes…”

“Dude, you find out your brother’s alive, you’re allowed to fall apart.”

“I can’t fall apart.” Seto wiped his eyes. “I need to call my office. I have no idea how long his recovery will take.”

“I guess we’ll have to do that birthday thing when you get back.”

“That hardly matters,” Seto dismissed. “I need to focus.”

“Matters to me. You ok?”

“Yes.” Seto sniffed. “Fine.”

“You need me to send anything? Socks? Panties?”

“Why would I need you to send panties?”

“Hey, I don’t know what kind of kinky shit you do when I’m not around. You might jack off with ‘em.”

“You are a depraved individual.”

“I’m gonna be without you, I’m not gonna lie.”

“I’m sorry. I should have stopped to see you before I left.”

“No big whoop, gorgeous. Family **matters**. Call me tonight, ok?”

“Before bed?”

“Depends. You into phone sex?”

“Only when I do kinky things while you are not around.”

“Pervert. I’ll wait up. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I’m actually rather fond of you as well.”

“Now you sound like you!”

“Now I’m feeling more like me. Thank you.”

He hung up and immediately called Isono to update him. “ _Yokatta_!” the security man sighed. “The facility is a small private hospital. Authorities have taken more serious cases to a larger location.”

“Competence?”

“Hard to judge. It is the only significant medical facility in its general locale. They are difficult to reach thanks to the mountainous region.”

“I imagine communication is difficult as well.”

“Sat-comms only.”

“Understood. I’m going to call him back and see if I can speak to his physician. Please update the rest of the staff.”

“....’moshi.” Mokuba mumbled after the phone rang for what felt like hours.

“I’m sorry to wake you, brother.”

“Hey So-niichan.”

“Are you on medication?” Mokuba stopped saying ‘So-niichan’ when he was three.

“Kinda. My head hurt, so they gave me something.”

“I see. Is the doctor nearby? I wanted to speak to him.”

“Nah-an! Her. Pretty.”

“I see. So I shouldn’t rush.”

“No, hurry. I feel better with So-niichan.”

Seto’s throat went dry. He felt himself tearing up again. “I’ll be there as fast as I can, Mo-chan. Go back to sleep.”

* - * - * - * - *

“I’m fine, Nii-sama,” Mokuba repeated for the umpteenth time. “They only kept me an extra day for observation.”

“Then I’m sure our doctor will concur.” Seto continued reading. “Lie back. We’ll be there soon.”

“Why? I can sit up. I’m not a kid, I have stuff I gotta do. That band I produced took off. I bumped my head. That’s all.”

“You nearly fell getting into the car.”

“My foot got caught in the stupid wheelchair - which wouldn’t have happened if the damn nurse had just let me walk. She was so busy staring at you, I’m surprised she didn’t run me into a wall!”

“Perhaps. How do you feel?”

“Big bro,” Mokuba sat up properly, ignoring Seto’s glare. “Yes, I got knocked cold. But I didn’t have a concussion. The only thing is I don’t remember the hit itself. And since the dumb bitch hit me from behind, there’s probably nothing to remember.”

“I still want you examined by a qualified physician.”

“I was examined by a qualified physician. Believe me, I tried to make up stuff for her to examine. She told me to come back in ten years.” Seto studied his brother. “Honestly. Let’s just go home. I’ll spend the day where you can see me. The band’s got their first international tour next month. I mean, it’s only Korea, Vietnam, and Hong Kong but the paperwork is unreal! I wouldn’t lie about this. Head wounds are serious shit.”

Seto looked at him a moment longer, then sighed, resigned. “Isono?” He tapped the speaker. “Change of destinations. Take us home.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thanks, Nii-sama. Oh, hey, since you wanna hang out anyway, would you mind kinda going over one of the contracts for me?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the Wheeler/Kaiba residence. We’re not here. Well, we are, but we ain’t worried about the phone, knowhatimsayin? Leave a message, we’ll holler back.

“We had an agreement.”

Seto hated sitting seiza for long periods, but was happy that his legs no longer fell asleep in the position. Ichimaru-san seemed perfectly comfortable in the position. Of course, it was her house and her meeting that had him there.

“No, Kaiba-san, we had a discussion in which you indicated what you would be willing to give for the polymer, and I indicated that I would consider your offer.”

“And have you considered my offer?”

“I have been considering my family.”

“Your family.”

“Yes.” She sighed dramatically. “I am an old woman, Kaiba-san. My husband has passed, and I find myself worried about my children's futures. That polymer is my husband’s last contribution to Ichimaru and once your holograms reach the market, what will we have to show for it?”

“I will ensure that your creation of it is not lost. In fact, in the labs, the name ‘Ichimaru drape’ is what the technicians use. I am planning to market it that way. Currently, the campaign is for the Kaiba Holocube featuring the Ichimaru Drape.”

“The drape?”

“The polymer’s traits. Dynochromatic Rayleigh Alphawave Prismatic Emulsion. Someone on the Holocube team started calling it that, and no one has come up with a better name.”

“I see.” She looked thoughtful.

After a few moments, Seto cleared his throat. “Perhaps -”

“So my husband’s legacy to his descendants will be a ‘drape’ featured in a device that will be replaced in five years? Ten?”

At the current rate of technology, it might not last that long, Seto thought.

She studied Seto as he weighed a new tactic.

“What if we pooled our resources into a joint venture?” he suggested.

“Joint?” She seemed somewhat amused. “Leave us,” she ordered abruptly.

Instantly, her staff stopped whatever they were doing, and began leaving the room. Seto glanced at Isono. The security man was holding for instructions.

“Close the door behind you.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

They waited until they were alone.

“I gather ‘joint’ was the magic word.”

“You will forgive me for speaking frankly?”

“Of course.”

“You have had a rather large number of omiai.”

“There have been more than a few, yes.”

“And my children tell me your birthday luncheon last week was quite the event -”

“Yes. Well.”

“- with every eligible woman from Tokyo to Timbuktu.”

“That may be a slight exaggeration.”

“My son tells me there were at least 50 girls of marriageable age, but you spent the bulk of the day with him and your brother.”

“I’m not quite certain how this -”

“Kaiba-san! You are responsible not only for the future of KaibaCorp, but of the Kaiba family as well. Do not dishonor Gozaburo-san’s legacy. It is your obligation to build a new generation to carry the memory of your ancestors forward.”

“You want a marriage to seal our alliance. Very well. In truth, I believe Mokuba is already quite taken with Akikiko, and -”

“I will not have my daughter married to the second son of a house with no future!”

“No future?”

“You…. You are ‘that’ way. Like my son.”

“Ah.” Obviously Kiko and Koru had guessed; obviously they told their mother. “Yes. I am homosexual. However, I am well aware that I must have an heir. Mokuba is -”

“I have decided to give the ‘Ichimaru Drape’ manufacturing and usage rights exclusively as a wedding gift to the spouse of whichever of my children weds this year.”

“Whichever?”

“If my daughter weds first, she will become her husband’s family, but, if her second child is registered as Ichimaru, I will give the father the patent for the polymer. As a gift.”

Seto stared at the woman, dumbfounded.

“I admit, I am not best pleased with my son’s choice, but Japanese society offers us a graceful way to resolve it. If my son adopts a ‘son’, my new grandchild would become Ichimaru. I would be so delighted, I would give the patent to him outright.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Hey, gorgeous!” Joey sounded upbeat, but breathless. “I can’t talk long. Jay Z’s here.”

“Who?”

“Seriously? You are a trip! We met him at the fundraiser and he’s gonna film a music video at the club. Which is what we are rehearsing now, so I gotta go. What time's your flight getting in?”

“That’s why I’m calling.” Seto sighed. “We have an emergency board meeting. I’m in the car on the way back to the office now.”

“That sounds bad.”

“It could be a disaster, Joey. I’m being asked -”

“On the phone,” Joey said abruptly. “Hold on a sec, gorgeous.” He could hear the dancer’s voice muffled in the background. “Yeah, well he’s in Japan, so give me a minute. Seto? Sorry about that.”

“You sound busy.”

“Kinda. But I miss you. Any idea when you will be home?”

“None.”

“Darn. My right hand’s getting kinda sore, you know?”

“Joey!” Seto felt himself blush as he glanced up to see if Isono, driving, heard that.

“How’s yours?”

“I’m not in a place where I can discuss that.”

“Aw!” Joey laughed. “Just tell me you miss me.”

“I miss you desperately.”

“Me, too. Call me tonight. You can tell me all about what those jack offs did this time. You’re keeping up with that workout, right? In this job, you go soft, it shows.”

“I’ve added it to my morning exercises. I have to wake up fifteen minutes earlier thanks to you.”

“Aw, poor baby,” the dancer snickered. “I really gotta run.”

“Wait!” Seto glanced at Isono. His attention was focused on driving, but it wasn’t possible that he wasn’t listening. “Aishiteru.”

“What is that, phone sex?”

“Ask Mazaki. I have to go now.”

“Call me later, ’k? I love you.”

Seto hung up. “I gather you heard all that.”

“Heard what, sir?”

“I see. Thank you.”

When they arrived at KaibaCorp’s headquarters, Seto left instructions for his brother and sealed himself in his office.

Marry the daughter, insure Kaiba’s future, get the patent eventually.

Marry the son, merge Kaiba into Ichimaru, get the patent now.

Marry Joey, lose everything, be happy.

The correct choice was obvious.

Seto opened his office window and looked out at the view. 36 stories up and a window that opened. The view was thrilling and terrifying at once. It was, of course, a construction error. The wrong window was installed and never fixed. Now Seto kept it as a reminder.

The higher you fly, the farther you fall.

“Do you even care that it totally freaks me out when you do that?”

Seto closed the window. He was well aware of Mokuba’s nightmares.

“I’m glad you are early.” Seto moved to a corner of the room and sat seiza on a cushion there.

“What’s wrong, nii-sama?” His baby brother joined him, looking worried. “I thought this was a bullshit meeting. Did something happen?”

“It’s -” Seto sighed. “We haven’t spoken in awhile, not about...personal issues. Several things have happened.”

“What do you need me to do?”

Seto looked at his brother. Only at moments like these did he show his age. Only when they were alone and it seemed like only the two of them against the world. Seto stroked his face. “I think he would have liked you.”

“Who? Dad?”

“Him, too.” The executive took hold of himself. “We do not have time for the conversation we need to have, and I promise I will answer any questions you have when we get home. For now, I need to bring you up to speed. First, you should know - I am homosexual.”

Mokuba looked at him expectantly.

“Mokuba?”

“I’m ready. What’s up? Did you meet someone?”

“You are not surprised.”

“No. Was I supposed - oh, wait, you thought I didn’t know!” He laughed. “Nii-sama, when Kyoko Fukada asked to sit on your lap at that movie premier, you were the only guy in the room who could stand up without embarrassing himself. If she doesn’t...y’know...you gotta be gay!”

“I see.” Seto suddenly felt extremely foolish. “It was that obvious.”

“To me?” The boy shrugged. “You’ve been my brother my whole life. But, I don’t think a lot of people get it, since every girl I’ve ever met wants to know you.”

“I see. Well, in answer to your question, yes, I have met someone, but it is entirely irrelevant at the moment. Ichimaru is holding all rights to the polymer at ransom unless I marry Akikiko or Akikoru.”

“Kiko-chan?!” Mokuba’s expression passed quickly through several emotions. It settled on confusion. “Wait, Kiko-chan or Koru-kun?”

“Yes, apparently she was not surprised either.”

“So marry him.” Mokuba shrugged. “Easy.”

“If I adopt him, I get nothing. If he adopts me, Kaiba becomes a branch of Ichimaru.”

The teen frowned. “Fuck that. Marry her. You were planning to marry a girl anyway.”

“Yes. If I marry her, Ichimaru wants the second child returned to their family, but she will give me the patent.”

“Sweet!”

“The only problem, is that I had intended to arrange Akikiko for you.” Mokuba’s eyes went wide. “If you had no objections, of course.”

“Me...and Kiko?” The younger boy looked a bit sheepish. “Uh, so I guess you know she and I hit it, right?”

“No. She told me she was pure. When was this?”

“Uh,” Mokuba looked even more embarrassed, “After your birthday party last week. My hotel room. I think I was the ‘consolation prize’ since she couldn’t get to you past Koru-kun.”

“So it’s a recent occurrence. I see. That ends the matter. If you are interested in her, then -”

“No. That polymer is, like, the only thing that can handle the hologram program. If you gotta marry Kiko to get it, that’s the answer.”

“The woman you desire becomes your brother’s wife. I’m sure nothing could go wrong with that.”

“We’ve gone out a couple times, but she’s not, y’know, special or something. Two million girls in Tokyo. I think I can find another one.”

“You are disregarding another rather important detail.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to marry Joey.”

“Joey?” He snickered. “Your boyfriend’s name is Joey?”

“What’s wrong with that name?”

“No class! Joey sounds like a mob boss trying to be friendly. I always figured you’d fall for a Brit named Winston or Nelson.”

“Joey is short for Jounouchi.”

“He’s Japanese?”

“His grandfather was, but Joey is thoroughly American. I only know his full name because his traditional birth announcement is still hanging on the living room wall.”

“He didn’t tell you? That’s weird for an American. So where does he work?”

“He’s a dancer. He owns a - uh - a sort of host club.”

“You’re dating a stripper.”

“What makes you think -”

“A dancer at a ‘sort of’ host club? Dude! What were you doing in a strip club to begin with?”

“The club is the tenant in a building we own. I was inspecting the property.”

“Inspecting?” He snickered. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Sure, as if! Pictures?”

“Ah! Yes. Let’s see… here. He thought it was odd that I had no pictures of us, so he insisted on taking this one with my phone.”

“Ok. Yeah, he’s kinda cute. So when do I get to meet him?”

“If I must marry Akikiko, never. Joey would not do well as a mistress.”

“Yeah, and Kiko-chan’s got a temper from hell. She’d hire a hit.”

“Would she? Good to know.” Seto put the photo away. “Ichimaru seems to believe that Kaiba has no future since it is unlikely for me to father children, and she does not trust that I fully intend for you to inherit from me once you are ready.”

“Neither do I, but that’s not her business.”

“Until I secure a contract for that damn Drape, everything is her business. I suppose I’m lucky she doesn’t want me to marry her.”

“I am not calling her ‘nee-sama’. Not without throwing up.”

“Let us concentrate on less unpleasant strategies. I suggest you marry Akikiko, and Kaiba licenses exclusive use of the Drape patent for ten years with an inverse profit sharing split.”

“Sounds fair to me.”

* - * - * - * - *

“And what happens in ten years?” the COO railed at the emergency meeting. “Renegotiate the terms with her holding us by the throat?”

“In ten years, state-of-the-art will have moved beyond the current holocube,” Seto repeated.

“CDs. Cellphones. Touchscreens,” the CTO listed. “All have lasted longer than ten years.”

“They have all had many innovations.”

“Evolutions to the basic design, yes. But everything is still built on those original patented concepts. Those polymer rights could be worth thousands now and billions in ten years.”

“You are still debating the wrong issue,” the CLC sighed. “This strikes at the very foundation of Kaiba. This is why we began searching for suitable brides as soon as you were formally declared Head of the Family. Ichimaru is not the first to question how long two underage boys can control this structure.”

“But she does offer a valid solution,” the CFO added. “Frankly, looking over the other candidates, I think she’d be best even without the patent. And since she’s sixteen, you can register her as your wife without extra paperwork.”

“She does not have Konami’s, ehem, charms,” the CAO chuckled.

“One cannot have everything,” the CTO smirked.

“You gentlemen seem to be disregarding my initial statement. She has the wrong ‘charms’. I do not wish to marry any ‘her’.”

“Fine.” The COO slapped the table. “Say ‘no’. If you want to file for emancipation and make your own decisions, we can draw up the papers now. No more omiai. Step down from the Board. No more KaibaCorp.”

“Also, no more Kaiba Manor,” the CFO pointed out. “And no more Kaiba Trust fund.”

That was the sticking point. The Kaiba Gozaburo Family Support Irrevocable Trust Fund contained Gozaburo’s entire estate. It listed Seto as the administrator, but the Board was the Trustee. Seto was also the sole beneficiary; Mokuba became the Beneficiary when Seto aged out on his twentieth birthday.

The Trust owned the house and cars. It paid the staff, school tuitions, and all other personal expenses as Seto saw fit, under two conditions. First, that until the date of his twentieth birthday, Seto must behave as Gozaburo’s dependent son - sign no leases in his own name, own no real property, obey his ‘father’s’ wishes, and follow the guardianship of the Board. Any act of independence - such as refusing to marry a Board-selected bride - would be considered a request for emancipation and full adulthood under Japanese law.

Such a request would be granted, but all assets of the Trust would then be liquidated and the proceeds divided equally between the other Board members for their service. Seto would be required to give up all things he’d received as ‘son’ - including his residence and his job; Mokuba would receive nothing.

If both sons aged out of the Trust, on Mokuba’s twentieth birthday, the Fund would dissolve. Members of the Board would receive a small portion for their service. The majority of the assets would be divided equally between the sons.

“Are you asking for independence, Kaiba-sama?” the CTO asked directly.

I’ll support you, Joey said. He wanted to take care of Seto.

But did Joey want to take care of Mokuba as well? Could Joey afford the Imperial high school? Or to send Mokuba to any college in the world? Seto could live his life from a 5th floor walk up, but his brother deserved more.

“Kaiba-sama, we are wasting time at this stage. I call for a vote. A marital alliance between Kaiba Seto and Ichimaru Akikiko, securing use of the Drape and eventual patent ownership. All in favor?”

Five of the seven hands at the table raised.

Seto stared at his brother.

“Nii-sama,” the boy looked defiant. “I am not voting to do something that’s gonna make life suck for you. That shit is over.”

“And I gather you are willing to live in poverty with your brother,” the CTO commented.

Mokuba shrugged. “If Seto’s happy, I’m happy.”

Which is what the boy had said each time a relation had given them away. Each time prospective parents had interviewed them. Each time Gozaburo tried to divide them. Seto raised his hand.

“It’s the best thing for the company. I can be happy with that.”

* - * - * - * - *

Hi! This is the Wheeler/Kaiba residence. We’re not here. Well, we are, but we ain’t worried about the phone, knowhatimsayin? Leave a message, we’ll holler back.

Seto hung up. He’d already left several messages. No one had answered at the club or on Joey’s cell, but if he was rehearsing when he wasn’t working, he may not have checked the phone yet.

He called the apartment again. When the tone sounded, he cleared his throat. “Joey. I - no, I will at least - I will explain everything when I return. Several things have changed. I can’t - I won’t explain over the phone. I do not want you to misunderstand. All I can say now is that I was wrong. I am nothing without you. Aishiteru.”

He hung up and turned the phone off. He got out of the car.

“You reach him?” Mokuba asked. The brothers wore equally cold expressions.

“I left a message. Where are they?”

“Inside. Kiko-chan’s still upset that you aren’t having a wedding.”

“The Board didn’t require a ceremony. Only an updated koseki. Shall we?”

Together they entered the Registry Office.

* - * - * - * - *

Dinner was a culinary masterpiece complete with red rice. It was served with an awkward silence in the sterile beauty of the Kaiba Manor formal dining hall.

The whole day had been awkward.

Kaiba Akikiko had arrived at 10am. She brought considerably more than her toothbrush and a change of clothes. Mokuba seemed to vanish as Seto had the staff install her things in a guest room.

He took his new wife on a tour of her new home.

When Akikiko touched him, Seto flinched. She tried to flirt with him; he ignored her overtures. The girl suggested she could share his room, and the executive had to restrain his response.

“You will need your own space as we adjust to this new situation. I would not want to deprive you of some privacy.”

“Husband,” she looked at him coyly, “I expect you to invade my...privacy. Often.”

Seto nearly retched.

“...Husband?” Seto pulled himself from his own thoughts as he realized she was speaking to him.

“Yes, Ichimaru?”

“Is it so terrible to be married to me?”

She was a sixteen year old girl who was picked up from school, told to sign a paper, informed she was a wife, and given twelve hours to move from her family to her spouse, a man she’d met twice. As uncomfortable as Seto was, this had to be a nightmare for her.

“I had thought we would both have more time.” Seto tried to smile. “I had not expected yesterday to be our wedding night.”

“Which we spent apart.”

“You are sixteen. We will spend many nights apart.”

“Why would my age matter when we are already married?”

“Because, while we are both of age to wed, neither of us is at the age of majority. And I am not carrying a marriage certification everywhere I go.”

“You carry a driving ‘certification’,” she retorted.

“I do not have a driving certification,” he smirked. “Although that does remind me. I’ll need to get you a car and driver.”

“My own car!” She looked excited, and then wary. “Why?”

“Because your school and my office are in different locations. Mokuba has a car for the same reason.”

“Mother and Father always traveled together.”

“I will travel with you - when the place and occasion are appropriate.”

She sighed and frowned. “I won’t see Aniki anymore, either.”

Seto paused. “Did you travel together in the mornings?” She nodded. “Well, perhaps we can get Mokuba out of bed on time and you can commute with him. You may be able to at least see your brother before school. It’s not much, but -” he paused. Akikiko was covering her face, her shoulders shaking.

If it had been Mokuba, Seto would have cradled the boy, dried his tears, and promised that everything would be alright. He could almost feel Joey pushing him to go comfort the poor child. Joey reminded him frequently that touching wasn’t a bad thing, that girls did not have ‘cooties’ - a term he never did explain.

Seto got up finally when he could hear the girl weeping. If it was an act, it was a convincing one. He went to her end of the table. “Ichima-” He mentally switched to his ‘Penthouse’ mindset and stroked her hair. “Akikiko, come now. We will make the best of this. That I promise. I am not the man of your dreams, I’ll wager, but I am also not the yokai of your nightmares.” He stooped down beside her, trying to coax her to look at him.

“You hate me!” she wailed, truly distraught. “You wanted Aniki!”

Seto bit back the honest answer. “I do not hate you. You are very pretty, very charming, quite clever, and your cakes were delicious.”

“They were?” She looked up, sniffing.

Seto tried not to snicker at her running mascara and smeared lipstick. “Well, this might not be your finest moment.” Her expression grew mournful and she began weeping again. “Oh for heaven’s -! Akikiko, I’m teasing! Oh! This is -! Fine.” He stood up again. “Come.” He pulled her, forcing the crying girl out of her seat. “Come along.”

He led her outside, around the grounds to a small, informal garden. It was too dark to see much of anything, but the screened gazebo was old and creaked.

Seto uncharacteristically plopped himself on one of the bamboo chairs. “I have never brought anyone else here - not even Mokuba.” His brother had found it on his own.

It had been the first place Seto had planned to bring Joey.

“What is it?” She was still teary-eyed, but curiosity was winning.

“It was planned to be an English garden, but the soil here is wrong for the purpose. Gozaburo abandoned the project.”

“I wonder why.”

“I have no idea. It was before my time. I found it, grown over, and spent almost a month hand trimming before I could use the building.”

“By hand?”

He grinned at the memory. “I wanted a place with privacy. If I had the staff do it, they would have known where to find me. If I had purchased equipment, Gozaburo would have known. This is where I come when the world seems overwhelming.”

Akikiko sat down. “It’s quiet.”

“Now. In the summer, the insects are cacophonous.”

They sat listening to the night.

“Kaiba-san?” She spoke after a while, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have done nothing.”

“I told mother it was cruel to force you to marry me to get the patent. I said you would marry Aniki in a heartbeat if she linked it to him.”

“I cannot choose between truth and beauty, but between my company and my brother? There is no decision. I cannot become Ichimaru - or any other House - everything I do for KaibaCorp is only to lay a kingdom at Mokuba’s feet when I turn thirty-one.”

“Thirty-one? So specific?”

“Our father died at that age. I lost everything he gave us. Intellectually, I realize I was a child, and our inheritance was stolen, but I’ve never been able to shake the feeling that my brother would never have suffered if I had done more. Been better. He should have started his life with everything. When I turn thirty-one, I will give him the chance again.”

He heard her stand and cross the room. When she laid her hand on his arm, it was warm and almost welcome. She knelt beside him.

“I see. You need a wife who will help you build a kingdom and yet, stand by you when you have given it away. Mother taught me to be a queen. I suppose I could learn to be a peasant.”

Seto looked at her. Her eyes were moist and red, but she was smiling. She really was a very sweet child. He was going to hurt Joey for the opportunity to hurt her. Suddenly, he felt like crying.

Instead, he stroked her hair and forced a smile. “Camelot did not last forever.” He stood and offered her his hand. “Come, Guinevere. The trick to coming out here is never staying long enough for anyone to come searching.”

“Very well, Arthur.”

They returned to the manor and Seto escorted her to her room.

“Stay.” She pulled his arm when he started to leave. “Please. Not for….” She looked away. “I’d just like to talk.”

“Ah. Yes. I imagine we should talk.”

The front room was a tasteful parlor. Akikiko gasped and Seto realized that she hadn’t seen it since her arrival. “If you dislike anything, we can have the room redecorated.”

“Oh Kaiba-san! It’s beautiful!” She hurried into the adjoining bedroom and Seto heard her squeal. He wasn’t sure if that was a positive or negative response.

Joey was much clearer. ‘Oh sweet’ or ‘that sucks’ never left room to wonder. He followed her, wondering if he would spend the rest of his life comparing his wife to his love.

As he entered the room, the girl nearly tackled him. “You really are King Arthur! Everything is so beautiful!”

“Perhaps you could show your pleasure by not choking me?”

She responded by kissing him.

Seto had to practically shoved her away. “Akikiko, I don’t know what your mother told you to expect. I don’t know what wiles you believe you can ply against me, but understand this. I intend to be a proper husband and provider, but I have no sexual interest in you. And frankly, the discussion is entirely moot until you turn twenty. At that point, we have the wedding of your dreams and confront the issue of conceiving children. Until that time, comport yourself as a lady raised as Ichimaru and accepted by Kaiba. Not like some - some drunkard ejected from a strip club!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey gorgeous. I keep missing you on the cell, so I thought I’d try here. I’m sorry about Sunday, but it was a crazy day. Look, I don’t know what’s up, but we’ll handle it, ok? I’m here. I’m gonna be here. Do what you gotta do. Oh, and I did ask Annie. Aishiteru to you too. I don’t know if you mean that as a question, but my answer is ‘I do’. So anyway, it’s, like, 3am. I just got home, but I just wanted to tell you that. Aishiteru, gorgeous. Oh, and koishiteru. Annie told me what that meant, too.”

“I’m leaving for New York tonight.”

“Tonight?” Akikiko looked up from her breakfast. “That doesn’t give me much time to pack.”

“Hey, at least he tells you,” Mokuba snarked. “One time he called me from the plane.”

“That was an unexpected trip. But I need to return. I have several projects I am overseeing, and I left them in rather a lurch.”

“Mother said I should look for a ring in the Diamond district.”

“Get the diamond there,” Mokuba suggested, “but get the ring made in Brussels.”

“Absolutely not.” Seto looked at his watch. “A simple gold band, one stone - not more than one karet. When we have a formal ceremony, I will present you with a formal ring. Until then, you need something low key that will not disrupt your school, or cost a small fortune if you lose it.”

“I’m not so irrespon-”

“You are required to take off all jewelry during gym?”

“Yes, but -”

“Then there is an opportunity for something to be lost, damaged, or stolen. You may be careful, but a well-meaning friend can drop it down a drain just as easily.”

She frowned. “True.”

“You can save a lot of time by just saying ‘yes, nii-sama’ in the first place,” Mokuba snickered. “He always wins.”

“I’m always right.” He looked at his watch again. “You need to leave now if Akikiko is going to have a moment to visit.”

“Yes, Nii-sama.” Mokuba grinned.

“Yes, Teishu-san.” She rolled her eyes but followed Mokuba out of the room.

But when Isono picked Seto up from the office at 4pm, Akikiko was in the car.

“You have school,” he said simply.

“I told them today that I’d be traveling with my husband. They gave me the remote student information and login.”

“Remote student?”

“All of our classes are recorded. I can participate live or watch the webinar later. All homework must be completed within one week of my return.”

“Exams?”

“Must be proctored by an approved facility. Aniki and I were both Remote Students when we met you this summer.”

“I see. Very well. Have a copy of your grades sent to me, and change your primary contact to me as well.”

“Oh but Mother -”

“No longer lives with you, and isn’t responsible for your daily life anymore. Give me your cell phone.”

“Why?”

“Questioning your husband? What an ill bred wife.” She frowned, but handed him the device. He turned it off and dropped it in his pocket.

Then he began reading his tablet.

“Teishu-san.”

He pretended to ignore her.

“Kaiba-san. Give me my phone back.”

“No.” It was hard to keep a straight face.

“I need to make a call.”

“No.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to sit here in silence, smiling sweetly like some doll?”

“Yes.” His facade almost broke, listening to her gasp in outrage.

“...are you even listening to me?”

“No,” he deadpanned.

Joey would have kissed him by now. Joey would have tackled him, kissed him, and forgotten about the phone while undressing him. Hell, they would probably already be fucking.

Seto’s mood plummeted. It had been a month. A full month since he’d seen his beloved dancer. And to return like this - with a wife. It was outrageous.

It was temporary, he reminded himself. Four years. Then he’d have her inseminated with twins. Finalize the divorce the day after the patent is signed over. Hell, Ichimaru could have both children; Mokuba was Seto’s heir. If something happened to him, Seto would burn the company to the ground personally.

Akikiko hit him and Seto abruptly realized she was still whining. He grabbed her hand. “Do not touch me!”

Her eyes went wide. “Kaiba-sama…. You’re hurting me.”

He actually tightened his grip. “Karmatic retribution.” But he controlled himself and let her go. “I do not accept being struck. I do not consider it playful. See that you remember that.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama,” she replied meekly.

“I had a new phone commissioned for you. They are finishing the software in New York today. Your current phone has a signal that your mother can track. It also has a remote user accessing your camera at odd times.” She gasped. “If you intend to stick to me like a burr then I would prefer your mother not track my every movement.”

“But - but my mother wouldn’t -” His expression stopped that statement. “So what am I supposed to do until I get a new one?”

“Be quiet. Your voice is giving me a headache.”

“Give me back my -!”

Seto slapped her lightly with the back of his hand. It wasn’t as hard as he would have hit Mokuba under the same circumstances. It wasn’t half as hard as Gozaburo had ever hit him. But Akikiko gasped and stared at him, holding her cheek.

“You may not use this phone when you are with me. You will receive a new phone at our destination. If you cannot be silent and keep yourself entertained until then, you may get out of the vehicle here. Is that clear?”

“...yes, Kaiba-sama,” she whispered.

By the time they reached the airport, guilt was eating Seto. There was no call to behave like she was dirt. He sent Isono to purchase a tablet for the child to give her something to do for the twelve hour flight. She accepted it gracefully.

“Thank you, Husband,” she said to him, after they were settled on the KaibaCorp jet.

“Stop calling me ‘husband’,” he sighed. “Especially in America. US authorities have little humor with abuse of minors and few jurisdictions would accept our marriage without documentation in English. Publically, I am your fiance - if you must say anything at all.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

He sighed deeply. “You needn’t be quite so formal.”

“What should I call you, then?”

If she had married Mokuba as she should have, it would be some variety of ‘nii’, but now that would raise a few awkward questions. And he couldn’t stand the idea of her using his first name yet. “Whatever you like, but nothing we have to explain.”

“Arthur?”

That won a rueful smile from him. “No one would believe I was worthy of the name.” He gestured. “Come here.”

Obediently, Akikiko unbuckled and knelt in front of him. He lifted her chin and studied her cheek. It seemed a bit red to him, but not swollen or bruised.

“Stay,” he instructed. He got up, opened the bar, and found water and a napkin. He returned to his seat and cooled her cheek. “I allowed my temper to get the better of me. I will not allow that to happen again.”

“Father used to say my American blood would be the death of any Japanese man.”

“American? You are half?”

“A quarter.” She shrugged. “We don’t discuss it much outside the family, but my grandmother was American. Mother was raised in Nevada. My Uncle Max still has a house there. It’s near Las Vegas.”

Seto sat up, wishing he hadn’t heard what she just said, hadn’t made that mental connection. “Uncle Max from Las Vegas. Your father’s brother?”

“No. My mother’s youngest. He does something in games, too. I don’t know what; it looked boring to me.”

“I’m sure.” Seto rubbed his temple. “Just out of idle curiosity, what was your mother’s name before she married Ichimaru?”

“Maxine.” Akikiko truly seemed ignorant of what she was saying. “Maxine Pegasus. She changed her first name to Miyuko when she became a citizen, but I always wanted to name my daughter Maxine. I think it’s much prettier.”

“Yes, yes, it’s lovely. Kiko-chan, I need to speak with Isono in the other cabin for a while. We don’t have an attendant on this flight, but if you want anything, please help yourself.”

* - * - * - * - *

There were several issues on Seto’s New York desk when they arrived. He handed Akikiko off to one of the younger secretaries in the Executive Department and got to work. Emails and voicemails waited for review.

There was a message from Joey. “Hey gorgeous. I keep missing you on the cell, so I thought I’d try here. I’m sorry about Sunday, but it was a crazy day. Look, I don’t know what’s up, but we’ll handle it, ok? I’m here. I’m gonna be here. Do what you gotta do. Oh, and I did ask Annie. Aishiteru to you too. I don’t know if you mean that as a question, but my answer is ‘I do’.” Seto felt a lump in his throat. His chest tightened as his eyes began to sting. “So anyway, it’s, like, 3am. I just got home, but I just wanted to tell you that. Aishiteru, gorgeous. Oh, and koishiteru. Annie told me what that meant, too.”

* - * - * - * - *

“...so it’s legal in Japan,” Seto heard Akikiko saying, “but we haven’t had a real wedding. He won’t even let me tell anyone.”

His new bride was sitting with his receptionist and half a dozen other women - including Martin and Hopewell.

“He asked you not to discuss it,” Seto said, surprising them all, “for a number of reasons. Chief among them is that this information is not to become office gossip. But, rest assured, a company wide announcement will be made.”

“So I’m just guessing that you don’t take dance classes anymore.” Martin observed dryly. Hopewell hit her shoulder.

“Congratulations, Kaiba.” The realtor smiled with genuine warmth. “I guess the bridal shower will have to wait for the announcement.”

“Oh please, Kaiba-sama!” Akikiko begged, wide-eyed and hopeful and pretty. “We’re going to dinner, and then dancing, and then -”

“Sir, actually, this is just a coincidence, but we were going to join Safira in Accounting,” another woman explained. “It’s more of a party than a shower. She found a halal deli with a party room, and her little nieces are coming.”

“And you know Ja’Nay,” Hopewell laughed. “We’ll only let her get into so much trouble.”

“I won’t be any trouble at all, Kaiba-sama, I promise!”

“Wait!” Martin interrupted. “Even your wife calls you ‘Kaiba’? So who gets to call you ‘Seto’? God?”

Seto shot Akikiko a glare that cooled her enthusiasm. “I had been hoping to have a pleasant day today,” his eyes shifted to Martin, “which implies avoiding you. What are you two doing here at any rate?”

“I’m unavoidable,” Martin snarked.

“Like death?” He shot back.

“Bob invited SPM for a meet-and-greet with the management team.” Hopewell explained.

“Hm.” He scowled at Martin, which she ignored. “Well, I have already informed Akikiko that she may call me whatever she chooses -”

“How about ‘pookey snugglebottom’?” Martin lobbed.

“I thought that was our special name,” he went on without missing a beat, “but so long as it is appropriate, I have no objection to anything reasonable.”

“Thank you, Teishu-san.” Akikiko smiled sweetly. “That’s what my Grandmother called my Grandfather,” she explained. “It’s the old fashioned word for husband.”

“So what do you call Akikiko?” One of the secretaries asked.

Seto hesitated. He hadn’t actually called her anything, really.

“Guinevere,” the girl herself answered. “And we live in Camelot.”

“Oh my God, that is too sweet!”

“You never know who the romantic ones are.”

“Well, ‘your majesty’, think you can do without your ‘queen’ for one night?”

“Clever. Yes, Martin, if you police her the way you try to police me, I doubt she’ll have any fun at all.”

“Yay!” Akikiko launched herself around Seto’s neck. “Oh, but you will come to dinner with us, won’t you? It will be our first dinner out!”

“The only male as all of them storm the castle walls?” He chuckled. “Hardly. I have actual work to do to maintain the kingdom.”

* - * - * - * - *

“I think that’s got it, Boss!” The department manager grinned as the tech operating the system ran through each of the corrected commands. “That glitch was driving us all nuts!”

“Understandably. But I find that despite what most programming instructors will tell you, this is a better method.”

“Works for me.” The man checked the time. “Wow, 8:30 already. Update your timesheet and hit the road, Jerry.”

“Cool.” The tech immediately began shutting down.

8:30. His ‘wife’ was out for the evening. It occurred to Seto that this might be his last chance to see his dancer.

No, not his last chance. A long delay. Just a kiss to last through the four-year night. Four years. Only four years.

He got to Empire just before 9pm.

“Kaiba!” Bunny gave him a hug as he came in. “When did you get back?”

“This morning. Is he here?”

“Of course! Come on!” She led him through the crowd as the MC began. “Hey,” she shouted through the noise, “when did you become a doctor?”

“What?”

Bunny stopped at the owner’s table as the announcer shouted, “Let’s get it up!”

“They’re drinking champagne. You want that or your usual merlot?” The waitress asked as the dancers entered.

“SETO!” A gleeful Akikiko cried out as dinosaurs began walking. “You came!”

There was a party seated at the owner’s table. Akikiko and a woman he recognized as a new hire in Accounting both wore the club’s ‘bride’ crown.

“Kaiba-sama!” Mishiko, his receptionist, went pale. “We didn’t expect -”

“I need to speak to the club’s owner. I did not expect to find you here either.”

“Hey!” West Side danced over for his spotlight and gave Seto a friendly ‘two gun’. Bronx also greeted him. Harlem actually paused dancing to give him a fist bump.

“You know the dancers, Dr. Kaiba?” Safira - the other bride - asked.

Jet blew him a kiss. Broadway’s gesture was more suggestive.

“Last and longest, ladies, the Emperor is here! Throw out your panties for the man they named the bridge for - BROOKLYN!”

Even the other dancers were cheering when Joey danced out and stopped. He crossed to the table, then knelt down. “Rule two,” he purred before he pulled Seto by the tie, and kissed him soundly.

Seto tried to do something more productive than melt like wax.

Joey let him go. “Showtime, gorgeous.” He grinned. He rejoined the dancers and they finished the intro to thunderous cheering and applause.

The rest of the table turned on Seto.

Akikiko managed to move past the other women. “Who is that man!” She screeched in Japanese. “Why would you kiss him, not me?” She tried to kiss Seto, but he pushed her into the seat beside him.

“Behave, child!” He snapped as he tried to regain composure and resist the desire to follow his lover. “This is neither the time nor the place to discuss it.”

“Can I do you all for another round?” Bunny asked as she dropped off Seto’s wine.

“Yes!” Hopewell replied. “I think we’re all gonna need a drink.”

“Seto, Teishu-chan, aren’t I pretty like he is?” Akikiko draped herself around him.

Gently he brushed her hair from her shoulder and whispered in her ear in Japanese. “Sober yourself or so help me by all that is holy, I will imprison you so deeply under Kaiba Manor, you will forget what sunlight is.” The girl gasped, but Seto held her close. “Go to the bathroom, purge your stomach, wash your face and return here with some grace. And, my beloved wife, if you ever embarrass me in public like this again, I will fling your body off the top of KaibaTower and weep at your mother’s feet as I tell her how I tried to stop you.”

He kissed her forehead. “You are looking a bit pale, darling,” he said in English. “Do you need to use the restroom?” He stood and gently helped her up as Bunny returned with a fresh bottle. “Ah, Bunny, would you be so kind as to assist the poor child?”

“Yeah, you don’t look so hot. She barfs on me, you owe me, Penthouse.”

Seto sat down again as the MC introduced West Side.

“Why is my underage wife in a strip club?” he asked Martin quietly.

“Comedy of damn errors and before you ask, no, I did not know she was drinking spiked punch. Are you going to explain that kiss?” Martin asked under the pounding music.

“No.” Seto sipped his wine. “Enjoy the show. These gentlemen are quite talented. We will talk at length later.” They watched in a tense silence.

When West Side came to the table he had a blushing Akikiko on his arm. “Damn, Kaiba, you don’t have to steal all the women.”

“Had one in mind? I would consider lending one.” He laughed as they shook hands.

“How do you know Dr. Kaiba?” Safira asked.

“Why do you keep calling me ‘doctor’?” he asked her.

“Steve said you got your PhD last week.”

“Yes, but as I am neither teaching or practicing a healing art, the proper English title is still ‘mister’.”

“Oh.” She looked embarrassed.

“So how do you all know Mr. Penthouse, here?” West Side asked.

“We work for him at KaibaCorp,” Mishiko said.

West Side looked at him. “Hold the phone - you aren’t the -”

“Shouldn’t you be moving to the next table?” Seto cut over him. “We can talk another time.”

“....yeah.”

The dancer moved to another table as Bronx was introduced. Even as uncomfortable as the group was, Martin murmured “well, damn” when the athletic man thrust his way onto their table.

The conversation with West Side was virtually replayed five times with the other performers - although, the mood did begin to lighten a bit when Harlem joined them and began flirting with the women.

And finally, Brooklyn danced. It was a new song to Seto, but the artist actually said ‘Jay Z’ and ‘The Empire Club’ in the first few seconds of the song, so Seto presumed it was related to the video they had been filming. It had to have been written for the blonde god; all his best moves fit.

When it ended, the stage shifted. Seto stood, taking Joey’s hand as he slinked down the steps.

“Seto. Husband,” Akikiko spoke politely in English as she placed her hand atop theirs. “May I know who your friend is?”

Joey went from volcanic to arctic. “Did she just call you ‘husband’?”

“Let me explain befo-”

“Yes or no, Seto. No bullshit.”

“...yes. She did call me that.”

Joey pulled his hand away and sashayed toward the back door.

Seto followed. “It isn’t what you think. Joey, please let me explain!”

The dancer paused at the door then turned. But instead of going to his dressing room, he headed upstairs. Seto sighed with relief and went with him to the studio.

Joey began doing tai chi. “I gotta admit it; you got me good. I can usually spot married.”

“I was not married. We registered Monday. It is purely administrative, no ceremony, no license. It is a name change more than anything. I assure you, this is not some romantic -”

“You got kids? I figure you’d be good with kids.”

“Of course not! I’ve never touched her.”

Joey looked at him through the mirror. “Sure you right.”

“Joey, I know you’re angry, but -”

“I ain’t mad.”

“Of course you are, and you have every right to be.”

“I ain’t mad.” Joey stopped moving. “I’m hurt. You lied to me.”

“I have never lied. I had no idea this would happen.”

“That girl - your wife - she’s the one you ‘just dropped off’ after the fundraiser that night, right?”

“...yes.”

“Thought that was her. She’s cute.”

“She could have looked like a flattened toad for all it mattered. Her mother owns the patent for a polymer KaibaCorp needs, and a grandchild is the only price she would accept for it.”

“So you will have kids.”

“Joey, I don’t have a choice! This was a Board decision.”

“Fuck the Board.” Joey turned on him. “Tell this bitch and your Gozaburo and this whole fucking company to get bent!”

“What does Gozaburo have to do with this?”

“Your Gozaburo runs this whole show, right?”

“Not since I was 14.” Joey looked confused. “Kaiba Gozaburo is dead.”

“Wait. I thought ‘gozaburo’ meant father.”

“My father died when I was eight. Gozaburo is the name of the man who adopted my brother and I.”

“So then who’s Dr. Kaiba?”

“No one.”

“Wait. Isn’t KaibaCorp run by your dad, Dr. Seto Kaiba?”

“No. KaibaCorp is run by me, Mr. Seto Kaiba. Both my father and Gozaburo are deceased, and that title is a rather persistent error.”

“You own KaibaCorp?”

“Yes. Why are you so surprised by this?”

“Why am I surprised to find out my boyfriend owns half a fucking planet?”

“How did you not know?”

“I guess I wasn’t listening when you said, ‘Oh by the way, I’m a multi-billionaire. Just so you know.’”

“I have never hidden who I am. Not from you.”

Joey began the tai chi again. This time, Seto joined him. They moved in synchronized silence for a few minutes.

“So you got married.”

“It’s more like a corporate merger that sidesteps pesky things like stockholder approvals and SEC paperwork.”

“Why you? I thought you had a brother.”

“She insisted on me. I am Head of the Family and, frankly, she thinks I won’t have an heir.” Another moment of silence passed. “My brother is my heir. You must understand. I am building this company for him. This deal could be worth billions in revenue. I cannot in good conscience allow that polymer to slip through our grasp simply because I may suffer personally. Likewise, my personal happiness is irrelevant.”

“Ok.” Joey stopped moving and stared at him. “What the fuck kind of little shit asshole is your brother that he thinks you being happy is irrelevant?”

“Mokuba has never said anything of the kind. In fact, he occasionally seems obsessed with my emotional wellbeing.”

“No one who gave a shit about you would -”

“Joey, nothing is about me. I owe my brother. I failed him. I should have protected him and I failed. His birthright was stolen from him, his family, even his name! Our father trusted me to care for him, and -”

“Wait - your father - the dude you just said died when you were eight?”

“That is irrelevant. The point is -”

“How is that irrelevant!? You lost your family and your birthright and whatever when you were eight! Who’s taking care of you?” He crossed the room and took Seto’s face in his hands. “Why aren’t you as important as he is?”

“I am the elder brother. I should have -”

“No eight-year-old kid should have done squat! I don’t care about your brother. Life was tough, so what? Life was tougher for you. Who took care of you?”

“I am -”

“Say you’re irrelevant one more time, and I’m gonna punch you in the mouth. You are the only relevant thing to me. You are the only thing I care about. Seto, gorgeous, please don’t do this. Don’t do this to yourself. Don’t do this to us.”

“It is not my choice.” Joey’s eyes were wet and Seto realized they were both crying. “And it’s not forever. I promise. I swear. She’s too young now, but when she turns twenty, she can be inseminated with twins. Once they are born, the contract will be fulfilled and I can divorce her.”

“Are you even hearing yourself? If you walk out that door, don’t come back. Just go. Have a wife, kids. Be happy. I can’t lose you for nothing. For you to go be with some bitch who doesn’t love you? For some company that doesn’t appreciate you? For you to be miserable for some kid who couldn’t care less?”

“I will be miserable. I will hate every moment of the next four years, except that every moment which passes brings me a moment closer to you.”

“I won’t wait.” Joey tried to smile but the expression only made Seto’s chest hurt more as a sob caught in his throat. “And come get your shit out of my apartment.”

“Our apartment. Home. I will come home.”

“You are so full of shit.”

“I promise.”

Seto kissed him.

My last kiss, he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had originally intended to take an associate of mine out of town. But those plans are irrelevant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate is a wonderful thing, but I do not speak German. If I have made errors, please forgive me and corrections are welcome in the comments here. Thank you.

“So you just dumped a great guy to marry a girl you hardly know.”

“Mr. Phelps, the purpose of this meeting is to discuss merging New Places, LLC into Stewart Property Management, not to delve into my personal affairs.”

“Yeah, I saw the agenda.” Phelps shrugged. “I just can’t get past how a man who told me to my face he was gay, marries a woman in this day and age. I don’t know if I can trust someone who would do that.”

“Paul!” Stewart seemed to have a headache. “Let it go. Can we just discuss whether we rescue these tenants from the slumlord please?”

“Of course we do.” Phelps rolled his eyes. “The guy’s got so many lease violations, it’ll take six months to find them all. But that’s what we do, so yes we do it. Anyone disagree?” There were a few glances around the table, but no one spoke. “Case closed. Next case: Is Mr. Kaiba guilty of lying on the witness stand?”

“That kiss looked pretty gay to me,” Hopewell commented.

“Yes it did!” Martin snapped. “Clearly, he is in love with that dancer.”

“Which does not explain the little chica,” Hernandez observed.

“Because some people don’t know how to keep ‘personal’ out of personnel!” Martin surprised Seto. She was the last person he expected defense from. “Don’t think that little girl is a victim. She knew damn well her mother was using her to close this deal. You weren’t gay, she’d be knocked up already.”

“She’s not like that,” Hopewell argued.

“She is just like that. I have seen those girls. Not with that kind of money, but they be playing the same games. Look, I like her, but I’m not her target. You better watch that one, Kaiba, she will bite you in the ass.”

“I will take that under advisement.”

“Well, I hope you do get bit,” Phelps snarked. “We done?” He stood up and left.

Stewart sighed heavily. “Sorry, chief. That’s kind of a hot button issue for him.”

“Clearly. Does anyone else wish to comment on my marriage, or are the rest of you content to let me ‘get bit’?”

“Not all arranged marriages are bad,” Zahir pointed out. “I mean, our parents introduced Amali and me. That’s just how it’s done in our community. I say, go with it. Not all women are like these two.”

“Proof there’s a God.” Hernandez managed to dodge Martin’s thrown pen.

“Kaiba, it’s your life.” Hopewell got up and gathered her notes. “I know you think the company’s important, but it’s really not.”

“Just a moment.” Seto stopped her. “I am allowing this personal invasion just to clear the air, but we still need to discuss New Places.”

“We do?” She looked surprised. “200 tenants in three buildings. The city wants to evict everyone if the buildings aren’t repaired in six months and the current landlord is dodging calls. Willie to the rescue. I thought this was just to work out the time tables.”

“I have three assistant managers I can send to oversee the offices starting tomorrow,” Scott said.

“I saw what the State said needs to be fixed,” Zahir said, “but they only list hazards. I’m gonna need to borrow people from current assignments if we're gonna get this done.”

“I can just get a few temps,” Hernandez offered. “If that’s in the budget, Mr. Kaiba?”

Seto looked at them all. “Why are you asking me? Apparently, my input is completely unnecessary.” He waved a dismissal. “Approved. Dismissed.” He waited until the others left then turned to Stewart. “When, exactly, did I lose control of that?”

“What time did you walk through the door?”

“In other words, I never had control.”

“Sorry, chief. You get used to it.”

* - * - * - * - *

This may be the only benefit to her, Seto thought, amused, but it was something of an ego stroke to watch the entire Imperial High School come to all but a halt to watch him whenever he came to get his wife. In all honesty, that was the only reason he did it personally. The ego stroke.

That and the guilt.

She really was trying to be a good wife. She had already been excelling in her studies, but now she was maintaining her grades and taking on the role of hostess for the various KaibaCorp events. Most of the organizing was done by a team dedicated to party planning, but Akikiko made sure to review all their notes on the purpose and guests, and always arrived timely, dressed most impressively. Seto could not have asked for a better partner.

But for all that, he could not love her. He could not show her more affection than he’d show a darling younger sister.

He’d tried. Twice, he was so lonely, so starved for touch that he had gone to her room and tried to show her the love she deserved. Both times he was completely dysfunctional. He’d been impotent ever since.

He stood in the doorway of her classroom and watched as almost everyone but her noticed his presence.

“One would think I am beneath her notice,” he sighed dramatically.

“Kiko-chan!” One of her classmates nudged her. “He’s here.”

“Stop!” She waved the girl off. “You shook my arm.”

She was drawing. Seto strolled over to see what she was so intent on finishing.

It was a traditional wedding kimono. She’d also sketched an obi and other accessories.

“I thought you were more interested in a lavish western gown,” he observed.

Akikiko jumped, yelping in surprise as her classmates laughed.

“Teishu-san!” She glared as she regained her composure. “So mean to me!”

“You were ignoring me. You know my ego. I cannot tolerate not being the center of attention.”

She gave him a confused look. “Are you here for attention? Did I forget something?”

“Relax. A change in my schedule has allowed me to accept an invitation to the German Embassy. I thought you may wish to join me, but if you are busy -”

“Uh! So mean, Teishu-san!” She pouted. “In my school uniform?”

“I’m sure we can stop along the way.”

“Kaiba-sama, excuse me.” One of her male classmates bowed to him. “Thank you for participating in our festival this year.”

Half the girls in the room - including Akikiko - tried to hush him as Seto pretended to ponder his statement. There was nothing to think about; Akikiko had not mentioned anything about the festival plans.

But, if it were Mokuba, he would say yes.

“You are welcome,” he replied to several female gasps. “Akikiko, I trust my calendar has been updated?”

“Uh, no, Shujin-sama.” Whenever she was nervous about his reaction, he became the formal ‘shujin’ instead of her affectionate ‘teishu’. “We have not discussed the event, so I haven’t -”

“Well, then, I’m afraid my participation will depend on my availability. We can discuss it in the car. In the meantime, we should be going. Can you leave now?”

“Yes, Shujin-sama.” Quickly she gathered her things. “My locker is this way, please.”

As soon as the car door closed, she started. “Someone suggested it and everyone was so excited and I didn’t just want to say no, but I knew you wouldn’t want to do it so I -”

“STOP!” Seto gave her a moment to settle dejectedly. “It’s a wonder you can breathe when you do that. Now. Without embellishment or details, what is the event in which I am to participate?”

“A Shinto Wedding.”

“No.” Seto’s chest constricted. No ceremony. He’d told Joey that there was no ceremony and he intended to honor that much at least.

“It won’t be real!” She began weeping. “Every year for the culture festival, the third years do a Shinto Wedding, and this year Toshi-kun said since I wanted to be a bride so much, you and I should be the couple.”

“Since you want to be a bride so much?”

“No one believes me!” she wailed. “Kaiba marries Ichimaru and it’s not in the news, there are no photos, and all I have is this cheap ring.”

“Simple would be a better description, but yes, I understand your issue.”

“Oh, please! Hayata-kun’s uncle owns a temple, so he’ll be the priest, and the cosplay club will make the costumes, and we could have a picture taken just so I have one, even if it isn’t real.”

“If all you need is a photo, arrange a photo shoot.”

“Why? Why no wedding? Is it that dancer? Why not just go back to him, you impotent cat!”

He stopped himself before he hit her this time. She cringed against the car door, as far from him as she could in the confined space. He slid to the opposite side.

“Mention Joey again and I will strangle you where you stand,” he said tightly. “Is that clear?”

“...yes, Kaiba-sama.”

Four years. He took a breath. “The German Ambassador to Japan and his wife are hosting a holiday luncheon. The proper form of address is ‘your excellency’. I will be presenting you as my fiance. Frau Gertz is very warm. She will hug you. If she determines she likes you, she may invite you for tea, or for the Embassy’s formal holiday dinner next week. You may accept any invitation you wish. We are pushing for a new trade agreement - which may actually benefit Ichimaru as well, incidentally, so you may represent both Houses, if you like.”

“Thank you, Kaiba-sama.”

“Here. We’ve arrived. I presumed you would not be prepared, and made a spa appointment for you. They have a small boutique, so you should be able to find something appropriate. We have only two hours; so nothing too fancy for hair or nails.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“I’ll be back with our other guests shortly.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

Seto escorted her into the spa, then Isono drove him to Mokuba’s school. Both Mokuba and Akikoru were waiting.

“Thank you, Kaiba-sama, for inviting me as well.” His brother-in-law bowed as they returned to the spa.

“Please, something less formal. I think she has exhausted my patience for that today.”

Akikoru grinned. “Aneki can be taxing. And she’s been a bit emotional since you got together.”

But Mokuba frowned. “What did you say this time? She only does that when you snap at her.”

“I only snap when she has me at my wit’s end. This time, she agreed for us to participate in a festival event without verifying my calendar first. I would have a devil of a time clearing -”

“You’re free.”

“Are you telling me to clear the time, or are you being hopeful?”

“Neither. This is for the Shinto ceremony, right? It’s in January, after winter break. You blocked off three days, the 24th, 25th and 26th, just ‘unavailable’, but with no reason why.”

Joey’s birthday. The date coincided with the Full Moon Party on Ko Pha Ngan, in Thailand. Seto planned to go from the club to the airport Wednesday night, watch Joey drown in a dance party rivaled only by Ibiza, let him sleep on the plane home, and have him back in time to dance Sunday night.

“Oh,” Mokuba said mournfully as he saw Seto control his facial expression. “Nii-sama, I’m sorry. Maybe….” his voice trailed off. “I’m sorry.”

Akikoru glanced between them. “I’m certain it’s not my place, Kaiba-niisama, but if I -”

“No. Nothing. Thank you.” Seto tried to put the idea of Joey in a hedonistic den of iniquity out of his mind. “I had originally intended to take an associate of mine out of town. But those plans are irrelevant.”

“You could still go, Nii-sama.”

“No.” Seto cleared his throat. Less than four years. “I still believe, however, that Akikiko is too enamored with the idea of being married and the reality of it has not sunk in. I do not want any formal or public acknowledgements until she turns twenty. At sixteen, she is unlikely to make a wise decision about something so important. Now this is more of an informal merger. But once it becomes public, she will be inundated with the press. People will assume that she was forced into an arrangement. Your mother will be called into question for forcing her daughter to marry the son of the man who jilted her.”

“What?” Both boys looked shocked.

“Oh, yes. Once I knew who to look for, I discovered Gozaburo and Maxine had quite a lot of history. But none of this is as relevant as the simple fact that Akikiko does not love me. She is in love with the idea of being in love. I do not wish to provide fuel to the particular fire. No ceremony. Not even a ‘fake’ one. And frankly, I would not put it past the scheming minx to use a real Shinto priest.” Akikoru gasped. “You’ll need to control that reflex if you intend to keep your sister’s confidences. Notice that Mokuba remained quite calm when I guessed the truth.”

The boys exchanged a confused look. “How did you know I knew, Nii-sama?”

Seto smirked. “I didn’t. But when the three of you can maneuver me into doing more than treating you to pizza, I’ll retire from KaibaCorp and you can run the world. Now. I don’t care how you do it, but talk her out of this.”

“Yes, Nii-sama.” “Yes, Kaiba-niisama.”

“When we arrive, you will have roughly an hour to select a suit, and do whatever grooming you require. His excellency Ambassador Gertz came to diplomacy through the military, but he was raised in a merchant family, so he understands market forces. He plays tennis.”

“I play as well,” Akikoru offered. “I was on the school team.”

“Excellent. The German Consul General will be there as well. He is our true target today.”

They discussed strategies until they reached the spa. Then Seto got a haircut before slipping into the midnight green suit he’d selected when he learned this was a Christmas-themed event. The color was so dark, it might as well have been black, but it allowed him to have flare while still being conservative. With a simple white shirt, and subdued red accessories, Seto was dressed quickly. The boys were more flamboyant, but ready on time. Akikiko took an additional twenty minutes.

“Whoa,” Mokuba gasped.

Seto looked up from his tablet to see Akikiko finally emerge from the depths of the salon. Her hair had been swept up in a cascade of curls, that matured her a bit. She wore a red suit, a green shirt, and white accessories, all matched to the same colors Seto had chosen.

“Well done, Aneki.” Akikoru nodded.

“They forgot to cover her face,” Mokuba snorted.

“They forgot to cover yours!” she shot back. “The stylist put my hair up because she said my face is my best feature.”

“She must have seen your body,” Mokuba lobbed back.

“Respond in the car, please!” Seto cut in. “We are already late.”

“You haven’t commented, Teishu-san. How do I look?”

“Fine. Shall we?”

“Oh.” Her shoulders dropped with her expression but she moved in the right direction.

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba hissed. “Are you serious?”

“We are late. Admonish me later.”

Once they were rolling, Seto turned to Akikiko, who was dejectedly staring out the window.

“I have been told that my sense of style is as rotten as black eggs, so I can’t imagine that a compliment from me would have any meaning. Perhaps this will put me back in your good graces.” He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and slipped it around her neck. The Kaiba dragon was carved out of deep red jade with an emerald eye. The gold chain was so thin it was almost thread.

Akikiko’s eyes almost split as she admired the reflection of the piece. “Oh! Oh, Arthur! It’s BEAUTIFUL!” She spun and tackled him with a hug.

“Ow.” Mokuba rubbed his ears. “That was in the dog whistle range.”

“Did she call him ‘Arthur’?” Akikoru asked.

“She does that. I have no idea why.”

She leaned forward. “Look! He even remembered my birth stone!”

“I told you,” Mokuba snickered. “Nii-sama knows everything.”

The mood to the Embassy was much brighter and Seto was able to bring them all up to speed on the business aspects.

As he anticipated, Frau Gertz seemed to adore Akikiko from the moment they met, but the Frau’s Japanese was limited.

“Mokuba, would you mind escorting the ladies and translating?”

“If I said yes, would it even matter?”

Seto laughed. “Not really. But surely you don’t object to spending your evening with two lovely young ladies.”

“Two lovely married young ladies.”

They all laughed - except Frau Gertz, who joined in when her husband translated for her.

“So,” Seto looked at Akikoru as the ladies left them. “You are on the tennis team this semester?”

“Oh, not this semester, Kaiba-niisama. I want to focus on my grades.”

“You play, son?" The Ambassador perked up immediately. “How well? I can’t seem to find anyone who will actually challenge me.”

Seto slipped away from the conversation as soon as possible. He spent an hour or so schmoozing before a blonde man across the room caught his eye. The man looked up, appraised Seto, then began moving toward the executive.

He did have blonde hair and brown eyes, but no actual similarities to Joey. He was tall and wide. More like an officer from a war movie than a dancer.

“I do not believe we have met.” The man’s voice was so deep it gave Seto shivers. “I am Gustav Jost. I am the Embassy’s Social Media Coordinator.”

“I am Seto Kaiba. I make games, among other things.”

“You make them, hm.” Gustav’s smile was smoldering and Seto felt nerves fire that hadn’t sparked in months. “Do you play them as well?”

“A few of them. I’m quite good at one or two.” He wasn’t Joey, but Seto’s pulse was racing. He wasn’t Joey, but maybe he could be Joey for a night. “Would you care to -”

“Excuse me, Nii-sama.”

“Ah!” Seto smiled at his brother. “Mokuba! What perfect timing. Gustav, this is my younger brother, Mokuba. Unofficially, Mokuba heads KaibaCorp’s Social Media. Brother, Gustav does those things for the embassy.”

“Really? Cool.” Mokuba shook hands with the handsome man. “It’s only unofficial, ‘cause he won’t give me a title.”

“Bah! Older brothers are tyrants. We’ll start a twitter campaign.”

“Are you kidding? My big bro can’t even tweet! Oh, right. Kiko-chan is over by the buffet. She wanted to know if you were hungry. Oh, and tell her she looks pretty. The necklace is cool, but it’s totally not the same thing.”

“She always looks ‘pretty’,” Seto huffed. Joey never needed constant reassurance. “Why must I tell her what she already knows?”

He found Akikiko chatting happily with several other women, told her she looked pretty, and said a few other Penthouse/Host style comments.

“Will you ladies please excuse us?” Akikiko led him aside. “I did it! I got Frau Gertz to invite us to the holiday dinner on Christmas eve!”

“Christmas Eve? No, the Embassy’s dinner is - oh! Their personal dinner.” Seto resisted facepalming.

“Is something wrong?”

“No… no, nothing. You did what I asked. I wasn’t clear enough. The Embassy’s formal dinner will also include both the Japanese and German Ministers of Trade. I was hoping to meet with them.”

“But you said I should accept any invitation I like and the official dinner sounded so boring.”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I’m sure it did.”

“She said the family party will be much more fun. They sing songs, and play games, and have a real German Christmas.”

“Are you fluent in German?”

“No, but -”

“Then will you sing any of these songs or know any of these games?”

“Well - oh….” She frowned as she seemed to realize what the evening would be like.

“You have ten days to learn German.”

“What?”

“Ten days. Hire a tutor, move to Berlin, buy an audio tape, I do not care what method or methods you use, but when you walk into the Ambassador's home, you will Deutsch sprechen. Verstehst du?”

She looked confused for a moment, then understood the context if not the words. “Yes, Shujin-sama,” she pouted.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, in part so that Seto didn’t worry about other missed opportunities.

When the four finally reunited to leave, Gustav stopped them at the door. “Young Herr Kaiba! His Excellency asked me to give you these.” He handed Mokuba two envelopes. “Will you be attending as your brother’s guest, Herr Kaiba?” He smiled mildly at Seto.

“Guest?” Seto looked at Mokuba.

The boy shrugged, “Oh, Frau Gertz invited you two to the family thing, but the Embassy is having a dinner before that, and the food is crazy good, so when Frau Gertz asked, I said sure. I got invites for four - if I can’t get a real date, I’ll bring him again.”

“It’ll be me,” Akikoru tossed back casually. “No girl is stupid enough to say yes.”

Seto turned back to Gustav. “Then you may tell the Ambassador to expect Kaiba for dinner.”

“A most exciting meal.” Gustav pulled a business card from his pocket. “Let me know if there is anything I can do before then.”

“I certainly shall.” Seto watched the wide shoulders and slender hips retreat.

“Take a picture, big bro,” Mokuba whispered. “It’ll last longer.”

“Shall we go?” Seto headed for their waiting car.

* - * - * - * - *

There were soft voices in the den. Seto paused to listen.

“...I know, but he’s trying, right?” Mokuba said. “You don’t know what it’s been like for him. His whole life, every time he’s trusted someone, they’ve betrayed him. Now, he has to learn to trust you.”

“He hates me! He thinks I’m stupid!”

“No he doesn’t. If he thought you were stupid, he wouldn’t have taken you to the Embassy in the first place.”

“I didn’t know it was the wrong dinner!”

“But look, now he’s got invites to both. That’s a good thing.”

“You did that,” she pouted. “I’d hang myself if you weren’t here.”

“Don’t say that! Come on, please stop crying. I promise. German’s not that hard. You got the tapes, and I’ll help you. He really would not have said it if he didn’t think you could do it, and he’s always right.”

“I wish he’d picked Koru-nii. Then I could have married you.”

“Please, please, please stop saying that!” Mokuba groaned. “You are Seto’s wife. Period. We all just have to live with it.”

“But -”

“But nothing. You have eight days. Read.”

There was silence for a moment.

Then, softly, “In der Nacht vor dem Christfest / da regte im Haus….”

* - * - * - * - *

“I was quite astounded, to be honest.” Seto smiled proudly. “But she determined that she would learn German before Christmas.”

“And you have made a most impressive showing,” Ambassador Gertz told Akikiko, gesturing over her head. “Elsa will be thrilled - oh and Helga’s with her. Have you met my daughter?” His wife and a girl a bit younger than Akikiko’s age joined them. “Darling, you remember Kaiba and his fiance?”

“Of course!”

Before the woman could hug her, Akikiko curtsied. “Guten Abend, Frau Gertz. Vielen dank für die Einladung zum Abendessen.”

“I didn’t know you spoke German!”

“She didn’t,” Seto answered. “After meeting you, she decided to learn.”

Frau Gertz appraised the group. Then she took both girls’ hands. “I have two daughters now! Oh, and Herr Kaiba, the trade ministers are hiding in the library upstairs. Come, ladies, the only thing more boring than trade is Olaf’s tennis stories!”

They all laughed.

“Well, your excellency, I understand you have a fascinating library.”

“Oh, no!” The Ambassador laughed, “I was sworn to secrecy. Ah! Gustav - my plausible deniability. Elsa told Herr Kaiba about the library upstairs. Would you be kind enough to escort him?”

Seto turned. The man was behind him, actually taller than himself.

“I would be honored, sir. This way, mein herr.”

Massive. Joey was sleek; muscular but lean. Gustav was wide. A wall. I wonder if everything about him is massive….

“I did not realize that you were engaged when last we met, Herr Kaiba,” Gustav said quietly. “Congratulations.”

“You sound disappointed.” Seto moved beside the man. “I assure you we can still have that discussion regarding games.”

“No, we cannot.”

“This is arranged. It is not personal.”

“Does that mean it is not binding?”

“Hardly. In fact, it’s rather restrictive.”

“Most marriages are.” He stopped. “Which is why it is best not to play too many games, ja? The library, sir.” He opened the double doors he’d stopped beside.

The two men in the room were actually dozing on the overstuffed couches.

“Damn,” Seto sighed. “If I wake them, I will never get a trade deal.” He glanced at Gustav. “Another mis-timed opportunity.”

“I would agree.” He smirked. “Although, in my college days, this would be the perfect moment. We often played pranks that could circulate the web for months.”

Joey liked doing that. Take a ‘selfie’ with an unconscious customer using her own phone. ‘She’ll come back for another one,’ he always claimed. Many did.

“Hm.” Seto moved quietly. One of the two men had left his phone on the table.

“Herr Kaiba! What are you -”

Seto waved him silent as he picked up the phone, and discovered that yes, the camera could be activated without entering the password. He photographed himself and his business card, then returned the phone to where he found it.

“Perhaps he’ll return for another,” he mused as he closed the door.

“I’m not sure what to make of you, Herr Kaiba.”

“I’d be willing to make a few suggestions, but if you still do not wish to play games, then I suggest we return to the other guests.”

Gustav hesitated. “I suspect you could be a dangerously persuasive man, Herr Kaiba.” He bowed slightly. “The dining hall is this way.”

* - * - * - * - *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the home of Joey Wheeler, Sparkle’s voice said. Mr. Wheeler is not available. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message. Thank you.

Dinner, as Mokuba had predicted, was delicious.

Seto was seated between the Embassy’s head of administration, a Japanese woman named Abe who Seto had known for some time, and the Minister for Japanese policy, a German expatriate named Helga Barth. Akikiko sat across from him between Barth’s husband and Gustav. Seto was only six chairs away from the Ambassador; Mokuba and Akikoru were much further down the table.

He was just far enough away that he couldn’t hear the girl, but watched as she kept the attention of both men the entire meal. She smiled, laughed, whispered, and listened with rapt attention to everything they said.

“Pay no attention to Jiro,” Barth snickered. “Young woman only speak to my husband because he’s a teacher at National University.”

“I’m actually quite thrilled she’s enjoying herself. I thought I had bored the life from her.”

“If she’s bored, then she’s too young to appreciate you,” Abe commented. “You should have accepted my niece when you had the chance.”

“But then I would have pined for you at every family function!” Seto teased. “No, if I were to worry, it would be about the God Thor seated on the other side.”

Both women snickered. “I think you would be in more danger,” Barth confided. “If you take my meaning.”

“You don’t mean to say he’s...that way,” Seto said with amused shock.

“His wife left him,” Abe confided. “She sent an all staff email - with photos!”

“How disgraceful of her!” Seto tsked.

“She was common.” Abe shrugged. “He is very nice for a foreigner.”

“He’s even nice for a German,” Barth agreed, which made both women titter. “He should find a nice boy to help him raise his little halfling.”

“Oh she is so cute!” Abe added. “But I imagine you two will be saying the same soon, eh?”

“Who - me?”

“Kaiba engaged to Ichimaru? At your age?” She gave him a knowing look. “How far along is she? We won’t tell.”

“We are only engaged.”

“But I heard she’s living in Kaiba Manor.”

“You are young, she is beautiful, you are in love.” Barth shrugged. “If you are not in the family way yet, you will be soon. But this is good! Why else does one get married?”

“Well, if Akikiko is with child, I would be just as surprised as everyone else.” Seto sipped his wine. “I make you both a promise. If we are with child before next Christmas, I will invite you both to the 100-day celebration and you may gloat in person.”

“Ah! An invitation to the Manor itself,” Abe teased. “Rarer than to the Imperial Palace. It would be dishonorable to refuse.”

“Then there is no doubt you will accept,” a male voice behind them said.

Seto turned to find Trade Minister Hitomi behind them. “Minister. Thank you for such gracious words.”

“It is easy to be gracious when one is well rested. Abe-san, Barth-san, may I steal Kaiba-san from you? Minister Werner and I would like to hear his thoughts on an unusual message the Minister received.”

“I would hardly think my thoughts of any value,” Seto demurred.

“On the contrary, your thoughts would be most apt.”

“Then, indeed, how could I refuse?” He stood and bowed to his dining companions. “Ladies, please excuse me. I expect it will be some time before we meet again.”

“And I expect to see you in one year,” Barth chuckled.

“Or less.” Abe bowed from her seat. “Please give our regards to your lovely intended.”

They met Minister Werner as they left the dining room.

“Gentlemen, I believe I owe you a debt. That conversation was interminable.”

“Trying to marry you off?” Werner laughed.

“That has already been accomplished,” Seto huffed. “But I believe fatherhood could perhaps wait.”

Both men laughed. “Men have power in the world, but women control the home.” Hitomi led them back to the library. “The others will join us shortly. Kaiba-san, brandy?”

“Please. Thank you.” He accepted the drink and forced himself to remain calm. Others? An informal trade summit?

Two other corporate executives arrived, along with the Under Minister of MEXT and the German Attache for Digital Development.

“So what exactly do you plan for this new holotech you and IC have cooked up, Kaiba-san?” Hitachi asked once introductions were made and business cards exchanged.

“Plan? I don’t know, apart from a few game improvements.”

There were a few disbelieving chuckles around the room.

“The son of a frog is a frog,” MEXT drawled. “I see Gozaburo-kun taught you silence is golden.”

“No. He taught me that silence is gold.” He smiled slightly. “But gold is not always the most valuable commodity.”

“And what do you value, Herr Kaiba?”

“Information, sir. Information and market access. My hologram is only the newest way to do something old. I’d be most pleased if anyone else cared to use my humble method.”

“I wasn’t aware Kaiba could be ‘humble’,” MEXT jibbed. “That, you did not learn from your father.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Talk!” Mokuba was waiting on Seto’s bed when he finally arrived home. “Where did you vanish to?”

“Worried?”

Mokuba scoffed. “Isono said he had you tagged and confirmed. But he wouldn’t say where - or who with.” He frowned. “Kiko-chan kinda freaked a bit ‘cause Koru-kun was being a dick and saying you’d gone off to get laid.” He paused. “I’m just assuming that’s not what happened.”

“Well,” Seto considered it. “I do feel, what was that expression? Like I busted a nut.”

“Wow, that just went straight to number one on the list of things I never want to hear you say.”

“Why not? I have erotic thoughts. I am a sexual being.”

“Ok, now you’re just trying to put me in therapy for the rest of my life. Where were you, really?”

“Really? In the library. With Hitomi and Werner.”

“No shit!?” Mokuba jumped up. “What did they say?”

“It was a group discussion.” Seto began undressing. “Although, I suppose MEXT took the lead.”

“Wait - Minister Tokomishu was there?”

“The Under Minister. Along with a few others.”

“And you.” Mokuba began to sound a bit skeptical. “They invited you.”

“They wanted to discuss the new holograms.”

“Oh! Cool! What’d you tell them?”

“Well. Of course, we only intend to use this new technology for a few simple gaming applications.”

“Yeah, right!”

“But if there were others interested in utilizing them for applications we hadn’t considered, we would, of course, be willing to share the technology.”

“We would?”

“For a price.”

“Ah. What’s the price?”

“Still open to negotiation. Rumors of the technology are not the same as demonstrations, but KaibaCorp has officially been invited to next year's technology expo in Berlin.”

“YES! YES! YES! SCCOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!”

“Mokuba! No so loud!” Seto laughed. “You’ll wake the house.”

“Can I be on the team?”

“You’ll be in school -”

“Big bro, please! I’ll do anything.”

“It’s not just going and operating the booth. Someone has to determine what we show.”

“I can do it.”

“We’ll need a new, unified presentation across our whole product range.”

“I can do it!”

“You won’t be able to get bored, or busy with other things and simply drop it. And you must maintain your other responsibilities. School, KaibaMusic, you have a number of projects active.”

“I won’t, I promise!” Mokuba dropped to his knees. “Please, Nii-sama! Berlin’s expo is wicked cool!”

“Well….” Seto pursed his lips to keep from grinning. “This is the sort of assignment best suited for the Vice President of Digital Media.”

The boy’s shoulders slumped. “I guess you’re gonna hire somebody for that.”

Seto yawned. “Well, if you would prefer. I had planned to give the job to you but - oof!”

Mokuba’s tackle caught him off guard and sent them both crashing to the bed.

“Thank you! Thank you! This is gonna be so cool!” He hugged him tightly.

“Just -”

“Can I pick my design team?”

“Of course, but -”

“Oh, and I wanna film a new demo!”

“Mokuba!” Seto got his hand over his brother’s mouth. “In the morning! It is 3am. You have school tomorrow, and I have to re-organize my senior staff.”

“Thank you, Nii-sama,” Mokuba said, when the hand was moved. “I’ll let you sleep. You won’t regret this, I promise. This is gonna be awesome!”

* - * - * - * - *

When Seto came down to breakfast, Akikiko was there, eating silently and almost nonchalant. Only her occasional glare across the table gave away her real mood.

“I was called away from dinner last night,” he said as he seated himself.

“Were you?” She looked at him sweetly. “I’m sorry, I guess I was having so much fun I didn’t notice.”

“I saw you. You seemed to chat with everyone in the room. Your mastery of German is astounding.”

“I’m very good with language, but no one is that good. It happens that many of the foreigners spoke either English or French. I’m fluent in both.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

He smiled openly. “My Guinevere is most talented.” It caught her off guard and she blushed. “While you were being the belle of the ball, I was meeting with Trade Minister Werner. I have secured an invitation to the Berlin Expo.”

“Oh? What’s that? Another holiday event?”

“What’s that?” Mokuba came in looking like he barely slept. “How are Ichimaru science geeks? You guys miss all the cool stuff.”

“Chemistry is real science - not just building bigger robots.”

“Yawn.” The boy rolled his eyes. “Berl-” his statement was cut off by a real yawn.

“Covering your mouth would be too much to ask for?” Seto huffed. “Honesty, how can you act as if you got no sleep when you look as if you just crawled out of bed?”

“I slept,” he said, yawning again. “I sent a couple emails first.”

Seto got up and re-buttoned his brother’s uniform. “I will not have you walking around like a zombie. What is your first period today?”

“Today? Programming. Gotta go to that. Test today.”

“If your grades drop, I will demote you as fast as I promoted you.”

“Stop!” Mokuba woke up enough to brush his brother’s hands away. “I can dress myself, God!”

“I’m serious. Go to the infirmary and sleep. I will speak to Masatomi about you taking a make-up exam.”

“No way! His make-ups are stupid hard!”

“Then you should have gone directly to bed last night.” Seto paused to admonish the staff and realized it was Akikiko giggling. “Are we amusing you?”

“You two are more like mother and child, than siblings!”

“Father and child, thank you.” Seto straightened his own shirt and sat again. “Sit. Eat.”

“Actually,” Mokuba looked thoughtful as he piled food on his plate, “you are more like a mom than a dad. I never really thought about it, but when kids used to tease me because I didn’t have parents, I always thought, ‘I don’t have a father.’ But I never thought that I don’t have a mother, ’cause I always had you.” He started eating. “That’s kinda weird.”

“Well I assure you both I am quite male. Father. Add that to things you discuss with your therapist.”

“Are you seeing a therapist?!” Akikiko gasped.

“Yeah, ever since you moved in, I’ve been mental.”

“Idiot!”

“Ugly!”

“Stop!” Seto threw up his hands. “Breakfast should be a serene way to begin one’s day.”

Or, as Joey often suggested, the first fuck of the morning.

Seto’s mood crashed. Four years. Less.

“Nii-sama?”

“I’m fine.” Seto took a deep breath. “I was very pleased with both of you yesterday. I’ve already rewarded Mokuba. Akikiko, I thought I would take you out tonight. Perhaps a show and then dinner? Decide what you would like and let me know. I’ll clear my evening for you.” He looked at his watch. “You two will be late. Finish eating and get moving. I need to…. Excuse me.”

Mokuba started to follow, but Seto waved him back. He went out to the courtyard.

Perfect the form, calm the mind. Crack the heart.

Eventually, he heard footsteps behind him. He wiped his face. “Yes.”

“You have a 9:30 meeting with Personnel,” Isono reminded him.

“Thank you.”

He went to his room and dressed for the day. As he dropped his phone in his pocket, he paused. Would hearing Joey’s voice make it easier or hurt more?

He dialed.

You have reached the home of Joey Wheeler, Sparkle’s voice said. Mr. Wheeler is not available. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message. Thank you.

Hurt more. Hurt much more.

* - * - * - * - *

Seto saw several camera flashes as he paused slightly, just before opening the school door. He was looking particularly handsome for his ‘date’ with Akikiko. And it may have been his ego again, but there did seem to be a rather large number of girls loitering around - especially considering that it was the last day of classes before winter break. Seto would have expected the building to be virtually deserted.

Of course, sending a stylist and a formal gown for Akikiko may have caught the attention of a few of her classmates.

There was a crowd around her classroom door, mostly boys.

“What’s the prevailing opinion, gentlemen?” Seto asked the group. “Will I get my money’s worth?”

There was quite a bit of bowing as they acknowledged him, but not by all. One of the Imperial relations swaggered over to him.

“So, Kaiba-kun, what’s the story here. Did you actually marry Kiko-chan - or are you just holding her?”

“Jealousy is so common,” Seto replied. “Do show some decorum, Yamato. Akikiko is now Kaiba and what I do behind closed doors with what is mine is none of your concern.”

“Forgive Hiku-kun, Kaiba-san,” a rather athletic boy said. “Ichimaru-san broke up with him last year.”

“That may explain her rush to marry me. My respect for the lady increases daily.” Seto shrugged. “Well, do feel free to ask her yourself. We’ll be attending your great-uncle’s New Year's dinner. You may speak to her there.”

“I have asked Yamato-san not to speak to me at all,” Akikiko said as she opened the classroom door. “You are one hundred years too soon to compete with a man like my Shujin-sama.”

The dress and matching coat were a Russian design, meant to be graceful and feminine but warm, and Akikiko looked spectacular. The red cashmere and white fur made the most of her figure. She seemed far more curvaceous than Seto recalled. He’d thought she was as slim as her brother, but women’s figures were not his forte. And what little physical interaction they'd had he'd deliberately wiped from his memory. Still, he could see what had attracted his brother. She was almost as attractive as the women at Empire.

“You look divine.” Seto bowed European-style and kissed her fingertips lightly. “I have never seen a woman more lovely,”

She blushed almost as red as the dress. “Oh, Ar- oh… Kaiba-sama.”

“I did receive your message about where you wanted to go this evening, but I’m afraid that I had to make a few changes.”

“Did I pick the wrong places?”

“Not at all. In fact, by an amazing coincidence, you selected my favorite theatre and restaurant.”

“Did I?” She smiled sweetly. “How lucky.”

“But tonight is to reward you, so a simple corner noodle bar will not do.”

“I like noodles.”

“I thought Gerard’s would better suit the occasion.” Their ‘audience’ reacted nicely; Gerard’s was notoriously exclusive.

“But how could we even get a table -”

“Gerard holds one for me usually, but if there is simply nothing available, we can dine upstairs.”

“Upstairs?”

“With Gerard and Miki. The children will be there, of course. Would you mind dining with the celebrity chef and his family? He does tell some rather charming stories about growing up in Peru.”

“You know Gerard personally?”

“I’m the co-owner. It used to be my favorite corner dive before I finally convinced him to let me invest in it.” Seto smiled. The response around them was almost as ego-swelling as dancing. “After dinner, I thought we’d take a stroll through the Mid City light display.” Every girl cooed. “I hope that’s not too mundane. We could -”

“No!” She was trembling and Seto thought she might cry. Was she happy or sad? Why were women so confusing? She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. “It sounds perfect. I really think you are King Arthur.”

“I prefer real life to romance.” Seto smiled at her. “Although you do make a lovely snow queen. Shall we go? We have one stop to make before our evening begins.”

“Allow me to get my bag, Teishu-san.”

“Of course.”

She returned to the classroom. Seto looked at Yamato. “Elegant, charming, intelligent. She is a woman who deserves to be held. Firmly, by a man her equal. More than your name should be worthy of her.”

Yamato threw a punch but his arm was caught by his athletic friend before Seto did more than step back.

“Sorry, Kaiba-sama.” The athlete bowed, forcing Yamato to bow as well.

“I will presume that jealousy has overcome common sense at the moment, and forget this conversation even occurred. Do not do this again.”

“He won’t.”

The classroom door opened again and Seto quickly turned to offer Akikiko his arm.

* - * - * - * - *

They had a pre-dinner glass of wine with Gerard’s family, but the booth in front of the bay window overlooking the harbor was available, so they had dinner in the main restaurant. Akikiko had nearly every eye on her as they swept to the premier table.

She did carry the role of Gracious Queen quite well. Seto caught their reflection as he removed her coat and they looked flawless together. They could build an amazing dynasty together.

If he could love her.

“Did you see?” she whispered to him, excited. “HikoSaito are here!”

“Who is HikoSaito?”

She looked at him, shocked. “Hikohito Yamichi-san and Honda Saito-san!” Seto shrugged. “He played Ryuu in Love Me Until Nightfall!” Seto shrugged again. “He sang with Hopeless for two years before he quit! It was in all the papers for weeks!”

“I must have missed it. So I gather he’s an idol.”

“When we get home, we’ll watch the show. I have the whole series in my cue.”

“Don’t bother. I don’t watch TV. You named two people; who’s he with? ”

“His girlfriend. She’s a model. She’s the daughter of the automotive Hondas.”

Seto looked through the crowd. “Oh, yes, that is Saito, isn’t it? I should introduce you. Excuse me a moment, I’ll ask her to join us before she leaves.” He walked over to the table. Saito was one of the first women Seto had gone to an omiai with. Every man she dated was a cover for her programmer girlfriend. It would have been a good match except that Seto was only 14 at the time, and she is older than people think. But Honda Electronics was a major Kaiba trade partner still, so they always spoke.

“They’ve just ordered desert,” he told Akikiko as he returned to their table. “She said they’ll come take a selfie before they leave. She cannot wait to meet you. I think she may be jealous.”

“Really?” The girl strained to look around the room. “Of who?”

“Of the woman here with me,” Seto chuckled. “The waiter is coming. Are you ready to order?”

Dinner was excellent, and Seto was pleasantly surprised by Akikiko as she gushed like a schoolgirl when she saw various idols, but contained her excitement when Yamichi and three of his co-stars wound up at their table. She even introduced the actors by ‘reminding’ Seto of which characters did what on the show, as if he had seen it. She made him appear ‘hip’.

Seto stepped away to the restroom, but when he returned, Akikiko was entertaining the group with their earlier stop.

“....sleeves rolled up, on his back, under the equipment!”

“Kai-kun?” Saito laughed. “In that suit? Never!”

“It is the only way to reach the fuse on that particular unit,” Seto offered.

“But you own the company!” One of the actors pointed out. “You should get some nobody to do that.”

“And at most common clients I do, however, National Theatre is currently rehearsing their New Year’s performance, and even I do not have tickets for opening night. So when they called for a technician during their dress rehearsal, I felt they deserved our finest service.” Every face at the table looked stunned. “Darling, you did mention that we got to see next year’s kabuki performance early?”

“I thought that was our secret,” Akikiko answered innocently.

“Kai-kun!” Saito huffed. “You really are terrible! Your box is next to my father’s.”

“Yes, but our tickets are for the second week of the show.”

Seto accepted the accusations of being impossible and a showoff. They all exchanged cards after Seto suggested the actors would be perfect for a new ad series. Gerard joined them to complain about the noise and take a few photos.

They eventually arrived at the massive Mid City light display around 1am. Trees, bushes and even fixtures like benches and lampposts were wrapped with festive lights.

“I see why this is so highly recommended,” Seto commented, after they’d walked around for a while.

“It’s very romantic,” Akikiko sighed. “It seems like there’s no one here except us.”

“There isn’t.” Seto glanced at his watch. “And as much as I hate to rush, we only have an hour. I was able to convince the park to remain lit for us, but this is costing a small fortune.”

“Why pay?” she gasped. “We could have come back another night.”

“The display ends Christmas eve, and I’m afraid that all of your nights are spoken for from now until after the new year. I was hoping this would be fun. It is beautiful, but perhaps my idea of ‘fun’ has gone stale.” Akikiko laughed. “What?”

“You make video games, and electronic toys, and lights and sound for theatres and concerts - but you don’t know how to have fun!”

“And that’s funny?”

“When I was very little, I told my mother that all I wanted to do is have fun. And she said that little girls who only have fun must marry the men their father chose even if they are old and fat and bald.”

“So you never had fun as a child?”

“Oh no! I told mother that I would marry the oldest fattest baldest man Papa could find. I had a wonderful childhood.” She laughed again. “And you are my old fat bald man - who never has any fun!”

“I don’t know whether to believe that story or not.”

“Now I know why fate chose me for you.” She stopped and looked at him very seriously. “I am now responsible for teaching you how to have fun.”

“I think you had too much wine with dinner.”

“I think you are only pretending to frown.” Her eyes flicked over his shoulder then went wide. “Oh, look!” She went running past him.

He couldn’t help smiling. It was as if someone had merged Mokuba and Joey into a female form. Except that Joey would never have called him old, fat or balding. Although, he was beginning to put on a bit of weight without the dancing - or those god awful stairs. Or the endless nights of aerobic passion.

Less than four years.

Akikiko ran back to Seto and pulled him along. “You have to see this! The man’s about to turn it off!”

A fountain of lights. They were cascading and flowing almost as smoothly as water.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she sighed. “Oh Arthur, thank you!” She wrapped herself around him. “You are simply wonderful.”

“You give me too much credit.” He sighed. “Sir. Thank you for your service this evening. A 'thank you' for taking time away from your family.” Seto handed him a plastic card.

“Thank you, sir.” But as Seto and Akikiko walked away, the park employee yelled after them. “Wait, wait! You gave me the wrong one!”

“The wrong one?” Seto checked his wallet as the man tried to give back the KaibaCorp gift card. “No, nothing’s missing.”

“But sir, this is for 100,000¥!”

“Yes. They are a compromise. I don’t like carrying cash, but my… friend in America thought I was being rude not to leave tips. So I started carrying these. I’ll get a few for you, as well, Guinevere. It’s like a modern answer to giving a bag of rice.”

“Happy Christmas, sir.” Akikiko took Seto’s arm. “Let’s go home, Arthur.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I maintain a strict diet of healthy foods I enjoy. I practice tai chi daily. I don’t need a girlfriend because I have a wife. And my hobby is a multibillion dollar corporation that allows me to travel the globe. What I need is a decent night’s sleep more than once a month. Can you prescribe something?”

“... this is Daiichi Sakura-san.”

“Please take care of me.” The pretty girl bowed traditionally. She was clearly a bit nervous meeting Seto, and not used to the formal attire she wore.

“Honored.” Seto nodded. “Shall we go?”

Daichi were pharmaceuticals. The girl must have been a cousin or branch family because Seto knew all three of the main family daughters. She was also the fourth girl from the third family this week. Every event they had attended, Mokuba brought a different escort.

“Teishu-san,” Akikiko whispered as they arrived at the art gallery function. “I know her.”

“Oh? Well, good then. You -”

“No. I mean I know about her. She’s awful!”

“Awful?”

“She’s in Kuro-nii’s class. She’s been held by practically every boy in school. They say she even had an abortion!” Seto looked at the demure girl giggling into his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t be fooled. All girls can pretend to be innocent when they want.”

“Oh yes, I know,” Seto replied. “You do it quite well.”

“Teishu-san!”

“You also seem to believe Mokuba is innocent.”

“Moku-nii?” She laughed. “He’s clueless when it comes to girls.”

“Is he?” Seto smirked, knowing almost exactly how shockingly experienced his 14-year-old brother was.

“Yes. Oh, I know all about his reputation. He’s very experienced, but somehow still so naive. He thinks he knows everything, but some poor girl will have to teach him how to behave properly. But not her. You should put a stop to that now.”

He looked at Akikiko. “Excuse me?”

She was still glaring at Daiichi. “Tadashi is the only one so far worth considering - but, of course, that’s only for her family reputation. Funai is losing money - and she’s far too old for him. I don’t like Kiyotada or Shino.”

“Akikiko,” Seto tried to keep his voice steady in light of where they were. “Who my brother dates is none of your concern.”

“Hm?” She looked at Seto, and her expression changed from curious to something like fear.

“You will not comment or interfere - and if I learn that you have so much as suggested a name for his consideration, I will introduce you to a historian in China I know who will teach you the delicate and painful art of foot binding.” She almost dropped her drink as she began trembling. “Calm yourself, wife. Smile. We are in public. Let me be clear. My brother will marry who he wants, when he wants, and for any reason he chooses. If he desires the whore of Babylon, you will greet her as our sister. If he marries a foreigner, we will learn her native language. And if you ever presume to pass judgement on anyone else, you should remember that a number of people consider you either a worthless pawn in someone else’s game, or a manipulative bitch with limited brains and no tits.” He leaned in a bit closer, and whispered, “Or is the real issue that you are jealous because you no longer share my brother’s bed? I’m sure he could fit you into his schedule. I’ll ask him for you, if you are too innocent.”

Akikiko ran from the room.

“Trouble in paradise?” A familiar voice asked.

“Kobayashi. Congratulations on the buy out. I hear London loves you.”

“The love of a whole city is easier than the love of one woman,” the man chuckled.

“I had a choice between her and losing a billion US,” Seto sighed. “I should have taken the loss.”

The man laughed louder. “It’s never easy! Have you spoken to Tochi-kun? His new wife is afraid to sleep on the same futon. Cold nights at his house. Come. Misery loves company, right?”

There were several of them, all under thirty, all complaining about their wives. They scheduled a ‘boys night’ to drink themselves blind. They had to choose a date almost four months out to find one for which they were all available.

As Seto was updating his calendar, his phone rang. “Kaiba.”

“We have a situation, sir,” Isono said. “Your wife is demanding to return to her mother’s home.”

Seto shrugged. “Take her.”

“I believe she means permanently, sir.”

“I hope she means permanently.”

“Sir -”

“I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with a whiny, spoiled, bullshit female! She can live with her mother until she rots as far as I’m concerned.” He hung up, then realized the other men had heard every word.

“I love you, man!” Hitomi said in English as he glomped onto Seto. The rest of the group laughed. “Just to hear those words has healed my heart.”

“Your wife isn’t going to her mother’s,” someone pointed out.

“Don’t kill my buzz!” he replied. “Let me dream!”

“Dream on someone else’s shoulder, idiot!” Seto gave the man a push and he let go. “Now I have to throw this suit away.”

“Don’t worry, Kaiba-san,” one of his new friends consoled him, “she’ll come back soon. No one to hold her at mom’s house.” Most of the others made lurid agreements. “Bet that one’s a wildcat in bed, ‘eh?”

“She’s nothing like my lover,” Seto huffed.

The group chortled and moved closer. “Who, where?”

It was like being in the dressing room, gossiping with the other dancers. “A blonde in New York I am quite certain you do not know.”

They all laughed, but quietly, several looking for their wives.

“Mine is in LA,” another of the group admitted. “Much easier when they are in different countries.”

The ‘wiser’ of the group began giving Seto tips on how to balance his wife and his lover, despite Seto’s instance that he wasn’t seeing that person anymore.

“What are you idiots doing?” A woman called out as she approached the group.

“Ani-chan!” The man who hugged Seto sprang to her side. “We were just discussing the auto market and if it will ever really rebound.”

She rolled her eyes. “Cars and soccer! Do you even know anything else?”

“No,” he grinned.

She hit him and he laughed. “Thank you,” she bowed to the group, “for tolerating my idiot husband.”

“They’re all idiots,” another woman added, “but we love them anyway.” She took the arm of one man, and stuck her tongue out at the man with a lover in LA.

“Hey big bro,” Mokuba tapped Seto’s shoulder. “It’s getting kinda late.”

“Is it?” Seto glanced at his watch. Just after midnight. Rather early, compared to his New York schedule.

“Yeah. You said you wanted to be early for that meeting.”

“Ah. Yes.” All meetings had topics - budget, personnel, board - therefore any unnamed meeting meant Mokuba himself needed to speak with him. “I did indeed. Gentlemen, ladies, I’m afraid I must leave first. I look forward to our conference in April.”

They made their goodbyes and headed for the exit.

“Where is Daiichi?”

“The slut?” Mokuba shrugged. “I told her I wasn’t paying for a room, so if she wanted a quick lay, I’d do her in the bathroom. She got pissy and left.” Seto stared, stunned by the boy’s cold attitude. “What? I’ve done her before. She usually wants it quick. Kinda why I brought her really.”

“The one place where I have failed entirely.” Seto shook his head.

“And anyway, she’s not important now. What did you say to Kiko-chan? We had to give her a sedative!”

“Irrational, bullshit female,” the executive muttered.

“What?” The younger brother gave him an odd look. “Where’d you pick up that phrase.”

“Irrelevant. I told her to stop attempting to insert herself into Kaiba affairs. They have nothing to do with her.”

“Nothing to do -” Mokuba looked incredulous. “She’s your wife! What’s not her concern?”

“You, for a start. Unless you would like her to select your dates. I assure you, Daiichi will not be included.”

“Why shouldn’t she pick them? She can’t do any worse than I do! Hell, I pick ‘em by class rank and tit size.”

“Must you be so crude?”

“Must you be so cruel?” Mokuba huffed. “Nii-sama, she’s trying! And, come on - she’s good at this stuff! You two are The Couple right now. She’s beautiful, she’s smart, she knows when to be cute and when to shut up.”

“If she knew when to shut up, I would not have nearly as much trouble with her!”

“You have so much trouble ’cause she’s not a guy!”

“That’s not it.”

“Oh come on! Tell me you wouldn’t have banged Kuro-kun through the floor the night he moved in.”

Seto was silent for a moment. “I would not. I concede, I may have wanted to, but I would not.”

“Oh for fuck sake - tell me she’s not right?!” Mokuba threw up his hands. “You’re still hung up on that dancer! Nii-sama, believe me, I get it. You love him. But it can’t happen. Not now. We’re in production. If we lose -”

“Do not presume to teach me!” he snapped. “Do you think I don’t know how many yen went into R&D? How many employees were hired for this? How much is riding on a successful launch? I know. I know precisely.”

“Go see him, Nii-sama. Maybe once he knows how things are, he won’t mind being your side piece.”

Seto laughed derisively. “He told me to be happy with my wife and children. He doesn’t ‘do’ married. I suspect he would punch me in the face if I suggested it seriously.”

“Then find a substitute to help you get over him. Or just use Kiko-chan. She likes you.” Seto scoffed. “Seriously. She’s always liked you. That’s why this upsets her so much. You’re the guy girls dream about - handsome, rich, smart. I’m nothing like you.”

“The same words apply to you - handsome, rich, smart. And you have the bonus of being personable. People actually like you. They tolerate me.”

“I’m everyone’s baby brother. They like me because they can treat me like a puppy.”

“Who considers you a dog?!”

“Relax! It’s all good. They think I’m too young and cute to know what I’m doing. How do you think I get all the best invites and intel? I’m cool with things as they are for now. But you’re trying to change the subject. Marrying you is like a fairytale for her.”

“Only in reverse - she kissed a prince and he became a toad.”

Mokuba smiled despite himself. “You’re trying to be a toad. Look, I’m not trying to say stop being gay. Just - just, I don’t know. Try it. I mean, I remember Kiko-chan; she was seriously hot - uh, I mean - never mind. Pretend she’s -” The boy facepalmed. “Stupidest words ever spoken. Forget I said that.”

“I have tried pretending.” Seto shrugged. “I know she wants to please me. I realize she doesn’t deserve all of my frustration.” He sighed, suddenly tired. “I say something mean, she runs back to her mother. I threatened Joey one night when I was on a particularly irritating conference call. He had half my belongings in the hallway before I realized what he was doing. He said he was allowing a second chance only because I had clearly been upset when I said it, but if I ever threatened him again,” a ghost of a smile touched his lips, “he’d kick my fucking ass before he packed my shit.”

“And you like this guy?”

The executive laughed. “I have no idea why. His looks certainly caught my attention, but I’ve met handsome men before. He’s headstrong, crude -”

“Violent.”

“No. But not defenseless. Capable. Intelligent. Creative. Talented. Industrious.”

“Ok, ok, I got it! He’s perfect.”

“And he cares about me. Not the company or the House of Kaiba. He told me to quit my job and he’d support me.”

“As a stripper? Seriously?”

“He didn’t know how expensive I am. But he meant the offer seriously. In this fairytale, I am the princess.” Mokuba made a horrified expression. “What?”

“You - in a dress.”

“I think I would look lovely.”

“You say that stuff just to make my head hurt, don’t you?”

“Occasionally.” Then the image hit Seto. “A fairytale.”

“It really is for her. If you could -”

“No,” Seto waved the previous topic away. “Berlin. The Expo is at the end of ball season. You wanted a new demo. What about a series of shorts telling the fairytale of how ‘Prince New Method’ met ‘Princess Drape’? Or something like that.”

Mokuba thought about it. “That’s kind of, well, girly isn’t it?”

“I prefer to consider the movement of the dancers, of the dresses. The detail that is often missing in standard holo images now rendered in living 3D color.”

“True.” He considered it further. “We could do something more action, like a sword fight. No! Laser pistols!”

“I’ll see if the National Ballet would like to work with us.”

“Ballet?”

“I have learned that the quality of a dancer matters. If we had more time, I would prefer to audition several hundred personally, but since we only have a few months, they are the best troupe I can think of.”

* - * - * - * - *

“What are you doing?”

Seto looked up. Akikiko was standing in the front doorway. Isono nodded and continued into the house. Seto nodded to the girl, and went back to propping up the makeshift display unit.

“Kiko-chan!” Mokuba popped out from the other end of the table and rushed to her. “Why’d you come - I mean, are you ok?”

“Mother and I talked,” she replied.

“We’re glad you came back.” He spoke gently to his sister-in-law. “Right, Nii-sama?”

“A moment. I figured out how to anchor these bowls on the angle we need.” He kept his attention on taping the device in place while his mind raced to find the expectation in this situation. Happy? Grateful? Annoyed? If Joey had stormed out, and actually returned, it would have most likely resulted in heart-felt apologies and a sexual marathon. If this child was expecting that, she was sadly mistaken.

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba’s voice had an impatient quality Seto had never heard before. “I am sure you want to tell Akikiko how glad you are she is home, right?”

“Ah. Yes.” Seto joined them. “I was so certain you would return, that I hadn’t considered the possibility that you might not.”

“Maybe next time I will not,” she replied softly, eyes still downcast, her words only an echo of her usual cheek.

Seto took her hand gently. “If you ever storm out and return to your mother’s home again,” he tightened his grip, “there will be no need for you to return. You will be cast out of Kaiba before -”

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba pried their hands apart. “She gets it. Right, Kiko-chan? You won’t embarrass him again, right?”

“No, Shujin-sama.”

“See, Nii-sama? It’s hard for him, Kiko-chan. We talked last night, too. Nii-sama’s never had help before. Not with me, or the company, or anything, so it’s hard to just let someone kind of walk in and take over.”

“I don’t want to take over.” She looked at Seto then. Earnest, young, scared. Suddenly, Seto remembered what a complete asshole he could be. “I just want to be of use to you.”

“You are.” He sighed. He realized he'd been sighing a lot recently. Then he found an opening. “In fact, you can be of great assistance right now. Mokuba and I actually have come to an impasse on a decision. You could be the deciding vote.” He gestured to the table, cables and holo projectors that filled the room. “All of this is pointless until we decide one thing.”

“For the princess,” Mokuba grinned, “pink or yellow?”

“Or light blue?” Seto added.

She looked at the brothers as if she didn’t quite believe them. “For what? What is all this?”

“Oh, just tossing around a couple ideas.”

“In the foyer?”

“Best light,” Seto replied, wiping his hands.

“In the suit you wore yesterday?” she pointed out. “Did either of you even notice I was gone?” She sounded rather sad.

Seto huffed, trying not to feel guilty that he really had forgotten about the girl. “Akikiko, the simple truth is that after Mokuba chastised me for being an unfit husband, we thought of an idea for the Berlin presentation. We’ve been working on it all night.”

“So Berlin is more important than me.”

“Actually, you’re kinda the inspiration.” Mokuba grinned. “You got power on that end, big bro?”

“Ah. Yes. It may be easier to simply show her.”

“Show me what?” She looked overwhelmed by the brothers. Or perhaps the situation.

“Ok, this is just a rough set up using random videos we found.” Mokuba turned it on. There was an electrical pop and the smell of burning.

“Here!” Seto grabbed the electrical tape and disappeared on the floor again.

Then the holograms began.

“This is the crappy version of what our booth will look like. We’re going to surround it with the tale of a prince and a princess.” Mokuba led Kiko-chan around the six projectors. “Each holovid will tell one chapter of the story.”

“A prince and a princess.” The girl smirked. “Am I supposed to be the princess?”

“If I may play the role of the prince.” Seto stood again. “Although, I would understand if I am cast as the dragon.”

She looked at him, considering. “I don’t know yet. You have too many masks.”

Abruptly, the hologram cut off. “Power fail. I guess.” But Seto noticed Mokuba’s hand move quickly off the controls. “I’m hungry. Are you guys hungry? Let’s go to Noodle Heaven.”

“This is fairly typical of us. We’ll work on something for several days, then walk to a noodle bar. It’s a rather long walk, I’m afraid.”

She considered him a moment longer. “I’ll change my shoes.” She turned and walked up the stairs. She paused. “Red. If the princess is me, then she’s not a child. She wears red.”

“She is quite elegant,” Seto remarked as his wife left. “I think we should change clothes as well, brother.”

“Wait, while Kiko-chan’s gone. Take that video of your boyfriend out of the set.”

“Oh yes.” Seto tapped on his tablet. They’d found ‘Get It Up’ on the web. Joey was in a minute or so, in a group of men doing moves out of Seto’s ability range. It had the right speed and Mokuba liked the song, so they added it to the holovids for their tests. But it would not do for Akikiko to see him. “Done. Now, yes, I think breakfast is in order.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Long flight?”

“Hmm?” Seto looked up at the KaibaCorp West Coast Lead VP, Reb Hawkins.

“We can take a break, pick this up later.”

“No. Better to finish it now.” He stifled another yawn. “I’m getting a late start as it is.”

“Hey, it starts when you start it, right?”

“According to the contract, this merger started January 2nd. Wait. What is this item?”

“Oh, they tried to diversify a while back. These are things they bought, that they never did find a buyer for when the diversification failed.”

“A furniture warehouse, a rental property, and a restaurant.”

“Yeah.”

“Get me meetings scheduled with all three. Call Reese Stewart in New York - Mishiko will have the number. Tell him he’s the new Leasing VP of KaibaProperty and I need him here as soon as he can arrange it. Make sure he’s here for the rental meeting. Call the Kyoto office, Tomoko Hitomi is the VP of Restaurants. Tell her the same. Send her the restaurant’s menu. And -” Seto yawned involuntarily.

Hawkins, laughed. “I’ll go rattle a few cages. You, I think, need a nap.”

Hawkins was relatively new; this was Seto’s first in-person meeting with the man. So far, she was very American, but not in an entirely bad way. She was certainly more laissez-faire than the bullish New Yorkers Seto had spent the previous year with. It was a pleasant change so far.

Indeed, so far the whole year had been pleasant.

Going to temple on New Year's morning with Mokuba and the Ichimarus had been pleasant. The press had been pleasant when the news of the unpublished marriage broke. Even the Emperor had been pleasant when Seto traditionally, formally introduced his wife.

California was quite pleasant. The weather was lovely, the people attractive. In fact the only unpleasant thing was Seto’s inability to sleep.

That was damned frustrating.

Mokuba was splitting his time between Japan and Germany. Akikiko was being very pleasant here in Los Angeles. She had transferred to a local school, explained that she was traveling with her ‘guardian’, and was generally staying out of Seto’s way. Kujaku, a new security/secretary at their KaibaCorp LA condo maintained the girl’s schedule and made sure she was available on the occasions Seto needed her.

“Mr. Kaiba?” Rockie, his lovely male receptionist buzzed. “Your ‘daughter’ is here.”

“I’m not his daughter,” Akikiko told him yet again.

“If you don’t want to be hit on by every wannabe in the building, you're his daughter or his wife. And you said not to say wife.”

She laughed, then bowed properly to Seto. “Good afternoon, Teishu-san. I’m a little early. Should I wait in the outer office?”

“Early?”

“We are having dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Gates. Casual, local foods. They were originally tech industry, but now they are primarily philanthropists.”

“Oh. Yes.” Seto pinched nose. It was getting difficult to remember simple things. “No, you are not early. I think this would be a good time to end the day. How was school?”

“Interesting. I got pictures of the school festival from my old classmates. They don’t have those here. But we’ll have a formal party in two weeks for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh?” He nodded and buzzed his receptionist. “Rockie, on Valentine’s Day, I will be attending a school formal with Mrs. Kaiba. Please note my calendar.”

“That’s a Wednesday. Is the dance that night or on the weekend?”

Seto looked at Akikiko, who bit her lip and began texting. After a moment, there was a beep. “V-day prom Friday nite. R u coming to afterglow?” She looked at Seto. “What is afterglow?”

“I haven’t the faintest. I’m sure -”

There was another beep. “Oh! It’s the after party. Tiff says it’s the best part.” She frowned. “I think it may be a joke; she used the winky face.”

“Are you seriously saying you don’t know what afterglow is?” Rockie asked.

“I gather it’s a euphemism for something sexual?” Seto replied.

“...uh, yeah.”

“Attend if you’d like. Would you like me to escort you to both functions?”

“Of course, Teishu-san.” She began texting again. “They can’t wait to meet you.”

Seto’s whole life was one pleasant event after another. Akikiko was no longer attempting to seduce him hourly. Which actually made it much easier to show her some affection. Which made spending their time together pleasant.

And thinking of Joey no longer made him feel lost and empty. Only sad.

The Gates vacation home was as pleasant as everything else. Somehow, sleep aids became a topic. Gates had several suggestions. As did a few other guests. Warm baths. Yoga. A vast number of foods or drinks to ingest just prior to bed. Sex.

That one he could attest to; he never had difficulty sleeping after sex.

One guest, however, gave him something useful - the phone number of a local doctor who specialized in sleep issues. And after another week of getting more sleep in the car than in bed, he called.

“Well, Seto,” the doctor smiled at him after they reviewed the test results. “The good news is that there is nothing medically wrong with you. My recommendation is to get out of the office, get a hobby or a girlfriend, take up a sport to get more exercise, and Dad, make sure lights out at 11:30 at the latest.”

Isono cleared his throat, but said nothing.

“As I believe I explained during our first meeting, Harold,” Seto smiled, but not warmly, “Mr. Isono is not my parent.”

“Dr. Wilson.”

“Mr. Kaiba.”

The doctor cleared his throat and tried to go back to being friendly. “Young man, the real point is you are too young to have stress issues. In fact, you don’t have any other of the common stress effects - weight, blood pressure, heart, all normal for a boy your age.”

“I maintain a strict diet of healthy foods I enjoy. I practice tai chi daily. I don’t need a girlfriend because I have a wife. And my hobby is a multibillion dollar corporation that allows me to travel the globe. What I need is a decent night’s sleep more than once a month. Can you prescribe something?”

Dr. Wilson made a sour expression. “Yes, Mr. Kaiba, if you can guarantee that you have 7-8 hours when you can sleep uninterrupted.”

“I can. Isono, clear my schedule this evening. No early meetings tomorrow.”

“Hai, Kaiba-sama.” He bowed sharply - actually clicking his heels - and stepped out of the room and Seto had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling.

The doctor began writing. “There can be some dangerous side effects if you have a reaction to Triazolam, but it is generally safe. The first two or three times you take it, make sure your wife is home and can check on you occasionally, ok? Among possible side effects is sleep walking. Yes, before you ask, that is a real thing.”

“I can have a security team on alert. Any other concerns?”

“The pharmacy will have all the details, but the standard apply. No alcohol or drugs, do not take it if you need to be active and alert within the next six hours, call me immediately if you have any unusual behavior or any new symptoms such as headache, nausea, heart rate changes. If you can’t reach me, just go to an emergency room.” He offered Seto the prescription, but pulled it back before the executive could take it. “A simpler solution would be to speak to a counselor.”

“Who would tell me things I already know.” Seto took the paper. “But I will reconsider if this is unsatisfactory.”

* - * - * - * - *


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. This is my new guy, Willis. Willis, this is our landlord.”

It reminded Seto of a ball in Vienna Gozaburo once forced him to attend. Only the music in Vienna was better. And the kids were less pretentious.

Akikiko had requested they wear traditional clothing, so Seto wore a red kimono under black outer garments. The girl herself looked spectacular in a red silk kimono with dragons and hearts. And the shorter sleeves appropriate for a married woman.

“It’s leased, Shujin-sama,” she said when she stepped into the living room. “But it was so beautiful, I wanted to wear it at least once.”

“Hm.” Seto had nodded noncommittally at the time, but he’d already sent a text to her assistant to buy the garment outright. “I’m glad you did. You look lovely. Close your eyes.” She closed them without question.

He carefully pulled out the ornate lacquered chopsticks she’d used to pin up her hair and replaced them with a pair he’d purchased. The charm hanging from it was a polished Australian crystal carved into the Kaiba dragon, wrapped around a ruby heart.

“There. Shall we go?”

“Wait, let me see -”

“You’ll see it eventually.”

She pouted but prettily. “So mean, Teishu-san.”

At the dance, when her friends had crowded around them, she had almost immediately been whisked to the bathroom, and Seto was left to fend for himself with a group of boys who knew no one and had nothing of interest to the executive.

“So, you are Aki’s boyfriend.” A rather large boy in an ill-fitting suit appraised him. He was either a sumo or a wall.

“No.” The new speaker had dark skin and tightly curled hair, but single-lidded eyes. “He’s Kiko-chan’s husband. That’s what the Tokyo press calls him. Right, Kaiba-san?”

“As a point of fact, yes.” Seto regarded the boy warily. “And you are?”

“Mike Kento. Yes, those Kentos, but Dad’s a bit estranged right now.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Seto resisted making the obvious racial comment. “Akikiko and I are keeping the nature of our relationship private until she reaches maturity. It simplifies things.”

“So what school do you go to?” another boy asked.

“I have completed my education.” Seto eyes never left Kento. The other’s were curious, but this one was actually hostile.

“Kiko’s been quiet about it, guys, but she doesn’t like to brag.” Kento smirked. “This is the guy who owns KaibaGames.”

“No shit?!”

They were all impressed, but some of them hid it better.

“He owns a bunch of other crap too, right?” The ‘wall’ asked. “Always busy.” He nodded. “My old man’s like that. Works out ok for my mom. And my, uh, ‘uncle’.”

“I don’t think I understand your point,” Seto bristled. “And frankly -”

“Shujin-sama,” Akikiko placed her hand gently on Seto’s. “Please forgive me for stepping away for so long.”

“ _Forgiven_.” He dismissed the boys from his attention and spoke to her in Japanese. “ _I trust you saw it_?”

“ _Saw what_?”

“ _Ah, and you accuse me of being mean_.”

“ _But Teishu-san, I couldn’t see anything because of a big, beautiful Kaiba-shaped star that was blinding me._ ” She gave him her patented innocent smile. “ _I could never be mean to you_.”

“They’re flirting,” Kento said. “I guess he gave her that cheap glass dragon in her hair. ‘Teishu-san’ means ‘master’ like in ‘master of the shop’.”

“So like, 50 shades of kinky?”

“Pretty much.” Kento shrugged.

“Mike!” Akikiko turned to the boy. “If Kaiba-sama wanted everyone to know what he said, he would have said it to everyone! So immature!” She huffed.

“And it’s not all 50 shades, Eddie,” a girl in pink whom Seto hadn’t noticed looped her arm in Akikiko’s. “Japan is classier than you baka.”

“What does he call you, Aki?” another girl asked.

“Why rename a rose?” Seto replied for her. “Truth and beauty are one and the same. Therefore she is Akikiko. Would you care for something to drink?”

Her eyes glistened brightly as if tearing up again, but her smile was radiant. “Yes, please. Thank you, Teishu-san.” She took his arm and led him to the refreshments table.

There was dancing. When Mike asked Akikiko, Seto pulled her onto the floor.

“I didn’t know you could dance!” she gushed when they took a break at a quiet corner table.

He hesitated, trying to not wish it were Joey with him. “I took a dance class in New York. We largely worked on structured modern dance, but my sensei made me familiar with free form as well.”

“That’s right! Kuro-nii was so mad that you wouldn’t take him with you.” She laughed. “Oh! I got an email from him! Guess who Aniki’s new crush is?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“Jost-san!” Seto shrugged and she rolled her eyes. “At the German Embassy. That handsome man who kept staring at you!”

“Ah.”

“We should -” She stopped. “Shujin-sama, would you mind if I held a tea, and invited both Jost-san and Aniki?”

She was trying. He allowed himself to smile. “Yes. We should host a tea. No obvious attempts at matchmaking. Invite Tochi Ryuuji and his wife as well. We should begin forming a closer tie with Tochi. No more than a dozen others.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Oh, thank you, Teishu-san!”

“Aki!” Several girls suddenly loomed over them. One whispered in her ear.

“Oh, no!” Akikiko shook her head while the girls all but begged. “He’s -” She looked at Seto. “Some of my friends would like to dance with you, but you don’t -”

“Surely you don’t want to spend your entire evening with an old, fat, bald man?” She blushed as he stood and assisted her politely. “ _Kento is off limits_.” He warned her in Japanese. “ _If I see you with him, it will not go well for you_.”

She stared at him for a moment. Then with an expression more thoughtful than frightened, she bowed. “Hai, Shujin-san.” Her smile actually seemed to brighten as she introduced the girl requesting a dance.

It was easy to slip into ‘Penthouse’ and actively seduce his wife’s classmates. Easier still when he realized how angry Kento and his cohorts were as they watched him do it. Twice he saw the boy approach Akikiko and twice she rebuffed him.

The third time, however, Seto looked over in time to see Kento lay his hand on her and pull her from the room.

He left his dance partner to followed Akikiko and Kento down an empty hall.

“Mike, it’s fine!” He heard his wife say. “You don’t understand.”

“Kiko, he’s just using you! Trust me, I was watching him. He’s probably doing Tracy right now.”

“Au contraire.” Seto took it as a cue and stepped around the corner. “I was far more interested in what was ‘doing’ out here.”

“Shujin-sama, I wasn’t -”

“Quiet. I want to hear how this boy justifies dragging a man’s wife away against her will.”

“The wife you only touch by accident?”

“The wife that is not yours to touch at all.”

“If she were mine, she wouldn’t be miserable all the time.”

“What a pity that’s utterly irrelevant.”

“And it’s not true!” Akikiko wrapped herself around Seto’s arm. “I was upset the day we spoke, Mike, so you may have gotten the wrong impression. I was not forced into a loveless marriage by greedy executives.” She smiled at Seto. “I could have said no. Mother would never have demanded I spend my life unhappy. But I choose to marry you. I could have said yes the night we met.”

“At the fundraiser?”

“I tried to.” She grinned. “You were so handsome.” She looked at Kento again. “All relationships have problems at first. But Seto is not taking advantage of our legal status to take advantage of me. It can be somewhat frustrating, but it is very noble. Imagine how difficult it would be. Could you control your baser nature for so long?”

Seto started to point out that it wasn’t his self control to thank, but Kento’s deep blush made him keep that fact to himself.

“Teishu-san, I think we’ve been here long enough.” Akikiko borrowed her mother’s imperial tones. “I believe it is time to go home.”

“You mentioned a second event. I thought you wanted to attend.”

“I did. I do not wish to now.”

Seto nodded. “Very well.” He pulled out his phone and dialed. “Isono. _We’re leaving now._ ” He said in Japanese, watching Kento to see just how fluent the boy was. “ _Also, inform my wife’s security team that if Kento Michael ever touches my wife for any reason not strictly related to school, he is to be shot on sight_.” The boy’s eyes went wide as Seto hung up.

Akikiko didn’t respond.

Maybe forever with her wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen.

“Guinevere.” Seto offered his arm.

“Arthur.” She took it.

* - * - * - * - *

“Stewart, it is a simple question. Will Willy’s way work here?”

Reese Stewart threw up his hands. “I should have quit when I had the chance!”

“But you did not,” Seto pointed out, amused.

The real estate manager looked at the faces around the table. “Yes. For the tenants, yes, it always works. Out here? In this market? It won’t make a profit, that’s for sure. For a start, half these units need repair. I mean serious this-can’t-be-legal repairs. How much do you want to sink into this building?”

“Fuji?” Seto split the property team; Stewart over rentals, Fuji over sales.

“It’s wholly-owned. It’s on the books at around 950, but based on its location, we could put 2-3 hundred in it, and flip for better than two mill.” Fuji sold real estate; she had been arguing for a week to sell the building.

“Which would price out the families living there,” Stewart said. “You’ll never make that back our way.”

“What about a danchi?” Seto asked. “Do they even have those here?”

“Section 8, they call it here,” Fuji said. “A lot of rules. I’ll get someone on it.”

“How far is the property from our office?” Hayata asked. “Is it near transit? Could we use it as a dorm?”

“Is there a college nearby?” Stewart asked.

“No, I mean for new hires,” Hayata said.

“I owe my soul to the company store,” Stewart sang.

“You don’t like that idea?”

“You pay rent to your boss. You quit your job, you lose your home.” He rolled his eyes. “No problems there.”

“There are probably labor laws, union rules. Things like that.” Fuji took more notes. “I’ll get someone on it.”

Seto looked at Stewart. “Any other options or concerns?”

The man laughed. “Just one - when did I lose control?”

“When did you arrive?” Seto flipped a few pages on his notes. That’s all for this property. The rest of you are dismissed. Stewart, I’d like your opinion on this portfolio.” He slid over a folder.

“Apartments in Texas. What would I know about apartments in Texas?”

“Hopefully enough to give me a useful analysis tomorrow. We have a 6pm flight tonight.” Seto actually grinned at the realtor's response. “I’ve taken up property management as a hobby.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Listen,” Stewart said over breakfast, “you gotta tell her.”

“Tell her?” Seto poured more coffee. “Who am I telling and what?”

“Kikochan. It’s not fair to let her think you guys have a real chance, when you are hopelessly in love with someone else.”

“And why would you believe the matter was any of your concern?”

“You were pretty open last night. And I’m not trying to get into all the sexual issues again, but -”

“Are you insane?” Seto nearly dropped the coffee pot. “Why on earth would you think I would discuss that?”

“Last night you said -”

“Last night, I went to sleep practically the moment we -” He stopped. “Where did we have this conversation?”

“My room. You really don’t remember saying you needed your brother’s advice?”

Seto waved Isono over. “Where was I last night?”

“Here, sir.”

“Specifically.”

Isono tapped his phone for a moment. “We arrived at 8:45pm. You are on the main floor, center, for approximately twenty minutes, then your location moves up to the 36th floor, west corner. You remain at that location for the next hour and fifty minutes. At that point, you move one degree east and remain there until dark thirty. You then move back to your original position until this morning.”

“And neither you nor any of your staff thought to verify my location?” Seto snapped.

“Sir? Was there an issue?”

“Yes. Your team failed.” Seto rubbed his forehead. “Thankfully I was in Stewart’s room giving away personal secrets. Let us hope that next time I am not with von Schroeder discussing trade secrets!”

“The medication.” Isono frowned. “Another event.”

“An event, yes.” Then Seto mentally replayed the comment. “Another?”

“Yes, sir. Twice before you have changed location while sleeping. On both occasions, you ignored staff who spoke directly to you, and after an hour or so, returned to bed.”

“Sleep walking’s kinda serious, kid,” Stewart observed wisely. “You need to see someone about that.”

Isono ignored the comment. “All events have occurred when you were traveling without your wife, and you have never spoken to anyone. In fact, you haven’t previously left your room.”

“But I spoke to you, Stewart?”

“For a couple hours. You told me, well, stuff. You cried a couple times, you -”

“Cried!” Seto and Isono both reacted, with different inflections. “Cried?”

“Don’t worry. No one saw it except me, and no one would believe me if I told. And frankly, it doesn’t matter if you remember the conversation, you can’t just let something like this eat away at you. That’s why you can’t sleep. Just tell her -”

“Thank you, aniki,” Seto huffed. “I will consider your advice. Isono, put a man in my room from now on. They have permission to use physical force if I attempt to leave.”

* - * - * - * - *

“ _Fuji, I’m not asking you to marry him_ ,” Seto said in Japanese. “ _I want you to meet the team in New York, and get a feel for how they handle rental property. They have four buildings I think need to be sold, and I’d like your opinion on how to move them._ ”

“ _The whole portfolio is a waste! You’re making a petty 4% return. Let me have these. I’ll get them off the books, get a 35, 40% return like that!_ ” She snapped her fingers. “ _That guy will put you in the poor house, boss_.”

“ _That guy is my aniki_.” The executive chuckled, settling into his seat.

“Oh?” That seemed to pause Fuji, but then she waved it off. “ _We got Italian mob in Las Vegas, too. I can work with them_.”

Akikiko and Stewart boarded the plane.

“Ah, there you are,” Seto greeted them, switching to English. “Did you get lost?”

“There was a question about my passport,” Akikiko pouted. “You didn’t answer when I called, Shujin-sama.”

“Did my phone ring?” Seto pulled it out and checked for a missed call.

“We got her through it.” Stewart shrugged. “The guys at the Consulate were real helpful.”

“The Consulate? Why did you call them?”

“Well, her visa is for Akikiko Kaiba, but her passport still says Ichimaru.”

“Which is why you should carry a copy of the koseki.” Seto frowned.

“Which no one on shift today could read,” Stewart replied.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course. Akikiko, while we are in New York, we will have all of your papers reissued in English.”

“Yes, Shujin-sama. If you will excuse me, I’ll go study in the other cabin.” She bowed politely and left as the pilot announced their take off.

“She’s quite angry with me, isn’t she?” Seto asked no one in particular.

“If she offers you a drink, say no,” Stewart advised.

“I’d hid any sharp objects, too,” Fuji snickered. “That’s going to take a really expensive piece of jewelry. And matching earrings.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Oh, God!” Stewart moaned around his sandwich. “It is good to be home!”

“Less talking and more eating.” Seto glanced furtively from his seat in the far corner. “I’d like to return to the office before Hopewell and Fuji actually draw blood.”

“Or before your ex shows up?” Zahir corrected. “Too late.” He indicated the deli’s entrance as the chimes rang.

Seto watched as Joey and another dancer entered. They were both wearing winter coats and sweats, but the blonde god still looked amazing. Seto’s heart rate sped up and the erection he thought no longer possible sprang to life.

Joey looked at him and his heart skipped a beat.

“Uh-oh,” Stewart said as the dancer glided toward them.

“Yo, what up?” Joey hand clasped Zahir and nodded to Seto and Stewart. “Thanks for fixing that power thing last week. I thought Brandy was gonna kill me fer realz!”

“No thing, dude. We need to come in and rewire the building.”

“We gotta close for that?”

“Yeah, man. Sorry.”

“Damn. Yeah, call me, we’ll work out something.” The other dancer joined him with their order bagged. “Oh. This is my new guy, Willis. Willis, this is our landlord.”

Seto choked.

“Your ‘new’ guy?” He repeated when he’d cleared his throat.

“Yeah.” Joey looked at him evenly. “My new guy. People throw themselves at me. You should come see him dance. He’s definitely fuckable.” He turned away. “Come on, Willis. Let’s go to my studio and,” he glanced back at Seto, “rehearse.”

“...uh, yeah.” Willis seemed almost inappropriately pleased as he followed Joey out.

“You ok?” Stewart asked the executive after the door closed.

“Fine.” Seto looked at his lunch.

He did say he would not wait. He did not have a difficult time finding bedmates. Of course he would have a ‘new guy’.

Come back to me; I can’t live without you.

I don’t want any man but you.

I’ll sit by the phone, weeping until you are mine alone.

Fairy tales.

Stewart was still talking. Seto cut over him. “I said I’m fine. I think we are done here. Can we please return to the office?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” Zahir and Stewart both hastily wrapped the remainder of their meals.

The weather was cold, but no colder than Seto’s heart.

* - * - * - * - *

Hopewell and Fuji were still arguing, but no one had scars.

“Can the two of you be civil all evening?” Seto asked as the team got in the company van. “Two of the Board members happen to be in town and plan to attend this welcome reception. My day has been trying enough without having to justify creating a new corporate division.”

“Of course, Kaiba-sama,” Fuji said.

“We’re not children, Kaiba,” Hopewell tsked. “We won’t make this public. You have been really touchy this afternoon. Is everything ok?”

“My personal life is none -” Seto started.

Stewart cut him off. “So, you guys are off to Germany tomorrow?”

A much less charged topic. “Fine, thank you. Actually, our flight is just before midnight. The conference starts officially on Friday, but Akikiko and I have been invited to a ball and I want to be in Berlin in case Mokuba has any last minute issues.”

“So what kind of conference is this?” Phelps asked. If he still had any animosity, he’d hidden it well.

“A fairly standard tech expo, but exhibitors are by invitation only. Attendance usually includes tech officers for national interests, a few vice presidents and deputy prime ministers, the tech companies who couldn’t get invited as presenters. Most of the contracts initiated here are things such as agency-wide installations or upgrades for entire service grids. Both of KaibaTech’s largest contracts came from contacts made at the Berlin expo.”

“And your kid brother is doing this.” Phelps’ jaw dropped.

“You must understand. My brother earned his vice presidency. He discovered and produced a band and two actors. All three are doing quite well, financially. Well enough in fact, that they are actively seeking new talent. If things continue at this pace, in less than three years, KaibaArts will become its own entity. It took me almost five years to spin off KaibaGames. Of course, I was only 13 at the time, and didn’t have his experience. Nevertheless, he’s quite good with mass media.”

“He must be,” Martin snarked, “if you actually admit it.”

“I’ll bring a copy of the holovid back with me. Mokuba won’t let me see it until the staff preview on Thursday.”

“And that doesn’t freak you out?” Hernandez shook his head. “I don’t trust my kid brother with a camera now, and he’s 25!”

“So what do you do if you get there and his idea doesn’t work?” Martin asked.

“I did work with him on the initial plans.”

“And if it falls apart at the last minute?”

Seto smirked at her. “I have so much confidence in my brother, that I have no contingency plan. Therefore, if his plans fail, I will call you and say ‘you were right’.”

“Which means either you snuck a peek at the footage,” Zahir laughed, “or you gotta spy working with him.”

“I do not spy on my brother. However, I do need to remain abreast of his activities when I cannot be with him.”

“Sounds like a narc to me,” Phelps agreed.

“Spying on him?” Stewart teased. “Oh that’s just mean.”

“Mean to who? Sounds like the only sensible thing he’s done. I need a spy to watch my son.”

“I’ll see if security has someone available.”

By the time they arrived at the main corporate office, they were all laughing. The reception to launch KaibaProperty had already begun, the teams from Tokyo and Avignon having already arrived. Wine, hors d'oeuvres, a few speeches.

And by the time Akikiko arrived, Seto was glad to see her. “Ah! Excellent timing! I don’t know if you have met these people. Phelps, property law, Jessup, contract law, and Jones - what do you do, besides argue with everyone?”

“Intellectual property law,” he laughed and explained to the girl. “I look at things like patents and trademarks, and -”

“- and legal issues that often do not have a physical presence, such as digital property. I understand the concept, thank you.”

They all laughed as Jones looked a bit embarrassed. “Legal team, this is my fiance, Kaiba Akikiko.” Seto smiled. “She plans to study law next year. I’m hoping she’ll work here with you and be too tired to argue with me when she comes home.”

“I’d never be too tired to argue with you.” She smiled at him sweetly.

“Kaiba,” Phelps shook his head. “Wow. Listen if you ever need to run away from home, we have a guest room.”

“We’ll get him for harboring a fugitive,” Jessup told Akikiko, snickering.

“You all make a very good point. Akikiko, perhaps you should study something less contentious. Engineering?”

“Or programming? Then we could work together!”

“Out of the frying pan, into the fire, boss,” Jones chuckled.

“Oh look!” Akikiko gasped and grabbed Seto’s hand. “Excuse us!” She pulled him away to the group’s laughter.

Before Seto could complain, she stopped in front of a monitor showing music videos. “Everyone at school loves this one!” She bounced to the music. “Just watch, just watch!”

It was a new video by the same artist that performed ‘Get It Up’. Macy did some things her boyfriend certainly would not approve. Bunny was more flexible than one would expect for a waitress. Sparkle and the others reminded Seto that women could have physical charm.

“There!” Akikiko pointed at the screen as Joey and several males including Harlem performed with the lead singer. “That’s your friend, isn’t it?” She sounded excited.

“...yes.” This must be what dying feels like, Seto thought. He watched Sparkle and Joey essentially having sex while the lead singer rhythmically yelled things.

Akikiko went on about how popular the song and the video were. It was widely known that Joey was the choreographer.

“...and the woman - she’s his partner in real life, too.”

Of course. That must be why her voice was on the dancer’s answering machine. Who else would he truly turn to? They’d been together for years, and she understood his nature. Willis was probably only the latest in the line of ‘approved toys’ she allowed him. Just as Seto himself had been.

“...Teishu-san?” She tugged his arm. “Teishu-san?”

“Yes? Forgive me. I was quite lost in the music for a moment.”

“I want to apologize for behaving so badly that night. He’s your friend. I should have been more understanding. Would you allow me to meet him again?”

Seto finished his drink. It could have been dark red water for all he could taste. “I’m certain he’s quite busy, but the next time we’re in New York I will see if he can make time to see you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto looked at his employee - security, batman, secretary, confidante, and until recently, only friend. Something catastrophic must have happened for Isono to take these kinds of precautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bat·man  
> /ˈbatmən/  
> noun DATED  
> (in the British armed forces) an officer's personal servant.

He woke with no memory of having gone to sleep.

Daylight. The hum of an A/C unit. A handcuff around his right wrist.

Seto’s phone was on the nightstand. He dialed Isono. “Details.”

“There was an event on the plane.” The door buzzed and Isono entered the room hanging up his phone. “We were forced to give you a stronger sedative.”

“Did I become violent?” The executive lifted his arm as high as he could.

Isono hesitated. “Sir, please bear with me a moment. I must ask you a series of questions. Please tell me your name.”

“Kaiba Seto.”

“Please tell me what my name is.”

“Isono Akira.”

“Your occupation?”

“Primarily or in specific detail?”

“I am very sorry sir. I will explain everything in a moment, but I must ask you to tell me what your occupation is.”

Seto looked at his employee - security, batman, secretary, confidante, and until recently, only friend. Something catastrophic must have happened for Isono to take these kinds of precautions. “Primarily, I operate a multinational conglomerate with divisions in several market industries.”

“Thank you. Please tell me what day yesterday was.”

“Yesterday?” Not today, he thought, implying that any answer I give would be wrong. How much time have I lost? “Yesterday, was Friday.”

“Thank you.” Isono sighed with extreme relief and unlocked the handcuffs.

“How many times have we done that?” Seto rubbed his wrist as he sat up. It was chaffed.

“Four.”

“Did I actually injure someone?”

Isono hesitated. “You...attempted...to…. You were prevented from harming anyone.”

“Ah.” One of two choices, then. “Did I attempt to kill her or myself?”

“Neither, sir.”

“Then who did I -”

“It was sexual in nature, sir.”

“...ah.”

They were both silent for a time.

Finally, Isono cleared his throat. “I was told to ask if you have any memory -”

“None. Do I owe you an apology or my thanks?”

“Sir?” Isono looked confused, then blushed scarlet. “Oh no, sir. I was not your intended target.”

“Oh. Wait, my intended target? Well. That’s not my unusual position. Who -” The pained expression on Isono’s face stopped Seto. “Very well. I will come back to that. I’m presuming from your earlier question that it is not Saturday morning. Am I at least in Germany?”

“Yes, sir. Today is Monday. It is 9:46 am. We are at a private clinic in Berlin.”

“I thought it was a bit austere for the Mandarin. Why?”

“The combined medications caused a severe reaction. We brought you to immediate medical attention.”

“How severe?” Isono looked away. “I see. Very well. Find my prescription and have the remaining pills destroyed.”

“Done, sir. Yesterday, after it was determined they would not be needed.”

“Good. I’ll need to -”

Someone yanked the locked door and then banged on it.

Seto had to smile. “Let my brother in.” But Isono was already in motion.

Mokuba rushed over and nearly crushed Seto in a bear hug. “I really thought I’d lost you,” he said after a minute.

“I would never die in such an embarrassing manner.” Seto held him tightly. “But now you see how I feel every time you have reversed the situation.”

“I’m not kidding, big bro.” Mokuba pulled away and looked at him seriously. The boy’s eyes were red and puffy. “Every time something happens to you, I have an anxiety attack.”

Seto kissed his brother’s forehead gently. “I’m fine. And I will discontinue the sleep aids.”

“Good.”

“Alright.” Seto took a cleansing breath. “I’m ready. Where is my dear wife? Please tell me she handled the situation with some grace.”

Mokuba stared at him open mouthed for a moment. “Seriously? Why do you hate her so much? This marriage is not her fault! She’s just as much a victim -”

“Kaiba-san!” Isono cut in. “Forgive me, sir, but Kaiba-sama doesn’t know what happened.”

“How do you not know you almost raped Kiko-chan?”

“I what!” He stared at them both. “Don’t be absurd! Why would I do such a thing?”

“That’s what I want to know.” Mokuba sighed heavily. “I didn’t want to get into it while you were still here.”

“In here is precisely the place to discuss it. If I have become a danger to others to that degree, this is a serious concern.”

“Sir, the sedative-hypnotic effects were uncommon.”

“But they did occur.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sedative-hypnotic? What are you talking about? Isono, you said it was the tranq that messed him up!”

“What are you talking about?” Seto looked at Isono. “Full disclosure. Start from after we boarded the plane to Berlin.”

Isono looked miserable. “I did not witness all of the events. I do not wish to misstate what occurred.”

“Report!”

“Sir!” The security officer opened his phone, tapped a few times, and began reading. “You took the proper dosage of Triazolam approximately 15 minutes after take off and retired to the secondary cabin.” He hesitated, cleared his throat, then continued. “Three point five hours into the flight, Kaiba-san began screaming, and something heavy hit the cabin wall. Myself, Morinozuka, Honda, and Bankai arrived to find you - to see, apparently -” He stopped again, taking a breath to restore his demeanor. 

“You found me brutally attacking my wife,” Seto finished for him.

“No, sir.” 

Mokuba spoke up. “She said you scared the hell out of her because, uh, maybe you were dreaming she was your dancer? It sounded like you tried to do her like you’d do him.” 

“Unlikely.” Seto frowned. “So you found me preparing to sodomize the poor child. Obviously you took steps to stop me.”

“Yes, sir. An altercation ensued, during which you were delusional. You were unable to respond to the present time or place. You became increasingly combative. We administered a dose of diazepam when we had to restrain you repeatedly.”

“How could you not remember this?” Mokuba marveled. “That must have been in-sane!”

“Kaiba-sama was asleep the entire time.”

“You so fucking lie! Nii-sama has never slept like that. He’s the lightest sleeper I’ve ever even heard of!”

“Apparently while taking triazolam, I occasionally sleep walk and sleep talk.”

“Seriously?” Mokuba laughed loudly.

“This is no laughing matter, brother.”

“How is this not some cosmic joke? The only time you tell her she’s beautiful, and make her feel loved, you’re so drugged, you don’t even know it happened. As freaked out as she was by the idea of butt stuff, she was really happy that you wanted her.”

“So I imagine she’ll be crushed to learn it was the drugs talking.” Seto sighed. “I gather I’ve been sleeping it off?”

“Partly, sir. During the ascent upon our arrival in Berlin, you began having seizures.”

“Seizures?”

“An allergic reaction to the combined medications, triggered by the change in altitude.”

“And yes, Kiko-chan did handle that pretty damn well.” Mokuba smiled slightly. “She was checking to see if you were still out, and saw you convulsing.”

“I must not have done anything too egregious if she was willing to check on me.”

“I guess. She sounded pretty freaked out still when she finally told me about it.”

“I’m just glad you were there for her.”

“Oh. Yeah, well.” Mokuba suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

Seto suspected he knew why. “Brother, I understand that you and she are closer than she and I will ever be. I appreciate it, in fact. You have made this situation easier for all of us to bear.”

“Stop. I’m not - I shouldn’t be that close to your wife.”

“Why not? You and she are closer in age, and you were friends before she and I met. I hope the two of you remain friends.”

“Friends. Yeah.” He looked away. “We’re just friends.” The boy took a deep breath. “So anyway. Has the doctor checked everything? Can you get out of here?” He turned back to his older brother. “How do you feel? I mean, are you ok? When I saw you Saturday night, it was fucking scary.”

“I don’t recall having seen a doctor, but I feel fine. Well rested, in fact, which hasn’t been true for some time.”

Isono opened the door and spoke to someone. “The doctor will be here shortly.”

“Excellent. I’ve lost two days. I need to get back on schedule. How are the expo plans?”

Mokuba shrugged that off. “That’s all but done. We’re still printing a few last minute things, but the display is packed and ready. We get access to the convention hall Wednesday. Oh, get this - the convention center has one of those modular floors, and that classic polished marble is one of the options, so even the floor of our booth will match!”

“Excellent.”

“This is gonna be so wicked cool! National Ballet are, wow, awesome! And they were so cool about the dancing. They did some really -” he stopped, grinning. “Staff preview is Wednesday night, after we load in. We’ll run it again for VIPs on Thursday morning.”

“You really have no intention of pre-screening this for me.”

“Nope!”

“If this fails, you will never see another yen of allowance in life.”

“Heh. If this fails, I’m jumping into traffic!”

* - * - * - * - *

"Shujin-sama.” Akikiko bowed respectfully from several feet away. “I am glad to see you are looking well.”

“And you, -” He hesitated, then resigned himself. She was his wife, at least for now. She deserved the proper title. “And you, Kanae-san.” He also bowed formally. “I must beg your forgiveness.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” She smiled, but it was hollow. “I know it was the medications. You were not yourself.”

“Nevertheless, I hurt you, and -”

“Forgiven, Shujin-sama.”

It was as if she had bled of all light. Her colors remained, but she no longer had that bright quality that made her so charming. 

‘I took that,’ Seto realized. ‘I’ve done to her what Gozaburo did to me. And in considerably less time.’

He sighed heavily. Why didn’t the overdose just kill him and fix this for everyone?

“I’m afraid I am still not at my best, but von Schroeder is a trade partner I cannot snub. Mokuba is attending the ball tonight in my stead. Would you attend with him and give my personal regrets?”

Seto expected the request to cheer her, but instead she looked even more withdrawn. “No - no, I - I should stay here with you. If my husband is unwell, my place is by his side.” She looked sick just saying it.

“Don’t be absurd.” Seto gave his warmest smile, which hopefully didn’t look as weak as it felt. “There is no sense in you spending the night trapped with an old, fat, bald, sickly pervert, when you have an invitation to a ball and a brother to escort you.”

Her cheeks flushed. “I’m not going.” She turned away from him and went to the window. “Look at our view. Isn’t it lovely?”

“Mokuba is expecting you to attend with him. If you feel you need to prove something to me, you do not. You could have left me to die. You did not. I must now prove to be worthy of you.” Another thought occurred to him. “I can’t imagine that your distress has caused you to take comfort with a new ‘friend’.” She whirled around, guilt evident. “Did you know that at one point I was the youngest licensed sharp shooter in the world?” She shook her head, clutching her hands to her chest. “I’ve never missed a target. If, for instance, I ever genuinely believed Kento was a threat to your safety, I could - I would - resolve the matter without involving our Security Team. I would suggest that if you need solace, that family would be the most trusted place to turn. Your brother, and mine, both love you deeply. Do they not?”

She didn’t speak for a moment. Then she sank into the nearest chair. “They do, Shujin-san.”

“Then there is nothing further to discuss. I expect you to attend in my place, to be elegant and charming, and to have my share of fun as well as your own. Will you do that?”

She nodded, sadly. “Yes, Shujin-san.”

“Thank you. I’m going to retire now. I have discontinued all sleep aids, so I am left with meditation which has never been effective for me.” He expected her to smirk at that but she looked even sadder. “Aki- Kanae, I am truly contrite about my actions. I promise, I will never touch -”

She waved him silent. “Please don’t. I knew earning your love would be difficult. But I didn’t expect you to be so cold.” She wiped her cheek. “So please do not promise to be colder. What you wanted was revolting. Unthinkable. But I could almost bear it, if it meant you would hold me just once.” She wiped her face again and stood. “I will let Moke-chan know I’m going with him.”

She crossed the room and stopped as she reached the door of the adjoining suite. “What you said, was it true?”

“I’m afraid I have no memory of the event in question.”

“You said you’ve never held anyone and that you wanted me to be first.”

Seto nodded and tried to hold her eyes. “I have never held anyone. That is true.”

“And me?”

“I would want you to be the only woman I hold,” he said as honestly as he could.

She looked at him curiously. Then she crossed the room to him, moving closer than he expected. She locked eyes with him. “Say those words again.”

“Again, honestly. I would want you to be the only woman I ever hold.”

“You have so much passion,” she said, searching his face, “for everything but me.”

“If I could change that, Kanae, I would. Truly. You are worthy of it.”

“I thought Arthur and Guinevere lived happily ever after.”

Seto smiled ironically. “I know. I wish I could make that true.”

* - * - * - * - *

The blue prince and the princess in red looked so much like Seto and Akikiko, people asked them for autographs. The characters appeared so solid, people walking through the area didn’t immediately realize they were digital.

The holovids told the story of a lonely prince and a fiery princess who met at a ball. The prince fought a duel; the princess had a laser fight. The first six chapters aired in rotation the first day, the remaining on the second. The technology displayed every ruffle, all the color, and the glint of light on metal in photo-realistic detail. One of the lasers in the vid even fired across the booth and left a hole in a holo-dancer’s dress in a vid on the opposite side of the booth.

Each chapter featured Kaiba products. A ball guest playing a handheld game. Mokuba’s musical group, SteelCutie, using a Kaiba soundboard. The maid in the chapter where the prince searches the castle for the princess was cleaning with a Kaiba vacuum and chatting on a Kaiba phone. Most of the non-dancers were from KaibaArts. Even the weapons had the Kaiba logo.

The final chapter aired the last day of the expo. In the last moments, as the prince and princess share their first kiss, the six main characters transformed into dragons.

It wasn’t the most important display, but it was easily the most popular.

Seto exchanged copies of the video for business cards.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Mokuba teased as they closed for the evening Saturday. “You kinda got game, there, big bro!”

“Oh I assure you,” Seto grinned, “I have game.”

“See? I told you sales could be fun. You just gotta talk to people.”

“I’ve learned a few tricks recently. These,” he fanned a large stack of business cards before wrapping them with a rubber band and dropping them in his briefcase, “are easier to pull than tips.”

“Tips?” Mokuba laughed. “Like you’ve ever worked for tips!”

Seto thought for a moment. “No. I wouldn’t call it work.”

“Ok, if this is about your - Hey!” Mokuba slipped past his brother. “Kiko-chan! I thought you went back to your room! Are you feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you. Teishu-san, Mother just called. My Uncle Max is here. He’d like to meet you.”

“He’s here?”

“In Berlin. He was at the ball, but Moke-chan wouldn’t stop dancing long enough for us to talk to him!”

“That’s ’cause you talk too much,” Mokuba teased. “Who’s your Uncle?”

“Pegasus,” Seto answered.

“As if!” He laughed. “You should have said it was a family thing. I would have stopped for that.”

“Do you know my Uncle Max?”

“Sadly, yes.” Seto sighed. “I suppose if he’s already met with von -”

“Wait. Wait, are you serious? Maximum Asshole is your uncle?”

“Don’t call him that! Uncle Max is my favorite! He gave me a pony!”

“Yeah? Well your favorite uncle tried to kill me,” Mokuba snapped. “He’s why I can’t even go to the bathroom without a fucking escort!”

“Why would -?” She huffed as she pulled out her phone and dialed. “This is absurd! My Uncle is a bit odd, but he’d never -. This is Kiko. Hello Uncle Max. Kaiba-sama says he knows you and that you tried to hurt Kaiba Mokuba-san. Oh? I thought so. It was just a - you what? You what?! No, that is not a standard business practice! You could have killed my husband. I mean, my brother-in-law. No it’s not funny! Uncle Max how could you? No! No, I will not! My husband does not have time to see you, and I don’t either!” She hung up forcefully. “Idiot!” She dialed again. “Mother! Did you know what Uncle Max did to Kaiba?”

Seto watched his brother’s expression move from fury to an amused sort of amazement while Akikiko apparently incited her mother over the past event. Pegasus would do well to avoid his sister. Seto found himself enjoying the show as well.

Then Mokuba’s expression suddenly fell. “Oh, fuck.”

“Something wrong?”

Mokuba looked at Seto and lied. “No. Wrong? No. Why - I gotta use the john. Can you finish up here?”

“What’s going on?” Seto pressed. “I will find out.”

“I - Big bro, I - come on, I just remember someone I was hoping to meet… maybe have dinner? Maybe skip dessert?”

Seto frowned. “We need to discuss this. There is no need for you to continue using sex to manipulate people. Gozaburo encouraged that, I realize, however I -”

“- disapprove. I know, Nii-sama.” Mokuba seemed conflicted. “I know it’s not right. I get I’m jailbait most of the time. I like sex. That banker Father hooked me up with wasn’t my first. I use condoms, I don’t make promises. I’ll get a girlfriend. Kiko-chan has a friend in LA she thinks I’ll like.”

“I don’t trust some of her friends there. Have a full background done before you consider any of them.”

“Absolutely.” Mokuba’s eyes darted to the door. “I promise, I will find someone soon. I can’t keep -” His eyes darted towards the door again.

Seto looked at the doorway. Akikiko was still on an animated phone call, and whomever Mokuba was looking for must have moved on. Seto had to smile, remembering the day he first saw Joey. Would anything have stopped him from returning to the Empire Club?

“Tomorrow, all the official speeches are your responsibility. Try to be coherent enough to deliver them.”

“Thank you, Nii-sama!” The boy bolted from the room without a backward glance.

There wasn't anything left to do, so Seto chatted with a Russian arms dealer as he waited for Akikiko to finish. When she finally hung up, and realized they were the only ones remaining, she looked panicked.

“Shujin-sama, please forgive me! I -”

“Kanae,” he cut her off in English, “have you met Dasovich yet? He’s with Almaz Antey, the Russian arms manufacturer. Dasovich, this is my wife, Akikiko Kaiba.”

“Kaiba! This lovely young creature has been forced to live with you?”

“Oh, yes.”

“It’s an international crime! You have my condolences, my dear.” He kissed her hand politely. “I pray that you can tame the dragon.”

“Dragon?” She gave him her charming smile. “I know no dragons, only kings and princes live in my home.”

“My god, she’s been drugged!” The Russian laughed. “Come.” He put her hand around his arm. “That villain plans to ply me with German beer so I’ll renegotiate his contract. Say you’ll protect me from him.”

“You should know,” Seto chuckled as they all headed for dinner, “that she came from Ichimaru.”

The arms maker stopped and looked at her. “The chemical company.”

She nodded. “We make all sorts of things like the polymer for the holovids. But you would probably be more interested in the poly fluorocarbonate resins. They’re transparent, but they have the heat resistance of teflon. My father thought they could be used for bullets.”

“Really? Young lady, could I interest you in a quiet meal away from prying dragon ears?”

“Are you flirting with my wife?”

He leered at Akikiko. “Should I be flirting?”

She glanced back at Seto. “If you wish to wake the dragon, I won’t stop you.”

“It’s worse than I thought. You’re just as evil as he is.”

“Of course!” She smiled at Seto before looking back at Dasovich. “I am the wife of the dragon.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Are you alright?” Seto asked again. Mokuba was right; Akikiko did look pale.

“I’m fine.” She smiled, but it was clearly forced. “Just a little tired. Oh look! The Eiffel Tower! Will we have time to go there?”

So far, they hadn’t had time to do much of anything. They had left Berlin to do a tour of KaibaCorp’s European offices. A ‘victory lap’ Mokuba called it. In each, they aired the holovid for the staff, then the three family members split up to meet as many employees as possible. They had a staff dinner in Munich. The next day it was a staff lunch in Venice; dinner was with the employees in Florence.

Nine cities in seven days before returning to New York. They’d have one day for jet lag, then five days to tour the offices in Miami, Denver, Winnipeg, Seattle, and back to Los Angeles.

Two continents in two weeks. For the brothers who had done it before, it was grueling. It seemed to be torture for Akikiko. She’d gotten car sick twice in Geneva, and hadn’t been eating well since. Seto promised to bring her back to Avignon when they took their official honeymoon so she could actually enjoy it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just wait at the hotel?” Mokuba asked.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “This is Paris! It’s the most romantic city in the world! I am not spending the little time that I’m here locked in some boring hotel.”

“If it were me,” Mokuba groused, “you’d handcuff me to Fugata.”

“Yes, well, apparently, the last time I tried something like that with her, she and her security team went shopping. We narrowly missed eating nothing but ramen for a month.”

“I didn’t even max out my card,” she tsked in reply. “I must remember to give NayNay-chan a gift card for that idea.”

“Who’s NayNay-chan?”

“The serpent in the garden,” Seto quipped. “Are you sure you are well? I will be most displeased if you faint in the office.”

“Then I won’t do so.”

* - * - * - * - *

“NII-SAMA!” Mokuba pushed into Seto’s hotel room in a panic, pants on but no shirt or shoes. “We need to talk. Now. I did something stupid.”

“Something that cannot wait until we are in the air to London? You have twenty minutes to dress.”

The boy paused. “No. If you get as mad as I would, you’ll push me out the nearest window. Ten floors, I might survive. Out of a plane, no way.”

“Mokuba, there is nothing you could say in this life that would make me harm you.” He dropped to seiza and Mokuba followed. “What’s wrong? We’ll solve it.”

“I, uh, I kinda held your wife.”

Seto’s hearing went dim for a moment. “You what?”

“I’m sorry, Nii-sama.” His head and shoulders sank. “I think I’m in love with her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know. You were right. You said I'd fall for her, and you totally called it! Nii-sama is always right.”

“Mokuba, calm down. You’re not making any sense. What do you mean you held my wife?”

“Don’t make me say it, please. It’s bad enough that I did it.”

“Akikiko was sick last night. She went to bed early. Whomever you held wasn’t her.”

“It was her,” Mokuba sighed heavily. “Last night, I had a couple at the bar across the street.”

“We’ll discuss that later.”

“I was tipsy when I got back, but not trashed. When I got to my room, I could hear Kiko-chan crying. It just kills me when she cries. I just feel knives carving out my guts. Anyway, I went in. You know what would have made her feel better? If you had just let her sleep in your arms. That’s what I did, big bro, I just put my arms around her and let her sleep.”

“That is a perfectly normal -”

“And then when we woke in the middle of the night, I qtotally messed that up.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Sorry.” Mokuba sighed again. “Anyway, I always use a rubber ’cause I do not need baby mama drama. Almost always. I think I might have forgotten this time.”

“Calm down, brother.”

There was an urgent knock on the door. “Kaiba-sama, Kaiba-san fainted.”

“SHIT!”

Mokuba beat Seto to his wife’s room by a few seconds. Akikiko was lying on her bed, members of her security team nearby.

“Details!” Seto snapped at them.

“Sir, Kaiba-san fell as she entered the bathroom -”

“Aw, damn it!” Mokuba growled.

“Calm, brother,” Seto admonished. “Isono said 'fainted'. She didn’t slip?”

“I am right here,” Akikiko replied. “I was just a little dizzy.” She looked at Seto then looked away. “You needn’t worry about me.”

“Of course we’re worried about you!” Mokuba took her hands. “We love you.”

“Kujaku, when my wife fell after having sex with my brother, was she injured?”

“DUDE!” Mokuba shouted as Akikiko gasped. The lead officer of Akikiko’s security team looked shocked beyond words.

“Well, surely it is evident to everyone here what happened.” Seto gestured to the group. “I did learn one thing from my brief experience in the arts - nothing backstage is a secret for long. Better to simply handle it. Isono, get the rest of the teams in here so I only need to say this once.”

“Hai, Kaiba-sama.”

“What are you doing, Nii-sama?”

“Winging it until we get back on beat.” Joey’s expression seemed apt at the moment. 

Isono and six others arrived very quickly.

“Now, first of all, my wife and my brother are not having an affair. I am fully aware of the fact that they are in love.”

“Kaiba-sama, I -” Akikiko started but Seto gestured her silent.

“My original plan was for Mokuba to wed her, so this is the intended outcome. However, publically, this is not the time to restructure our family. Therefore, I expect you all to protect the Kaiba reputation. Does anyone have any questions?”

There were none.

“Excellent.” He glanced at his watch. “We have a flight to catch. You two dress. Have the cars brought around.”

Seto returned to his room. As he put the last of his things in his suitcase, it dawned on him that Mokuba could have impregnated the girl. Three and a half years might have just been cut down to nine more months. That would make for a Happy Christmas indeed.

* - * - * - * - *


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because you are only the second person I have ever met who didn’t know who I am. It would be amusing if I was not being held hostage.

London and Brussels were a blur. Seto’s mind swirled with ‘what ifs’. How could he shift Ichimaru to Mokuba without losing the Drape? Was Joey really seeing Mazaki, or was that just to sell more copies of the music video? How long would Willis be in the picture? Even without Mazaki and Willis, would Joey look at Seto again?

The site visits were as choreographed as any stage routine, so the executive could smile his way through them, saying all the things he said in all the other offices. Mokuba was charming, Akikiko was lovely.

At the hotel, away from public view, Mokuba brooded, Akikiko wept.

Seto kept an eye out for any signs that she might be with child. Which, five minutes worth of research told him there would not be. It was even too early for a blood test. There would be no useful information possible until they returned to Los Angeles.

Akikiko fainted as they arrived at the office in Amsterdam. They took her to the nearest hospital and Seto insisted on a pregnancy test being included in the exam.

“Congratulations, Dad,” the doctor laughed as she returned to the room. “You guessed it. Mrs. Kaiba, you are pregnant.”

“What?” Mokuba jumped out of his seat as Akikiko moaned, “no!”

“Are you certain?” Seto asked. “How pregnant is she?”

“You mean how far along? The lab says about sixteen weeks. Which is pretty far along, I’d think, but someone from Obstetrics will be up soon for a proper exam.” The doctor looked up from her clipboard. “I can tell you that you passed out because you are dehydrated and a bit malnourished.”

“Could you give us a minute?” Mokuba asked. His tone caught Seto, but the boy’s expression actually unnerved him. Rarely did his younger brother’s true rage actually show.

“Of course.” The Doctor left.

“Sixteen weeks.” Mokuba stared at Akikiko. “You got pregnant before Christmas. You fucking little slut!”

“I - but - Moke-kun - I’ve never -”

“Brother, calm down. Whomever’s child it is, you cannot strangle my wife here. Who did you sleep with after we wed?”

Akikiko looked from one brother to the other. “Mokuba!” The boy shook his head, but she insisted. “Mokuba only; he’s the only one who has ever held me! It was before our marriage, I swear!”

“We did it after your birthday party, Nii-sama, in October. And anyway, I used a rubber. Always, Nii-sama. Every single time.”

“They can break.”

“Yeah. So? Why hide it, if it was me?”

“A very good question.”

“How can I be pregnant?!” Akikiko burst. “I’m not fat! I haven’t even missed my monthly!” She began wailing. “You won’t even touch me!”

“Hey! No - wait - aw, come on!” Mokuba’s anger dissolved with her tears. “Don’t cry. We’ll - we’ll do something.”

* - * - * - * - *

They went to Mount Sinai shortly after arriving in New York.

“Regrettably, Dutch is not a language that any of my family speak,” Seto told the doctor. “So I do not wish to rely on the information we received in Amsterdam. But I’d like to confirm my wife’s pregnancy. She has no symptoms of being with child so I am concerned that something else may be wrong.”

“Of course.” The American doctor waited. “If you two would just step out to the waiting room while I examine Mrs. Kaiba,” she said after a moment.

“Mokuba, please wait outside,” Seto ordered.

“You too, Mr. Kaiba.” The doctor insisted. “I find that the first exam goes more smoothly if I may speak to the patient alone.”

“And I have questions that your exam may answer.”

“Mr. Kaiba, your wife does deserve a little privacy -”

“From what? Her guardian? Her spouse? As Head of Kaiba, I am responsible for everything in the child’s life.”

“Then you can be responsible when the baby’s here!” The doctor snapped.

“It? I mean her!”

“ _Nii-sama, American doctor, American rules_ ,” Mokuba reminded him, switching to Japanese. “ _Let’s go get coffee_.”

Should have re-routed home to Tokyo, Seto thought. Why are Americans so difficult? The whole situation could have been avoided if Joey had just accepted being his lover. They could have lived here in New York, Akikiko could have stayed at Kaiba Manor, and there would be no question as to whether the girl was pregnant, or who the father was.

“ _Everything_!” He finally snapped at his wife in Japanese. “ _The smallest detail may be the biggest clue_.”

“Hai, Shujin-sama,” Akikiko replied obediently.

* - * - * - * - *

“Nii-sama,” Mokuba stared at his coffee as the brothers sat in the hospital cafeteria. “What if I am the father?”

“As a point of law, any child born to my wife makes me the father.” He sipped his tea. “Although, it could be argued that if she was impregnated by another man prior, our marriage was invalid to begin with.”

“And then we lose the Drape and a couple billion goes up in smoke. I should be shot in the head,” he sighed.

“I wouldn’t go that far. But regardless of what happens next, I trust this will convince you to as they say ‘keep it in your pants’?”

“Hell, I’m thinking about cutting it off!”

“Let’s not be too hasty.”

“But...actually...I mean, I’ve been dating still, but, well, I haven’t actually been 'doing' anybody in a while.”

“What’s a while?”

“I don’t know. Before New Years, at least. I’ve been kinda hung up on Kiko-chan. Should I -” Mokuba took a breath. “Should I go away? Am I complicating this?”

“Of course you are complicating the situation,” Seto almost chuckled. “However, you are also one of my resources for resolving it. I need you accessable. And frankly, she will as well.”

“Whatever you need, I’ll do it.”

Seto’s phone rang. “Kaiba. Is the exam finished?”

“Hai, Shujin-sama.”

“Very well. We are returning. I expect full disclosure of your condition.” He hung up. “Shall we?”

“Yeah.”

* - * - * - * - *

“I’d like to keep her for a day or so,” the doctor said. She is significantly underweight, especially for twins.”

“Twins?” Seto looked at Akikiko. “You have been hiding twins?”

“Mr. Kaiba, may I speak with Mokuba for a moment?” the doctor asked abruptly. "In private"

“I believe we have established that my brother is the biological father. What further information do you need?”

“Dr. Cole, please don’t do this,” Akikiko pleaded. “You don’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Seto stared at his wife. “What did you tell her?”

“Mr. Kaiba, are you trying to intimidate Akikiko?”

“Why would I need to intimidate her?” he asked, confused.

“Kaiba-sama, she thinks that you -” she stopped covering her mouth.

“Wife.” Seto tried to keep his tone even. “What does Dr. Cole believe? Exactly.”

“You don’t have to answer that,” Dr. Cole intervened. Her office door opened and two uniformed police officers entered. They were followed by a man and a woman both wearing suits.

“Mr. Kaiba, please come with us.”

“Oh you have got to be shitting me!” Mokuba groaned.

* - * - * - * - *

Mokuba was taken to another location, which almost sent Seto into a panic, but he saw Fugata - his brother’s security lead - follow them, so he called his legal team and tried to meditate while he waited for their arrival.

Unfortunately, Child Services wanted to talk.

“So, Seto,” the case worker began, “I understand -”

“Kaiba.”

“Excuse me?”

“The proper, polite form of address is by family name. I will refer to you as Officer; you may address me as Kaiba.”

“Well, I was hoping we could be friendlier than that.”

“In my culture, that is friendly. I am not insisting on the proper honorific. Only one person uses my personal name. If you wish to be my friend, you will respect that.”

“Alright. Kaiba. I see that -”

“I mention culture, you see, for a very specific reason. My family is Japanese. We have different beliefs and practices. We follow different rules. I am only here on business. I am not a US citizen.”

“Yes. So you work for KaibaCorp?”

“In many senses, I am KaibaCorp.”

“What does that mean?”

Seto looked at the man. “Is your family name Wheeler?”

“No. Why?”

“Because you are only the second person I have ever met who didn’t know who I am. It would be amusing if I was not being held hostage.

A number of charges were discussed including abuse of minors, sexual abuse of minors, and forgery. None of them were pressed once a Japanese Consul to New York arrived with the Kaiba legal team. Seto was released into the diplomat’s custody.

“Where is my brother?” Seto asked, reminding himself to stay calm.

“A youth center called The Door,” Isono informed him. “It’s located in Chinatown.”

Seto stared at him. “Who thought that was a good idea? Let’s start the third Japanese-Sino war, shall we? There first. Then to the hospital -”

The consul cleared his throat. “Kaiba-sama, please forgive me, but the authorities have requested that we return to the consulate directly.”

“I’m sure they have, however, my concern is that the next generation of Kaiba Katsura-no-miya will serve the Chrysanthemum Dynasty. We will see my brother - the Emperor's young cousin - and then I will see my expectant wife. I do not have diplomatic immunity personally, but I assure you that my next phone call will be to someone who does.”

The consul bowed. “Our car is this way, Kaiba-sama.”

Mokuba, Fugata, and a very large, angry-looking black man met Seto at the steps of the center. Mokuba virtually threw himself into Seto’s arms.

“I hate this bullshit!” he complained, trying to maintain his normal bravado.

“I know brother. Be patient one night. I’m canceling the rest of the trip. Tomorrow, we will go back to LA.”

“Can we just go home?”

Seto wanted nothing more. “Akikiko has an exam. As soon as the semester ends, we’ll go home, but you can return tomorrow if you’d like.”

Mokuba let him go with a shrug, but his expression was still very distressed. “LA’s cool.”

“Any problems?”

“Nah. I don’t get into politics. And Bennett over there is the head counselor, so I’m not trying to get into a fight.” He pointed to the man next to Fugata. “Oh, hey, can we donate a gaming system? Everything they’ve got here is older than me.”

“If you’d like. Talk to Accounting and Legal in the morning. Have you eaten yet?”

“Not hungry.”

“Either you are sick or you’re lying,” Seto smirked. “Nothing greasy, not just meat.”

“Maybe I should call you big sis.”

“I wouldn’t advise it.”

“Just kidding!”

“Excuse me, Kaiba-sama.” Fugata bowed respectfully. “We had to bend one of the center’s rules for this visitation. Our time is up.”

He nodded. Really, he just wanted to see his brother long enough to assure that he was safe.

“I need to get to the hospital as well. Any message for my wife?”

“Tell her…” he thought for a minute then shrugged. “I can’t think of anything not stupid. I’ll see her tomorrow, anyway, right?”

“Yes.” Seto turned to go, but his younger brother grabbed him.

“Wait! Why didn’t you say ‘I promise’? You always say ‘I promise’.” He seemed very anxious.

I’ve never made a promise I couldn’t keep, Seto thought. Child Services might take longer than 24 hours to sort out. But this child, he could not fail again. “I promise, Mokuba. You will see Akikiko tomorrow.”

He got into the car actually praying that he hadn’t just lied.

At the hospital, they made him wait for his wife in a common area. When she finally arrived wearing a flimsy disposable gown, she was accompanied by a member of the hospital’s staff and Kujaku.

“How are you feeling?” he asked in English.

“Fine, thank you, Kaiba-sama.”

“Not even Shujin? And here I even brought you a gift.” He held up the Victoria’s Secret bag.”

“Oh!” She reached for it, but he grinned and pulled it away. She pouted sweetly. Predictably. “So mean, Teishu-san.” He gave her the bag.

“Open it in your room,” he said before she could remove the tissue paper. “We don’t have time for you to critique my tastes. I expect a complete report of the doctor’s findings - and how this state occurred.”

“Shujin-san, I swear, Moke-chan did hold me, after your birthday party at the hotel, and -”

“Yes, I am aware. My brother has told me everything I need to know about that. I’m more concerned with how you allowed the condition to go so long undetected.”

“That’s not actually unheard of,” the nurse offered. Seto resisted the urge to have her removed. “I had a patient who was actually in labor and didn’t know what was wrong. She thought it was food poisoning.”

“I find it difficult to believe that any woman could mistake the obvious weight gain and morning sickness.”

“I was never sick. Not before Germany, at least,” Akikiko pointed out. “And,” she looked away from him, “and when I thought I had gained fat, I had the cook create a special menu for me.”

“Didn’t it concern you?”

“Everyone says new brides get fat!” She looked up again. “Hoshi-chan’s sister gained five kilos the first year. And -”

“What did your mother say?” He stopped her before she repeated the wisdom of high school girls.

“Mother suggested I stop eating like a pig.”

The nurse tsked with disapproval, but Seto ignored her.

“I’m rather surprised she hasn’t arrived yet. I would think she would be ecstatic.”

“I haven’t -” she looked away again. “I wasn’t sure I would keep it.”

“If the father is any else, you won’t,” he said, again ignoring the nurse’s disapproval. “Do not tell her yet. I may be able to use this to my advantage.”

“Why shouldn’t she tell her mother?” the nurse said, outraged.

But his wife seemed to consider it. “Aniki is coming to visit when we return to California. I’ll have to tell him, and he will tell Mother. What if I tell them we are concerned that the babies are at risk? Mother won’t make announcements until she’s sure, and that will give you time to plan.”

“No mention of paternity.”

“Of course, Teishu-san.” She almost smiled. “You purchased new and were provided used. You are entitled to restitution.”

A reasonable if cold comparison - despite the nurse’s overdone response.

“I prefer to think of being in possession of stolen merchandise, but yes, that is the general idea.” He looked at his watch. “You should be resting, and I am probably violating several laws by being here. I am canceling the rest of the office visits and return to Los Angeles tomorrow.”

“But what about the beach in Miami? I bought a swimsuit especially for the trip!”

“Which we would not have had time to see.” He stood up. “Mokuba sends his well wishes. Do you need anything?”

“No, Teishu-san.”

“Fine. Tomorrow then.” He stopped. “Kanae, I promised I would be a good husband. If you feel I have failed that promise, this would be the perfect time to rid yourself of me.”

She stood up. “I started reading Le Morte d’Arthur. Did you know that Guinevere fell in love with Lancelot from the beginning?”

“Yes. It is a tragic romance.”

“But she married Arthur. And she remained loyal to him. I am the wife of the dragon for so long as he will have me.” She bowed then cocked her head, excited. “Oh my God! I just realized his name - Pendragon! You really are King Arthur!”

* - * - * - * - *

“...and they understand the situation now,” the attache explained after dinner. “That Dr. Cole is certainly dogged! But we were able to persuade her that there is no issue. Your situation is perfectly...legal.”

“But not what?” Seto jumped at her hesitation. “Normal? Appropriate? Healthy?”

“Well, your ages make it a bit unusual.” She smiled weakly. “People in the US don’t normally marry so young.”

“Nor do we in Japan,” the Consul General pointed out. “But Kaiba is a special case. For instance, we’ve never had a son assume his father’s honorary consul status. But becoming Head of the House of Kaiba so young, well, one would expect you to accelerate many of life’s milestones. And before I forget to say it, congratulations on your impending fatherhood.”

“Yes.” Seto frowned. “Thank you.”

Already it had become apparent that even if Mokuba wasn’t the father - although he sincerely believed the boy was - Seto was going to have to accept paternity.

Privately, it was a God send. If all went smoothly, she would deliver twins in August, and he could send all three of them back to her mother. He would get his patent with only a year of his life distorted. And, more importantly, he’d be able to start openly courting Joey.

Publicly, however, Seto had already seen the disapproving looks. Dr. Cole tried to imply that Seto had somehow sexually molested both his brother and his wife. The idea not only bewildered Seto, it actually turned his stomach. What kind of sick mind would even conceive of that? The media would have a field day with that. It was bad enough when Gozaburo fell; this was even more salacious.

“Kaiba-san?” The attache shook him gently. “I’m sure you must be exhausted. We have a room here for you.”

Seto realized why the couch was so comfortable. It was the same design - albeit in better condition - as the one he and Joey often fell asleep on.

I want to see him, Seto thought. Now.

“Thank you. Actually, I have a friend I would like to visit. I promise I will not go anywhere that would dishonor the Consulate.”

“At 10pm on a Tuesday?” She looked skeptical.

“He owns a bar. It’s near one of my offices. Frankly, he was quite angry with me when last we spoke, but he should know about my wife before the rest of the world and I’d like to tell him in person. Isono will be with me.” He smiled, charmingly. “I promise I will behave.”

He didn’t give her a moment to change her mind and gestured to his security as he hurried for the exit.

“He should be home,” Seto said as they hailed a cab, “but far too often he spends his time at the club. He works too much.”

Isono coughed.

The trip took too long but eventually they pulled up to the now familiar pounding American music.

The girl at the entrance was new. “Sorry, son, 21 and up.” She handed back his ID.

“What? Since when?” She shrugged and reached for Isono’s ID. “This is absurd! The owner is 19! Are you saying that he can’t enter?”

She shrugged again and stamped Isono’s hand. “I don’t make the rules. $50.”

“$40,” Seto corrected.

She pointed to a sign that announced a change in the cover charge.

Seto growled. “Is Joey here?”

“He was when I got here.”

“Fine. I’ll go to the office and -”

“MARTY!” She yelled over her shoulder. “GATE CRASHER!”

The club’s long term bouncer stepped out. “Yeah, what - hey, Penthouse! How you been, man?” He gave Seto a friendly punch in the shoulder.

“Fine. Thank you. My friend would like to see the show, and I need to see Joey.”

“Oh, sure! Jan, this is one of the male dancers. He’s cool.”

“’K.”

Seto moved forward but realized Isono wasn’t following.

“Problem?”

“ _You DANCED here_?” The security officer all but demanded in Japanese.

Seto stopped. “ _I thought it was odd that you never commented. You didn’t know. How is that even possible_?”

“ _To allow you some privacy, we secured the perimeter only._ ”

“ _Why? There are always a high number of people inside_.”

“ _It was evident that you and your instructor were doing as much hentai as dance_!” Isono sounded as frustrated as he was when Seto neglected to mention inviting some of Mokuba’s schoolmates to spend the weekend with them in Thailand. “ _I do not want to watch you -_ ” He stopped and calmed himself. “ _There were some incidents we resolved under the belief they related to the club staff. Had we known you were performing, we would have handled things differently_.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Joey said from behind Seto. “Some of the girls were freaked out about the big scary guy they kept seeing around last summer. He was with you.”

Seto turned around and nearly gasped. Joey wore skin-tight white pants and a towel over his shoulder. The exec felt his knees almost give out.

“Owner’s table’s taken. You want another table or watch from the bar?”

“I want to speak with you.”

“Nothing to say.”

“Please -”

“Watch the show or take a walk.”

“Isono, go sit.”

“I’d rather wait here, sir.”

“If you ain’t into girls, then you can just go, and take him with you.”

“Joey, I only need a moment. Please.”

The dancer frowned, but seemed to consider it. “Ok. Fine. Talk.”

“In private.”

“Not doin’ a booty call, sorry.”

“A what?”

“A - nevermind. We’re not going behind closed doors so you can get off. Say it here.”

“Very well.” Seto cleared his throat. “My wife -”

“I think I will, perhaps, go wait at the bar, sir. Excuse me.”

“You need a bodyguard?” Joey asked as Isono stepped out of the club’s foyer, and into the main bar.

“I was kidnapped when I was 13. He’s been with me ever since.”

“Man, your life’s been rough!”

Seto started to respond then stopped. “My life has been rough?”

“Yeah. Your real parents died, your adopted parents died. You got kidnapped. You got jacked up by the company. Money’s nice, but you went through shit to get it.”

“No one’s ever said that before.” Joey shrugged. “How am I not supposed to adore you?”

“Not hearin’ it.” Joey shook his head. “If this is just the ‘I love you, I miss you speech’, skip it.”

“My wife is pregnant.”

“...oh.” Joey looked away for a moment. “Wow. Um. Congrats.”

“You don’t understand. Once she delivers, my obligation will end and -”

Joey laughed outright. “No, dude! Once she delivers, your obligation begins! You are a trip.”

“I can divorce her once the children are born.”

“And then what? Come back to me? Seriously?

“Of course. What else is there?”

“Stop.”

“I could not stop if I wanted to. I -”

“Do you really think that’s it? You divorce her and move back in and everything’s back to happyland?”

“I don’t -”

“Stop! No, it doesn’t. Nothing goes back. First it’s wait til it’s born. Then it’s wait til it’s in school. Then til it’s in college, or she’s sick now I have to take care of her, or some other bullshit 'not now' excuse.”

“I will wait not a moment longer than I have to.”

“Gorgeous, if that were true, you would never have left in the first place.”

“That was not my choice! The Board -”

“That fuckin’ company!” Joey threw his hands up. “That’s the only thing about you that I hate! Ok, let’s say I believe the company did force you into this -”

“I can verify it.”

“- what do I do next time? When they want you to marry some other female? What if they want you to move to Brazil or some shit?”

“The only person I will ever truly marry is you and you can easily go where I go.”

“A) I ain’t leaving New York, and B) you do what that fucking company tells you to do! They say divorce me, I’m out. And I can’t do that again. I can barely do it now! I couldn’t even go home until Annie cleaned out your shit - oh, yeah, sorry, but I told Annie to put your suits in storage and she gave them to the Y.”

“Those were handmade by my personal tailor.”

He shrugged. “She got a receipt. I’ll owe you, I guess. Who knows; maybe they still have them.”

“If your lover was so jealous, she couldn’t tolerate my clothing, then she can repay me.”

“Lover? Who, Annie? You know she’s married, right?”

“But -” Seto felt like a complete idiot. He even met the man more than once. “In the video….”

The dancer snorted. “One take, and I didn’t even get half hard.” He signed. “Wasn’t her. I just couldn’t take seeing your -” He looked away. “Hey, you know what? I gotta roll. It’s been real. Enjoy the show. Congrats on the kid.”

He tried to turn and go back to the dressing rooms, but Seto stepped in front of him. The executive tried to grab him, but Joey stepped away.

“Don’t.”

“Listen to me. I don’t care about the suits. I have a hundred more. I don’t want them. I care about you. I only want you.”

“THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!” Joey burst, then snatched at the air as if he could take the words back. He turned away.

“The Board -”

“Don’t answer that. Doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. I didn’t leave you!”

“You just moved out of town, got married, and knocked the bitch up?”

“My brother knocked the bi-” he caught himself, “the girl up. I have never touched her. I haven’t touched anyone.”

“And I have?” Joey pointed to a wall of photos. “My new guy - WallStreet. Or did you forget I also lost a dancer when you left.”

Seto ignored that. “So you are not dating anyone?”

“I fell in love with a moron!” Joey told the ceiling.

Seto did grab Joey’s shoulders then, and the blonde didn’t evade him. “So you do still love me.”

“Oh my freakin’ God! Would we even be here if I didn’t? Of course I still love you, you idiot! I love you so much, all I wanna do right now is take you home and lock you where that fuckin’ company can’t find you. And that’s the problem.”

“That’s not a problem to me.”

Joey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok. I’ll go through this slowly. You get rid of the female. I take you back. Happy, right? Wrong. ’Cause then the brother gets sick, or the Board calls, or fuckin’ Godzilla stomps on Tokyo, and you’re out the door!”

“That won’t -”

“It will. It will and it will kill me. I owned a gun, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now.”

“Joey -”

“Look, it’s ok. I mean, it sucks, but life’s like sometimes. I’m sorry about the kid - wait, isn’t your brother, like 16?”

“14.”

“Damn.” He shook his head. “That sucks.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Seto started, but Joey touched his lips.

“Whatever. It’s whatever you need it to be. I need it to be over, because I guess I’m like you. I can’t share you.”

“If it is over, then I have no reason to go on - and I do own a gun.”

“Don’t do that,” Joey tsked. He pulled away from Seto and straightened his shoulders. “I’m tired of bullshit. You want me back? Get rid of your Board.”

“October.”

“October?”

“On my birthday I will legally become an adult. I will still have corporate responsibilities, but they will no longer control my personal life.”

Joey looked at him and considered it. Finally he shook his head. “I don’t know. Call me in October.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BILLIONAIRE GAME MAKER SUSPECTED IN CHILD SEX SCANDAL**
> 
> “Not only do I have no doubt she signed this, I believe she wrote the formal complaint.” Seto shook his head. “I think I just fell in love with my wife.”

* * *

Billionaire Game Maker Suspected in Child Sex Scandal.

There was a photo of him being escorted to the building where he’d been ‘interviewed by authorities’ on the front page of the Post. Unnamed sources stated that there were no charges expected, and there was probably no wrongdoing, but an investigation was in process.

The Kaiba legal team filed a defamation of character suit as soon as the courthouse opened. The PR department had a press conference arranged and a statement written before Seto was wholly awake.

“This,” he said, reading the draft, “is bullshit. There’s not a substantive word here.”

“No sir, it’s purely a denial of the allegations.”

“If this is all I’m saying, why say anything? The worst they can do is deport me.”

“It’s not the actual crime, it’s the court of public opinion.” The PR woman, Chin-Sun, tapped her phone. “The mayor recently took a hit because of a scandal in the Employment Office, which he claimed was due to foreign companies taking American jobs overseas.”

“I’d ask you to explain that, but I fear I would understand it.” Seto gave a frustrated sigh. “And how am I a foreign company? I have almost 5,000 employees in 12 US offices. I stopped counting the number of subsidiaries. There are 600 or so employees here in the city. Why isn’t any of that mentioned here?”

“The statement today is just to refute the charges.” She pointed to a phrase. “Don’t skip this line. Personal Identifying Information. PII. Hot button issue right now. The Post got leaked info from Mount Sinai. If they had a data breach, then you become page 12 in a hurry.”

“So what would the non-bullshit version of this look like?”

She looked at him oddly. “Don’t do that. ‘Bullshit’. It’s not in your image. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say it before.”

“No. I acquired it from a friend. But I must admit, it is very direct.”

“It’s not elegant. You are very elegant. Articulate. Discreet. Use ‘blatant nonsense’. It sounds more refined.”

The whole situation was blatant nonsense.

“This is absurd.” Seto threw the paper across the table. “I don’t suppose there is a non-bullshit version.”

She looked at him. “A non-bullshit version? You were accused of sexually assaulting minors. One is your underage brother who has a fairly public reputation if anyone checks the Japanese media. The other is your underage pregnant wife. There is no spin we can put on this that Americans are going to accept as ok. We talk about the truth here, you are going to come off as the latest 'WTF Japan' pervert.”

“Then let’s not make a statement. Even the Post article indicates this is a non issue.”

“And if anyone read more than the headline, I’d agree. But they won’t. Oh God. There’s a meme.” She dialed the phone. “Jerry? There’s a meme.”

Seto re-read the statement. He read hundreds just like it over the years. Why did this one seem so wrong?

“It’s absurd,” he repeated, already tired of the issue.

“It’s expected,” she replied.

“Is it?” Seto looked at the statement again. He made a living out of knowing how to control expectations.

But he was happier when Joey called him unpredictable.

When it came time to face the press, Seto exchanged his typical tailored suit for a modest white shirt and casual slacks, looking like a rather distressed 19-year-old instead of a corporate high roller. Most of the news outlets attending had at least web posted the allegations as an unconfirmed story, but CNNMoney was airing the press conference live on its website. He noted three Japanese news sources.

One of the KaibaCorp attorneys stepped up to the podium. “Mr. Kaiba will read a prepared statement. He will not take questions at this time.” He stepped back allowing Seto to step forward.

Show time, Joey whispered in the back of his mind.

“Good morning. I am Kaiba Seto,” he began. “Recently my life became more complicated by several orders of magnitude. Therefore, I do not have time for bullshit.” He tore the statement in half. “I will answer ten questions. Make them count. New York Post - you started this. Ask.”

“How do you answer the allegation that you forced two minors to have sex for your own personal profit?” A reporter yelled out.

“Answer it?” Seto looked around the group. “I don’t even understand it. I have a question for you - does your employer know that you are using a virus to mine personally identifying information from a hospital’s database? If you would reveal medical information related to children in this forum, I would hate to learn what you do with credit card numbers. CNN, something more useful.”

“...yeah. Brett Jazzy, CNNMoney. Was your marriage to Miss Ichimaru arranged for economic reasons to avoid reporting a corporate merger?”

He had a eureka moment. “No. As a point of fact, my marriage to Ichimaru was arranged because I am homosexual and she is pregnant.” Seto almost laughed out loud as his legal and press team choked and swore behind him. “KaibaCorp and Ichimaru Chemicals have a joint venture in process, but we have never discussed, nor do I have any interest in merging the two companies. Next question.”

“If you are gay, why marry a woman?” Someone yelled out.

“Because the man I love is unable to produce children. I should think that would be obvious. And no, I will not name my lover. Only that he is American, I am madly in love with him, and it would be more correct to call him my ex-lover as he is not at all happy about my relationship with Ichimaru. And that is all I will say on that topic.”

Questions that were more or less reasonable he answered as factually as he could, leaving Mokuba out. He flat out ignored questions prying about Joey. NNS asked the question he was looking for.

“ _Kaiba-san, I have a multipart question. Do you know who the father is? Will the child be registered as Kaiba or Ichimaru_?”

“Ah. For those that do not speak Japanese, NNS asked if I know who the father is. Sagami, translate. The answer is that it is irrelevant, as by law, any child born in wedlock is a product of that wedlock.”

“ _What if the biological father comes forward_?”

“The biological father would have come forward if he could have. It is -”

“ _Are you saying he can’t come forward because he is a minor, or there another reason_?” The NNS reporter asked. “ _He can claim paternity regardless of age_.”

“I did not ask my wife why her former partner has not come forward. I presume he has a reason. Is my wife the first woman to be married and with child? Is she the youngest? Am I the first man to marry a woman with child? I truly don’t understand why this is newsworthy. I was aware that I am attractive, but am I that fascinating?”

* - * - * - * - *

“The most entertaining thing I’ve done in months,” Seto chuckled. “I thought Chin-Sun would break a finger texting.”

“They had a good laugh at the center.” Mokuba shook his head. “I totally cannot believe you came Out like that! What did the Board say?”

“No idea.” Seto smirked as his phone rang again. “I’ve blocked their calls.” He looked at the number. “Michaels, one of my personal attorneys. I should probably take this. Kaiba.”

“This is Yvette Michaels, sir. We have a problem. I think you should come back to the Consulate.”

“My brother and I are on our way to the hospital to release my wife. I’ll call with our ETA.”

“Sir, I think you better come in first.”

“I sincerely doubt anything is that important.”

“Sir,” she sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. Mrs. Kaiba has filed for an annulment with the Consulate.”

* - * - * - * - *

Seto read through the paperwork and marveled. “Unbelievable.”

“Nii-sama, how do we get her out of there? She didn’t sign this. She wouldn’t sign this!”

“Not only do I have no doubt she signed this, I believe she wrote the formal complaint.” Seto shook his head. “I think I just fell in love with my wife.”

Mokuba stared at his older brother. “Are you on that sleep aid again?”

“Calm yourself, brother. Wait - did she address paternity?”

Michaels handed him a form. “Here, sir. Mr. Kaiba, your brother is right. You could be looking at a fraud case in addition -”

“Fraud?”

“Sir, you hid your sexuality until after the marriage.”

“As a point of fact, the entire Ichimaru family was aware of my preference. Ah. Oh my. Full prenatal costs, all birth related expenses, and .025% of my monthly income per child, per month, until age 25.”

“She wants WHAT?!” Mokuba virtually screamed. “Let me go talk to her. She’s just upset. You made her sound like a slut - which kinda pissed me off, too, but -”

“Counter file with a Denial of Paternity.”

“I’ve already drawn it up. Sign here.” Seto signed the offered form.

Then he looked at his brother. “When do you wish to claim them?

“What?” Mokuba and Michaels both gaped at him.

“That is the only thing that will prevent me from having to pay that outlandish child support. If someone else is determined to be the father.”

“You’re trying to dodge child support?” Mokuba sounded both incredulous and angry.

“No. I am trying to force the court into accepting you as the father of your children.”

The boy shook his head sadly. “Maybe if the Emperor asked.”

“Mokuba, did you read why Akikiko is annulling our marriage - notice, it is being annulled despite her having easy grounds for a court ordered divorce.”

“Does it matter?” He shrugged as he took the form Seto offered him. “Either way, we lose her, and the drape, and everything else! Nii-sama, why did you do this?”

“Oh no! My darling wife gets full credit for this. The woman is utterly brilliant. Read.”

“Annulment under section 739, paragraph 2: Improper Notification - Invalid Witness. Huh? What the fuck? Big bro, she couldn’t have written this. We were at the registrar's office. There were like a dozen witnesses.”

“Yes, but only two signed the form officially. We cannot prove any other witnesses.”

“Ok, so me and Ichimaru-san signed. So?”

“As a minor, you are an Invalid Witness.”

“I don’t even understand why the Consulate is answering this.” Michaels huffed. “This is not the first time I’ve seen this. Parents use this one all the time. Without further cause, it’s considered procedural, and doesn’t invalidate the marriage.”

“Kiko-chan could have put a dozen complaints on there!” Mokuba insisted. “Someone else is doing this.”

“Brother, calm down. You are not thinking. Let’s use the most obvious reason. I just stated, publicly, that I married her despite being homosexual. Outright fraud. She could have been granted a divorce even over my objections, and because I knew of grounds to invalidate the marriage, any property we received because of the marriage is awarded to the injured party.”

“I know all that!”

“Then why didn’t she do it?”

“She did.”

“No. She filed an annulment which requires a court appearance. She filed based on a technicality for which neither of us is at fault. She specifically asked for child support which requires me to accept or reject paternity.”

Mokuba dropped in the nearest chair. “Nii-sama, I’m sorry. I just can’t get it! Tell me what to do.”

Seto smiled. “You told me you love her. Do you still feel that way?”

“It doesn’t matter how I feel. I just want her to be happy.”

“Well. If you think she’ll be happy with me, it would be fairly easy to have all this dismissed.”

“You make her miserable. It’s like a hobby.”

“Mokuba,” Michaels moved to sit next to him. “New York State law has an exception to the legal age of marriage if the bride is pregnant and the groom is the father. It requires both parental and judicial approval, but it drops the age to 14.”

“14!” Mokuba bolted upright. “So, we could get married in New York? Now?”

“Not while she is still married to me.” Seto reminded him. “And we will need a strategy that doesn’t destroy the Kaiba-Ichimaru relationship. If her mother presses a suit, it will be much harder to win.”

“I may be able to dissuade that.” Michaels began scanning one of the law texts. “Statutory Rape.”

“Getting Nii-sama arrested doesn’t help anything.”

“Not Mr. Kaiba,” she chuckled. “I dare them to press that case. No, Mrs. Kaiba. You were 14, she was 16. The statute is very clear - if one partner is under the age of consent, the other is de facto guilty.”

“But I’m a guy. How could she be guilty of rape?”

The attorney looked at him. “If you say no, and they proceed, it’s rape and gender has nothing to do with it.”

“What guy says no to sex?” Mokuba quipped. Then he caught the stern looks from both of them. “Yeah, ok. I know. It happens. But that’s not what happened here.”

“You are under the age of consent. Legally, you can’t say yes.”

“Yeah, but -”

“We are aware that it is more often used to protect girls. I’ll wager Ichimaru would not like to be the very public test case for a boy. Her daughter could be pregnant and guilty.”

“Kiko-chan getting arrested is out.”

“Mokuba, this is a precaution only if her mother is difficult. I do not relish the idea of visiting my sister in jail.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Earlier this afternoon, I submitted a blood sample so that an in utero paternity test can be performed and confirm that I, Mokuba Kaiba, am the biological father of Akikiko Kaiba’s children.” Mokuba read. He looked nervous, but that was understandable for his first press conference. “If I am confirmed the father, I will file in both US and Japanese court to have my name entered on any and all documentation regardless of the mother’s marital status.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Kaiba!” Kobayashi stood and handed him a beer as he approached the table. “We were wondering if you would show up.”

“Really? How much was the bet?”

“100¥ each.” The banking heir chuckled.

“So the first round is on you.” Seto signaled the waitress for refills then sat down. “Tochi, Akikiko told me to remind you about tea next Saturday.”

He nodded. “Fuku-chan wants to bring her sister, if it would not be a problem.”

“No, please. In fact, I’ll see that all of you receive invitations. She seems to thrive on chaos.”

Hitomi finished one beer and reached for another. “I don’t understand! Are you divorced or not?”

“I have no idea,” Seto groaned. “Legally, the annulment was granted in both the US and Japan. And, in New York, Mokuba and Akikiko had what’s called a civil service, which takes all the efficiency of the registrar's office, and combines it with a sort of simplified western ceremony. Utter waste of time, but at least it doesn’t cost a fortune.”

“So you’re free, then?”

Funai laughed. “Six months, right?”

“Six months,” Seto agreed. “Because she is pregnant, the Ministry will not register their marriage until our marriage is six months ended.” He took a swallow of beer. “To eliminate any confusion over paternity.” They all laughed.

“At least you have your blonde, eh?” Tadashi leered. “That gay stuff took care of the wife for you. I may try it.”

Kobayashi smacked the real estate tycoon in the head. “Idiot! The blonde is a boy! And quite the boy. I’d hold one, if they all looked like that.”

“And just why do you think you know how my friend looks?”

“My youngest sister is a fujoshi. She and her weird friends have been stalking news clippings of you ever since you came out. I told her he was blonde, but that was all I knew. She found this.”

He pulled a newspaper clipping out of his pocket. A photo of Seto and Joey at the Brooklyn Home fundraiser, chatting with another man.

“My goodness, he is lovely.” Seto handed the photo back. “Does she have a name and address? Mine stopped talking to me about a month ago. I would love a new one.”

Actually, Seto only wished Joey wouldn’t talk to him. The executive was splitting his time between three cities, and when he was in New York, any time not spent at KaibaCorp interests was spent at the Empire Club. He even danced one night when West Side got in a minor traffic accident.

Joey treated him like a friend. A dancer. Like anything except a lover. Every moment the executive spent with his blonde God was a yin yang of emotional bliss and sexual agony. Seto was beginning to worry about developing carpal tunnel syndrome in his right hand.

And it didn’t help that to all appearances, Joey was completely unaffected.

But Mokuba was happy. The small service and American vows had been enough to make his younger brother simultaneously more carefree and more responsible than Seto had ever seen him.

It was the younger Kaiba who managed to smooth things over with Ichimaru, promising to honor the original agreement, and to bring these and any other children frequently to visit their grandmother. Ichimaru and Akikiko were happily converting the far southwest guest room into the most expensive nursery in history.

And living with Akikiko as a sister was entirely different from suffering with her as a wife.

Though she still called him ‘Arthur’ on occasion.

“Arthur,” she greeted him on his return from drinking until past dawn. “Are you going to America this week?” she kissed his cheek - the only physical affection he received these days.

“Yes. But what are you doing up at this hour?”

“Rolly and Pokey woke me again.” She caressed her stomach. “When you come out, you sleep with Papa.”

“So long as it’s not with me,” Seto chuckled. “Now, what am I expected to buy this time?”

“Not buy, pick up. Nay-Nay-chan and Mary-san are coming to the tea next Saturday. I told them they could fly in with you.”

“And what if I were not going? What if I wasn’t planning to be here that weekend?”

“But you have to be!” She all but panicked. “It’s our last tea. It’s my birthday and Aniki made a special tea to go with the cakes I -”

“I’ll be here,” Seto assured her. “I promise. But surely this is you and Mokuba’s first tea?”

“The invitations were sent before, while I was still the ‘Wife of the Dragon’.”

“And you will be the only one to claim that title. Very well. I suppose you may display the dragon you’ve slain.” He kissed her cheek. “Good night, sister.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Hey, Penthouse.” Jan’s voice greeted Seto. “Are you available tonight? Two guys are out, so we need anybody who can come in.”

“Just a moment.” Seto put her on hold and pulled up his calendar. He was scheduled to have dinner with the Consul General. Ever since the annulment, the Consulate had stressed Seto’s position as an Honorary Trade Ambassador, and called on him to host American-Japanese business partners. Frequently. “Mishiko? Call the Consulate. Tell them I have a family urgency will not be able to attend dinner this evening. I can reschedule for tomorrow, or sometime after the first.”

“Yes, Kaiba-san.”

He went back to Jan. “Yes, I’m free tonight. Tell Joey I‘ll be there at 6.”

“I’ll tell Sparkle. Brooklyn’s one of the guys out tonight.”

“He’s out? Why? He never takes performance nights off. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Something with his sister, I think. Sparkle just told me to call all the backups and see who was around.”

“I see.” Seto refused to pout. “Well, yes, I am around so I will be there this evening.”

“Cool. Later.”

He also refused to be baited when he arrived at the club.

“Somebody’s been hittin’ the pecan sandies hard,” Mazaki snickered. “Getting a little pudgy in the middle, are we?”

“If my shape distresses you, I’m sure you can find someone else for the night.”

“Geez!” She rolled her eyes. “You ain’t got a ‘dad’ body yet. Hey, what’s the status on that set you were rehearsing to ‘Meeting in My Bedroom’?”

“Joey hasn’t given his final approval.”

“Let me see it.”

“What’s wrong with ‘Sharp Dressed Man’?”

“You mean besides everyone on the planet has seen it? Nothing. Warm up. I wanna see ‘Meeting in My Bedroom’ ASAP.”

The song was one of Bronx’s staples, but Joey thought Seto could do something with it. Seto got a new suit made, one where the jacket ‘tore’ down the back seam. Joey had worked with Seto initially on the dance - before Akikiko. After, Bronx and Jet had been Seto’s collaborators.

Mazaki nodded when the exec finished dancing. “That’ll do. Second set.”

“I don’t feel that it is ready -”

“It’s sexy and it’s new. Second set.” She waved him off the stage. “Go do something about your hair, and try wearing glasses tonight. Last time you were here, the Twitter feed lit up about the guy who looked like ‘that Japanese guy’.”

“That’s rather vague.”

“You were headline news for a minute. You wanna see how long you’ll be there if someone finds you dancing here?”

Kaiba desperate for money, Kaiba kinky sex habits drove wife out, Kaiba secret lover blackmailing executive.

“Point taken.”

Preparing for the show was one of the few things Seto would describe as ‘fun’. His ‘day job’ was shrugged off; West Side was an immigration attorney. Harlem taught at NYU. His ‘mistreatment’ of Joey was considered repaid by Joey’s complete lack of attention since Seto returned. The prevailing opinion was that Joey was ‘the one that got away’.

But dressing room conversation was more about proper shaving, sexy clothing, and who was the guy/girl giving the largest tips. Seto discovered that he had a gift for shaving delicate places because of his steady hands. He’d even assisted some of the female dancers with their grooming.

“Yo, Kai, help a brother out.” A completely naked Harlem offered him a razor.

“I should charge by the hair,” he teased. “I could retire.”

“You funny. Which explains how you dance.”

“Clever. Oops! Did my hand slip?”

“EH!” Harlem flinched as the others in the room laughed.

“Let him off light, Kai,” Jet laughed. “He might need those.”

“I suppose.” Actually, Seto only minded doing the intimate service because it reminded him of how long it had been since he’d provided ‘intimate services’ to anyone.

“Five minutes, boys,” Mazaki called from the hallway. “Broadway, you got this?”

“Yeah, no sweat.”

“Penthouse,” she peered in the door, “hair?”

Seto stepped where she could see him. He’d rinsed it black, parted it on the right, and put on a pair of fake glasses.

“Oh my god, you look like my high school science teacher,” she snickered. “Where the hell is my camera?”

“No flash photography,” Jet observed.

“Oh, what, you want privacy?” she teased. “Alright studmuffins, break a cock.” She left.

The top half of the show went as Seto anticipated. He did see several women who were KaibaCorp employees while he was mingling. They didn’t seem to recognize him, but it concerned him until he realized that one of the women was a recent addition to his security team.

He leaned in and whispered, “shouldn’t you be on duty?”

She covered her face girlishly and giggled. Then after glancing around, she leaned in toward him, “Isono asked four of us to watch the crowd, sir. But may I say, sir, that I’m impressed with your skill as a dancer. Did you study as a child?”

He chuckled. “Tell Isono that you are on this assignment for as long as you wish to be. It is, of course, need-to-know only duty.”

She grinned. “Thank you, sir.”

“Hey, Penthouse,” Harlem slipped in to sit next to the security agent, “quit hoggin’ all the pretty women.”

“Unfortunately, she’s quite immune to my charms,” Seto sighed. “Perhaps you’ll have better luck. Will you come see us again?”

“Anytime my boss doesn’t make me work,” she snickered.

“Then I’ll have a second chance.” Seto moved on to the next table.

While Jet was performing, Seto prepared for his second set.

‘Make it feel like last night,’ Joey said. But last night felt like it was years ago. Seto’s audience of one wasn’t even in attendance. ‘Maybe I should resign - why am I doing this if he’s not even watching?’

Still, when they called him, Seto went on stage and danced. There were a few cat calls when he ripped off the jacket. There were more than a few when he tossed his tear-away boxers - keeping his microscopic g-string in place - to the owner’s table. The new routine seemed to go over well.

And just before he exited, he saw Joey at the bar.

Backstage, he pulled on the first pair of pants he saw, and hurried, shirtless, out front.

There was a blonde man at the bar, but it wasn’t Joey. Seto spotted the waitress.

“Bunny, where did Joey go?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Something with his sister, I think.”

“No, I just saw him. Here, at the bar.”

“Oh. I must have missed him. Maybe he’s in the office? By the way, second set? Nice.”

“Thank you.” He turned toward the office.

“You know the bride at the owner’s table is Mayor Bloomberg's granddaughter, right?”

Seto stopped, swearing silently. “Is she? Then I suppose I should say a few words.”

“Sparkle says if you slip out early tonight, she’s docking your check 10%.”

“I didn’t know slave wages could be docked.”

Bunny giggled. “If I see Brooklyn, I’ll send him over to you. Merlot?”

“Please.”

He put on a smile and went to charm the bride. And several other tables.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey actually laughed. “You are a trip.” He kissed him softly. “Don’t come to the club anymore.”

At the end of the night, he changed clothes and started to leave.

From the stairs leading up to the dance studio, Seto heard faint music.

“’Night, Kai.” Broadway clapped his shoulder. “See you Sunday?”

“I - yes, I will probably - wait, no, Sunday I must…. Would you excuse me? I just want to make sure no one is here.”

“Sure. I’ll tell Sparky you’re upstairs.”

A dim light was on in the studio, and one of Joey’s favorite songs was playing. The volume was low. If it weren’t in frequent rotation on Joey’s playlist, Seto would have thought the distant thumping and high pitched wail was some kind of HVAC problem.

Joey was dancing. A routine that was both new and familiar. He wore a blue dress shirt; his jacket and dress shoes were thrown carelessly to the side. He was graceful. Enticing. Both controlled and free-flowing. The movements formed a pattern moving seamlessly from one position to the next beautifully. More slowly than most modern freeform dance, and yet not any standard dance steps that Seto had learned over the last year.

Until Seto realized why he recognized the movements.

“That is not how you do tai chi,” he remarked.

“You do it your way, I do it mine.” The dancer did not look at him.

“The movements are to be distinct,” Set said, crossing the room. “Each form begins and ends.” He stepped close behind Joey and corrected his stance.

“Don’t touch me,” Joey said, but he made no move to stop the executive, or to step away.

“Your arm should be fully extended, your palm flat,” Seto positioned him, relishing the stolen feeling of a strong back and toned arms. “Perfect the form, order the mind.”

“Speaking of form,” Joey did step away, and turned off the music. “Second set looked good. Real good. You, uh, you put some work into it.”

“You saw it?”

“Yeah, I got back while Broadway was up. My sister plays cello; her school had a concert. Oh, thanks. This was the first time I ever knew the name of something she played.”

“Really? What?”

“The Four Seasons. By Volvo, right?”

Seto smiled. “Close enough.”

“Shouldn’t you be going?” Joey busied himself polishing the dance bar with a forgotten towel. “Early morning, right?”

“No earlier than usual. I return to Tokyo Sunday. Come with me.” The words slipped out of Seto, unexpected by either man.

“Oh, hell no!” Joey laughed. “Why would you even ask that?”

“You haven’t met my brother.”

“I don’t want to meet your brother.”

“I thought you wanted to meet my family.”

“Yeah, well, that was before I found out they were all dicks.”

Seto paused a moment, considering. Then lept into an option he wasn’t comfortable with. “What about your family?”

“You don’t need to meet my family.”

“Do you want to meet your Japanese family?”

Joey stopped fake cleaning. “My family’s American. I know Granddad had a sister, but I don’t even know her name.”

“Jounouchi Fusan.” Joey finally looked at Seto. “My security team researched you and your family as a standard precaution. Initially, I did not read it because I wanted to learn about you from you. The last few months, however, I have been desperate for any connection to you.”

“So you stalked some old lady ’cause she might be related to me?”

“She is related to you. And no, I didn’t stalk her. I did buy her apartment building - to rehab it. Jounouchi is the chairman of the residents committee. None of the older residents would move so we could make structural repairs. The management team has had quite the struggle, I’ve been told.”

“So you think I can bully her or something?”

“Why? No. I just thought you might want to meet your aunt. She’s 104, so this may be a limited time offer.”

Joey looked wistful. “No passport. Maybe I can call her or something.”

“We can get you a passport.”

“By Sunday? Naw. Maybe next trip. Besides, I don’t know if I trust you yet. This could be some sick plot to like, kidnap me and do kinky sex shit.”

“If those were my intentions, I would have had security capture you months ago.” Seto couldn’t resist snickering. “I’ve long since run out of panties for such things.”

Joey smiled and looked away again. “So your right hand’s a bit sore?”

“Not anymore. Once the repetitive movement strengthened the muscles, the soreness went away.”

Joey actually laughed. “You are just too cute!” He sighed. “I can’t afford to go to Japan, and I’m not letting you pay for it.”

“Why not? You paid my rent for six months. Even if I only calculate what the hotel cost, a five day trip to Tokyo wouldn’t cost as much.”

“...huh….” Joey pondered it. “How much was the room?”

“I don’t… Just a moment.” Seto pulled out his phone and searched for a moment. “Ah! Receipt. The room was $3000 a month with our corporate rate - but that included laundry, unlimited room service, and several other services you wouldn’t need for a week long stay. So, economically, I owe you -”

“Is there really an aunt?”

“Your grandfather really did immigrate from near Tokyo. There really is an aunt almost exactly where he left her. And if their story is like many families of the period, she has no idea what became of her brother. I am certain she wants to meet you. We Japanese are devoted to the concept of ‘family’. My adopted father was the most heartless being I have ever met and even he burned incense at our butsudan.”

“Your what?”

“That ornate cabinet in your grandfather’s room with all the photos? The proper name is a butsudan. It is an altar to the family ancestors.”

“Oh. That explains it.”

“What?”

“You always bow to it. Granddad did, too. I figured it was a cultural thing.”

“You should take a picture of your grandfather and a small box of his ashes as well. She will want them for her butsudan.”

“Oh.” Joey frowned. “Yeah. I guess I never even thought about who he left over there. He only ever mentioned missing some girl named Neechan.”

“Nee-chan means sister, and it’s the more affectionate, less formal form of the word.”

“Oh. Damn. I promised Granddad I’d do all the traditional stuff for him.”

“And you will. Some of it just took a bit longer.”

“Wait. What do you get out of this - ’cause I’m not gonna be so grateful that I’m taking you back.”

“Right now, I’d be happy if you would simply smile for me.”

Joey shook his head. “No funny business, right? No sex, no fuckin’ Board bullshit. I go, meet the aunt, and I’m back to New York.”

“My word as Kaiba.”

“Yeah, that’s worth the paper it’s written on.” Joey shook his head again. “I oughta have my head examined. Ok. I’ll go.”

* - * - * - * - *

“What is all this?”

“You said I bring whatever I wanted, right? No baggage bullshit.”

“Well, yes, I have the space, I just didn’t know you’d bring everything you own.”

“Annie asked me to drop a couple things at her mom’s. And I grabbed Grandad’s photo albums. Figured my aunt might wanna see some pics, and, y’know, I might never be round this way again.”

Seto vowed silently to make it his second home. “Load it all,” he told Isono. “And locate Ms. Mazaki’s family. We’ll need to schedule a visit with them.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“The others are in the lounge. Shall we join them?”

“What about security and the tickets and all?”

“Your luggage will pass through a screening now. You passed through a full body scan in that section of narrow hallway connecting this wing to the last. The airport staff will come here for anything else they need.”

“This first class stuff is nice.”

“Oh no, this isn’t first class. This is the KaibaAir semi-exclusive gate. We have to share these facilities with six other private jets, but I think I’ve only actually run into anyone else two, maybe three times. The holidays, usually - Christmas, New Years - even the rich fly home on those occasions.” Seto opened the door for him. “I’m afraid it will be a bit crowded. With security, there will be twenty of us.”

“How is that crowded on a plane?”

“It’s more than you and I.”

Did Joey blush? “Quit flirtin’ ...you. Hey, you got any food here, or we gotta wait til we’re onboard?”

“I would never take you anywhere that didn’t have bagels and coffee at the very least.”

“Oh, you’re funny. You should do stand up.”

It was the most pleasant flight Seto could remember. Joey and Martin got along well. Most of the rest of the passengers were KaibaCorp staff high ranking enough, or lucky enough, to be changing offices when an internal flight was available. It was a small concession to make - that staff of any level could fly with him if they could travel on his schedule. It meant that it was a corporate jet, not his personal jet and shifted all economic issues nicely. It also frequently gave him a chance to socialize with people he might never otherwise have met. The staff seemed to love the opportunity. Of course, he traveled so frequently, it was only the trips between the US and Japan that usually included random people.

But this time was perfect. If they had been alone, Joey might have been concerned.

And Seto was not at all certain Joey would have been ‘safe’.

At the airport, three limos waited for them.

“Those of you going to the Domino office, are in the white car,” Seto told the group. “All other offices are in the black. I’m afraid you three trouble makers must ride with me.”

“Which too-expensive-for-words hotel are we staying in?” Hopewell asked as the three settled themselves in. “I promised my sister pictures.”

“None, I’m afraid. You are personal guests, so I regret that you will have to stay with me. We have a spare room.”

“Putting me in your grandfather’s room, huh?” Joey grinned. “That’s where I put him at my place,” he told the ladies.

“Not how I heard it,” Martin snarked.

But Seto pulled out his phone. “See if anyone on staff knows which room was my grandfather’s. Wheeler will use that one while he is with us. If no one knows, use Gozaburo’s.” He hung up, smiling smugly. Joey snickered, looking away.

“Oh, my God!” Hopewell groaned. “Just give up already! You two are still so sweet in love, the rest of us are diabetic from the sugar rush!”

* - * - * - * - *

“So you’re the stripper.” Mokuba looked at Joey with open disdain. “I guess I thought you’d be more, I don’t know, impressive.”

“Mokuba!” Seto snapped. “Don’t -”

“SHUJIN!” Akikiko hit her husband audibly in the back of the head. “Baka!”

“...oww! Kiko-chan!”

“Please ignore my idiot husband.” The very pregnant woman bowed as deeply as she could. “Thank you for coming to our home, Mr. Wheeler. Please allow me to make up for being so rude the first time we met.”

Joey glared at Seto, but seemed to resist saying what he was actually thinking. “Sure. It’s all good. Man, that’s a long flight. Would it be cool if I just kinda relaxed for a couple hours?”

“Of course!” She smiled brightly. “We have a light dinner scheduled for 8pm, but nothing before then. Here, let me show you to your rooms.”

Seto clapped his hands and several staff members moved. “If you show them, it will be dinner time before they get there. Show our guests to their rooms. Akikiko, you, I am quite sure, should be napping. Mokuba, a word. In my office.”

Once in the private room, Seto slapped his younger brother. “When he comes down for dinner you will apologize for that childish display.”

“No.” Mokuba’s hand flexed, but he did not attempt to soothe the red hand print.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not apologising to some asshole who’s just jerking you around.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nii-sama, I’m sorry, but,” Mokuba sighed, “you know he doesn’t really love you, right?”

“What?”

“He’s just using you.”

“That’s absurd.”

“So he’s with you now? You guys are actually dating?”

“...no. It’s not as simple as -”

“As simple as what? You arranged your schedule so that you fly around the globe every two weeks just so you can see him, and he can’t even commit to being your boyfriend?”

“I understand his reluctance.”

“I don’t. But I see he isn’t reluctant to take an all expenses paid vacation.”

“He was quite reluctant. I had to convince him.”

Mokuba pinched the bridge of his nose. “So he made you think it was your idea.” 

“He didn’t make me think anything!” Seto snapped. “It was my idea.”

“Big bro, I’m sorry, but you’re being played.”

“How dare you-!”

“Am I supposed to just stand by and let some cut rate host make you his bitch?” The younger brother snapped back. “No! Be mad at me if you want and, yeah, I hope I’m wrong, but this guy threatened you, he sold your stuff, and where was he when you needed the moral support of someone who loves you? Whatshisname, Reese in Real Estate? He called to see if you were ok, but the guy who’s supposed to love you can’t check on you?”

“We were not seeing each other while I was married.”

“I’m not saying he should have bent over on CNN! But if the person I loved was being vilified on the news every night, I think I could have managed a phone call!”

“I’m sure he had his reasons.” Seto tried to calm his brother. “He may have thought I did not wish to hear from him.”

“And now you’re making excuses for him! He’s an abusive, manipulative, money-hungry slut! You let him control where you lived, what you eat, how you spent your time, and when he was out of your life, you acted like an addict in withdrawal. Meanwhile, he’s making music videos, screwing women, and leading you on with ‘call me in October’. Nii-sama, the only time I’ve ever seen you like this was -” he hesitated, looking pained. He did stroke his bruised cheek then. “Sometimes,” his voice sounded suddenly younger, less secure. “Sometimes when Gozaburo would do things to you, when you came back, you’d be totally submissive. You did what he wanted, when he wanted, and how. This guy makes you act like that again. You don’t see it, but -”

“Mokuba.” Seto began to see his brother’s concerns. He took the boy’s hands, and sat them both seiza. “Brother, Joey doesn’t make me do anything.”

“But -”

“I can see why it may seem rather curious, but frankly I’ve done very little for him. I lived with him because it was convenient, not because he demanded it.”

“The Hyatt’s practically next door to the office! How could his place be more convenient?”

“It was closer to the property office, which is where I was working at the time. But while we were dancing, it was also closer to the club.”

“So it was for the sex.”

Seto tried not to smile. “That influenced the decision, however, it was - Mokuba, you may find this distressing, but I am an employee of the club.”

Mokuba stared at him for a moment. “Tell me you mean you were an accountant, or the bartender, or some shit like that.”

“A dancer. It was a rather odd turn of events, but -”

“Why? What kind of blackmail could he even have?”

“None. In fact, he didn’t know I was ‘the’ Kaiba Seto until we broke up. No blackmail, no coercion, no threats.”

“Then how - why?”

“It was fun.” Seto did smile then.

“It was fun?”

“It may be the most fun I’ve had since you learned to walk.”

“You worked in a strip club because it was fun.”

“I danced in a strip club. Which is why Joey seemed to have so much control over my activities, diet, and time. It takes effort to remain in performance condition.”

“You’re serious.” Mokuba sounded like he still didn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “No. No way. Security would never let you st-str-str - dance in a strip club.”

“Oddly enough, Isono didn’t realize what was happening until recently.”

“Recently.” Mokuba closed his eyes. “I know I do not want to ask this.” He opened his eyes again. “When was the -”

“Wednesday,” Seto replied, anticipating the question. “Which is also when I asked Joey if he would like to meet his aunt. He truly did not coax a trip out of me. And if he had, I assure you, he would not be staying here. He still doesn’t trust my intentions.”

“He. Doesn’t. Trust. You.”

“Mokuba. Is it so impossible that I am human? I met a man that was interested in me, not Kaiba. I did something outlandish and had fun. I’ll allow that it was risque, but was it wrong?”

The boy looked torn. “It just isn’t like you. You’re not...slutty. You wore a swimsuit to the public bathhouse when we were kids. I can’t imagine you on a stage wearing less than that.”

“Isono can verify,” Seto sighed. “In the meantime, the subject at hand is -”

“Nii-sama, I don’t mean you did something wrong. I mean, it just sounds more like something I’d do than something you would.”

“True.”

“And, I mean, if it made you happy, you don’t have to justify it to me.”

“It did.”

“It just really sounds, just - kinda - out of character for you, you know?”

“I do. Joey doesn’t know my character. He allows me to be someone new.”

“So is that what this is? Like, some kind of role play?”

“Maybe in part, perhaps.” Seto nodded thoughtfully. “But not our relationship. I fell in love with him the moment our eyes met.”

“Then why is he treating you like something you scrape off your shoe?”

“Because until I am free of the Family Trust, I am not free to commit to him.”

Mokuba groaned. “Oh, come on! Go to the States and marry him! Or adopt him while he’s here!”

“Either act would bar us both from the Trust Funds. I would be willing to risk myself, but -”

“- but not me,” Mokuba finished the thought. “Ok, first, fuck the Trust. We can get by without it. Hell, if nothing else, we can live with Ichimaru. Second, stop sacrificing yourself to protect me. Third, even if the Board tried to kick you out of the Trust - which they won’t - but even if they tried, dude, that is what social media is for! Egyptian Spring, flash mobs, the court of public opinion! After you gave up Kiko-chan for me on the world’s camera, the Board would be crucified if they stopped you from being with your true love.”

Seto smirked. “Public opinion only matters if that public owns stock.”

“Big bro, the point is I can protect you this time. If this guy is really who you want, and he really cares about you - and I’m still not totally sold on that - but you are as free as you want to be. I totally got your back on this one.”

* - * - * - * - *

“You don’t pop a kid in the face,” Joey repeated again. “That’s not discipline, that’s abuse.”

“I know far more about abuse than you, and I assure you I do not abuse my brother.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t know more!” Joey snapped. “You think my Granddad wanted to raise another kid?”

“You never mentioned your grandfather being abusive before.”

“Granddad wasn’t. My Dad...” The dancer’s voice dropped. “He - I don’t talk about him.”

“You don’t have to.” Seto caressed his love’s arms. “I’m sorry. I’m here now.”

Joey pushed him away, taking a step back. “Save it! You want to apologize, let’s talk about that handprint you left.”

“I will not have him speak disrespectfully to any guest in this house, least of all to you,” Seto huffed. “And considering that I’ve seen him bow politely to bona fide villains, I expect him to treat the man I love with the utmost courtesy.”

“Doesn’t justify leaving a bruise.”

“It was unintentional. Believe me, if I intended to leave a reminder, it would last longer than a day or two.”

“See?” Joey threw up his hands. “Fuck it, I’m done!” He turned and moved toward the door. “I’m going back to New York.”

“Joey!”

“If you don’t know what a fucked up crack that was, then -”

Seto pulled off his jacket and began removing his shirt. “You asked once about the marks on the back of my arm. I said I didn’t know what you meant.” He displayed the back of his left arm. “They are cigarette burns. Six of them. One for each time I failed. When I was safely returned from the kidnappers I received two - one for being kidnapped in the first place, and one for not rescuing myself.” He pulled his shirt back on. “I took one of those burns so that Mokuba wouldn’t have to. My brother has no permanent scars.”

“He has no permanent physical scars,” Joey corrected. His expression seemed distraught. “Look, I can’t tell you how to live, but I can’t do this. I can’t watch you let everyone tear you up.” His hands were shaking as he cradled the executive’s face. “You are worth so much to me and you treat yourself like garbage. Not even garbage.”

“What do you mean? I -”

“You let somebody burn you?”

“Should I have let the child be burned instead?”

“When do you get to be important?”

“I’m not -”

“You are!” Joey’s eyes were tearing.

Seto wiped them gently. “Please. I cannot bear to see you like this.”

Joey actually laughed. “You are a trip.” He kissed him softly. “Don’t come to the club anymore.”

“What?!”

“We’re just killing each other. I love you so much. But until you love yourself, you’re gonna let that kid and that company run over you. And I can’t take it. I can’t.”

“I have to see you.” Seto hugged him tightly. “Oh God, Joey, it’s the only thing that keeps me sane.”

Joey’s arms slipped around Seto’s neck. “Nothing about this is sane. Why the fuck did you come in the club that day?”

“I thank every deity ever known to mankind that I did. A few more months and -”

“Stop saying that!” The words were muffled by Seto’s chest, but the dancer’s arms didn’t move. “No more promises. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to touch you. I don’t want to even see you if we can’t be together.”

“I feel compelled to point out that you’re touching me now.”

“Yeah.” He sniffed. “That was kinda a hardcore mistake.”

“The operative word being ‘hard’.”

“We are not going there.”

“Some nights I hardly need to touch myself. If I watch you dance, standing up too fast is enough to set me off.”

“Asshole. Why do you say shit like that?”

“I’m hoping it motivates you to throw me down and bang me into submission.”

“Buy a dildo.”

“A what?”

“A dildo.” Joey snickered and pulled away from him. “I don’t know what you call it. A dick-shaped toy.”

“Ah. No. Some things the staff do not need to find.”

“How are you such a prude?”

“Why is preferring discretion prudish?”

“It’s not but -”

The door opened as the knock sounded. “Hey, Nii-sama, Kiko- oh.” Mokuba stopped in the doorway. “Excuse me.” He bowed deeply. “Mr. Wheeler, please allow me to apologize for -”

“No.”

“- my rude behavior -”

“I said ‘no’.” Mokuba looked up, first at his brother then at the American. “I’m not accepting an apology you made just ’cause he smacked you around. When he apologises for that, then we’ll talk.”

“Smacked me around?” Mokuba looked at him confused. “Where’d you get that?”

“Seriously?” Joey shook his head. “Whatever.”

“Joey believes the mark on your face is proof of abuse.”

“Abuse?” The boy’s face twisted to dresion. “Well, that explains no phone call. He’s on their side.”

“Another word, brother, and I may well cross into abuse.”

“What phone call?”

“My brother believes that if you truly cared for me, you would have called during the sex scandal.”

“Why? So someone could connect you and me and the Asian guy that hangs at my club?”

“What, like Seto’s the only Japanese in New York?”

“No! But he is the only Japanese guy that I hang out with, and he’s the only Japanese guy dancing at Empire, and it might not take too long for an asshole with a camera to make the connection, if my name is out there.” Joey shrugged. “When you didn’t want to talk about me publicly, I figured you didn’t need any extra heat.”

“Perfectly logical,” Seto agreed. “Satisfactory?”

“Cop out,” the boy tsked.

“That from the guy who knocked up his brother’s wife.”

“That is none of your fucking business, Host-san!”

“MOKUBA!”

“Back off, Seto!” Joey snapped. “This is between me and the kid. Look, you don’t like me and I don’t like you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. He says your name like ten flippin’ times a day, and you got the balls to bitch about anything? And then you top it off by bangin’ his wife?”

“Hey, first off, I voted against the damn marriage. If it were my decision, he could have been with you the day he told me you existed. You think I like knowing people keep using me to fuck him over? Trust me, if I could change that short of dying, I’d do it.”

“Just a moment,” Seto cut in. “It is my responsibility to care for you. I have never regretted any decision I have made because of that honor. And if I mention my brother frequently, it is because I am very proud of him, not because I am burdened.”

“Coulda fooled me!” Mokuba and Joey looked at each other.

Joey cracked a smile.

“Well…” Mokuba seemed to concede. “At least he says you’re fun.”

* - * - * - * - *


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seto, by October you will find someone amazing. Someone who can handle this stuff with you. Not someone who gets in your way.”

“The first few minutes will be traditional greetings, introductions, and explanations of who you are and why I’m translating,” Seto explained in the cramped elevator. “If I bow, you bow. If you refer to anyone by name, add ‘san’.”

“I know that one. How come you never do it?”

Seto shrugged as the doors opened. “I’m rude. I will make a point to use polite speech for you. This way.”

The building was old, but not charming or traditional. Worn. Dingy. There were signs of the KPM improvements, but none of them changed Seto’s opinion that the building should be razed and rebuilt from the ground up.

In the middle of a newly painted hall, Seto stopped and pointed to a kanji. “Jounouchi.” He rang the bell. “Remember, leave your shoes by the door.”

A relatively young woman opened the door. She looked at them oddly.

“Mom?” Joey gasped. “Wait, no way! She’s like, my mom’s twin!”

“Good evening,” Seto greeted properly. “Please forgive our disturbing you. This gentleman is Wheeler Joey-san, the grandson of Jounouchi Katsuya-san. He would like to pay his respects to his grandaunt. And his rather abrupt outburst was that you resemble his mother.”

She nodded. “He resembles my nephew. Mom is sleeping, but please come in. She will want to meet you.”

“Thank you. Unfortunately, Wheeler-san speaks no Japanese. I will do my best to translate precisely.”

“Thank you.”

They entered a narrow hall which opened to a rather large living space.

The family was lounging around the living room, watching TV. As they entered, a young man stood up, staring at them. He looked like Joey with black hair.

The conversation exploded, and one woman went running from the room.

“I believe the woman who opened the door is your aunt. She is trying to explain who we are, but they are a bit excited.”

“No shit!” Joey grinned. “Who’s my photo negative?”

“Your cousin, I suspect, but, ah yes, it sounds like your great aunt is coming.”

She was old and shriveled and shaky even with a walker. But her eyes were sharp. “What is all this noise? Who are you people?”

“Kneel,” Seto said, dropping to seiza.

“You know I can’t do this for long, right?” Joey folded down to the position.

“Good evening,” Seto repeated his greeting. “Please forgive our disturbing you. This gentleman is Wheeler Joey-san, the grandson of Jounouchi Katsuya-san. He would like to pay his respects to his grandaunt.”

“Katsu-nii?” The woman seemed to sway. “You came from Katsu-nii?”

They helped her sit. More proper introductions were made. They informed her of her brother’s passing.

She sighed wearily. “Thank you. Katsuki, put Katsu-nii’s remains next to Mother.”

“They are putting your grandfather next to his mother.”

“Cool. He’d like that.”

“Jounouchi-okaasan, Wheeler-san has brought photos of his family in America. Your brother’s wife and children. Would you like to see them?”

She did.

It was just after midnight when they left, promising to keep in touch.

In the elevator, Joey pinned Seto to the wall, kissing him soundly. “Thank you so much,” he breathed. “I can’t - I just - thank you.”

* - * - * - * - *

Kobayashi looked sour. “I believe you’ve met my parents?” He gestured to the older couple beside him.

“Of course.” Seto nodded. “I was not aware they would be joining us.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Don’t be so dour,” the KaibaCorp COO coaxed. He was an invited, if unwelcome guest. “Nephew, one would think you didn’t want to introduce your friend to your sister.”

“Whatever would give you that idea, Uncle?” Kobayashi glanced at Seto, rolling his eyes.

“Is this the fujoshi you told me about?” Seto ignored the parents’ outraged reaction.

“No. She wouldn’t waste your time with an omiai,” he smirked. “Although she does want to meet you.”

“What a pity she could not come today.” Seto smiled. “While I’m having guests for tea.”

“And that is all we are, Kaiba-san,” Kobayashi’s mother stepped forward. “We know things are rather awkward now, as you settle family matters. Ignore my son. This is nothing as formal as an omiai. But there is never a bad occasion for a handsome man to meet a pretty girl, is there?”

“Of course not!” the COO pulled the girl forward.

“Unless he’d prefer to meet a pretty boy,” Kobayashi muttered in English.

“You haven’t met my niece because she’s been studying in Pakistan. Kaiba Seto-san, Kobayashi Kumfume-san.”

Seto had to pause. “What a… unique name.”

“It’s Hindi.” She rolled her eyes. “I was born while we were living in New Delhi. And yes, I know how it sounds in English.”

“So how’s your American blonde?” Kobayashi asked. “Muki-chan wants to meet him, too.”

“As it happens, my friend is here.”

“Ah?”

“Yes.”

“Kaiba-san, I do hate to point out how rude it is to discuss old friends when new friends are here before you.” The COO physically turned him to face the girl. “Do you have any objections to the girl?”

“Does ‘the girl’ get an objection?” Kumfume snapped.

Her mother yanked her back. “Stop being a bitch! Do you want to be old and lonely forever?” Seto just barely heard the woman hiss.

“I have no objections, if the young lady doesn’t. I am not familiar with Pakistan. I’m sure you have fascinating stories about that part of the world. Kobayashi-kun, I must think of a way to repay you.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Niece, would you care for a tour of Kaiba Manor?” the COO offered. “Kaiba-san quite enjoys sharing this humble home.”

“She’d be honored to accept,” her mother replied. “Wouldn’t she?”

The lady herself sighed. “Actually, I would.”

“Very well.” Seto offered his arm. “While we are touring, tea will be served in the ballroom. I wasn’t aware, but this is an Ichimaru tradition. The twins do this in May every year for their birthday. Oh, and for non-tea drinkers, there is a selection of brandies in Gozaburo’s library.”

Kobayashi, the father, grunted and moved past the group.

“I gather he knows where that is. If the rest of you will follow me, I’ll show you to the tea service.”

An omiai. The Board could call it informal or whatever blatant nonsense they wanted. It was a reminder that he was still under their control.

Mokuba, trying to help, had ‘leaked’ on some company related social site that he’d met Seto’s love interest and now worldwide fans were offering suggestions for how to get the estranged couple reunited. It hadn’t taken The Board long to guess who Joey was. Seto had caught each board member speaking with the dancer. They all seemed harmless enough, but they were all poisonous. 

If the kiss after meeting the Jounouchi family was an opening, The Board had managed to firmly bar it. Joey was colder than ever.

And now they seemed to be looking for marriageable women to throw at Seto - and for irritating times to present them. Two had shown up for dinner during the week preceding the tea.

And now, an unexpected guest for tea itself.

“Teishu-san!”

Akikiko forced Kumfume aside, looping her own arms around Seto’s proprietorially. “You didn’t tell me you’d invited so many guests. You are so mean to me.”

“And you are being quite rude.” Seto removed his arm. She was actually like a spoiled kitten when she was Mokuba’s problem. “These are the Kobayashis.”

She smiled sweetly, and bowed as best she could. “Please forgive me, but I’ve been looking for Teishu-san for a while now. He hasn’t spoken to Funai-san yet. Where did you run off to, Teishu-san?”

“I thought you said ex-wife,” Kobayashi snickered.

“Kaiba Mokuba-san is my husband, but Kaiba Seto-sama is still the master of my house,” Akikiko answered sweetly. “He’s very dear to me.”

Kumfume rolled her eyes again. “Oh look, Akio-chan is here,” she announced. “Excuse me.” She walked away without waiting for leave.

“I need to check on our American friends.” Seto resisted smiling. “Would you see to these guests? I’m sure your mother would wish to greet them.”

He was four steps away before he realized he had a ‘clinger’. “Surely you have better things to do with your time.”

“And miss meeting your American friend? Perish the thought!” Kobayashi sipped a glass Seto hadn’t seen him snag.

“Where did you get that?”

“Waiter.” He shrugged. “I must get on your guest list more often. Most entertaining event of the year so far.”

“Make yourself useful and find another of those. I’ll tell you why Ichimaru is looking to build a lab on the Rhine.”

“Ah? A moment.” He walked over to a waiter. They walked away together, leaving Seto wondering where they were going.

Before the executive could actually vanish into the crowd, Kobayashi and two full glasses returned.

“Tell me it’s sex,” he leered. “Business is far more interesting when it’s mixed with sex.”

“Of course it’s sex. At some point today, watch the formal tea ceremony. There’s a rather large German assisting.”

“I gather that is public knowledge.”

“For anyone who’s seen them? Oh, yes. Ichimaru is trying to avoid an arranged marriage of his own, so he’s not concerned about his mother’s reputation. What are we drinking?”

“Long Island iced tea.”

“Excellent choice. This way.”

They found Hopewell and Martin.

“....but the food has been just amazing!” The blonde realtor gushed to another guest.

“Hopewell, forgive me for interrupting, but a colleague of mine wanted to meet you. This is Kobayashi Makoto-san, heir to the Kobayashi Group. Kobayashi, this is Hopewell Mary-san - my blonde American friend. Please excuse me a moment.” He slipped away before either of them could stop him.

He slipped out of the house and all the way to the gazebo.

Joey was staring at the ceiling.

It made Seto’s chest ache. He didn’t speak, instead he dropped into the other chair.

“She’s pretty,” the dancer said after a while. “They find you some serious foxes.”

“That must mean something different in America. Here, foxes are usually deceitful pranksters. Marrying a fox rarely works out well.”

“Yeah. We just mean sexy.”

“Ah.”

They were silent, listening to distant birds and the occasional breeze.

“Nice out here,” Joey said finally. “It has that kind of decayed beauty thing going.”

“Decayed beauty?”

“Y’know, that photography thing. Rusted out trucks, abandoned buildings, stuff like that. It sounds like crap, but there’s something beautiful about it.”

Seto looked around him. The peeling paint. The rotting wood. Weeds were beginning to take over between cracks in the floorboards. He was thinking the eyesore should be rehabbed just like the Jounouchi’s apartment.

“You don’t have a pool,” Joey said apropos of nothing.

The blonde was still looking up at the ceiling, not at his host.

“No. Should I?”

“...eh. I just figured all rich guys have twenty cars and a house with a pool.”

“Technically, I have nothing. Gozaburo’s Trust owns a large house without a pool, and six cars. I was thinking of tearing this gazebo down and putting up a new one. Do you think I should keep it?”

“You want a new one, buy a new one. Kinda a waste if no one comes out here.”

“People find it. It’s quiet. I can be alone.”

“Oh. Am I not supposed to be here?”

“You?” The brunette smiled. “This was the first thing I planned to show you when I brought you home.” He sighed. “Plans change.” 

“Yeah.”

They were silent again.

Seto’s phone rang.

He sighed and stood up. “I should go back before they look for me. Stay as long as you like.” He stopped at the door. “If you were the rich guy, would you have twenty cars and a pool?”

“Nah. I’d have a condo overlooking the Hudson, and I’d bring the Dodgers back.”

“I didn’t know you liked baseball.”

“I don’t, really, but Granddad never got over them going to LA.” He gestured toward the view. “If this was my house and I had the money, I’d get some naturalist to put in a lake. That would be cool.”

Seto nodded. “Yes. It would be.”

* - * - * - * - *

“....Again, at this time, we would like to invite all first class passengers to take their seats,” the pretty stewardess announced brightly.

“You gonna be back by July?” Martin asked.

“Should I be in New York in July?” Seto replied.

“My family reunion in Atlanta. Figured I could return the favor and show you what real food tastes like.”

“I’ll go!” Hopewell offered as she picked up her carry on.

“You always come anyway!” Martin tsked.

At the flight gate as the Americans lined up to board their return flight, Joey stopped.

“Seto, ah, can we talk a minute?”

“Of course.”

Joey stepped to a relatively private corner. “I get it.”

“You get it? Get what?”

“You. This whole Kaiba…thing. I get it.”

“I’m not sure I understand what-”

“Look, I’m not - this. All this. First class, million dollar suits, mansions. That’s not me. I’m never gonna fit in here.”

“I would never want you to,” Seto replied. “Why would you -”

“No, just listen. You’re smarter than that. Being with you was amazing. Thank you. But I can’t be who you really need. Your life, it’s too much for a guy like me. Too complicated. Too much bullshit.”

“Did someone say something?”

“Come on, dude, everybody said something. People kept asking about my stocks. I don’t know shit about stock; I don’t want to know shit about stock. I don’t belong to any country clubs. Man, I knew this crap was rough, but damn! You gotta worry about everything! The stock market. The trade deficit. The fucking price of tea in China - literally! You got more money than God, and you still don’t have enough for these douches.”

Seto felt his blood pressure drop and wasn’t certain if he was about to faint. “None of them matter, Joey, you are everything - the only thing I need. I promise, in October, when -”

“Seto, by October you will find someone amazing. Someone who can handle this stuff with you. Not someone who gets in your way.”

“You are -”

“No, I’m just a guy from Brooklyn who got to be your first love.” The second boarding call for Joey’s flight boomed overhead. “I gotta go, right? Trust me. I know you don’t believe me right now, but I’m right. A month from now, some total babe is gonna walk in, and you’re gonna forget you even knew me.”

“So are you saying you don’t love me? That what we’ve shared wasn’t -”

“I - I -” the dancer shook his head. “I’m saying what I feel is irrelevant. You gotta do right by your family. Family matters. That’s what counts. Your family needs you to be The Man.” He smiled. “Not my man. Thanks for my aunt. For everything.”

“Tell me what I did!” Seto felt frantic.

“Be cool, dude! Let’s not make this a thing, ok?” He looked past Seto and winced. “Shit. I cannot deal with him. Look, here’s the bottom line. Remember what I said about frogs and princes? Everybody kisses the first prince they meet, but when the smoke clears he’s always just another frog in a fancy hat. Go find a real prince, ok? Gotta roll, I miss this flight, it’s a long walk home, right?”

Joey walked away from a stunned Seto. He pushed to the front of the boarding line, showed his ticket, and was allowed aboard.

“Big bro?” Mokuba sounded far away as Seto watched Joey disappear into the gangplank. “What was - Nii-sama? What did he say? Jeez! You look like you’re about to pass out!”

‘How I feel is irrelevant,’ he said.

A smile and a thank you.

And then not even ‘good bye’, just a carefree ‘gotta roll’.

“I get it.”

“What?” Mokuba made him sit. “What the fuck did that asshole say to you?” His words were angry, but his tone, his expression was distraught. “Big bro, whatever -” Mokuba wiped the tears from Seto’s cheek gently. “He’s not worth this. He’s not.”

* - * - * - * - *

The band was loud. Very loud. The lyrics - the ones Seto could hear - made no sense. At least the loud music at Empire had a dance rhythm. Mokuba’s musical endeavor was atonal noise performed by adorable pastel-colored fairies.

But the concert venues sold out online in fifteen countries two days after they went on sale. And watching them from the stage wing, the executive had to admit that SteelCutie put on an amazing show.

I wonder what Joey would think, he thought as the band took their final bows. It had been more than a month since ‘gotta roll’.

Akikiko was in her third trimester, and Mokuba was attempting to limit his travel. Since Seto was in the US anyway, he let his brother talk him into chaperoning the girls for the North American portion of their first world tour. There were only five June stops on Seto’s list: Los Angeles, Chicago, Toronto, Washington DC, and New York. One of their parents would go with them to Europe and Mokuba should be available for South America.

It was true that Mokuba wanted to limit his travel, but the motivation was more likely to keep Seto’s mind off irrelevant, dancing, meaningless, blonde, emotionally painful topics.

“Tashi-san is their manager, so, I mean, he’ll be there, but I promised them I’d be there when we went to America except I didn’t know I’d be trying to have a kid!”

“I understand.” Seto had smiled. “As long as they don’t mind a boring old uncle.”

“Actually, Shichi-chan’s parents are really relieved. I think they thought I was trying to do her.”

“Were you?”

“No!” The boy had actually looked indignant. “She’s an employee! Totally not getting into a personnel lawsuit. Besides, they’re all, like, 14. Way too young.” He seemed oblivious to the irony.

Of course, that conversation had been a few weeks ago, and before Seto had sat through a rehearsal. After the tea in May, it seemed his whole life was about four loud - albeit talented - little girls.

Generally, anything was better than free time for his thoughts to turn to Joey. The executive frequently reminded himself that the entire point had been the sex. Overactive hormones. Life experience and a lover to brag about. Seto never considered a serious long term relationship that first afternoon. He thought love was a fairytale. 

Now, with a pounding headache from three hours of drums and what must have been a chainsaw applied to an electric guitar, even avoiding his blonde God seemed unworthy.

“How were we, Kaiba-ojisama?” the pretty girl in blue asked as the girls passed backstage.

“Did you hear my solo?” the one in yellow added.

“Yes, ladies. You were amazing! But, it’s late, and you have an autograph session with the fans who won the contest. Tashi’s waiting in the dressing room. I’ll call Mokuba and let him know how well this went.” He also called the girls’ families and let them know the concert had been well received.

After his phone calls, Seto checked on the tech crew packing the equipment. 

He did not expect the dressing room to look and sound like a nightclub.

It felt like a thousand people were crammed into the room, but Tashi laughed it off. “Act of Defiance was here, so they brought some friends. Most of these people are in the industry.”

“I am less concerned with who they are than I am with returning these girls in the innocent state their fathers expect.”

“The girls know they cannot leave the room.”

“I can guarantee that means absolutely nothing. The equipment is packed. We are leaving as soon as I find the four of them. And later, you and I need to have a conversation about what will happen to you if one of these girls is ‘touched’.”

The man paled a bit. “Yes, Kaiba-sama.”

“Stay here. I will bring them as I find them.”

Thankfully, there wasn’t much smoke in the room, and the girls hadn’t changed clothes. It probably wouldn’t have been hard to find young girls in the crowd of mostly older men, but the pastel costumes made them stand out. He found two of the girls drinking beers with a man playing a guitar. A third was smoking something that smelled sweeter than tobacco.

The last was dancing sandwiched between two men. Seto almost missed her because of how closely they were pressed together. He might not have seen her at all, if the girl hadn’t tried to be ‘clever’.

“You hold me,” she had giggled with a heavy accent, “me love you long time.”

Seto dialed his phone while dragging the teen out to their van with the others. “Isono, arrange a full security team to travel with SteelCutie for the entire tour. It’s like watching my brother cloned four times! And the next disgusting pervert who touches one of these children is to be shot on sight!” He hung up. “And you four! You are not grown! What possible combination of substances made you believe that was in any way acceptable?”

“Sorry, Kaiba-ojisama.” They all murmured.

“Sorry is worthless. Someone should knock some -” He stopped when he realized that he was quoting Martin. “I’m sure you all understand how quickly your fame will end if you do anything perceived as dishonorable. Your image is based on the idea of hard core innocence. I’m not even sure how those coexist, but they do and if you so much as kiss a boy in public, it will turn that mass of fans against you in a heartbeat. You are familiar with Minami Minegishi?” Seto didn’t actually know the name, but Mokuba said to use it to enforce the ‘no boyfriend’ rule.

Whomever Minami was, the girls were quite familiar. All four went pale and promised to behave.

“We shall see. Tashi, I believe you had performance notes.”

“Oh! Yes!” The man frantically searched my his pockets. “Yes.” He found a note pad. “Ma-chan, your….”

While they discussed the show, Seto emailed Mokuba about the ‘after party’ and his strong disapproval of the event.

“Mr. Kaiba? How do you want to play this?” the van driver asked.

“How do I -” He looked up and to see they were more or less at the hotel. The main entrance, however, was blocked by a huge crowd of fans, many dressed in band cosplay and carrying signs. “How on earth did they know where we’d be staying?”

“Oh, we tweeted,” the purple one informed him. “We tell our fans everything.”

The green one began texting.

Seto snatched! the phone from her hands before she could send. He deleted the message announcing their arrival. “Phones. Now.” He collected all four even as the girls moaned. “Driver, how far are we from West Hollywood?”

“Maybe an hour.”

“Fine. The Sierra Towers.” Seto gave him an address. “Tashi, call the hotel. Pay for tonight and cancel the remaining reservation. Ladies, this is not Japan. Americans will not respectfully leave when you say good night. You cannot tweet your every step. Now, when we arrive at my flat, you may post one message - one as a group, not each - one message apologizing and explaining the change of locations.”

“Can we tell them -”

“No, you certainly may not tell them my address. And, yes, I will keep your phones until we arrive.”

“But everyone’s still waiting!”

Seto considered it. “Tashi, you have access to message their fans?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Something simple, but official. There was a change of plans, a change of accommodations. Say something about the other band as well. I don’t want to encourage such behavior, but I do understand maintaining a positive relationship with your industry peers.”

“We have an hour or so available before the appearance on The Real tomorrow. I’ll see if we can set an autograph signing.” Tashi began typing.

The blue one yawned. “It would be nice to sleep for a bit, for once.”

“You live in Hollywood!” the yellow gasped suddenly. “You know Burapi?”

“Who?” Seto looked up from his conversation with Mokuba. “I’m afraid my sister was more interested in our neighbors than I. She may know; I’ll ask. Who?”

“Buraddo Pitto!”

“You mean Brad Pitt?” the driver offered. “He’s pretty close, actually, in Los Feliz just the other side of the 1-0-1.”

The girls all turned their attention to the driver, peppering him with questions about American celebrities. Seto returned to his conversation until they arrived.

It took some time to get everyone settled, but the girls seemed happy to share Akikiko’s former room. He even gave back their phones - once they promised not to disclose anything about ‘Uncle Kaiba’.

His morning workout was pleasantly interrupted by the band.

“Ojiichan taught me tai chi before he passed.” In a t-shirt she was no longer color coded, but Seto was fairly confident she was ‘blue’. Her movement was sloppy, and she didn’t know some of the forms he used, but she tried.

It reminded Seto of when Mokuba was young. Seto taught him - although the boy never practiced regularly. The other girls joined them, and shortly, Seto was teaching them all.

The music on Seto’s workout playlist changed tempo.

“You do tai chi to this?” Green was easy to recognize, still wearing green nail polish.

“No. I...” Why was this embarrassing? “I dance.”

“I know this one!” Yellow fell in step with the choreography from the Get It Up music video. The dance had become a popular group ‘jam’. The others joined her.

All the video choreography was required for Empire dancers so the executive simply took the lead position and tried to enjoy the admiration of teenage girls instead of longing for a faded love.

After the song from the second video played, he turned off the music. “Enough! I need to do some work, and you have classes before your interview.”

“Can we do this every morning?”

“Can we? Yes. 'Will we' depends on how well you four behave on this trip.”

“Thank you, Kaiba-ojisama!”

* - * - * - * - *


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going next month.” Ryuuji smiled. “Join me. I’ll show you how to stay warm on Siberian nights.”

The interview seemed to be going well. First, the girls played to the enthusiastic response of the audience and of the four women hosting the show. As they were midway through, Seto’s phone rang.

“Damn, big bro, you are cut!” Mokuba laughed. “Maybe I should take up stripping.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This morning’s workout. It’s totally trending. Oh, they may try to talk to you at The Real. I told them no, but they'll probably try. What time is it there anyway?”

“Kaiba-sama!” Tashi and a stage hand were frantically waving him forward. “Mr. Kaiba!”

“Do these girls post everything they do on the internet?”

“Unless it’s in the bathroom or R rated, yeah.” The younger brother suddenly gasped. “Oh fuck! You didn’t know about the YouTube channel!”

“We’ll discuss it later. In the meantime, I need to salvage my public image.”

He hung up, straightened his suit, and fervently hoped there was a ‘wing it’ scenario that didn’t involve making a complete fool of himself.

There was applause and cat calling as he entered - he allowed himself to enjoy that. “Ladies.” He bowed slightly as he joined the hostesses and the band. “It is an honor for SteelCutie to be here.”

“Well it is a pleasure to have you! So tell us, Uncle Producer, are you going to be in all the band’s videos?” There was cheering from the audience and a chorus of ‘yes’ from the band themselves.

“No,” Seto chuckled. “I am merely a chaperone - my brother is their producer. He and his wife are having a baby any day.”

“Those were not the moves of a chaperone!” one of the women laughed. “Do we have the clip?”

“Oh no, please don’t,” Seto protested. “I’d rather you play a clip from last night’s concert.”

The YouTube footage aired. The cellphone camera was clear and placed low, on the coffee table most likely. He was wearing a pair of shorts that were much smaller than he’d realized; they should be in the wardrobe at Empire. He had foregone a shirt, which explained Mokuba’s comment.

At least the performance is passable, he sighed. I’d hate to be humiliated and off-beat.

But everyone cheered loudly.

“So what’s next?”

“Another song?” Seto offered, gesturing the girls into motion before the hosts could object. They sang in English about a barracuda, and it must have been the right piece for the moment. Even the show’s technical crew seemed to enjoy it.

The show ended with a plug for the concert tour, a ‘shout out’ to Mokuba and the new baby, and Seto’s silent prayers that the video didn’t become ‘A Thing’.

* - * - * - * - *

“Nii-sama, this totally blew up!”

“I am well aware!” Seto snapped at the phone. “I was on a conference call yesterday, and was asked if I will be performing at the next stockholders’ meeting. Stop laughing; this is in no way amusing.”

“Are you kidding? This is, like, hilarious!”

“This is a disaster! How can I be taken seriously?”

“You know sales in all divisions are up, right?”

“That is a momentary flash. Sales will drop just as quickly when some clever name gets attached to my face.”

“The CDO.”

“Excuse me?”

“It won the caption contest on Twitter yesterday. Chief Dance Officer.”

“This is a disaster.”

“Come on, big bro! You do this professionally. And, I gotta admit, you’re pretty good.”

“Of course I’m good! I would never have considered pursuing the art if I did not have the skills,” Seto huffed. “Joey and I spent most of our time together improving my physical abilities.”

“So this is all good, right?”

“I’m a laughing stock!”

“Nii-sama, people are impressed. All the talk shows want you and the girls on. And yes, I’ve told them all that you will not dance on air. They’re gonna ask anyway.”

“This was not supposed to take up all my time!” the executive vented. “I have a company to run. I haven’t had time to program in weeks. I do not like delegating so many projects for so long.”

“It’s - I know. I’m sorry. But Sensei says Kiko-chan is gonna deliver any day now, and -”

“She’s not due until August. That’s almost two months.”

“Twins always come early.” The boy sighed. “I’m sorry. I know I’m being selfish. I promise. As soon as they’re here, I’ll catch the first flight out and you can -”

Seto had to laugh. “Mokuba, stop. I thought you knew better than to lie to me.”

“It’s not a lie! I really want to be there. I’m gonna come take over the tour just as soon as -”

“Brother, either you are lying to me or to yourself. Once your children are in your arms they will be the only thing you see. I only hope your wife realizes that even she will be lost behind them.”

He was silent for a minute. “...I won’t be that bad. I mean, not after the first couple days.”

“Days? Mokuba, I fully expect you to be unavailable for the first couple of months.”

“No. I’m not gonna dump everything on you and just vanish just because -”

“Did you know you resemble our father? When you were born, Father had to be home with us until he was able to arrange a woman to stay home with you. After that, everyday, he would pick me up from school and on our way home, he would tell me how one day he would make enough money that he didn’t have to work, and the three of us could stay home together all day. He said the only time he was really happy was when we were together.”

His brother was silent again. Then he sniffed. “Geez. I’m a wreck over here. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t even know what to think. You. You are the best parent EVER. I don’t know if I can ever thank you. I don’t think I can be half as good.”

“You’ve managed to exceed me on everything else I’ve accomplished.” Seto smiled. “I don’t see why this would be any different.”

“Thank you. Just... thank you.”

“It was my joy, truly.”

“Ok,” he sniffed again. “I better go before someone sees me in here looking like an idiot. I’ll - oh crap! I completely forgot why I called you in the first place! The video.”

“Take it down. Hopefully there will be some kind of natural disaster to distract people.”

“No, the new one. The one we’re filming now for the song Hurt Me - that camera crew that spends every other day or so following you guys around? All SteelCutie’s videos have been basically concert footage, but the fans love the dance thing. So, I was hoping 'that man' could do something for us. Look, the truth is, Kiko-chan says him and his partner are uber hot in our target market. Personally, I hope you never see that asshole again, but, hey, if we can partner with I3, we can work with anyone. I mean, I know it’s not really his style, but, honestly? If you’re in it? It’ll look good for the band, and hey, maybe…no, the longer I think about it, the less I like it.”

“Do something? You mean appear?”

“And choreograph. That video is what made Get It Up massive. But this is totally your call. Kiko-chan’s pretty on target about this stuff, but that guy’s a total shithead, so for once I don’t care about the money.”

“I don’t think -”

“Hang on, Ops is on my other line.”

Joey’s musical tastes - personally and professionally - inclined much more towards rhythm and blues or soul. SteelCutie’s almost angry form of music annoyed the dancer as Seto recalled.

On the other hand, it was a valid reason to initiate contact. Joey was never one to back down from a challenge. And it could further his long term goal of managing a dance troupe. Perhaps a contract to choreograph ten - no, four - one dance per season. A committed connection, but nothing that appeared to be controlling. Something easy. Fun….

“Nii-sama?”

“Yes. I’m still here. But I do need to go. I will discuss the video with Joey under one condition.”

“Anything. But really, if you say no, I can get Kiko-chan to drop the subject finally.”

“I’m stronger than you credit me for. I will contact him provided you redact any and all videos of me. I will review them and consider allowing you to repost.”

* - * - * - * - *

Joey was in The Today Show’s audience. Seto wasn’t able to speak to him, but the beautiful blonde God stood out even in the back row of the studio audience.

It gave Seto hope. The dancer must have received the contract, the tickets for the NY concert, and the entry passes for SteelCutie’s New York appearances. That he attended one meant that he was taking the offer seriously. Or that he wanted to see Seto. Either was acceptable to the executive.

But it was disappointing that he was gone by the time the interview ended.

After, the camera crew took them to Times Square so SteelCutie could film so-called candid shots and sign autographs.

Seto’s phone rang. “Kaiba.”

“Good morning, sir,” Mishiko said. “Empire Dance called. They wanted to know if you were available to meet today regarding a video contract. Do you know anything about this, or should I forward it to Kaiba-san’s office?”

“I'm handling the matter. When did Mr. Wheeler wish to meet?”

“Ms. Mazaki called. She said if you would like to meet before lunch, our office is fine, but after lunch it would have to be at their location.”

“I see.” Seto tried not to sound disappointed. “Very well. We can be available between 11 and noon. Have a light lunch with a sushi tray brought in. Assume there will be four -”

“Oh please, Kaiba-ojisama!” Yellow and Green were both suddenly in front of him, pleading. “Us too. We want to meet Sensei too!”

He started to answer, then noticed Tashi’s cellphone. “Did that just go out live?”

The man looked guilty, but didn’t lower the phone. “We tell the fans everything.”

Seto huffed. “Apparently, there will be eight for the meeting,” he told his secretary as the band cheered. He hung up the phone. “And for those viewing, this is a closed meeting,” he told the camera.

There were several more stops for NYC landmarks and fan autographs, before they made their way to the KaibaCorp offices.

“Ladies, you may go anywhere this ID badge allows, but you must have the permission of the floor manager before you video anything. Is that clear?” They solemnly agreed. “Humph. Tashi, if so much as a phone number is leaked, I will hold you personally responsible.”

“Mokuba-sama was very clear about the company office, sir. If he is not in the frame, I will be fired.”

“Excellent. Be in my office by 10:45.”

There was work on his desk, things that actually needed his attention, but Seto was unable to focus. There was every chance that Joey would not attend. Mazaki could be the one interested in the contract, and the band would be just as pleased to have ‘the woman’ as ‘the man’ from a famous video. And even if he did attend the meeting, his presence had no bearing on their personal situation.

But Seto still found himself wondering if he should choose a more flattering shirt. Or perhaps change suits altogether. Maybe something more casual, more early summer, less corporate….

“Kaiba-sama?” Mishiko’s voice made him jump. “SteelCutie is here and security just called. Empire Dance is on their way up.”

“Ah. Thank you.” He smoothed his hair and buttoned his jacket. He was The Dragon, not a love struck 12-year-old girl. He would greet them with dignity, grace, and unwavering calm.

Oh God, I’d forgotten how beautiful he is, the executive found himself thinking as Mazaki and Joey entered the conference room. Someone else made the formal introductions which gave Seto time to absorb Joey-in-a-suit. His hair was longer. He was tanned. Seto wondered if he had tan lines.

“I don’t know why you two wanted to make a production out of this,” the blonde God chuckled. “No way in hell I’m workin’ for this place.”

“And why not? I should think this was an equitable contract.”

“The contract’s cool. My beef's with management.” Joey’s smile faded some. “I don’t like how they treat some staff.”

“You would not be subject to those temporary restrictions.”

“I get that. No dice.”

“However,” Mazaki interceded. “The video for Hurt Me is a separate matter.” She ignored her partner’s eye roll. “We would like to work with you on this.”

“Really?!” One of the girls squealed.

“But, it’s gonna take time - especially if you want to dance in it.” Mazaki outlined a training and rehearsal schedule that sounded draconian.

“Yes, Onee-san.” The girls bowed. “Thank you, Mazaki-neesan.”

“Will you work with Ms. Mazaki on this project, Mr. Wheeler?” Seto asked, hoping he sounded calm.

“No,” Joey said flatly. Then he smirked. “I work exclusively with male dancers. So you don’t really need me unless ‘Uncle Kaiba’ is gonna be in it.”

“I hadn’t planned to be involved, however I -”

Mishiko actually burst into the conference room. “Kaiba-sama! Kaiba-san is on line one. Kiko-chan is in labor!”

Joey laughed. “Of course she is.”

Seto felt his blood roaring in his ears. It was sheer strength of will that kept him seated at the table. A perfect opportunity to prove his devotion.

“Thank you. Tell my brother congratulations. I believe, Mr. Wheeler, I can make myself availa-”

“Seriously?” the dancer scoffed. “Dude, don’t even front!”

“I never did understand that phrase.”

“Think of it as ‘no need to save face in front of me’,” Mazaki offered.

“I see. I am not ‘fronting’.” He cleared his throat. “My brother’s children are not my primary concern.”

“Maybe not,” Joey allowed, “but your brother is, an’ I’ll bet that little bastard’s losin’ it right about now.”

“He’s had -”

“Seto, it’s ok. Family matters. ‘Cause if you think I’d be dealin’ with you if that were my sister on the phone, you better think again!” He looked away. “You know you want to.”

Seto hesitated, feeling physically torn between staying, possibly regaining Joey’s love and going to his brother. A brother who needed him. “I don’t want you to think that he is more important to me than you are.”

“Yeah, he is.” The dancer’s smile looked miserable. “The analogy still works. Your bro’s your prince. Everybody loves the prince. You only kiss frogs. But the prince, when he needs you, you go. So go.”

* - * - * - * - *

Late-July, they held a staff introduction and press conference in the Kaiba Tower courtyard. One month was a bit early for the traditional introductions, but Mokuba was more than ready.

“...and therefore it gives me great pleasure to introduce the two newest members of the Kaiba Family.” Seto smiled as he gestured to Mokuba and Akikiko. “Kaiba Moshiru and Ichimaru Maxine.”

The applause was thunderous, but not loud enough to drown out the cries of a grouchy baby awoken by the noise. “Our little Shiru-chan takes after his uncle,” Mokuba teased. “Too noisy!” The staff and press laughed.

They answered all the traditional questions - length, weight, blood type, zodiac. They did not explain why their daughter was named for her mother’s family. They passed out souvenir name cards with glossy full color pictures of the children. They posed for a stunning number of family photos.

When Maxine began crying, they ended the conference, and Seto returned to the quiet of his office.

“Ah! I thought we might find you here,” an unwelcome voice said after Seto had an hour or so of peaceful work time.

The CAO stepped in, bringing an attractive young man in with him. The guest appraised Seto with a smirk. “I’ve changed my mind. I do have time for an introduction.”

“I thought you might,” the CAO chuckled. “Kaiba-sama, this is Otogi Ryuuji-sama. He’s the son of Black Clown Games.” The man bowed politely as Seto stood. “Otogi-sama, our CEO Kaiba Seto-sama.”

Despite himself, Seto was impressed. A cascade of black hair flowed past a perfectly tailored suit. Slim shoulders, slim hips, and playful green eyes.

“I just dropped by today to deliver some artwork. I don’t know how familiar you are with my game.” Otogi pursed his lips. “But you do strike me as a player.”

Silently, the executive thanked whatever deities there were that the Board hadn’t found this boy while Joey was visiting. He was dangerously fuckable. Just the kind of ‘fox’ Joey was concerned about. Just the kind of complication that drove him out.

“Regrettably, I no longer play many games.”

“No one to play with?”

“Selective about what games I play,” Seto almost smiled, “and my opponents.”

“Really. So, how about discussing it over dinner?”

Persistent. “As I said, I don’t play games.”

“Does that mean you don’t eat? I’d like to think as a fellow designer I’d qualify for at least a meal.”

Ouch. “Touche.”

“The Hyatt? They have a grilled salmon that’s to die for.”

“I must have missed them. Grilled salmon is one of my favorites. Shall we say 6:30?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Otogi bowed again. “Well, I need to be going. An honor to finally meet you, Kaiba.”

Seto bowed slightly. “An honor.” He managed not to glare at the smirking CAO.

* - * - * - * - *

“....there wasn’t really anything I could do at that point - and it’s not like I’m known for my dignity.”

“So I gather,” Seto chuckled. “I can’t imagine there is a graceful way out of that position.”

Ryuuji shrugged. “I didn’t look for one. I lifted the Dutchess’ hemline and said, ‘oh, well that’s disappointing.’ People laughed for weeks.”

“A braver man than I!” Seto laughed. “Gozaburo would have flayed me alive for something like that - although it may have been worth it.”

“Oh, it was. Dad caned me.” The man laughed as well, despite the subject. “My legs were bruised for a month. But her husband still gives us two points off all tariffs for, uh, ‘services to the State’.”

Dinner had been good. Good food, good wine, good conversation. Otogi’s life had many similarities to Seto’s, and the executive found it relaxing to not have to edit his past so as not to disturb his listener.

A comfortable silence settled. “So. How is it that you and I have never met before?”

“Different schools, different industries,” Seto offered. “Gozaburo didn’t believe in allies, so I was not encouraged to make friends.”

“And you don’t hang out at any clubs.”

“Not here. There’s a bar in New York I frequent. Used to frequent.”

“Never cared much for New York. Paris. Prague. Moscow is amazing.”

“Is it? I haven’t been there in years.”

“I’m going next month.” Ryuuji smiled. “Join me. I’ll show you how to stay warm on Siberian nights.”

He was beautiful, charming, intelligent, but…. Seto sighed. “I should decline. I should tell you -”

“Ordinarily, I don’t listen to gossip that’s not about me,” the man spoke over him, “but that administrator of yours made you sound like an abandoned puppy in a flooded well.”

“My personal affairs are none of his concern.”

“And I usually refuse anything that sounds even vaguely like a set up. But the way he went on, I couldn’t tell if he wanted me to be your friend, your lover, or your therapist so I thought maybe this time I’d see for myself.”

“Lovers, I do not need. Friends, I have recently learned to appreciate.”

“Then come to Moscow with me as a friend.” He flipped his hair out of the way and poured two more glasses of wine. “I’ll find a lover while we’re there.”

* - * - * - * - *

Shiru-chan was crying. Loudly.

“C’mon, kid,” Mokuba groaned, “shut up already.”

Seto smiled as he leaned against the living room door frame. Little Moshiru was already proving to be a night owl. While Maxine either slept or quietly played with her toes at night, Shiru-chan wanted attention. And Mokuba was sorely lacking in the patience required.

“Glad you’re enjoying this, big bro!” He huffed. “Are you gonna help me or just stand there and laugh?”

“Laugh?” Seto didn’t move. “I wasn’t laughing.”

“You so were! Quit crying! What the fuck?”

Seto tsked as he crossed the room to his brother. “Language. Whatever you say, they will say - and not when you want to hear it.” He took the crying child. “There, there. Go to sleep. The world will be here tomorrow. Although, I shouldn’t be the one telling you that. What are you going to do next week while I’m away?”

“I don’t know! There must be something wrong with him. Maxi sleeps like a baby. Oh God. I just realized how stupid that expression is. Babies don’t fucking sleep, they scream. Shut the hell up already!” He groaned.

“Your stress is upsetting him. You must be calm, if you want him to be calm.”

“He started it!” the father snapped. “I fed him, changed him, and he does this!”

“Burped him?”

“Yes. I think.” His face twisted in frustration. “I don’t know! How could the species survive if it can’t fucking burp without help? What kind of stupid evolution is that?”

“That’s why we care for our young. Not having to develop survival skills in our first few years allows us to spend more time developing intellectually.” Seto walked around the room. “They do outgrow this eventually, you know.”

“They do? When?”

“Well, if he takes after his father, I’d say when he’s twenty or so.”

“When he’s - oh. Ha ha. You’re funny.” The younger brother dropped onto the nearest couch as the elder walked the child around the room. “How’d the meeting with - with - shit, I can’t even think anymore. Who’s the new supplier?”

“Hitomi-Takoa-West Hampshire.” Seto kissed his nephew. “It went well. They have quite an efficient distribution chain. They have same day delivery across Great Britain.”

“Cool.” Mokuba yawned. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Then he realized that Moshiru had gone to sleep in his arms. “Oh. Quite simple. I told him to sleep.”

Mokuba looked at his brother then collapsed on the couch. “I can’t do this. They hate me. They cry if I touch them. Everything I say to Kiko pisses her off. I’m so tired, I don’t even remember what sleep feels like.”

“I don’t recall you voicing these concerns nine months ago.”

“Nine months ago this was supposed to be a used condom and a one night stand.”

“I would be highly displeased if you began discussing divorce now.”

The boy was silent.

Seto looked over to see him splayed across the couch, asleep. He leaned down and kissed his brother. “Forgive your father,” he told the baby as he went up to the nursery. “He’s a bit immature. Almost a child himself. But I have great confidence that he will be an excellent role model and provider. Eventually. However, you must do your part. Keeping the entire household up to all hours of the night is not acceptable behavior. Look at your sister - don’t you start now, young lady. Oh dear.”

He put one child down and picked up the other. “Kami! That stench would wake the dead! How could one small child create something so foul - what are they feeding you? Stay still - you are not defiling another of my suits.” He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Diapers. Bottle feeding. Bathing. After doing all those things for Mokuba, Seto had done them for other children at the orphanage. How to care for babies came rushing back to him the first time he held the twins. Briefly, he regretted letting Mokuba have them. Fatherhood seemed like a distant impossibility now.

“There! I am quite sure that feels better. Now, where is that - ah! Pretty yellow for a pretty girl.”

“Now, I’m jealous,” Akikiko said behind him. “You never called me pretty.”

“There’s no need. You already know. This one, however, must learn that she is truth, all others the reflection.”

“You spoil them too much, Teishu-san!” she laughed. She picked up her daughter, sat in a rocking chair, and prepared to nurse. “Where is Chichi? He was just supposed to check on them.”

“Shiru was a bit colic earlier. Mokuba fell asleep in the living room.”

“Thank God!” she gasped. “He was driving me crazy.”

“He is trying his best. He doesn’t want to disappoint you. Be patient with him. He’s never been a father before.”

She looked at him, amused. “You sound like him. He used to tell me, ‘nii-sama’s never been a husband, but he’ll learn. Trust him.”

“He cannot be worse at being a father than I was at being a husband.”

She sighed. “True.”

He chuckled. “You did not have to agree so readily.”

She didn’t seem to hear him. “Why did I marry a father when I needed a husband, and a husband when I needed a father? Why can’t you two be one man?”

“Sorry you annulled us?”

“No.” She yawned, “I just wish Moku-chan would stop trying to - to - I don’t know, be perfect. He gets so frustrated when he makes a mistake. Mother told me that babies are test tubes and the best things to come from them are our mistakes. No parent is perfect unless the child is plastic.” She sighed again. “But that’s probably something people say to stupid new mothers.”

“Children are test tubes.” Seto considered the idea. “The traditional expression is that children are the parent’s mirror. Certainly every parent must experiment to find the proper level of discipline and motivation.”

“And fun. My children will have fun.”

“As I recall, my brother is an expert at having fun.”

“True.”

“And he has other positive qualities.”

“He’s handsome. And kind. And sweet.”

“I thought we were discussing my brother Mokuba. I must have another brother.”

She laughed. “Your uncle likes to pretend,” she told her feeding daughter, “but don’t be fooled. The dragon is a pussycat.”

“I am no such thing!”

She was silent for a moment. “Teishu-san, may I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

She didn’t laugh. “Teishu-san, are you truly... like that? Are men so much better than me?”

“One man. To me, he is better than anyone, including myself.” He crossed the room and tilted her face up to him. “But if I could love anyone else, I would have tried to love you.” He smirked slightly. “My brother not enough?”

Her cheeks turned red and her eyes darted away. “Kaiba-sama!” Slowly, her eyes began to tear up. “They say it was me. That I ruined you.”

“For such a brilliant woman, you can believe some absurdly stupid things.” He let her go. “I was living with Wheeler before I even met you.”

“But you’ve always dated women! Even Aniki said he only hoped you were like him. He wasn’t really sure.” Maxine began to fuss as Akikiko switched breasts. “And mother said -”

“And I am saying that you had nothing to do with it.”

“Honda-san said she was your first.”

“And you believe I lied to you. Calm yourself; you are agitating your daughter. My partners were always chosen for me by people who never cared about my preferences. And Honda Saito is likely protecting her own reputation. She has a girlfriend, and I imagine my coming Out has many people asking my dates if they knew. I can assure you, she knew. I thought you did as well. You were rather specific when I angered you.”

“I thought you were just ‘both’.”

“Both?”

“That’s what they call it at school when a boy will hold whomever’s available, girl or boy.”

“Ah.”

“I didn’t think you were really… that way. I only said it sometimes to make you mad. I’m sorry.” She burped the baby, then sat there holding her and looking away from Seto.

“Sorry is pointless. And unnecessary. I said some rather unkind things to you as well.”

She peered him, sidelong, “Do you really know someone who does foot binding?”

“Oh, yes. One of Gozaburo’s friends. KaibaSecurity are given his information as part of their new hire training - he, and oh, maybe a handful of others, are to be dispatched on sight. The bonus for eliminating him is two times the agent’s annual salary.”

She looked at him directly. “So you really would not have pushed me off the tower?”

“I would never have sent you to be tortured by someone else.” Seto tried not to grin. “But the rest? Who knows?”

“But you wouldn’t, really, would you?”

Seto picked up his jacket. “You seem to have things in hand here. I’ll just get out of your way.”

“Teishu-san!”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he chuckled. “Good night.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamenting the loss of a lover was non-productive. Time to face facts - Joey, to use his own words, was a toad.

The oil rig was cramped and tiny, and somehow still vast and desolate. The man-sized pipes seemed to twist and turn in a never ending maze. Platforms balanced above platforms with no empty space except the vast miles of open ocean surrounding them. From the air, it had looked like a small rock. But the 200sq meter floating city was larger than most stadiums. And it swayed like an ocean liner.

Hardly the suit-and-tie business meeting Seto had expected.

“... and 3,146 light bulbs. Is too many, da?” Their tour guide, Lev Nikolayevich laughed.

“Lyova, every time I see you, you make up another number!” Otogi laughed as well, playfully batting the rig foreman’s shoulder. It was as massive as any of the pipes around them.

“No! Is good number! We make rookie count, eh?”

Otogi laughed louder while clinging to the man’s forearm. “Lyova, you’re terrible! Isn’t he terrible, Seto?”

“No. Terrible would be to make the rookie change them all - but tell him he can only carry one box at a time.”

“Ahh!” Lev’s face lit up. He chortled something in Russian. “Is good! I like you!” His friendly slap on the shoulder almost knocked Seto off-balance. “You Russian heart!”

Black Clown was the entertainment side of Otogi Enterprises. Most of the rest of the company was involved with oil, gas, and other energy resources. The rig - less than 100k from the coast of Vladivostok - was their last stop on Japanese ‘soil’, and their first stop inside Russia’s sovereign borders. Most of the crew were Russians of Japanese descent. Most of the gas was sold to North Korea, under a sanction deal so carefully worded it almost brought Seto to tears.

Otogi had insisted that there was a professional reason for the stop, but as far as Seto could see, it was to wander around a maze of dim hallways, while sexually molesting the employees.

“...please to sit.” Lev ushered them into a room that was close to something that might be considered comfortable. “Officer’s, eh, you say…”

There were four leather chairs around a table with a lip around the edge - presumably to keep things from rolling off the edge.

“Club?” Otogi supplied. “This wasn’t here last time. Cozy. Will Sasha be joining us?”

“Is four better?”

“Even numbers.”

“Ah.” The foreman picked up the handset on the wall and began speaking Russian.

“Should I be here?” Seto asked Otogi quietly. “I could go to the galley if you need more privacy.”

The black-haired executive snickered. “But then you’ll miss the fun part. Stay. Isn’t Lev a dream? Like a big, strong, manly, bear.”

“You and I have very different definitions of ‘a dream’. And of ‘fun’. I rather suspect that your ‘fun’ involves activities that I -”

The door opened and another frost giant sized man pushed in a cart of food. It smelled better than anything Seto expected.

“Wait!” Otogi peered at the man serving. “Little Andre? Andrenka!”

The man blushed shyly. “Da. Good is to see, O-toegayson,” the man said in mangled Japanese.

“You’ve been practicing!” Otogi praised. “This is my friend, Kaiba-san.”

The man bowed deeply. “Please to you care for me.”

“Please take care of me,” Otogi corrected, grinning.

“Ah! Please to take care for me.” He paused. “Kaybaason?”

“Honored.” Seto nodded. “So I gather -”

“PRINCESS!” Yet another huge Japanese-Russian hybrid entered and lifted Otogi into a bear hug.

“Sasha!”

“Alexander Mikhailovich been here ten, eh, more, years.” Lev explained. “Known Otogi since small,” he gestured about waist height. “Da?”

“Otogi came here as a child?” Seto clarified.

“Da! So pretty, so, eh,” he made some girlish gestures. “We think him boss’s daughter, yeah?” The foreman laughed loudly. “We treat him like princess, he no say nothing!”

“I assure you, you aren’t the only ones to think that,” Seto smirked. “Frankly, I think he enjoys it.”

“I do, frankly,” Otogi quipped. “Now, sit, sit! Andre, say goodbye.” He waited until the door was closed and everyone was seated.

Out of his inside breast pocket, the dicemaster pulled two black velvet boxes about the size of his hand. They had the Black Clown logo on them. He handed each box to Lev and Alexander, who murmured appreciatively.

Inside was a set of dice, red with black glitter.

“Dice?” Seto asked as the oilmen studied them.

“I developed Dungeon Dice when Daddy dragged me out here with him. They are very limited for what they can do for fun out here, and dice is popular. But it's boring, so I made something more interesting. Ever since, I always launch new versions here. Shall we play?”

* - * - * - * - *

_“....some slut my old man was banging.” Joey shrugged. “I was still trying to prove that I didn’t get a boner watching NBA games. She kept saying she liked me, so I figured, what the hell.”_

_“Did you regret it?”_

_“Almost immediately. My old man caught us.”_

_“Is that why you -”_

_“- bang guys now? No. I think girls can be hot, and I’ve banged a few, but I’ve never been more than friends with one. And I never fell in love before I met you. My turn. I can see holding out on sex, but no dating? Really?”_

_“I’ve dated. Some of the loveliest, most intelligent women in Japan.”_

_“And you don’t like chicks.”_

_“Until I saw the show at Empire, no woman has ever...affected me.”_

_“And boys? When did you know you were queer?”_

_“I think I’ve always known.”_

_“Lucky you. Must be nice knowing everything.”_

_“It is, actually.”_

_“I never knew nothing. Kissing girls was great, until I kissed a boy. Except most guys are toads.”_

_“Toads?”_

_“You never read 'The Frog Prince'? Girl kisses a frog and he turns into a prince. I kissed a lot of frogs, found a lot of toads.”_

_“I will assume that you know all frogs are not toads.”_

_“Frog, toad, same difference. Don't be a toad. So, how do you know I'm your prince?”_

_“You don't appear to be an amphibian.”_

_“You don't know that. I could be a giant toad. How do I know you won't think the next frog you kiss is a prince, too?”_

_“The next 'frog’ I kiss will be neither toad nor prince. It will be you. And I don't care if you are amphibian, reptile, or mammal. I will never kiss anyone else….”_

Seto woke abruptly. “Joey?” He called out. He didn't honestly expect an answer, but the dream - the memory of the conversation - had been so vivid.

There was a light tap on his door. “Kaiba-sama?” Isono’s voice came through the door.

There was a moment of silence before the door quietly opened. Seto feigned sleep as the security officer adjusted the blanket around his shoulder then left.

What if Joey was correct? Employees must be interviewed, products must be tested. Surely lovers must be auditioned, reviewed, and beta’d. Wasn’t a date simply an interview for a long term position? Wasn’t sex simply sampling the goods before purchase?

Lamenting the loss of a lover was non-productive. Time to face facts - Joey, to use his own words, was a toad.

Otogi, however, could be a prince. Wealth, intelligence, beauty. He could not complain about Seto’s life being complicated or about having divided priorities. And, as he was suggested by a Board Member, dating him could ease friction there as well.

Joey was too demanding. Too outspoken. You always knew from his expression what he was thinking. Annoyed. Amused. Aroused. Frequently aroused. Frequently arousing. Alluring. Exciting….

It was time to take a new lover. Past time. Otogi was available and suitable. Undoubtedly a prince worthy of a kiss.

Not toad who leaves one heartsick and bitter.

* - * - * - * - *

O2 Lounge was elegant and sophisticated, and lived up to its reputation as one of the finest restaurants in the world. It was located on the top floor of the Ritz-Carlton on Red Square, making it convenient to their penthouse suites. Seto and Otogi’s tour of Moscow-based billionaires had culminated in dinner with a dozen or so of Russia’s favored sons. The food was brilliant, the vodka was smooth, and the company was intoxicating.

“Seto Kaibevitch,” a sleek, sable wolf refilled his glass. “I have hated you for years.”

“Have you? Should I inquire as to why?”

“I was the world champion sharpshooter at 60m when I was 14.”

“I haven’t held that title since I was 12.”

“Precisely.” The wolf grinned.

“Ah. I see.” Seto smirked. “Forgive me for being both talented and young.”

“For a humble people, you Japanese can be very arrogant.” He was still grinning. He was quite handsome.

“From a Russian, I will take that as a compliment.”

There was a loud slap, and then laughter from the bar.

Seto looked up in time to see an angry Otogi storming back to their table.

A young, slender, handsome man followed him. “Otogka! Ryuuji Otogivich! A joke! I tease!”

“Touch me again, Mikhail Vladimirovich, and I will break your wrist.” The dice master sat and sipped his drink. “Consider me the Mona Lisa and don’t touch the art.”

It was a curious thing. Otogi was no longer pawing men as he had on the first few days of their trip. Since leaving the company of the oilmen and a day at the power farm near the Pacific coast, the only people Otogi had willingly touched were the bellhop in Minsk and Seto himself. Many genuinely ‘fuckable’ men had thrown themselves at the dramatic beauty, and he was deftly dodging them.

Seto had to wonder why. Was it possible he’s interested in me? I could ‘interview’ Otogi for the position of bedmate. He was unreasonably attractive, although Seto had to wonder what one did with all that hair during sex.

“I think I have lost your attention, Seto Kaibevitch.” The man Seto had been speaking to whispered in his ear from too close beside him.

Joey used to do that, and Seto’s nerves would flame from the warm breath igniting the sensitive skin. This man stood his nerves on edge. Attraction was more than good looks and a large bank account. Joey was exciting, Otogi was impulsive. This man - whose name Seto had not bothered to remember - was inherently dull.

Seto looked at him. “I think you have.” He stood up. “Otogi, I have a question for you.”

“That being...?”

“How do you keep all of that hair under control in bed?”

“...ah.”

“I could make suggestion.” The man with the handprint on his cheek commented.

Otogi ignored him. “Well.” He put his unfinished drink down and removed the clip that was currently controlling his locks. “That depends on what I’m doing. And who’s in bed with me. I could show you.”

Seto gestured toward the door.

Otogi’s smile smoldered. He stood slowly. “Gentlemen, I’m afraid our evening has come to an end. You will excuse us?” He didn’t wait for response as he gracefully left the table.

“Gentlemen.” Seto nodded and moved to follow him.

“Seto Kaibevitch,” the sable wolf stopped him. “I would still very much like to discuss this holovid technology.”

Sasha Petrovitch Marchenko, heir to T8 Electronics, Seto remembered. That’s why he’d been invited. The executive pulled out his business card. “If you don’t want to wait for my return to the office, my brother is authorized to negotiate.”

The Russian took the card. “Then I will speak to your brother in the morning.”

Seto caught up to Otogi and together they waited for the elevator.

When they were on it, alone, the dice master groaned. “Thank God that’s over! Mikhail has more hands than an octopus! Let’s change into something less corporate standard and see what’s shaking by the Arbat. That’s where all the real clubs are.”

“Was I too subtle?”

“Let me take you to bed and wreck you? No, that was brilliant.” The doors opened and Otogi headed for their rooms. “That would have been heartstopping if you were serious.”

“I am serious.”

Otogi laughed, but stopped when he saw Seto’s expression. “I think we need to talk.” He opened his door. “I’m not sure we’re on the same subject.”

“I want to have sex with you.” Seto shrugged as he sat in the leather armchair. “I thought I would try a direct approach.”

“Why would you want me?”

“Doesn’t everyone? You are reasonably handsome. I should think that would be enough.”

“Handsome? Please! I’m dead sexy. But I’m not your type. And frankly, you’re not mine, either.” He tossed his jacket on the couch and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I don’t mean you’re not stunning - you are gorgeous -” he stepped into the bedroom and continued, shouting from the other room. “- but I’m really not interested in pretty men. I mean really! You and me? We might as well be a pair of girls. I mean, I’ll flirt with a biche, but I only actually sleep with men. Real men. Mikhail, Yuri, Sasha, you? Cold. Give me a man - like Lev, or that beautiful beefcake who carried our luggage in Minsk. Hot! Whew! All night long and then some! Men should be wide and...”

I rarely anticipated Joey’s intentions accurately, either, Seto thought. I have a fundamental miscalculation in the relationship equation.

“... you know?” Otogi came out wearing a pair of skinny jeans and carrying two shirts. “Red or yellow?”

Seto frowned; fashion was not his forte.

“You aren’t upset, are you?”

“N-”

“Because if you are, get over it before we get to the club.” Otogi tested the shirts in front of the mirror. “Besides, I thought you were in love with some hip hop legend in The States.”

“I wouldn’t think so. Where on earth did you hear that?”

“Kobayashi Makoto. Biggest gossip in Tokyo.”

“Not the most accurate.”

“Last I checked, that title belonged to your ex. I think the yellow. I can see if anyone has the balls to make the obvious comment. Are you changing, or am I going alone?”

Seto started to answer, then stopped. “Am I changing? I’m not entirely sure.” He chuckled. “But I am overdressed for a dance club. Give me a moment.”

* - * - * - * - *

“This is not what your father intended.” The CFO frowned. “As the eldest son, you have a responsibility to -”

“Jeez! Join the rest of us in the Heisei period, will you?” Mokuba huffed. “If big bro never has his own kid, he can adopt Moshiru. Can we please kill the marriage bullshit already!?”

“Actually, I agree with Kaiba-dono,” the CTO handed a portfolio to an assistant, who placed it in front of Seto. “The Kaiba brand has always stood for innovation. I believe we have an opportunity for social innovation here.”

The portfolio was a photo of an unremarkable but vaguely familiar boy. The attached description named him Kobayashi Leng Loi, 17, and listed his interests as politics and football. He looked like a less attractive version of Seto’s ‘drinking buddy’ Makoto.

“Charming, I’m sure. A bit old for Maxine, isn’t he?”

“His mother tells me he would be more suited for you, Kaiba-sama.” The COO explained as Seto facepalmed. “He’s the third son. Intelligent, handsome -” Seto scoffed but the man continued, “- and the family is open to the idea of adoption in lieu of a possibly ill-fated marriage.”

“How is this a solution?” The CFO frowned. “It still leaves Kaiba without a next generation.”

The CTO tempered. “No, it moves Kaiba to the next generation of ‘family’. We reinvent what the Japanese family is.”

“What reinvention?” Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Old pervs have been ‘adopting’ gay boys since forever.”

“Thank you, brother.”

“Not you, obviously! But, I don’t get what the deal is - unless you assholes think you can push me out.”

“Mokuba!”

“Of course not, Kaiba-bocchan,” the CLO made a calming gesture. “But at Kaiba’s station in society, marriage is more than a way to produce children. As with Ichimaru, the combined resources of two families can reap many benefits.”

“Without needing to report pesky things such as mergers or filings with Ministry of Commerce,” Seto added. “Fine. Simply select whatever family you wish, and add them to the koseki. Give me the form; I’ll sign it now to speed up the process.”

“We wouldn’t want you to be unhappy with your chosen spouse.”

“I won’t be. Indeed, I don’t see why I need to be involved with the process. I don’t need to inspect them. Kobayashi’s fine, he does favor his brother somewhat. Banking would be a new challenge.”

“I’m not letting you guys push my brother around.”

“You have no say in the matter!” The CAO snapped.

“Yet,” Mokuba reminded them. “You got two months to pull this trick off.”

“Mokuba, calm down. I am not being pushed around. Dating is simply a waste of time.”

“Big bro,” the younger brother’s tone changed, “don’t give up because of that guy.”

“I haven’t given up. Rather, I refuse to compromise. Whomever they choose will be a name on the register as far as I’m concerned. There is only one person I will ever acknowledge as my spouse - and he is no longer interested in me. Therefore, anyone else is irrelevant. I have no further interest in this topic. Male, female, frog. Select what you want and register them. I really do not care.”

* - * - * - * - *

“I found the most interesting club in New York last week,” Kobayashi said casually as the waitress served their martinis.

“Yawn.” Otogi sipped his. “Are we here to look at boys, girls, or just get trashed?”

“You would have liked this one, Otogi-kun. It had naked men.”

“You went to a club with naked men?” The dice master snickered and ruffled Seto’s hair. “We must be a good influence.”

Seto smoothed his hair down. “You found Empire. The Wednesday or Sunday performance?”

“The Friday, thank you very much. I said they had naked men, not that I saw them.”

“Oh.” Otogi deflated. “Boring.”

“Agreed.” Seto sighed.

“Not to them,” Kobayashi smirked. “Tell Kaiba we said hi. Tell him we miss him. Ask him when he’s going to dance for us again.”

“I’ll give him that,” Otogi observed. “He can wiggle that little stick of his. So what is Empire - host club, dance club?”

“Strip club,” Seto answered.

“Please!”

“No, it’s true.” The banker thoughtfully chewed his olive. “His ex -”

“Kiko-chan?”

“Ex-lover, not wife. His boyfriend owns a strip club.”

“Stop lying!” Otogi laughed loudly. “Oh my God! Your poor virgin eyes! How did you manage to hang out at a strip club without blinders?”

“Generally, I was there for a purpose.”

“Namely the American half who owns the place.” Kobayashi waved to the waitress and signaled another round. “I didn't get to meet with your friend, but I did meet his partner. Absolutely charming.”

“It's Mazaki’s job to be charming.”

“Pictures?” Otogi asked. Kobayashi pulled out his phone, tapped a bit, then showed the screen to the dice master. “Nice. Something for everyone. Which one’s the partner?”

“This one. This one says she has something for his hair when he returns. This one says she misses his ‘steady hands’.”

“Really? Someone’s not as innocent as they pretend.”

“I never claimed to be innocent. But discretion is the better part of valor.”

Otogi snorted. “Honestly! Koba-kun, don’t be fooled. He’s probably never seen the show. Steady hands! I’ll bet he did the calligraphy for her New Year’s cards.”

Seto couldn’t resist. “A gentleman does not ‘kiss and tell’, but I will say I was more intimate with the dancers than that - and I never learned calligraphy.”

“I was more intimate,” Otogi scoffed. “Please! How did you date an American? A million yen says ‘intimate’ is you helped the woman with makeup and hair - which means you were probably in the dressing room with naked tits, so that would count as intimate. If you didn’t treat all women like old aunts.”

Seto sipped his drink and tried not to respond. He was unfortunately close to the mark. Instead, he changed the subject. “Perhaps. Tomorrow, am I expecting you both?”

“Your twentieth? The Kobayashis would not miss such an honor,” he chuckled. “My sisters are all a flutter. My brother sends his regrets. Something about preferring dental surgery and already having a boyfriend.”

“I should warn you, my father’s planning on being there.” Otogi finished his drink. “Not to be respectful, mind you. Just to see who’s really running the place.”

“I anticipate a lot of that,” Seto sighed. “I just wish they’d stop throwing mates at me. I thought I told them where to put it, as Martin would say.”

“At least they’re male now,” the banker chuckled. “My brother can’t be the only one.”

“Not the only, but apparently, some families have not given up on me finding the ‘right’ woman. I just wish they'd stop! Hell, I’m almost ready to marry one of you two.”

“I am not marrying the only boy in Asia prettier than me!” Otogi scoffed.

“I’m already married. To a fat girl.” Kobayashi shrugged.

“When did you get married?” The dice master almost choked. “Who would marry you?”

“Three years ago.” He grinned. “Hikasa Ioko. We grew up together; her father is our head butler. When we were seven she told me that she was the only girl allowed to be my wife. I told her that she was too fat, and she’d have to sit on every other girl in the world before I married her. In college, I went to a goukon. Ioko saw me and actually sat on every girl at the table.” He sipped his drink. “And my mother hates her, so that’s a bonus.”

“You married your childhood sweetheart. That’s so sweet I want to puke. So why are you always with us?”

“Who knows?” Kobayashi took another drink.

* - * - * - * - *

“...and so, it has been my great honor to be part of that boy becoming the man we see today.” The CFO raised his glass. “A toast to the son of Kaiba. May he bring honor to this family.”

There were agreements and applause. Seto swallowed the bile and tried to keep smiling.

How many more lies before this God awful ‘celebration’ was over?

Maybe he’d spent too much time in America. A celebration should include more than a handful of people you want to see - and less than a handful of those you don’t. And dancing. There should be dancing.

“Big bro?” Mokuba tapped his arm. “You still with us?”

“Hmm?” His brother indicated the podium. “Oh. Yes.” Seto took his place at the mic. “Forgive me. All of these glowing words are quite overwhelming. I’m not used to being the center of attention.” Which got the laughter it deserved. “As I stand here today, I think of all the people who have brought me to this moment. Some tried to help me, although oddly enough, I think those that helped me the most are the ones that tried to hinder me.”

The speech was artful bullshit, blending his honest opinion with phrases acceptable to Public Relations. It was the last time he intended to make an official statement for the next five years. Mokuba could be the ‘Face of the Dragon’. Seto just wanted to be left alone.

“Finally got your freedom, eh, Kaiba?” The CTO smirked. “Found a new residence yet?”

“Happily, my brother is allowing me to stay in KaibaManor so long as I am single and willing to babysit.” An honest smile almost slipped through. “With those conditions, I will never have to leave.”

“And the stockholders voted to keep you as CEO and Chairman.” The man’s distaste was evident. “You’ve just always been lucky, haven’t you?”

“Have I?”

“You always win. You have everything.”

Then why do I feel so empty, Seto wondered. “I have material wealth, yes.”

“What else is there?” The man scoffed. “You aren’t going to pretend some immaterial Buddhist philosophy. Really?”

If I punch him, those two idiots will never let me forget it.

“There is family, Soichiro. I have a very large house and a great deal of money at the cost of nearly everyone I’ve ever cared about.” He glanced around the room, missing Joey painfully. “Family matters. Winning was not worth this.” He handed the CTO his glass. “My niece and nephew are at home. I think I should be, too.”

* - * - * - * - *


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perhaps we should continue this in my hotel room.” Seto whispered. “Upstairs.”

“Hey, Big bro, you busy?” Mokuba peeked into Seto’s office.

“Yes.” He didn’t look away from the computer, knowing his brother would enter anyway.

“Whatcha working on?” The young man asked, leaning over his shoulder.

“A mobile application Maxine suggested.”

“Maxi-chan...suggested?”

Seto shrugged. “Suggested, inspired. I am busy. Did you actually need something?”

“It’s not today.”

“Good. That improves your chance of me saying yes.”

“And you don’t have to do anything.”

“Hmmm. Promising, but unlikely. Go on.”

“Nothing except show up.”

“I see.”

“I’ve got all the arrangements covered.”

Seto fought not to grin. “You may wish to get to the point soon.”

“I need you to - to escort someone. Not a date! I am not trying to set you up or something stupid like that.”

Another ‘escort’.

After his birthday, very few things had really changed. Mokuba had no idea how to manage the trust fund, so he’d simply delegated the task back to Seto - and increased Seto’s salary accordingly. The KaibaCorp Board could no longer force Seto to be the ‘Face of the Dragon’, but they - and Mokuba - still asked on a fairly regular basis. The pressure to find a spouse had nearly vanished. But Mokuba and Akikiko both seemed concerned about him being alone. So, Seto had a never ending list of ‘escorts’.

The actor Hayashi Ito had joined him for the Harvest Festival. For the Emperor’s Birthday, it was the son of the Bolivian Ambassador. New Years, the Kaiba family helped celebrate the birth of Tochi’s son Ichiru, where he finally met Kobayashi's wife, Ioko.

All of his ‘+1s’ had been charming, handsome, and available. He even had fun usually. None of the stirred the slightest passion in him. But of course none of them were supposed to; Mokuba had insisted that none of them were a setup.

“Who is he?” Seto sighed.

“She. Ueda Uta.”

Seto finally looked up. “Ueda. She’s one of your singers?”

“Traditional musician. You’ve heard her. Actually, that’s what’s playing in the inner courtyard these days. She’s totally, like, amazing. I mean she plays everything, and -”

“And where am I escorting her and why am I escorting her?”

“Oh, right. Where is the Grammys in February - like the 18th or something? I don’t know. It’s after Valentine’s because Kiko-chan’s making a huge freaking thing about our first -”

“WHY am I doing this?” Seto cut his brother off.

“Right. Sorry. Ueda’s up for Best World Music Album, so I got with a guy I know and managed to get a table and tickets for everything - the main awards, the premier awards, the official after party, it’s gonna be awe-”

“Mokuba please! Focus!”

“Anyway, we have eight tickets, so Ueda, SteelCutie -”

“Oh? Have they been nominated for something?”

“No, but Hurt Me might get nominated for an MTV, so I want the girls out in view. A lot. Kiko-chan’s going because it’s in LA, and I will never hear the end of it otherwise.”

Seto nodded. “I’m sure her friend Tiff is planning some kind of get together.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I just need someone between Ueda and Kiko, because I can’t watch her 24/7.”

“Akikiko is perfectly capable of behaving gracefully in public.”

“Kiko’s not the problem.”

“Oh?”

Seto watched as Mokuba squirmed uncomfortably.

Finally, he burst. “I don’t like the way she stares at Kiko - like she’s hungry and Kiko’s sushi.”

“You’re jealous?”

“No!”

“You are jealous.” Seto chuckled. “Oh, that is entertaining.”

“I’m not jealous!” He denied again. “I just - I just think Ueda’s a bit too affectionate, and I don’t want people getting the wrong idea about her.”

“So you want the homosexual man to keep the lesbian woman away from your lovely young wife because she is affectionate?”

“Big bro!” Mokuba huffed. “I’m not jealous. I just don’t like other guys looking at her and Ueda’s kinda like that.”

“Email me the details so I can update my calendar.” Seto went back to his programming. “I’m looking forward to what might be the most entertaining event I’ve been to in months.”

* - * - * - * - *

The Grammy Awards were arguably the most prestigious award in the music industry worldwide. The ceremony honored five of the best performers and performances of the year. The Premier Awards, non televised and earlier in the day, presented the remaining 85 golden statues, honoring less popular and technical categories. The program started at 12 noon, and had almost as much glitter, glamour and press as the televised portion of the event. There were famous names attending and presenting. There were large impressive performances by various nominees.

There were a surprising number of people stopping Mokuba to introduce themselves.

“Not a lot of teenage producers,” someone from Virgin Records pointed out to Seto. “And I’ve never heard of one producing a nominee. Hell of a talent, that guy is.”

“Yes. I am both extraordinarily proud and insanely envious.”

“But, hey, I hear you’re no slouch either!”

“Well, I try. Generally, I am an overpaid babysitter. Ah! Have you met SteelCutie yet?” He gestured the girls to join them. The focus for the day was KaibaTalent, and he intended to keep it there.

The girls were a wonderful distraction. They were dressed in pastel kimonos with steel obis. Akikiko’s idea, to make them look like butterflies with metal belts. They were already one of the most photographed attendees of the event. ‘Cute’ was just as marketable in America as it was in Japan.

“We are expecting amazing things from -”

The introduction of the next act stole his entire attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jay-Z, featuring Empire Dance!”

They had been in the theatre’s lobby, but that announcement riveted Seto’s eyes to the open house doors. On the stage, a blonde man and darked-haired woman were leading a team of dancers through a complicated routine.

“Anzu-neesan!” The green ‘butterfly’ exclaimed, pointing.

Seto allowed himself to be pulled by the excited girls down to the stage where a small crowd of audience were dancing.

Joey was amazing. Powerful. Fluid. Sexual. Flexible. He brought the audience to their feet when Mazaki executed a standing split, and the male dancer matched her move for move.

Beautiful.

And then the music ended and the crowd roared. The girls shouted for Mazaki.

Joey looked at Seto and their eyes met. Breathless. Sweating. Eyes burning like a cat in the dark.

“...Kaiba-ojisama?” Someone yanked his arm urgently. “Kaiba-ojisama?”

“...huh?” He watched Mazaki lead the blonde god off the stage.

“...your phone!”

“...I...what?” The device began ringing again as the current presenter began announcing the nominees for the World Music category. “Oh. Ah. We should take our seats. Ladies. Come.” He ignored Mokuba’s third call as they moved through the aisles to their row.

“She can’t win,” Mokuba whispered as his brother sat. “Ladysmith Black Mambazo always wins this.” But the boy seemed to be holding his breath anyway.

“And the winner is….” the charming woman at the podium fumbled with the envelope for a moment. “Uta Ueda!” There was applause.

“See?” Mokuba said, clapping politely.

“Get your ears checked,” Seto chuckled, pulling the boy to his feet. Akikiko had already jumped up and hugged him, and SteelCutie was congratulating their musical sister.

It took a minute to get the pair on the stage.

Ueda looked truly stunned. “Did I really win?” she asked the woman still holding the envelope. She showed the shocked girl her name. “I thank everyone.” She said in halting English, wiping away her tears. Then she bowed deeply to Mokuba and stepped back.

“Wow.” The young producer looked at the award and the audience and shook his head. “Just wow. Um. Thanks. Wow, so many. Ueda-chan, for bringing our traditional music to the present and to the world. To my wife, Kiko, who has put up with a lot the last year. But above everything, this is for my brother. Most of you don’t know, but my brother raised me. Everything I am, everything I’ve done, and everything I’ll ever be I owe to him. I can never thank him enough.”

Akikiko leaned over to Seto. “The son of a dragon is a dragon.” She smiled.

When Mokuba and Ueda returned to the seats, they both bowed deeply. Seto bowed to Ueda.

He hugged his brother tightly.

* - * - * - * - *

After Ueda’s award, the event for them became a blur of cameras and interviews with Mokuba and Ueda at the center, and left Seto chaperoning Akikiko and the 'butterflies’ among a sea of celebrities he neither knew nor cared to.

The frenzy continued after the premier awards and to the main grammy program where Seto had to sit and watch Joey and a group of men perform Get It Up in little more than biker shorts. Nothing else of note occurred.

“That was so sweet!” Yet another beautiful woman with a gold statue gushed at the after party. The hotel ballroom was stuffed with celebrities. This one was vaguely familiar, dark skinned with a wide bright smile. “You can really see you are a family of love.”

“They really are,” Akikiko agreed. “I am very lucky. How is Ivy? You remember little Ivy, Teishu-san, from the fundraiser the night we met Beyonce and Jay-Z. Oh! I have pictures of our twins, too.”

“Twins!” The woman gasped as Kiko opened her phone.

The fundraiser. This must be the singer who danced with Joey. Her husband was the singer Joey danced for during the program.

“I see you and your husband are doing well,” Seto commented. “Still working with Empire, are you?”

“That’s right!” She exclaimed. “You and Joey used to have a thing going.”

“Used to,” Seto tried to sound nonplussed, “yes.”

“Gaga-sama!” The blue ‘butterfly’ shouted, pulling out her phone.

“OMG! SteelCutie!” A woman with platinum hair was also taking pictures. “Such a fan!”

Seto was getting the hang of how the girls operated their social media. Two of them would ‘attack’ someone or something, and the others would record it in both Japanese or English. It was rather charming - when ‘Kaiba-ojisama’ was not the object of their attention. He took a step back to avoid being too close to the giddy mutual-fan conversation, and bumped into the previous singer.

“Forgive me,” he said, turning, “I -”

“My bad,” Joey apologized, smiling, “I -” He still wore his performance costume of spandex and glitter and a thousand gold chains.

They stared at each other for a full minute.

We are in a public place, Seto thought. We are in public, and the longer we stand here, staring silently, the more attention we draw. Say something polite and move on. Hello, you’re looking well, I must be going. Say it.

“How ya been?” Joey asked. “You look good.”

“You look divine.” Seto replied before he could censor the thought.

Joey actually blushed. “You can’t say shit like that anymore, gorgeous. Can’t flirt with your ex, right? So, listen, congrats. Annie said they really cut you loose.”

“Yes. As of October, I am no longer a beneficiary of the family trust. My brother is graciously allowing me to reside in his home until my new landlord gives me a key. And I am still employed. But the rest of my life is my own to live how I choose.”

“New landlord, eh? That’s really, really great. Really. I’m happy for you.” The dancer didn’t look even vaguely happy. “I’m glad everything worked out. And you two look good together. Really. Dude seems pretty cool.”

“Wait - I’m sorry, who seems cool? Do you mean my brother?”

“I hadn’t, but I gotta give props. The kid’s ok. I guess.”

“Then who -”

“Seto - sorry, I should stop callin’ you that, right? Kaiba. I mean your new guy. Oh-toga? I don’t know; Annie says I say it wrong. She showed me the pictures. You two are all over the web on those celebrity sites. She loves that crap, US, Japanese, whichever. He’s hot. I’m glad you found someone to be happy with.”

The executive stared at him stunned. “You believe I am dating Otogi Ryuuji.”

“I’m tryin’ to be cool here. Let’s just let it go, ‘K?” He looked toward the door. “There’s a car….”

“No. Wait. Just right there, stay.” Seto scrolled through his phone to a photo of himself, Otogi and Kobayashi at a recent gala.

“This man?” Seto demanded, pointing to the dice master. “You believe I am dating this man?”

“Everybody on the web thinks so.” The dancer shrugged.

“I assure you, we are only friends.”

“He’s always touching you.” In the photo Otogi’s hand was in Seto’s hair.

“Because he knows it annoys me.”

“And you’re cool with that.”

“That’s what ‘friends’ seem to do - annoy me to no end.”

“What about this other one - tall, slick-back hair, looks like some rich asshole.”

“That literally would describe half the people I know. Everyone I associate with is either a business associate or an industry rival. You are the only person who I met outside the office, and do not have a professional relationship with.”

“Yeah, you do. I’m your boss. You never quit.” Joey shrugged. “Ok. So you not seein’ either of them, who are you seein’?”

“Who? Joey, you!” He stroked the dancer’s face. “A world full of people, the only one I see is you.”

“What about your brother?”

“I don’t care.”

“You so lie.” The dancer’s eyes were teary, but he was smiling. “I’m not living over there.”

“As I said, I am staying with my brother temporarily. I currently do not have a permanent address. Again.”

“So then, your new landlord is…?”

“I spoke figuratively, not literally.”

“If that f-ing Board calls you -”

“They won’t but if they do, I will tell them to take a very long walk on a very short dock. Does rule number two apply?”

“It better.” Joey’s arms abruptly wrapped around him, their lips locking together in a kiss the executive had been desperately waiting for.

It was wonderful and sweet, and a bit salty, but Seto now understood where tears of joy came from. His sleeve briefly snagged on something as he moved one hand from Joey’s face to his neck, and slipped the other into his hair. He distantly heard people around them react, but he ignored it as the dancer’s arms tightened around him.

“I can’t lose you again,” Joey whispered.

“You never have.” Seto would have laughed but he seemed to cry more. “Even while apart, I have always been yours.”

“I shouldda married you when I first thought about asking.”

“When was that?”

“When you showed up for the second dance class.” Joey grinned through his tears. “I knew there was never gonna be anyone else.”

“Then marry me now.”

Joey pulled back just far enough to meet Seto’s eyes. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I’m not.”

“Teishu-san!” Akikiko reproached as she lay her hand on Seto’s arm and gave the dancer a disapproving frown. “Mr. Wheeler, please forgive my brother. Such embarrassing behavior is very unlike him. I think he has, how do you say it? Too much wine.”

“I am not intoxicated, Akikiko, I am elated.” Seto moved her hand firmly and switched to Japanese. “ _You were the wife of the dragon, but he is the dragon’s master._ ”

“Teishu-san, _I_ -”

“ _Irrelevant_.” He gestured SteelCutie to join them.

“You all are the first to know,” he said, switching back to English. “Wheeler-san has just proposed and I have just accepted.”

“Like the lady said,” the platinum-haired woman gestured to the other singer, snickering. “Put a ring on it!”

“I tried a while back,” the dancer shot back, “but his brother had to go play in traffic.”

Seto turned to face his fiance. “The early birthday dinner.”

“You remember that?” The blonde shrugged. “I told you I got you something you didn’t have.” He reached around his neck and magically removed a single gold chain with a simple gold band, no adornments or stones.

Seto took the ring and stared at it, stunned. “Why do you still have it? You told me we were over. You said not to even come to the club.”

“You said wait until October.”

“You said you would not wait.”

“I didn’t wait. I’m just too in love with you to see anyone else.”

Seto kissed him. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he purred in Japanese. “ _Right here, right now_.”

“KAIBA-SAMA!” Akikiko shrieked, mortified. Gasps warred with giggles from the others who understood him

“ _Something to say, sister_?” Seto smirked.

She started to speak, then stopped. She seemed torn. Finally, she lifted her chin defiantly. “I am certain Mokuba will want to learn the news.” She said in English. “Come, girls, we should find him.”

She grabbed the yellow ‘butterfly’ and yanked her into the crowd. The other three made hasty goodbyes and followed.

“Wait,” Gaga snickered, “what did he say?” She joined them.

“Yeah!” Beyonce followed, texting. “Congrats, you guys.”

“Man,” Joey snickered, “I have got to learn Japanese.” He stroked Seto’s face, then kissed him softly. “I’m on the level, here. I really want to marry you.”

“And I really want to be ‘Mrs. Wheeler’.”

“Nothing’s changed. It’s still an apartment, not all what you’re used to.”

The executive nodded. “It’s an apartment without a dishwasher, and lights that don’t work -”

“They work fine, you just keep flippin’ off the main switch.”

“- lights that do not work intuitively, and neighbors who pry, and too many stairs, and if I thought the registry was open, I would say let’s go now.”

Joey grinned. “You are too cute. That’s not how it works here. ‘Sides, I want to marry you at home, not while on a business trip. So. I’m guessing what you just said was pretty filthy. Your ex looked shocked as shit.”

“It was...,” Seto hesitated, feeling some warmth in his cheeks, “...sufficiently inappropriate.”

“You forgot they were here, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t care who was here.”

“Yeah? Coming out of that closet finally?”

“I announced my preference at a press conference. How much further Out could I be?”

“Say ‘I love you.’”

“I love you. Aishiteru. Je t’ame. Te amo. Ik hou van jou. Ngo oi ney. Wo ai ni. Ich liebe dich. Ya lyublyu tebya. Anh ye’u anh.” Seto rattled off. “I have a dozen or so other languages if those aren’t sufficient.”

For a moment, the dancer looked as if he might cry. “Wow.” The blonde suddenly grabbed him and held him tightly. “I missed you. I missed you so much you wouldn’t believe it. Oh God, I love you!”

“Perhaps we should continue this in my hotel room.” Seto whispered. “Upstairs.”

* - * - * - * - *

Seto felt dizzy; hot and breathless to the point of oxygen deprivation. But nothing could have induced him to release Joey or his lips.

“Missed you.” The dancer moaned again, as he paused to take a breath.

“How much?” The brunette kissed his chin, his cheeks, his neck.

“Gallons. Nightly.” The blonde let his head roll sideways as his hands busied with Seto’s shirt and tie. “You?”

“Why open the wine, when there is no one to drink?”

Joey snickered. “Liar.” He ran his hands across the executive’s chest.

“Some of us -gasp- some of us have normal libidos. Not every touch brings release.” He moaned into Joey’s shoulder. “ _Release me_.”

“God Damn, you make me hot!” the dancer breathed before kissing him deeply again.

Then, he seemed frantic to strip Seto. Clothing fell away as fast as possible without the two men letting go of one another.

The heat of Joey’s skin. The taste of lips. The low rumble of his groans. His touch. His scent. Everything. Seto felt himself drowning in the sensations. In the desire to feel it all again, and ever after. In the need to feel Joey moving with him. Moving inside him. When the dancer finally entered him, Seto thought he would weep.

“Oh shit!” The blonde gasped. “How can you feel so good?”

“You make it so.”

Joey chuckled warmly. “You are so cute. I almost forgot how cute you are.”

“I am not cute!” Seto scowled. “Why do you insist upon irritating me with that?”

His lover smiled broadly. “I saw a video of you doin’ that corporate thing. You live up to that ‘dragon’ reputation. Out there. But in here? It just goes away and you’re all cute and sexy and sweet.” He kissed him. “And mine.”

“I see now.” Seto smirked. “You are projecting your own characteristics onto me. You are sweet,” kiss, “cute,” kiss, “sexy.” He slipped into Japanese between kisses. “ _Stop talking and breed me._ ”

Joey began moving slowly, pumping his hips. “Your voice is crazy fuckin’ hot. I keep hearin’ it in my dreams.” He began moving faster, thrusting his cock deeper into a moaning Seto. “Ashaterror, gorgeous, ashaterror.”

The word was confusing enough that it broke the spell. “What?”

Joey actually blushed. “I said it wrong, I guess. I was tryin’ to say I love you.”

“Aishiteru.” Seto corrected. “You say it beautifully.”

* - * - * - * - *

The day was unseasonably warm. Perfect for suits and ties. No rain, but enough clouds to give contrast to the brilliant blue skies.

Joey wore black, Seto wore white. They decided to use ‘Kaiba-Wheeler’ officially. It was a very simple exchange at the city courthouse. Mazaki, Joey’s mother and sister, and Mokuba were the witnesses.

“Big bro, I know you wanted low key, but come on!” He glared at the American groom. “You know he’s related to the Emperor, right? He should be treated like a prince!”

“We are distantly related to the Imperial household, yes,” Seto agreed. “But, I wouldn’t qualify as a prince even if the old rules mattered. The Imperial Introduction will wait until we can schedule an audience. I’m just glad we could use the twin’s hundred-day celebration to explain why Akikiko is your wife now.”

“Hold up,” Joey stopped his spouse, “are you saying I have to meet the freakin’ Emperor of Japan?”

“It’s all a lot traditional bowing and I doubt you’ll have to say more than, ‘thank you, your majesty’.” He soothed. “Mokuba, I wanted simple and quiet, not a circus.”

“I thought you guys looked great!” Serenity, Joey’s younger sister enthused. “And the kiss was so sweet!”

“There’s not even a reception!” Mokuba went on. “At least, let me take you - take everyone to a nice dinner to celebrate!”

“I agree. Joey,” his mother joined the conversation. “Let us do something nice for you. What about that place over at the plaza…”

“The Plaza!” Mokuba snapped his fingers. “Perfect!” He pulled out his phone. “Fugata. The Plaza. Tell them it’s a wedding party of six. And where the hell is Isono with Seto’s car - oh, nevermind. He just turned the corner.”

“I thought you didn’t own a car, gorgeous.”

“A birthday gift from my sister-in-law. She had that shade of blue specially designed to match my eyes.”

“The bitch gave you a car?”

“Can the stripper watch how he talks about my wife?”

“Can you both stop trying to antagonize me? Akikiko gave me a car, Mokuba gave me a raise, and you have given me your hand. Guess which gift is more precious to me.”

“SHOTGUN!” Serenity yelled as the Mercedes AMG rolled to a stop.

They got in. It was a bit tight for six passengers, but they managed.

“So, I gotta ask, Kaiba-niisan, because it is killing me.” Mazaki snickered. “I’m sure you pay Kaiba more than I do, but what kind of raise did you give him?”

Mokuba shrugged. “Well, he gave me an allowance, but all I really needed was date money. Seto’s got real expenses, I figured he’d need twice what I got.”

“What did you get?”

“You’re kinda nosey,” Mokuba observed. “What do you pay him?”

“10% of the bar tagged to him, less a flat $40 performance fee per night. If any of the customers put his tips on plastic, he gets that, too. I don’t ask what he’s making in cash tips, but on the average week, I walk out with $12,000, minimum.”

“A week?! Damn, Nii-sama, she’s making more than you. Maybe I should raise your salary more.”

“Maybe you should restore it to its original level. Frankly, I don’t see why you feel the need to pay me anything from the trust. I have my salary and my investments - and occasional income from the club.”

“Ok, Ok! Time out!” Joey yelled. “Not that I mind you all spending my wedding day talking about freakin’ money, but you said you were on a strict budget.”

“I am.”

“You got three jobs, so unless you got some crazy debt you haven’t told me about, what the hell?”

“Well, for instance, I have spoken to Ms. Albert. I am going to purchase her unit -”

“What?!”

“She constantly complains about the city being too cold. I asked her if she truly wished to move to Florida, and sent her on a research trip. She found a lovely condo in Boca Raton, but I cannot finalize the deal until next month.”

“Why not?” his brother asked.

“I won’t have the $1.3 million free. I could finance it, but Ms. Albert is only interested if I can give her cash.” He shrugged. “I do understand, of course. She may not live to receive all the proceeds on a 30-year note.”

“How is that a strict budget?” Joey boggled.

“Big bro, if this is a real estate deal, we have a whole division who can -”

“This is not a KaibaCorp purchase, this is a Kaiba-Wheeler purchase. And any spending plan is a budget, regardless of whether it is large or small. That’s nearly four months worth of my housing line item, but it will be worth it to not have her glaring at us simply because you like dancing in your own home.”

“I remember Ms. Albert,” Joey’s mother said. “She does have a mean glare.” She glanced up. “Oh, driver, not here. The food hall is at the other entrance.”

The car stopped and Fugata opened the door. “Miss Kawaii.” He helped Serenity and Joey’s mother out of the car. “Ms. Kawaii.”

Isono got out and assisted the other side. “Ms. Mazaki. Mr. Kaiba-Wheeler.”

“Kaiba-sama,” Fugata addressed Mokuba, “a private room has been set. Chef Beaumont wishes to greet you personally.”

A waiter arrived at the car with champagne flutes.

Mokuba handed one to Joey. “This is what my brother deserves. The Plaza, champagne and five-star chefs at his feet. If you ever make him unhappy, I will bury you.”

“MOKUBA!” Seto took a step towards the young man, but Joey actually laughed.

“Preachin’ to the choir, man,” he tapped his glass to his new brother-in-law’s. “He’s the one who doesn’t know his own worth.”

* - * - * - * - *


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That should be sufficiently filthy.”

Seto tapped lightly on the office door, but stepped in without waiting for a response.

Mokuba was on the phone. He quickly ended the call when he saw his brother.

“Nii-sama!” He ran around his desk, bowed, then hugged Seto warmly. “When did you get home?”

“This morning. Joey promised to supervise the new club’s opening. I thought I’d drop in here and check on a few things.”

“Cool. Have you been home yet? Does Kiko know you guys are here?”

“There’s a condo in the building with the club. We’re staying there, since we own it now.”

“Why not stay at the house?”

“I’ll spend part of this week meeting the tenants with Stewart. He came with us. That language tutor you found is brilliant; Stewart won’t be fluent anytime soon, but he and Joey are both progressing quite well.”

“You don’t have to sleep there for that.”

“True. But the club is downstairs, and that is far more convenient for Joey. And, neither of our spouses is skilled at keeping their opinions to themselves.”

“Can’t argue that.” Mokuba smiled wryly. “The kids are gonna be pretty upset if Seto-ojisan and Joey-ojichan don’t come over this trip.”

“We’ll visit, of course,” Seto laughed. “But we’ll be here two weeks, and I’d rather not hear them feuding the entire time. Now, would you care to explain the 2 point drop in electronics’ market share?”

“Oh come on! I’ve been busy!”

“Too busy to tend to one of our most important divisions?”

“I got kids, I’m working on two new product launches, and KaibaArts is producing a movie.”

Seto frowned. “That’s all? Tsk. You don’t even manage the trust fund personally.”

Mokuba shrugged. “Kiko’s better at that stuff than I am. She told me if I ever touch the books again she’d bury me under KaibaManor. But come on! It’s two points - and the new holo-recorder gets released next month. We’ll -” Mokuba looked puzzled. “Wait. Electronics is one of your divisions!” Seto snickered. “You explain the two point drop! How busy were you?!”

“I think the Board will be satisfied with your explanation.” He grinned. “You don’t mind if I borrow it, do you?”

The young man looked at his brother and marveled. “Wow.”

“What?”

“You actually look happy. Still.” He shrugged. “I gotta hand it to Mr. Dancer; I have never seen you this happy.” 

“I have never been this happy.”

“Good.” They had a moment of pleasant silence. “So. Club Empire in Roppongi. Your usual stable of cronies RSVP’d - Tochi, Otogi, Kobayashi, Izumi. And I got a table for all the KaibaArts guys.”

“Are they all gay?”

“No, but our official line is that Empire Dance supported us in the States, so we’re supporting them here. I want our pro-LGBTQ stance to be very public.”

“Thank you.”

“Tsk! Not that it’s not for you, but millennials worldwide are totally #LGBTQ positive. KaibaCorp is very socially responsible/pro-human equality.”

“I’m going to presume that I’m too old to know what that actually means.”

“Oh, right, Koru-nii and Jost-kun are going to be there tonight.”

“Quite an audience.” Seto mused.

“...uh, Nii-sama…. I know Joey plans to be the headliner. I mean, he owns the place so I get that. But, uh, you don’t plan to, um, you know…”

“Dance? Are you asking if I intend to dance in the club my husband and I are opening together?”

“I don’t mean normal dancing. I don’t care about that. I mean, are you going to - uh - like you used to do in New York.”

“Strip.”

“Yeah. That.”

“Does it still disturb you that much that I am a man with sexual desires like any other?”

“Yes,” Mokuba replied directly. “I know it’s true, I’m glad you’re happy, but thinking about you and sex at the same time makes me throw up a little.” The desk phone rang. “Hang on a sec.” He tapped the phone. “Yeah, Tomoko.”

“Sir, they need you in the conference room.”

“Damn,” he sighed. “I’m sorry, big bro.”

“Don’t be. You are doing an excellent job. I am very proud of you. I’m going to spend a few hours in my office, then I’ll be at the club for the rest of the evening. And no, ‘Penthouse’ is not scheduled to dance.”

* - * - * - * - *

“Welcome to the Empire Club - Tokyo Emperors!” The MC announced in Japanese to the cheering crowd. He made the standard statement about staying off the stage and not touching the dancers while they were performing. He introduced several special guests. Mokuba’s actors got quite a warm reception from the mostly female audience. “And now, ladies and gentlemen, as we say here at Empire: Let’s get it up!”

The song, Get It Up, played as the stage rose and the dancers entered.

“Stallion! Cobra! Ox! Monkey! Tiger!” Each dancer moved forward when his name was called and did a brief spotlight dance. “And all the way from New York City, Empire Dance’s Emperor - BROOKLYN!”

Joey came out in skin tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. The crowd roared as he shimmied around the stage. The Japanese audience seemed to love the blonde god as much as Americans did. Otogi mimed fainting as Joey did his spotlight dance for the Owner’s Table, while both Kobayashi and Mokuba turned bright red.

None of them seemed to recognize ‘Tiger’.

Seto had been extra cautious; a glued-in-place jet black wig, cheekbone prosthetics, and cat’s eye contact lenses anytime he was in the club.

“Ok, you win.” Joey rubbed against him backstage. “I really thought the cat-man thing would be kinda cheesy, but this cat outfit is fuckin’ hot.”

“You are a married man, and I am a mere dancer in your employ. Stop that before someone sees you.”

“A little workplace sexual harassment never hurt anybody. This tail givin’ me ideas, knowhatimsayin’?”

Seto gave him a playful scratch. “Mess with the neko, get the claw. Go away. I go on next.”

“You sure about this? A lot of people in here know you.”

“Do you want me to not go on?”

Joey smiled. “I want you to do whatever makes you happy. Go dance, gorgeous. See you after the show.”

“Here’s something to think about while I’m dancing. In Japanese, neko is the word for pussy.”

“You mean cat, right? Pussy means something entirely different in English,” Joey snickered.

“Not entirely.” Seto kissed him. “That should be sufficiently filthy.”


End file.
